Roommate
by Aoi Moon
Summary: "Lutar contra o destino é como nadar contra a maré: ela sempre te puxa para trás." Hinata sabia bem disso, pois estava presa a um compromisso forçado e sem perspectiva de felicidade, quando conhece Sasuke, um sedutor de alma livre que apenas deseja poder viver de acordo com seus desejos, sem se importar com o sofrimento que traz àqueles que caem nos seus encantos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Roommate**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Aqui está a cereja do bolo: ROOMMATE.

Essa é, provavelmente, a minha história mais adulta. Tanto no conteúdo qnt na abordagem. Já nem me lembro o que fez essa ideia maluca brotar na minha cabeça, mas espero que vcs possam viajar comigo e descobrirmos juntos o que vai acontecer.

Obviamente, mais uma vez uma fic SASUHINA, porém com alguns casais secundários que vcs poderão descobrir ao longo da história.

A maior novidade é que pela primeira vez estou trabalhando com YAOI/LEMON. Claro que, por não ser uma leitora desse estilo, eu nunca conseguiria escrever essa fic sozinha, então precisei de uma super heroína para me salvar do perigo! Na vdd, ao longo do processo foram 2: NI-HYUUGA e Gabby-Chan. Muito obrigada pelo que voc~es duas fizeram pela minha história 3

A pedido de alguns amigos, os lemons e hentais serão sublinhados. Assim as pessoas que não se sentem confortáveis poderão pular essas partes sem se perder na história^^

Bom, é isso. Espero que vcs gostem da história. Eu vou me esforçar para postar com frequência e concluir o mais rápido possível. No momento estou escrevendo o 12º capítulo vulgo capítulo final XD Então, podem confiar que o final já vai sair!

Enfim, beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 _ **"We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl.**_

 _ **Year after year…"**_

 **Wish you were here – Pink Floyd**

Hinata já cortava o mesmo pedaço de carne há quase 5 minutos enquanto olhava para o nada. Não estava pensando em nada específico. Era apenas a sua mente que havia decidido fugir daquele lugar, afinal, a música clássica e o ambiente requintado do restaurante francês nunca lhe pareceram tão sufocantemente entediantes.

"O fois gras não está do seu agrado, Hinata san?" A voz máscula e calma tirou a moça de seus pensamentos. O belo rapaz de terno, cabelos castanhos e pele alva que estava à sua frente perguntou-lhe sem tirar os olhos de seu smartphone.

"Não, Sai kun. Está delicioso..." A Hyuuga respondeu finalmente percebendo o quão distraída parecia estar. Olhou de relance para o prato de seu acompanhante e percebeu que ele também sequer havia tocado no jantar.

"Então, por que você parece mais desanimada que o normal hoje? Já se arrependeu de ter aceitado se tornar minha noiva?" Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira desviando os olhos para os da moça e iniciando uma conversa pela primeira vez desde que o garçom os havia servido.

"D-de forma alguma, Sai kun. Só estou pensando se poderíamos evitar esse tipo de refeição depois que nos casarmos. Tenho pena desses animais..." Hinata respondeu sorrindo nervosamente e olhando novamente para seu prato.

Shimura Sai, o herdeiro de uma próspera rede de joalherias, e Hyuuga Hinata, a filha de um grande magnata do ramo de mineração, estavam de casamento marcado. Aquela era a noite em que comemorariam um ano de noivado. Porém, poderíamos colocar a palavra "comemorariam" entre várias aspas, pois com "comemoração" infere-se que as pessoas envolvidas estejam felizes e satisfeitas, o que não era o caso de nenhum dos dois.

Não, eles não se amavam. O casamento entre eles era apenas uma maneira que suas famílias encontraram de unir as riquezas e fortalecer os negócios. Mas, ainda assim, nenhum dos dois tinha forças para resistir ao destino que os entrelaçava. Logo que Hinata se formasse na faculdade de Letras, iriam passar o resto de suas vidas presos em um casamento sem amor ou qualquer forma de desejo. Teriam filhos frutos de uma obrigação, dançariam bodas de obrigação e seriam enterrados um ao lado do outro por obrigação.

"Por mim, tudo bem. Você será a esposa. É você quem vai decidir esse tipo de assunto." Ele respondeu com um sorriso simpático no rosto pouco antes de voltar para seu celular. Hinata sabia que aquele sorriso não era sincero, mas era sua forma de demonstrar que não a odiava.

Na noite em que Hyuuga Hiashi contou à filha mais velha que havia negociado sua mão como forma de garantir o futuro dos negócios da família, a bela jovem de longos cabelos azul índigo e exóticos olhos perolados, pensou em protestar. Pensou em recusar, em gritar, espernear, mas logo desistiu. Afinal, sabia muito bem que toda vez que Hiashi lhe mandava fazer algo, ela fazia. Era como uma reação involuntária: acontecia por si só. Acabou prometendo a si mesma que, independente de ser algo arranjado ou não, faria seu melhor para ser feliz. Afinal, no dia em que conheceu Sai, notou nos olhos do rapaz o mesmo olhar de pássaro engaiolado que havia em seus olhos. Sai também não havia escolhido aquilo, mas estava ali, aceitando tudo mansamente. Eram iguais. Igualmente conformados. Almas igualmente domadas.

Olhou para seu prato e percebeu que a comida já estava fria, indicando que ambos já estavam ali a mais tempo do que parecia. Não gostava de fois gras. Não pelo sabor, mas pela crueldade que faziam com os bichos para poder obter essa iguaria: Fois gras são fígados de gansos que foram submetidos a uma super dieta que os forçou a comer muito mais do que seus estômagos podiam aguentar. Todos os dias, uma máquina injetava comida por suas gargantas até não restar nenhum espaço vazio. Isso causou um inchaço anômalo nos fígados dos animais que morreram com dores indescritíveis. A Hyuuga levou uma garfada do jantar à boca. Sentiu o sabor suave e amanteigado invadir seu paladar. Realmente estava delicioso. O resultado das horas de tortura a que aqueles animais foram submetidos, realmente era delicioso. Talvez seu futuro fosse ser assim também. Quem sabe, toda essa apatia e desânimo que sentia se transformariam em um amor verdadeiro e felicidade construídos pelo tempo e pela convivência com Sai. Quem sabe...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Era sempre assim. Sem motivo aparente, nenhuma provocação alheia... Geralmente, o mundo conspirava contra aqueles momentos que os envolviam de forma tão enlouquecedora, portanto não havia explicação, de fato, que esclarecesse como tudo se iniciava.

Por muitas vezes, Uzumaki Naruto ponderou ser a arrebatadora atração que sentiam mutuamente. Afinal, bastava um olhar, ou um pequeno, mas convidativo sorriso, até mesmo um franzir de sobrancelhas meio sugestivo, para que um avançasse no outro e se acabassem de tanto transar, independente das obrigações que tivessem, ou do lugar que residissem no momento inoportuno... Pois, como fora dito inicialmente, o mundo, simplesmente, parecia conspirar contra suas alucinadas e hormonais transas, portanto, quando juntos, nada mais importava, somente ambos e o prazer que sentiam.

Sempre assim.

Por isso, quando Sasuke arrancou o livro que lia de suas mãos e pulou sobre si, tomando sua boca com urgência e necessidade, simplesmente ignorou o ataque repentino e se deixou envolver pelo clima que o moreno instigava.

Um suspiro, quase ofegado, deixou os lábios finos do loiro ao sentir a língua quente do outro em contato com a sua pele. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, sentido os pelos eriçados e uma quentura preenche-lo quase por completo. Era inebriante e abrasador ter seu pescoço sendo chupado com tanta força e vontade pelo que estava sobre si... A pele do local já se encontrava vermelha e úmida, e os gemidos – inutilmente contidos – se resumiam a murmúrios desconexos, que instigavam o moreno, ao passo que eram simplesmente, uma válvula de escape para o loiro que já não se aguentava em tamanha excitação.

"Sasuke..." Murmurou roucamente. Levou uma das mãos aos fios negros que compunham o cabelo moreno, fechando-a em punho para que pudesse erguer a face do Uchiha para si, interrompendo o intento do outro. "Acabe logo com isso..." Em resposta, recebeu um sorriso sarcástico e prepotente do mesmo, que mantinha o olhar preso ao seu.

"Não..." O sussurro fora tão provocativo, que Naruto sentiu seus pelos eriçarem e a expectativa crescer, ainda mais, em si. "Quero senti-lo por completo..." Dito isso, Sasuke ergueu-se minimamente, ainda sendo limitado pela mão do loiro que se mantinha segurando firmemente seu cabelo, deixando as unhas roçarem o abdômen bronzeado abaixo de si, até chegarem ao cós da cueca que o mesmo usava. Sorria felinamente para o loiro, nunca deixando de olhá-lo nos olhos azulados, provocando-o e instigando cada vez mais sua libido.

"Pare de me provocar!" Avisou, puxando com ainda mais força o cabelo moreno. "E... Ah... Sasuke! S-seu... Ah..." Tão repentinamente, sentiu sua ereção ser pressionada fortemente pela mão matreira do Uchiha, enquanto este, de forma hábil, se desvencilhava de si, abaixando-se para, por fim, tomar um de seus mamilos com os lábios sôfregos, envolvendo-o com a quentura de sua boca, sugando o pequeno bico eriçado com vontade.

O riso rouco e provocador de Sasuke tomou o recinto, arrepiando todo o corpo bronzeado abaixo de si.

"Você tá tão excitado..." Disse, após tirar a calça do loiro e pegar em seu membro rijo, passando o polegar circularmente em sua glande, sentindo o liquido pré-seminal que o mesmo já expelia.

"S-seu bastardo... Não me provoque..." Ordenou com a voz entrecortada por ofegos e gemidos. "Seu filho da... Ah!"

E qualquer outro protesto que o loiro pretendia fazer tornou-se um gutural gemido ao ter Sasuke lhe masturbando com intensidade. A mão do Uchiha, em um ritmo frenético e intenso, envolvia toda a sua extensão rija, deslizando por ela em uma destreza tão conhecida por si. O calor parecia só aumentar, e o prazer que o tomava caminhava gradativamente para o seu ápice... Tão logo... Como sempre.

"Já vai gozar, Naruto dobe?" O tom sarcástico, juntamente com o sorriso sacana que este exibia deixou o loiro mais desnorteado do que nunca. Simplesmente venerava estas peculiaridades sádicas do Uchiha que, ele sabia, só eram demonstradas para e com ele.

"Teme..." Gemeu ao sentir seu corpo estremecer em antecipação pelo orgasmo que já estava por lhe arrebatar. Fechou os olhos com força, evitando olhar o moreno que ainda mantinha a expressão que lhe excitava com tanta intensidade, retardando, o quanto podia, o seu ápice. "Pa-are seu bastardo... N-não quero assim..."

Naruto sentia que a qualquer momento iria explodir. E se antes a situação já estava complicada para ele, o turbilhão de sensações que lhe tomaram ao sentir a boca do Uchiha rodear sua masculinidade o fizeram tremer da cabeça aos pés, enviando ondas e mais ondas elétricas por seu corpo.

Mesmo com as pupilas dilatadas tamanho prazer que sentia, sua visão estava nublada, como se seus outros sentidos houvessem se resumido, somente, ao tato. E, por ora, Naruto não se importava com isso... Muito pelo contrário!

Portanto, tateando às escuras, perdido em tantas sensações, puxou os fios negros de Sasuke, erguendo a cabeça do mesmo para si. Sua ereção tremeu em claro protesto à ausência da umidade morna da boca de Sasuke, contudo seu corpo retesou em alívio por, finalmente, ter parado o mesmo... Afinal, não queria chegar ao ápice daquela forma.

"Chega... Dessa... Tortura... Teme maldito." Disse em meio a arfadas sôfregas, olhando de forma desafiadora para o moreno de olhos ônix. "Agora..." Sorriu de lado ao puxar o outro sobre si, mantendo a cabeça do mesmo a poucos centímetros da sua, as respirações se encontrando pela pouca distância. "É a minha vez..." Sussurrou sensualmente, logo tomando os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo feroz e molhado. As línguas se encontravam com agressividade, uma buscando dominância sobre a outra; os lábios encaixavam-se difusamente, tamanha euforia nos toques.

Tão rapidamente, ainda em meio ao ósculo, Naruto inverteu a posição em que se encontravam, fazendo com que Sasuke se encostasse ao encosto da cama, enquanto ele sentava-se sobre as coxas do moreno.

Intercaladamente friccionava as excitações, ao passo que, agora, atacava o pescoço alvo, mordendo e chupando toda a extensão com verdadeira adoração. Sasuke arranhava as costas nuas do outro e, ora ou outra, levava as mãos às nádegas do mesmo, apertando-as com evidente ânsia pelo que estava por vir, tão logo.

Afastando-se um pouco do moreno, o loiro finalmente tirou sua blusa e, agora, distribuía beijos e chupões no peito pálido do mesmo, fazendo uma linha de saliva até o cós de sua calça onde, sem nem pensar duas vezes, abriu e tão logo adentrou com sua mão atrevida.

Sasuke gemeu roucamente ao ter sua excitação sendo estimulada tão provocadoramente pelo Uzumaki. Fechou os olhos com força e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, rendendo-se ao prazer que Naruto lhe proporcionava, este que foi multiplicado quando sentiu seu membro ser estimulado pela língua do jovem, que passeava por toda a extensão, da base até a glande, provocando cada vez mais o moreno.

"Uzumaki..." Murmurou em tom de aviso; os dentes cerrados em uma tentativa frustrada de conter a excitação que sentia com aquela provocação toda. "Quem... Ah..." Suspirou profundamente ao sentir uma leve mordida em sua coxa, enquanto Naruto mantinha-se a masturbá-lo com intensidade. "Quem você pensa... Que é... Para me provocar dessa... Forma?" Indagou com fúria entre arfadas, olhando com indignação o sorriso sarcástico que emoldurava os lábios vermelhos e inchados do loiro.

"Sou o único capaz de te fazer delirar somente com..." Alargando ainda mais o sorriso, e mantendo um brilho vingativo no olhar quase azulado de pupilas dilatadas pela excitação, assoprou a glande da virilidade de Sasuke, logo passando a língua no local, sentindo o gosto adocicado do moreno. "... Isso..." E, mesmo antes do Uchiha processar o que faria, abocanhou com vontade seu membro, chupando com maestria, fazendo, de fato, o mesmo delirar.

"Ah... N-naruto...!"

Antes que o loiro pudesse aprofundar o ato, viu-se bruscamente interrompido pelas mãos do moreno que, de forma veloz e praticamente imperceptível, puxou-o para si, invertendo, mais uma vez, a posição em que se encontravam: mantinha-se sobre e entre as pernas do mesmo, segurando seus pulsos sobre sua cabeça, encarando-o com a face corada de excitação.

"Preciso te ter... Agora..." Dito isso, levou a mão livre até o loiro, expondo seus dedos indicador e médio para que ele chupasse, algo que foi prontamente atendido pelo mesmo que, ao iniciar o ato, recebeu um rosnado excitado do moreno.

Quando achou seus dedos estarem suficientemente lubrificados, levou-os ao orifício do loiro, acariciando a entrada sem penetrar, apenas provocando. Lentamente, introduziu o dedo médio naquela região, iniciando um vai e vem calmo e lento. Tão logo, adicionou mais um dedo ao processo, enquanto se inclinava e tomava os lábios do rapaz, iniciando uma masturbação cadenciada em sua intimidade.

"Ah...! Teme!" Sasuke sorriu com o grito rouco do outro... Finalmente achara sua próstata. Aumentando a velocidade das investidas, acertando certeiramente o ponto G do outro, presenciava extasiado o revirar de olhos do loiro abaixo de si.

Sentindo-se especialmente excitado pela visão que tinha, rapidamente retirou seus dedos de dentro do jovem. E, antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse protestar por ter parado com a estimulação, posicionou seu membro onde, outrora, seus dedos estavam, forçando a entrada quente e apertada que lhe comprimia a cada centímetro adentrado.

"Ah... Naruto..." Arfou ao estar totalmente dentro do loiro, que mantinha os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior entre os dentes; a expressão em puro êxtase. Inclinando-se sobre o mesmo, tomou seus lábios com volúpia, ao passo que começava a se movimentar, saindo e entrando lentamente do mesmo, em clara provocação, por mais que, em seu íntimo, sua vontade fosse estocá-lo velozmente, até que não se aguentasse mais. No entanto, o prazer que sentia ao provocar o loiro era muito mais intenso e arrebatador, portanto, continuou no ritmo lento, mesmo com os constantes protestos do rapaz.

"Teme... Mais rápido..." Pedia dengosamente em meio aos beijos. Como que para reforçar o pedido, empurrou o quadril de encontro ao do outro, aumentando a intensidade da penetração. Sasuke urrou com a ação do loiro e, não conseguindo mais se conter, aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, em um ritmo gradativo.

"Hmm... Você é tão apertado..." Revirava os olhos em meio às estocadas, tamanho prazer que sentia. Sentindo que tão logo chegaria a seu ápice, iniciou uma intensa masturbação no membro de Naruto, na mesma velocidade em que o penetrava.

Naruto murmurava gemidos desconexos, sentindo sua próstata ser abusava repetidamente pelas estocadas certeiras do Uchiha, fazendo-o morder os lábios pelo êxtase da sensação prazerosa.

"Ahmm... E-eu vou..." O corpo bronzeado foi tomado por fortes espasmos, enquanto uma avalanche de sensações lhe tomou subitamente, quando, finalmente, o orgasmo lhe atingira.

Sasuke continuou as estocadas em um ritmo frenético, sentindo as contrações do canal de Naruto lhe comprimindo de forma quase dolorosa, fazendo com que seu ápice lhe arrebatasse prontamente. Deixou-se cair sobre o corpo do loiro, respirando com dificuldade, ainda sentindo as sensações do orgasmo em si.

Naruto, por sua vez, depositou um cálido beijo na pele exposta do pescoço alvo de Sasuke, normalizando a respiração e sentindo seu corpo totalmente relaxado pela sensação do pós-orgasmo. Sentiu o moreno sair de dentro de si e, em seguida, acomodar-se ao seu lado na cama, fazendo seu corpo protestar pela falta do calor do moreno sobre si.

"Sasuke..." Naruto começou enquanto abraçava as costas do moreno sentindo, sob a pele morna, o suor fino que cobria a pele dos dois. "Já consegui um lugar para morar?"

"Ainda não. O alojamento da faculdade já está lotado e conseguir um apartamento perto da faculdade no meio do semestre está quase impossível." Respondeu enquanto virava em direção ao loiro que deitou sobre seu peitoral forte.

Uzumaki Naruto, dono de uma personalidade radiante como seus olhos azuis, cursava Relações Internacionais na Hinokuni Daigaku, uma universidade muito prestigiada no Japão. Não era exatamente o tipo de aluno mais inteligente que já havia passado por aqueles corredores, mas com certeza era um dos mais esforçados e ativos. Durante uma das festas universitárias conheceu o misterioso Uchiha Sasuke. Um belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros como carvão. Sua pele clara e traços perfeitos capturavam os olhares, não só das alunas de seu curso, Artes Cênicas, mas de toda a universidade.

"Você sabe que pode vir morar aqui, não?" O loiro disse com o rosto levemente corado enquanto acariciava os músculos bem definidos do tórax do Uchiha.

"Já conversamos sobre isso, não? Para quê forçar as coisas se elas podem acontecer por si só?" Sasuke respondeu erguendo o rosto de Naruto pelo queixo e o beijando novamente. Um beijo que logo se encheu de desejo e fez o quarto novamente pegar fogo.

Tempos depois de se conhecerem, os dois rapazes engataram um relacionamento explosivo que quase sempre acabava na cama. Diferente do que de Naruto desejava, Sasuke sempre insistia em manterem a relação aberta e sem compromissos oficiais, argumentando que era uma alma livre e, naquele momento, não queria se prender a ninguém. O Uzumaki também sabia que as preferências sexuais do Uchiha eram variadas: As garotas bonitas que corriam atrás dele, raramente eram ignoradas e realmente odiava isso. Amava o moreno e queria ter para si muito mais do que seu corpo. Queria também seu coração.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Aff, Hinata! Por que você sempre faz isso comigo? Acho que te odeio!" A fotógrafa dizia à assistente voluntária sem tirar os olhos da câmera e dos modelos. Hinata riu e disse chorosa à amiga:

"Gomen, Sakura chan! Mas é que tudo foi decidido de última hora e eu não consegui negociar a data para outro dia."

Haruno Sakura era a melhor amiga de Hinata. Se conheciam desde a escola e eram a prova viva de que a expressão os opostos se atraem realmente era verdadeira. Sakura era uma jovem fotógrafa enérgica e extrovertida. Tinha belos cabelos rosados e um par de olhos cor de esmeralda que chamavam atenção por onde quer que passassem. Nos anos escolares havia trabalhado como modelo e, conseqüentemente, era uma rainhas da escola: super popular e cobiçada. Acabou ficando amiga de Hinata por acaso, em um dia após o recebimento de um boletim desastroso. Estava na biblioteca arruinando seu delineador quando Hinata se aproximou e ofereceu um lenço de papel e um ombro amigo. Com a ajuda da inteligente Hyuuga, após alguns meses, Sakura estava livre de uma reprovação iminente e eternamente grata à morena a quem passou a chamar de melhor amiga. Desde então, não se separaram mais.

"Mattaku mou, Hinata... E você nem se dá ao trabalho de inventar outra desculpa... Segure o rebatedor mais para a esquerda... Isso!" Sakura choramingava ao mesmo tempo que gritava as instruções para a amiga a fim de utilizar melhor a luz natural do ambiente.

Naquela manhã haviam se encontrado em um set preparado para um editorial que estava sendo produzido por Sakura para uma revista feminina. Hinata não conhecia a tal revista, mas adorava ajudar Sakura sempre que possível, pois dessa forma podiam colocar a conversa em dia. Estava muito cedo ainda, por volta das sete e meia da manhã, e o inverno começava a dar sinais de que seria bem rigoroso este ano. A rua onde acontecia a seção de fotos, de casas tradicionais com muros e chão de pedra cinza, estava coberta de névoa e banhada por um sol fraco. Sakura havia dito que tudo devia ser concluído dentro de uma hora, para aproveitar a paisagem natural. Os dois rapazes que estavam trabalhando como modelos eram muito bonitos. Altos e esguios, com um ar refinado. Vestiam roupas de frio estilosas e tinham olhares provocantes. Hinata tinha que esticar-se na ponta dos pés para posicionar corretamente o equipamento.

"Ok! Agora coloque a mão direita na nuca dele e a esquerda no quadril." Hinata surpreendeu-se com a orientação aos modelos que a cumpriram sem hesitação. "Mais uma vez... Isso. Agora fiquem mais próximos e se beijem... Mais uma vez... Ok! Acabamos." Sakura concluiu satisfeita.

"Ne, Sakura chan... Meio estranho o trabalho desses dois, não?" Hinata comentou em voz baixa enquanto guardava o enorme refletor branco em um case especial.

"Haha, Hina, você realmente me surpreende com o nível da sua inocência. Essas fotos farão a felicidade das fujoshi que acompanham a revista." A Hyuuga piscou algumas vezes olhando para a amiga. Estava claro que ela não fazia ideia do que a rosada estava falando.

"Deixa para lá! É melhor que você fique sem entender mesmo. Mas, então, jura que você vai me dar um bolo de novo?" Sakura ainda reclamava sobre o cancelamento repentino de uma festa do pijama que as duas haviam combinado. Passariam a noite na casa de Sakura vendo seriado, comendo besteira e bebendo refrigerante. Mas, como a Hyuuga tinha o costume feio de cancelar os encontros com a amiga na última hora, mais uma vez a rosada se viu sozinha em seus planos.

"Desculpe! Juro que é algo muito importante! Se eu não for o Sai kun vai..." A morena respondia em tom de lamento quando ouviu a amiga resmungar irritadiça:

"Ai! Nem completa essa frase que eu tenho vontade de te sequestrar só para sacanear com aquele cretino albino."

O noivo e a melhor amiga de Hinata, até se esforçavam, não conseguiam se dar exatamente bem. Sempre que a personalidade forte da Haruno entrava em conflito com a personalidade livre de bom senso de Sai, Hinata tinha que separá-los para evitar que a rosada socasse o moreno até a morte.

"Sakura chan, não fale assim dele. Ele até tenta se dar bem com você, mas não é muito bom em fazer amizades..." Hinata tentava defender o rapaz. Uma missão quase impossível, mas em que a Hyuuga sempre se esmerava. Sai era uma pessoa difícil de interpretar e conviver. Sempre falava coisas inconvenientes e sua expressão era sempre tão apática a tudo que ela nunca sabia quando ele estava gostando ou quando estava insatisfeito. Ele só esboçava duas expressões faciais: total tédio e total simpatia. Esta última, na maioria das vezes, falsa, mas, Hinata conseguia enxergar claramente o quanto ele se esforçava para agradá-la.

"Só você mesma para pensar isso daquela criatura. Mas, é bom que tente encontrar algo de positivo nele mesmo, afinal, vai passar o resto da vida com ele." Sakura nunca escondeu que achava um absurdo o noivado de Hinata. Para a rosada era como se o pai estivesse barganhando a Hyuuga em troca de um bom negócio para a família. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

"Otsukaresamadeshita!" Todos diziam uns aos outros no set, enquanto iam embora. Hinata e Sakura seguiram de carro até uma cafeteria próxima onde pediram cappuccino e chocolate quente para se aquecerem enquanto conversavam.

"Ah! Sabe quem eu vi em um editorial de uma revista francesa alguns dias atrás? Aquela ruiva insuportável que ficava me desafiando como se isso valesse algum prêmio... Como era o nome dela?" A Haruno forçava a memória enquanto misturava o chantili com o restante do conteúdo de sua xícara.

"Uzumaki Karin. Ela era p-prima do... " Corando levemente, Hinata respondia à amiga quando se viu interrompida:

"Ah, claro! Como eu pude esquecer?! Ainda mais sendo parente do seu grande amor." Sakura provocou a amiga.

"N-não, n-não é por isso que eu lembro dela." Hinata desconversou e Sakura riu divertidamente.

"Ah! É verdade! Você costumava gaguejar quando ele aparecia. Hahaha, como pude esquecer disso!"

"Mou... Sakura chan!" Hinata fingiu estar brava.

"Mas, como será que ele está, né? Era um garoto engraçado..." Sakura disse antes de ocupar seus lábios com o líquido quente. Hinata respirou fundo e sorriu mexendo o chocolate quente que fumegava a sua frente.

Os anos escolares haviam sido dias realmente divertidos. Uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia invadia a Hyuuga toda vez que se lembrava deles. Todo o esforço para manter as notas impecáveis, os poucos, porém preciosos, amigos, as aulas que mais gostava: culinária e literatura, e claro, a matéria que mais sofria: Educação física. Durante o segundo ano quase ficou de recuperação por ser uma total negação quando se tratava de esportes. Foi por precisar melhorar sua condição física que ela o conheceu... O garoto alegre e espontâneo que nunca a subestimou e sempre a incentivou a seguir em frente: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata, vamos treinar juntos. Vou te ajudar a melhorar. Você é tão bonita é uma pena nunca conseguir participar das atividades na semana de esportes..."

Entre todas as pessoas de que se lembrava daquela época, Naruto era especial. A simplicidade, a alegria e o despojamento do garoto conquistaram o coração da Hinata de 15 anos que guardou seu amor em segredo por 3 anos e apenas o declarou no dia da formatura, logo após a cerimônia... Só para vê-lo ser rejeitado sem nenhuma hesitação.

"Desculpe Hinata, mas não posso aceitar seus sentimentos. Eu ainda estou procurando a minha verdade. Não posso segurar a sua mão se ainda estou perdido. Você é linda e gentil. Com certeza, se um dia eu entender que estou pronto, vou procurar por você..."

Claro que, como qualquer adolescente, Hinata chorou e achou que havia sido rejeitada por não ser bonita o suficiente ou gostosa o suficiente para atrair o loiro Uzumaki. Pensamentos que depois de alguns meses abandonaram sua mente. Naruto nunca seria tão superficial a ponto de só se preocupar com isso. Com o passar dos anos e a falta de contato, o amor se transformou em uma lembrança preciosa e carinho eterno pelo loiro.

'Ne... Como será que o Naruto kun está?' Pensou com um sorriso leve nos lábios enquanto sentia o sabor adocicado e morno invadir a sua boca.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Hoje, leitura cênica da peça MacBeth de Willian Shakespeare no teatro de arena da faculdade de artes. Por favor, compareçam!" Uma bela loira de olhos azuis distribuía panfletos em frente ao quadro de avisos do departamento de artes da Hinokuni Daigaku.

"Golpe baixo! Colocaram a loira mais gostosa das cênicas para chamar o público!" Sasuke disse aproximando-se.

"Haha, até parece! Aliás, você não deveria estar aqui me ajudando, senhor bonitão?" A garota perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Warui, Ino. Dormi na casa do Naruto e acabei perdendo a hora." Ele disse unindo as palmas das mão em um pedido de desculpas.

"De novo? Hum... Pelo visto a coisa é séria, então?" Ela disse com um sorriso malandro dando um leve tapa no ombro do rapaz.

"Não tire conclusões precipitadas, ok? Apenas aconteceu..."

"Claro. Sempre acontece." Ela retrucou com o mesmo sorriso debochado no rosto.

Yamanaka Ino era colega de turma de Sasuke e também sua melhor amiga, para não dizer a única. Haviam estudados juntos durante o ensino médio em uma escola de ensino médio particular de Tóquio feita para a elite onde Ino havia ingressado como aluna bolsista devido às suas notas excelentes.

Ser uma garota de classe média baixa em uma escola de ricos, não foi tarefa fácil. Os outros alunos a humilhavam e perturbavam constantemente até que Sasuke, o garoto mais popular e cobiçado, passou a defendê-la e a tratá-la como amiga. Aos poucos, os outros alunos foram deixando a loira em paz, mas a amizade com o Uchiha tornou-se cada vez mais verdadeira. Juntos descobriram um amor em comum: a arte de encenar. Ingressaram no clube de teatro da escola e, poucos anos mais tarde, prestaram o vestibular para Artes Cênicas na Hinokuni Daigaku.

"Conseguiu alguma coisa para mim no alojamento?" Sasuke perguntou entregando um copo de café para a amiga recostando-se em sua moto Harley-Davidson Fat Boy.

"Gomen. Tentei de tudo, mas é impossível. Além de o período de requerimento de vaga já ter passado, os quartos já estão todos cheios." A loira respondeu em tom de lamento.

Obviamente, a rica família Uchiha não simpatizava com a carreira escolhida por seu filho caçula. Na tentativa de obrigar Sasuke a desistir de atuar e seguir com os negócios, Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Sasuke, já o havia posto para fora de casa, bloqueado seus cartões e confiscado seu dinheiro tantas vezes que o moreno já havia perdido as contas. Tudo no intuito de dificultar ao máximo a vida do rapaz. Nessas situações, Ino sempre foi a sua salva-vidas, dando-lhe teto e comida até o rapaz conseguir voltar para casa. Porém, desta vez, devido aos grandes gastos com a faculdade, a loira estava vivendo com a família novamente e era impossível caber mais um em uma casa tão pequena e cheia de gente.

A testa do moreno se contraiu levemente. Não era o tipo que demonstra desespero em público, mas a verdade é que estava gritando por dentro. Bebeu um gole do seu café e olhou para o céu nublado acima de si. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito teria que se acostumar a ter esse céu sobre sua cabeça durante as noites também.

"Sasuke... Sei que você não quer, mas... Será que já não é hora de engolir o orgulho e voltar para casa?" Ino perguntou hesitante.

"Nunca. Posso morar embaixo de uma ponte, mas não vou virar moeda de troca." O Uchiha respondeu sem pestanejar e, pela firmeza em sua voz, não iria mudar de ideia tão fácil. Ino suspirou. Dentro de dois dias seu amigo seria despejado da república onde vivia e não teria nenhum lugar para ir.

"Sem chance de ir morar com o Naruto?" Perguntou tentando incentivar o moreno.

"Sem chance. Morar com ele é a mesma coisa de dizer Olha, nosso relacionamento é oficial agora, ok? E isso está longe de ser verdade. Não sou o tipo que se prende a ninguém. Mal dou conta de mim mesmo." Suspirou desviando olhar para algum ponto perdido no gramado em frente à faculdade. Sempre falou claramente com Naruto sobre o porquê de ter um relacionamento aberto, não poderia jogar tudo isso para o alto só por uma necessidade sua. Teria que lidar com isso sem envolvê-lo. Ino caminhou até uma lixeira próxima, jogou o copo de café fora e voltou abraçando o pescoço de Sasuke pelas costas. Deu lhe um beijo na bochecha e disse:

"Ok. Se você quer assim, então vou continuar tentando te ajudar. Mas tente não virar um mendigo, ok? Seria um desperdício essa carinha linda debaixo da ponte."

Sasuke afagou o dorso da mão da amiga e com um sorriso de lado viu a loira se despedindo. Talvez Ino estivesse certa. Seria essa a hora de pedir perdão e voltar para casa... Não! Mas no que estava pensando?! Isso era exatamente o que ele estava querendo. Fugaku, seu pai, havia passado de todos os limites dessa vez. Sasuke não aceitaria virar um fantoche como seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Por mais que estivesse no limite, iria provar para todos que conseguia cuidar de si mesmo. Iria provar que não precisava do dinheiro dos Uchiha para nada.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

 _"Nós somos apenas duas almas perdidas nadando em um aquário circular._

 _Ano após ano..."_

 _Wish you were here – Pink Floyd_

Teme/Dobe - Pronome de tratamento vulgar. Não existe uma tradução correta em português, mas poderíamos traduzir como "seu imbecil", "seu bastardo".

Gomen - Desculpe

Mattaku mou - Outra expressão sem tradução, mas assemelharia-se a "poxa vida", "caramba"

Otsukaresamadeshita - Frase dita no final do expediente de trabalho. Algo como "vc fez um bom trabalho hoje"

Warui - Ruim. Nesse caso "foi mal"

 **Notas finais:**

Bom é isso. Vou tentar postar td dia um capítulo.

Deixem comentários para eu saber o que vcs acharam, ok?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo people~~

Bom, capítulo 2 no ar, mas rápido do que eu imaginei. É que esse FDS não vou poder postar, então já vou adiantar alguma coisa para vocês.

Nesse capítulo vocês vão conseguir enxergar algumas relações mais explicitamente. Temos tbm a introdução do casal secundário da história, afinal, ninguém vai ficar para titia aqui não!  
Espero que gostem e comentem PFV! Preciso do feedback de vcs! ^^  
Beijos e Boa leitura =*

* * *

 ** _"I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking:_**

 ** _Maybe six feet, ain't so far down."_**

 **One last breath - Creed**

 _O pequeno Sasuke estava correndo. Correndo em meio a uma escuridão que parecia não ter fim. Há quanto tempo? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que já era tempo o suficiente para suas pernas se sentirem exaustas e o desespero por chegar a lugar nenhum começar a tomar seu coração._

 _Tou san, Kaa san, Nii san... Para onde foram todos? Por que o haviam abandonado? Ele ainda era tão inocente... Confiava tanto neles! Mas estava sozinho, com medo e com frio._

 _Lágrimas grossas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Queria gritar, mas a sua voz não saía e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, ninguém para fazer toda aquela escuridão desaparecer. Sentou-se no chão abraçando as pernas pequeninas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. As mãos infantis apertavam a pele pálida até deixá-la vermelha pela compressão do sangue. Era assim que os adultos amavam? Então Sasuke nunca amaria ninguém..._

O moreno Uchiha acordou de mais um pesadelo com uma dor de cabeça incrível. Não sabia exatamente se por causa desse sonho que se repetia de vez em quando ou se por causa das batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto.

"Uchiha san, infelizmente tenho que lembrá-lo de que amanhã é o seu último dia. Mas estive conversando com o proprietário e ele aceitou mantê-lo se pagar o aluguel até amanhã." A senhoria da república avisou o Uchiha de seu prazo final.

Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Não suportava mais isso. Teria que achar uma solução ainda hoje para seu problema.

Há cerca de dois anos havia deixado a luxuosa mansão dos Uchiha, uma família tradicional e rica família de plurocratas que há mais de 50 anos eram os donos da mais importante rede de lojas de departamentos do Japão entre vários outros negócios secundários que mantinham em paralelo. Por ser o segundo filho, Sasuke nunca se viu como um futuro homem de negócios. Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, sim. Havia nascido para aquilo! Era inteligente, bem sucedido e carismático. Um verdadeiro líder natural. Crescendo na sombra de um irmão assim, Sasuke sempre se sentiu livre para sonhar seus próprios sonhos e acreditar que os poderia realizar.

As coisas começaram a mudar quando o moreno estava no último ano do ensino médio. As empresas passavam por uma crise profunda devido a investimentos errados e negócios mal feitos. Tudo parecia perdido até que uma solução drástica surgiu como única escapatória: Unir às empresas Uchiha à fortuna de uma família milionária dona de uma rede de cassinos no Egito. O negócio seria selado através do casamento de seus herdeiros como garantia de que se tornariam um só e que esforços não seriam poupados para assegurar o futuro das famílias. Aos 17 anos Sasuke assistiu seu irmão, que na época tinha apenas 21 anos, unir seus caminhos aos de uma completa desconhecida para o resto da vida. Assistiu também aquela pobre moça subir no altar com lágrimas nos olhos, não de felicidade, mas porque havia dito adeus ao seu verdadeiro amor para sempre. Naquele dia jurou a si mesmo que não teria o mesmo destino. Itachi havia se sacrificado para salvar os Uchiha, então Sasuke iria viver duplamente livre: por si próprio e pelo irmão.

Porém, antes que se desse conta, a situação se repetiu. Desta vez não foi uma crise, mas a oportunidade de ótimo negócio. Fugaku estava interessado no lucrativo ramo de jóias e a chance de casar seu filho mais novo com uma herdeira milionária desse setor acabou sendo o estopim para uma guerra interna na família.

 _"E o que você vai fazer quando não tiver mais filhos para negociar, oyaji? Vai vender a sua mulher?! Eu não vou fazer parte desse circo!"_

Sasuke, que a essa altura já era considerado um filho problemático devido à suas escolhas profissionais e sexuais, revoltou-se de tal forma qualquer diálogo tornou-se inviável. Saiu definitivamente de casa e cortou qualquer contato com os Uchiha desde então. Raramente se encontrava com Itachi que lhe dava notícias de como Mikoto, sua mãe, que tinha a saúde frágil, ainda estava desolada por não ter mais seu caçula próximo a ela. Seu pai, por sua vez, cortou qualquer facilidade vinda da família para o filho. Dinheiro, cartão de crédito, mensalidades da universidade e até mesmo anúncios publicitários de empresas das quais era sócio.

Agora Sasuke estava à beira do precipício. Só mais algumas horas e ele provaria, não aos Uchiha, mas a si mesmo, que não era capaz de nada e, essa era sua maior frustração. Levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Não podia desistir! Ainda restavam algumas horas e, no Japão, isso era tempo mais que o suficiente para conseguir um emprego temporário.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Com certeza se eu tivesse uma neta, agora seríamos uma família, Fugaku kun! Haha..." Shimura Danzou era o típico homem de negócios que está prestes a se aposentar: Gentilezas forçadas para todos os lados.

Hinata observava de longe o avô de seu noivo conversando com dois homens muito charmosos. O mais jovem devia estar entre os 25 e 30 anos de idade, e o mais velho, no alto dos seus 50 e tantos. Este em particular, a jovem já havia visto em sua casa em reuniões à portas fechadas com seu pai, porém, nunca haviam sido apresentados de fato. Talvez alguma negociação que não deu certo no final das contas...

Naquela tarde um almoço especial estava sendo preparado e vários empresários importantes haviam sido convidados. Uma vez que o presidente estava para se aposentar, eram necessários vários eventos sociais para apresentar o seu sucessor e manter estreita a rede de relacionamentos e, conseqüentemente, de negociações. Porém, Sai havia conseguido uma brecha na vigilância de Danzou e fugido para algum lugar que Hinata não saberia dizer onde ficava. Apesar de não ter dito nada, a moça podia imaginar o quão pressionado ele estava se sentindo naquela noite.

Após ser apresentada para várias pessoas, responder incontáveis perguntas sobre sua família e, especialmente, sobre seu pai, Hinata também buscou uma forma de escapar do salão lotado de magnatas e seus sucessores/herdeiros. Um garçom passou e ofereceu uma taça de Champanhe rosé para a jovem que aceitou com um sorriso educado. Caminhando para longe do salão principal e das pessoas que nele estavam, a Hyuuga seguia sem uma direção definida.

Levou o líquido de aroma delicado à boca e sentindo cócegas no nariz quando as borbulhas estouravam no céu da boca. Deveria degustar o sabor devagar, pois não poderia beber outra taça. Fora ensinada que as damas nunca bebem qualquer coisa e, principalmente, nunca bebem além do que devem para nunca perder a compostura em público.

Distraída com sua bebida, foi adentrado na mansão Shimura cada vez mais sem perceber até que, por acaso, encontrou um quarto escuro com cheiro de tinta e outros solventes químicos. Acendeu a luz do local e pode perceber que, na verdade, era uma espécie de atelier. Vários quadros estavam espalhados por todos os lugares. Aquarelas, carvão, grafite, giz colorido, telas à óleo e, principalmente, os tradicionais sumiê. Hinata ficou impressionada com a versatilidade e talento da pessoa que pintara aquelas telas. Ou seria mais de uma? Afinal, alguém capaz de transitar com tanta perfeição entre estilos tão diversos não seria alguém que tinha a arte apenas como um hobby. Aquele era o nível de um profissional!

Por um breve instante, sentiu que não deveria estar ali. Mas, logo aquela seria sua casa também, então, nada mais natural do que conhecer todos os seus cômodos, certo? A Hyuuga colocou a taça de champanhe em cima de uma mesa qualquer e começou a analisar os quadros com mais atenção. Percebeu que em vários uma figura se repetia: Uma bela jovem de cabelos longos, que nos desenhos coloridos sempre apareciam loiros, e olhos vividamente azuis. Ela sempre estava sorrindo, acenando e olhando com ternura para o artista. Porém, em vários ela aparecia chorando e com um olhar profundamente frustrado. Hinata ficou intrigada com aquela personagem. Quem seria? Deixou de lado o pequeno desenho a carvão que estava segurando e voltou-se para um cavalete no centro da sala. Ele estava coberto com um lençol branco, como se estivesse escondido. Mesmo hesitante Hinata o levantou.

Embaixo do lençol havia uma tela pintada a óleo. Sua tinta já estava seca, mas era perceptível que estava inacabada. Nela a mesma moça loira olhava fixamente para o artista com as duas mãos sobre a boca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A expressão em seus olhos era tão intensa que Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta. O misto de tristeza, frustração e humilhação que seu olhar passava estava tão fielmente retratado que a Hyuuga não conseguiu continuar a olhar. Abaixou o lençol interrompendo o contato com aquela figura misteriosa.

"O que faz aqui?" A voz grave de Sai soou da porta do atelier assustando Hinata.

"E-eu me perdi, Sai kun. Acabei vindo parar aqui por acaso."

"Não deveria estar aqui. O dono desse atelier pode não gostar de visitas." Ele disse sem emoção adentrando no recinto. Não havia reprovação em sua voz. Era apenas um comentário.

"Ah... me desculpe. Mas de quem é o dono dessa sala?" A Hyuuga perguntou deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto que a vergonha.

"Eu." Sai respondeu sem muitas delongas.

Hinata ficou surpresa com a resposta. Nunca imaginaria que alguém apático como Sai fosse um artista tão brilhante capaz de reproduzir emoções com tanta perfeição. Foi, então, que percebeu o quão pouco sabia sobre o homem com quem iria se casar.

"Durante muitos anos eu acreditei que poderia ser um profissional e viver da minha arte... Mas agora parece que só as traças daqui é que vão viver dela." Sai disse com sua expressão vazia de sempre enquanto olhava uma aquarela pintada em uma tela do tamanho de seu braço.

"Você não desenha mais?" Hinata perguntou com um leve tom de lamento na voz.

"Essa tela que você acabou de ver foi a última. Olhe a data..." Sai levantou a ponta do lençol e mostrou a pequena seqüência de números no canto inferior da tela sobre o cavalete: Um ano atrás, a mesma data de seu noivado. O nó causado de poucos instantes atrás apertou novamente na garganta da jovem e ela perguntou:

"Quem é essa moça, Sai kun?" Pela primeira vez Hinata viu no rosto do moreno uma expressão completamente diferente da usual. Era um misto de felicidade e tristeza. A mesma expressão que as pessoas fazem quando se lembram de algo que têm saudade.

"É a mulher que eu amei..."

Hinata olhou novamente todos aqueles desenhos feitos para aquela moça e se sentiu uma invasora. Sai estava prestes a se casar com ela e mesmo assim mantinha um cômodo cheio de imagens de outra mulher. Pela expressão em seu rosto estava claro que ele ainda a amava... Imediatamente percebeu-se miseravelmente egoísta. Sentindo-se infeliz por estar presa a um relacionamento arranjado quando, na verdade, quem mais sofreu foi Sai.

"Gomen nasai..." Ela disse quase como que um sussurro, mas suficientemente alto para o moreno ouvir e lhe dizer com o seu típico sorriso artificial:

"Ora! Não precisa se desculpar. Não é culpa sua. Não foi por sua causa que eu terminei com ela." Estendendo um dos braços para que Hinata encaixasse o seu nele, Sai disse:

"Que tal voltarmos para a sala? Pelo visto esse almoço vai se estender até a noite. Que tal tomarmos um porre daquele champanhe rosé super caro e falir o meu avô? Assim não vamos mais precisar manter o compromisso. Mas para compensar, eu viro um pintor iniciante e você, a minha dama benfeitora. Plano brilhante, não acha?"

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Lamento, mas a vaga foi preenchida esta manhã." A atendente da loja de conveniências dispensava Sasuke de mais uma tentativa frustrada de conseguir um arubaito para pagar suas contas. Por mais que tentasse, raramente conseguia alguma coisa fora do ramo da atuação, afinal, a única coisa que sabia além de interpretar era mexer com motos e alguns poucos dotes culinários. Esse já era o quarto "não" que o rapaz ouvia no dia. Saiu da loja de conveniência segurando com todas as forças seu usual ar altivo, mas a verdade é que já havia desmoronado por dentro. Só havia uma solução e ela não era exatamente a decisão o que ele gostaria de ter que tomar...

Colocou seu capacete Shoei Neotec preto e subiu na moto. Olhou para o relógio, 5 da tarde, à essa hora o ensaio para a nova peça de Ino estava acabando... O ronco do escapamento anunciou a partida do Uchiha. O teatro era próximo dali. Seria bom despedir-se dela e contar da decisão recém tomada. Conhecia bem o temperamento da amiga e sua mania que bancar a mãe da história. Provavelmente ela iria tentar convencê-lo a ficar, reclamar, até mesmo chorar e, então, depois de um longo e sofrido abraço, o deixaria ir.

Chegando ao prédio branco de arquitetura Art Deco, Sasuke desceu as escadas e chegou ao salão principal onde ficava o palco. Alguns atores estavam fazendo alongamentos, conversando, porém Ino não estava entre eles. Passou em direção aos bastidores sendo seguido pelos olhos interessados das atrizes e de alguns atores também. A parte de trás do palco também estava cheia de gente se preparando para deixar o local. Essa seria uma peça planejada para estrear na próxima temporada. Ino havia conseguido o papel principal depois de muito estudo e treinamento com as falas. Era uma pena o fato de que perderia sua estréia...

Depois de procurar por uns poucos minutos, encontrou a amiga sentada em frente a um espelho penteando os longos cabelos loiros. Assim que ela viu Sasuke sua expressão mudou. Parecia estar sentindo o que viria em seguida. Levantou-se e parou em frente ao moreno:

"Essa noite sonhei que você se despedia de mim." Ela disse com uma voz tristonha. Ino tinha um sexto sentido incrível. Conseguia ler as intenções das pessoas só de olhar seus rostos e, muitas vezes, desvendava situações de difícil compreensão apenas analisando as entrelinhas. Várias vezes Sasuke se perguntava se ela também conseguia ler pensamentos.

"Decidi ir para o interior. Conseguir alguma coisa por lá e quando estiver mais tranqüilo, quem sabe, voltar." Ele respondeu olhando-a nos olhos.

"Quanto tempo isso pode levar? Você entende que isso pode ser o fim da sua carreira, não?" Ino perguntou temerosa. Sasuke era um ator excelente. Ambos haviam sonhando várias vezes em subir no palco juntos e agora ele estava simplesmente desistindo.

"Não há mais nada a fazer. Não se preocupe, eu, com certeza. vou voltar." Não precisava explicar mais nada, afinal, melhor do que ninguém, Ino sabia que há mais de um mês ele só comia macarrão instantâneo e seria despejado no dia seguinte. Antes que as coisas chegassem a um ponto tão extremo, o orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke, com certeza, sairia por si mesmo. A loira Yamanaka suspirou e perguntou:

"Já avisou o Naruto?"

"Não." Respondeu sem culpa.

"Sasuke!" Ino o olhou com uma expressão incrédula, mas, sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento, o Uchiha se justificou:

"Ino, eu não amo o Naruto. Ele sabe disso. Quanto mais esperanças eu der, pior será." Ino virou os olhos em uma expressão de desaprovação.

"Sabe, você devia tentar. De verdade! Está desprezando um sentimento verdadeiro que te faria feliz, se você deixasse. Por mim, ao menos tente falar com ele antes de ir embora, ok? Tenho certeza que ele ficará magoado se você for sem se despedir."

"Vou fazer isso porque você está pedido. Mas se ele ficar imaginando coisas, a culpa vai ser sua." Respondeu em uma costumeira provocação de amigos. Ela balançou a cabeça e com um sorriso contido abraçou o amigo como se aquela fosse ser a última vez que se veriam.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata estava dirigindo de volta para casa após passar o dia na companhia do que seria sua nova família: Sai e seu avô Danzou. Não poderia dizer que detestava esse tipo de compromisso, mas a verdade é que não ficava totalmente a vontade. Ambos ainda deixavam Hinata nervosa. Com a capota de sua Ferrari California vermelha levantada, ela seguia a uma velocidade normal. Ainda estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamento em relação a Sai e sua verdadeira musa. Será que ele ainda tinha contato com ela? Não precisava nem perguntar, pois era tão óbvio o quanto ele ainda a amava que Hinata se sentia ridícula por esperar que algum dia Sai viesse a sentir algo por ela também... Será que estaria com ciúmes? Riu de si mesma. Não poderia dar exatamente esse nome, mas era, de fato, algum sentimento que a fazia se sentir impotente e inferior. Sacudiu a cabeça na esperança de afastar esses pensamentos.

"Yoshi." Disse a si mesma enquanto respirava fundo e segurava o volante firmemente com as duas mãos. Não importava o que aconteceu no passado, logo seriam um casal e Hinata, naquele momento, havia decidido: Iria conquistar o coração de Sai. Se esforçaria para serem um casal de verdade e, quem sabe dessa forma, o moreno também acabasse conquistando o seu coração.

A mansão dos Shimura ficava em uma região afastada da cidade e relativamente distante da casa de Hinata. Ligou o rádio para fazer-lhe companhia no caminho de volta. O locutor informou: 9:00 da noite. Havia passado mais tempo do que gostaria, e ainda tinha alguns textos da faculdade para ler... Talvez não fosse problema acelerar um pouco mais, afinal, a estrada ainda estava deserta mesmo.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Kuso..." Sasuke reclama consigo mesmo.

Após pegar sua mudança na república onde estava vivendo, Sasuke, atendendo ao pedido de Ino, foi se despedir de Naruto. Estava na frente do prédio interfonando para o loiro, mas ele não atendia. Provavelmente não estava em casa... Bom, não havia o que fazer! Olhou para o relógio e constatou, 9:00 da noite. Tinha que ir logo ou ficaria muito tarde para pegar a estrada. Pretendia amanhecer em uma cidade do interior chamada Konoha e tentar a sorte por lá. Apesar de todos os milhares de pensamentos que estavam brotando em sua mente sobre carreira, família e etc, acelerou a moto e seguiu em frente. O quanto antes saísse dali, o quanto antes poderia voltar e retomar a carreira e os estudos.

Partiu em direção à rodovia que levava para fora da cidade. Era um caminho deserto, afinal, só quem morava naquela direção eram alguns poucos milionários. Sasuke conhecia muito bem aquela estrada. Até alguns anos atrás era o caminho em direção a sua casa. Sentiu algo incomodando seu peito. Deveria ligar e avisar sua mãe? Não. Sabia muito bem que seu pai lhe investigava "secretamente", então, era só uma questão de tempo até ela ficar sabendo que o filho mais novo havia mudado de cidade... Acelerou ainda mais fazendo o motor roncar ferozmente. Talvez o barulho afastasse esses pensamentos irritantes de sua mente. Estava em alta velocidade, mas não se importava. O vento frio entrava pelas brechas de sua roupa e o fazia sentir-se vivo. Só mais alguns metros e estaria fora da cidade, longe de tudo.

Foi quando no último cruzamento antes de entrar na auto-estrada, viu um carro vermelho vindo em sua direção. Por estar distraído, não havia visto a placa que indicava a recente mudança de sentido do percurso. O carro também estava em alta velocidade e não havia como desviar. Sasuke tentou jogar a moto para o acostamento da estrada, mas foi tarde demais. Bateram de frente. O Uchiha apenas sentiu o impacto e o corpo sendo arremessado para algum lugar antes de sentir a dor perfurante de ter os ossos quebrados e desmaiar.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata abriu os olhos e se viu cercada pelos airbags do carro. Todo o seu corpo estava tremendo, sua cabeça rodopiava e ela ainda estava confusa sobre o que havia acontecido. Desceu do carro e constatou que havia sido uma colisão frontal. Toda a frente de seu carro estava amassada e uma moto preta estava jogada não muito distante dali. Uma onda de enjoo tomou de conta do estômago da Hyuuga. Onde estaria a pessoa que a estava pilotando? Começou a procurar em volta e viu alguns metros à frente uma silhueta estendida no asfalto. No mesmo instante seu corpo perdeu as forças e ela caiu no chão chorando. Havia matado uma pessoa! Sua pressa para chegar a lugar nenhum havia resultado na perda de uma vida!

Lutando contra a vontade de desmaiar e ainda chorando muito, a jovem caminhou até o lugar e constatou que era um rapaz. Delicadamente levantou a viseira do capacete e pode perceber uma leve respiração. Ele estava muito pálido e sua perna estava em uma posição estranha. Rapidamente pegou o celular e discou para a emergência. Tudo o que poderia fazer era esperar e pedir aos céus para que ele resistisse até a chegada do socorro.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Por favor, viemos para ver Uchiha Sasuke." Ino disse aflita à enfermeira do plantão de emergências.

No meio da noite a Yamanaka havia recebido uma ligação avisando que Sasuke havia sofrido um acidente e estava na emergência. No mesmo instante, ligou para Naruto e ambos correram para o hospital na esperança de ter notícias do amigo. Enquanto conduzia os loiros até a sala de repouso, a enfermeira contou que Sasuke havia tido muita sorte apenas fraturando uma perna e, após uma pequena cirurgia para colocar o osso no lugar e alguns pinos, estava sedado e descansando.

"Mas como tudo isso aconteceu?" Naruto perguntava impaciente

"Perguntas mais detalhadas podem ser feitas à jovem que o está acompanhando. Ela também estava envolvida no acidente."

Na sala de repouso, Hinata estava sentada ao lado da maca onde o moreno estava dormindo. Como só havia sofrido algumas escoriações fez questão e acompanhar tudo o que envolvia o rapaz que descobriu se chamar Sasuke. Sentia-se tão preocupada, tão apreensiva... Clamava aos céus para que ele ficasse bem e logo acordasse. Queria lhe pedir perdão por quase ter tirado-lhe a vida. Ele era tão jovem! Tinha a mesma idade da Hyuuga. Mais alguns centímetros e poderia tê-lo matado... Fechou os olhos com força tentando não pensar nessa possibilidade, foi quando uma voz nostalgicamente conhecida lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

"Ele tava fazendo o quê?!" Naruto berrou indignado.

"Shhhh! Fala baixo, seu cabeça-oca! Estamos em um hospital!" Ino o repreendeu.

"Esse idiota resolve ir embora sem falar nada e você quer que eu me acalme? Sasuke teme! É bom você não acordar ou vou te quebrar." O loiro dizia enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Are? Hinata?"

"N-Naruto kun?"

Por um instante Hinata sentiu o mundo ao redor sumir. Depois de tantos anos estava frente-a-frente com seu primeiro amor novamente. A expressão confusa no rosto do loiro Uzumaki deixava claro que ele também estava surpreso por vê-la.

"Hum? Vocês se conhecem?" Ino os olhava sem entender.

Após uma longa conversa, onde Hinata se desculpava a cada 5 palavras e Naruto xingava Sasuke à cada vírgula, todos compreenderam a situação. Com o Uchiha fora de risco e uma motorista responsável como Hinata prestando os devidos socorros, não havia muito com o que se preocupar. Ou quase...

"A maior questão é: Para onde vamos levar o Sasuke? Para a república ele não pode voltar e, infelizmente, na minha casa não tem espaço." Ino cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos tentando encontrar dentro de sua mente alguma solução na qual ainda não havia pensado.

"Quanto a isso, sem problemas. Ele pode ficar lá em casa." Naruto respondeu apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Ah, ta! Vai sonhando dele aceitar isso." Ino dizia destruindo as esperanças do loiro.

"Cara, o Sasuke é um chato mesmo. Qual o problema de morar comigo? Todo mundo sabe que a gente tá junto mesmo..."

Hinata observou a cena. Será que havia entendido errado? O que Naruto quis dizer com 'a gente tá junto'?

"Não, vocês não estão! Estão no máximo ficando, sem compromisso. Eu no seu caso já teria dado uma prensa no Sasuke: Ou assume de vez esse namoro ou desocupa a moita."

"Ano... Naruto kun. Você e o Uchiha san..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Naruto completou:

"Temos uma relação estranha, mas, basicamente, somos um casal."

O rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e as palavras sumiram de sua boca. Nunca poderia imaginar que Naruto fosse gay.

"Sasuke kun estava indo embora da cidade quando encontrou com você no meio da estrada. Estava indo embora porque aqui as coisas não andam muito fáceis para ele. Sem emprego, sem casa e sem vontade de oficializar um namoro indo morar com o ficante." Ino resumia a situação toda em poucas frases.

Hinata ainda estava um pouco chocada. Não que tivesse algo contra homossexuais! Conhecia vários e nunca os havia julgado por sua orientação sexual, mas uma pontinha de frustração brotou em seu coração. Esse fora o real motivo pelo qual ele rejeitou sua confissão sem nem ao menos pensar no assunto. Desde o começo, seu amor por Naruto estava fadado ao fracasso... A julgar pela naturalidade do Uzumaki, ele já havia exposto essa face da sua vida para todos há muito tempo. Quem diria que as coisas iriam acabar desse jeito. Suspirou e deu um leve sorriso para si mesma. De qualquer forma Naruto era muito especial para a Hinata. Queria poder fazer algo por ele mesmo que indiretamente.

"O quê que a gente vai fazer?" O loiro fechava os olhos e cruzava os braços pensando. A única coisa certa nisso tudo era que, na rua, Sasuke não poderia ficar.

"Ta-talvez ele pudesse ficar na minha casa." A voz da Hyuuga soou pouco confiante, quase que como se estivesse falando uma grande besteira.

O apartamento da herdeira Hyuuga era amplo e confortável. Poucos anos atrás, além de Hinata, seu primo, Hyuuga Neji, e sua irmã caçula, Hyuuga Hanabi, moravam lá. Porém, Neji havia mudado para a Inglaterra para fazer um MBA em economia e seguir com os negócios da família. Já Hanabi ainda era muito jovem e seu pai a havia colocado em um colégio de ensino médio interno na Suíça. Ou seja, havia dois quartos totalmente inutilizados em sua casa.

"Sério?! Porque acho que essa seria uma solução perfeita!" Naruto comentava empolgado.

"Naruto kun, você sempre foi um bom amigo e me ajudou muito. Eu sempre me senti em dívida, então, se o Uchiha san é uma pessoa tão especial para você, faço questão que ele fique na minha casa."

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

 _"Eu estou a seis passos do limite e estou pensando:_  
 _Talvez, seis passos não sejam tão longe assim."_  
 _One last breath - Creed_

Tou san - Pai

Kaa san - Mãe

Nii san - Irmão mais velho

Oyaji - Pai (forma vulgar)

Gomen - Desculpe

Arubaito - Trabalho temporário, bico


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas da Autora:**  
Yo, people~~

E cá estamos com mais uma atualização! Era para eu ter voltado a postar na segunda, mas as coisas estavam muito movimentadas e eu acabei ficando sem tempo

T-T De qlr forma, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero que gostem~~

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 ** _"I can't escape this hell._**

 ** _So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside."_**

 **Animal I have become - Three days grace**

Sasuke estava terminando de fazer mais uma panqueca para o café da manhã quando ouviu um estrondo vindo do interior do apartamento. Riu para si mesmo. Já até sabia o que havia acontecido...

"Itaaaai..." Hinata entrava na cozinha massageando a coxa direita. Havia acordado atrasada e, na correria para se arrumar, tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu no chão de seu quarto.

"Se você continuar colecionando hematomas assim, as pessoas vão achar que seu noivo é alguma espécie de agressor."

"Hum… Eu preciso aprender a acordar mais cedo." A Hyuuga respondeu com desânimo enquanto sentava-se a mesa.

"Hai! Panquecas. Tem mais saindo daqui a pouco." O moreno Uchiha disse lhe entregando um prato fumegante com cheiro de mel e manteiga.

"Arigatou, Sasuke kun! Você realmente foi um presente na minha vida." A garota respondeu com um olhar iluminado. Adorava panquecas, ainda mais, bem quentinhas logo cedo pela manhã.

"Presente que você fez questão de passar por cima, ne?" Comentou irônico. Sabia como Hinata se sentia culpada por aquele incidente.

"Mou…" Ela murmurou com a boca cheia, porém deixando escapar um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

Desde o dia do acidente até o presente momento já havia se passado 3 meses. Apesar de muita resistência, o Uchiha havia se tornado colega de quarto da herdeira Hyuuga logo após ter alta do hospital. Após a recusa inicial do Uchiha, Ino lhe passou um sermão longo e cheio de verdades, tais como o fato de ele não ter para onde ir, que fez Sasuke enfim aceitar ficar na casa de Hinata. Porém garantindo que, até próximo da data de seu casamento, já estaria longe de lá.

Apesar de ter aceitado a contragosto, dentro de si reconhecia que estava satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas tomaram. Hinata era uma garota agradável, gentil e educada, aliás, o esperado de uma futura dama da alta sociedade. Quando olhava para ela, Sasuke realmente não conseguia acreditar que já havia sido apaixonada por Naruto.

"Como está sua perna hoje?" A Hyuuga perguntou enquanto via o colega de quarto sentar-se à sua frente.

"Pronta para outra, mas eu agradeceria se você evitasse." Respondeu enchendo a xícara com café preto.

O tempo do repouso para o Uchiha foi uma tortura sem igual. Sua vida havia parado completamente. Claro que não era como se estivesse muito movimentada antes, mas sentia que, enquanto estivesse ali, nada podia fazer para retomá-la. Então, para compensar o tempo em que seria hóspede, resolveu que cuidaria de algumas refeições do dia para a Hyuuga. Não seria nada muito complicado, apenas coisas que havia aprendido com sua mãe quando era mais novo, mas ajudaria a aliviar sua sensação de peso morto na casa.

"Não se force muito. Seu corpo perdeu um pouco do ritmo, então pode se cansar facilmente." Hinata comentou enquanto mexia o açúcar no fundo da xícara. Há cerca de um mês Sasuke havia tirado os pinos da perna e, no dia anterior, o gesso. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de retomada da rotina.

Entre o moreno Uchiha e a bela Hyuuga havia brotado naturalmente uma amizade singela. Suas personalidades discretas e quietas se completavam no conforto do silêncio uma da outra. Também, a inocência de Hinata era o alvo perfeito para o sarcasmo do Uchiha nos dias em que o mesmo se sentia inspirado a perturbá-la.

"Ah, por favor, não me espere para o jantar hoje. Depois da aula vou encontrar meu noivo." Hinata avisou.

Sasuke já sabia que Hinata era comprometida com alguém, mas não sabia exatamente com quem. Nas poucas vezes que Hinata se referia ao rapaz, nunca o chamava pelo nome e sempre usava palavras formais. Sasuke também nunca lhe perguntou o nome ou qualquer informação do tipo, afinal, não era da sua conta, mas sabia que algo não estava certo entre os dois. Os compromissos entre eles eram sempre programados com hora e data marcada com vários dias de antecedência. Eles também pareciam não ter muito assunto, afinal a Hyuuga nunca comentava de suas conversas ou experiências. Seu tom soava bem longe do de uma garota apaixonada que está prestes a se casar. O que, na opinião do Uchiha, era uma pena, pois, uma garota bonita como Hinata não deveria perder tempo com um cara que não a fazia feliz.

O telefone tocou e a jovem levantou-se para atender.

"Ah, Sakura chan. Ohayou..."

Sasuke também já conhecia Sakura e não exatamente simpatizava com a fotógrafa. Sakura tinha um olhar que o Uchiha conhecia bem e detestava. O mesmo olhar de fome que algumas garotas atiradas lhe lançavam sem o mínimo pudor. Nas poucas vezes que conversaram a sós, Sakura sempre se tentava passar uma imagem sensual e falava coisas de duplo sentido que facilmente poderiam ser interpretadas como um convite para sexo. Não gostava de mulheres assim. _Homens interessantes, mulheres mais ainda_ era o seu lema. Ficava com caras que considerava apenas atraentes, mas exigia muito mais quando se tratava de mulheres. Odiava aquelas vulgares, barulhentas e atiradas que confiavam apenas na sua aparência para conquistar alguém. E esse era exatamente o tipo da rosada.

Após uma conversa rápida, Hinata devolveu o aparelho para o gancho, pegou sua bolsa e acenou despedindo-se do Uchiha antes de sair correndo. Estava atrasada, como sempre. O Uchiha também se apressou para terminar o café da manhã e ir tomar banho, afinal, uma vez recuperado, não havia mais desculpas para não ir às aulas, não ler os roteiros de peças e comerciais que, estranhamente, começaram aparecer aos montes para ele. Talvez Hinata fosse alguma espécie de _hare onna_ que chegou e espantou todo o azar da vida do moreno com seu sorriso iluminado.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

 _"Mas não depende da minha vontade estar perto de ti nesta hora; se Deus o permitisse, já estaria ocupada a curar o teu mal. Amigo, eis o fim de um sonho! Pensava morrer nos teus braços e repousar contigo no mesmo túmulo. Ai de mim! É mais uma ilusão que temos de perder... E então? O que achou? Esse trecho ainda está difícil de compreender..." A loira perguntava ao seu único expectador após uma pequena encenação no palco do teatro da escola._

 _"Hum? Desculpe, Ino. Você disse alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou distraído. Era óbvio que não havia escutado uma palavra sequer._

 _"Sai kun! Não acredito! Te peço para prestar atenção e você me ignora! O que está rabiscando aí?"A loira desceu do palco em direção ao namorado furiosa._

 _Faltava duas semanas para o festival escolar e, conseqüentemente a apresentação da peça principal do clube de teatro. Ino estava no papel da heroína de uma história clássica: Tristão e Isolda. Naquela tarde, como não estava se entendendo muito bem com as falas do texto, havia pedido a opinião da pessoa mais sincera que conhecia: seu namorado, Shimura Sai. Porém, o rapaz parecia muito mais interessado em seu caderno de rascunhos do que no monólogo da loira._

 _"Se fosse para você ver, eu já teria te mostrado." Ele disse em tom de brincadeira erguendo o caderno acima da própria cabeça. A diferença de altura entre eles permitia ao rapaz manter seus desenhos seguros apenas com esse movimento simples. Porém, Ino não se deu por vencida, ficou pulando e esticando-se na ponta dos pés na tentativa de alcançá-lo quando teve a cintura laçada pelo moreno que lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e disse em seguida:_

 _"Está péssimo. Tente visualizar esse trecho como dito por alguém que está totalmente sem perspectiva, perdendo o seu grande amor. Se compreender esse sentimento de desorientação, tenho certeza que fará bem melhor. Aliás, como sempre..."A loira sorriu e o beijou novamente. Sabia que, no fim, sempre podia contar com o apoio de seu amor._

Sai estacionou carro em frente ao teatro. Manteve os vidros fechados como sempre fazia. A película escura garantiria seu anonimato. Admirou mais uma vez o cartaz da peça que estrearia em poucos dias. Seria uma comédia romântica e Yamanaka Ino era a protagonista. Seus lindos olhos azuis se curvavam enquanto ela sorria dividindo o cartaz com o ator que seria seu par romântico. Sai sorriu internamente. Então, ela estava conseguindo realizar seu sonho. Estava seguindo em frente sem ele...

Poucos anos haviam se passado desde que terminara com a loira, mas na cabeça do jovem Shimura, era como se fossem séculos. Sem explicações, sem motivos prévios, ele simplesmente pôs fim a um primeiro amor que parecia ser o único que viveriam até o fim da sua vida, e até hoje não se perdoava por isso!

Desde então, passou a observar Ino de longe. Assistiu às suas peças, escreveu elogios anônimos para incentivá-la, comprou todos os ingressos da temporada de uma peça com um enredo péssimo e distribuiu entre seus funcionários só para garantir a lotação da casa. Nos últimos tempos, o nome da loira estava se tornado cada vez mais reconhecido pelos diretores e pelo público no meio cênico da cidade. Ela estava se tornando uma atriz mais e mais requisitada e, aos poucos, o "apoio" de Sai se mostrava totalmente desnecessário. Ela estava se tornando uma estrela e, conseqüentemente, caminhando para um lugar cada vez mais distante dele...

O telefone tocou, anunciando que sua secretária iniciara mais uma maratona de papéis e compromissos atrás dele. Suspirou entediado. Definitivamente aquela não era a vida que havia desejado para si.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Naruto olhou pela janela da sala de aula e suspirou entediado. Detestava o tempo nublado, sempre preferiu os dias ensolarados e calorosos. O céu estava tão cinzento que dava desânimo até para viver. Para piorar a situação, o professor havia adoecido e fora substituído por uma senhora de idade cujo tom de voz era tão monótono, e sua explicação era tão cansativa que metade da classe estava dormindo. O Uzumaki só não havia pegado no sono porque noventa por cento de seus pensamentos estavam focados em Uchiha Sasuke, afinal, já não o via a mais de três meses e as notícias de que tinha eram esporádicas e superficiais.

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de, furtivamente, um de seus colegas de classe entregar-lhe um pedaço de papel amassado:

"Cara, você tá legal?"

Naruto encarou o rapaz que jogara o bilhete com uma sobrancelha erguida. Era o ruivo Sabakuno Gaara, um rapaz quieto e misterioso, como seus olhos verdes, totalmente o oposto do Uzumaki, mas que por um capricho da vida, acabaram tornando-se relativamente próximos.

Gaara também era popular no curso, porém de uma forma diferente do loiro: Enquanto Naruto era o rosto das discussões, Gaara fazia o papel do cérebro por detrás de tudo. Era tido como inteligente, centrado e sereno. A boa aparência também lhe rendia diversos elogios, mas o desempenho como estrategista sempre se sobressaía. Quando essas duas personalidades complementares se encontravam, eram imbatíveis. Dessa forma, entre um trabalho e outro, uma amizade tímida surgiu entre os dois. Não eram totalmente íntimos, mas seria injusto dizer que eram apenas conhecidos. O loiro pegou sua lapiseira, escreveu e devolveu o pedaço de papel.

"Por que quer saber?"

Gaara leu o escrito e encarou com descrença o colega por longos segundos a ponto de o Uzumaki sentir as orelhas ficarem vermelhas e, em seguida, devolveu o papel, sem mais anotações como se esperasse que ele tomasse a iniciativa de contar por si mesmo.

Claro, Naruto não podia sair contando seus problemas para os quatro ventos, mas precisava desabafar com alguém. Afinal, a prima Karin, sua única família, havia se mudado para a França a fim de seguir com a promissora carreira de modelo. O loiro não tinha mais os pais vivos para que o pudessem ouvir e apesar de ser alguém extrovertido e fácil de fazer amizades, os verdadeiros amigos lhe eram raros. Importava-se com as pessoas, mas, infelizmente, eram bem poucas as que se importavam de verdade com ele. Para piorar a situação, por ter passado três meses longe de quem amava, estava se sentindo sozinho, abandonado, entregue aos ratos e as baratas para morrer miseravelmente já que ninguém o amava mesmo... Tudo bem! Tendia a ser um pouco dramático de vez em quando, mas era assim que estava se sentindo; sem ninguém para poder desabafar, contar seus verdadeiros segredos e os pesadelos que o atormentavam. Por esse motivo, quando Gaara lhe passou aquele bilhete bobo, sentiu que não poderia carregar aquele peso nas próprias costas para sempre. Precisava desabafar com alguém, e mesmo que esse alguém fosse o Sabakuno, já iria ajudar. Escreveu com uma caligrafia rápida e desajeitada:

"Nada legal..." E devolveu o bilhete por debaixo da carteira para que a professora não visse.

Gaara sorriu discretamente, porém deixando transparecer a satisfação de sentir-se alguém confiável. Arrancou outra folha do fichário, já que o pequeno pedaço de papel provavelmente não seria suficiente para o rumo que aquela conversa iria tomar.

"Alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-lo?"

Naruto pegou a folha dobrada e a leu, seu estômago embrulhava dentro de si como se alguém estivesse remexendo com um garfo, mas ainda assim ele desabafou, contou que tinha alguém muito especial que não lhe dava a mínima, e que não se viam a mais de três meses. Falou sobre as falhas tentativas de ligar, de encontrá-lo novamente. Apesar de não ter dito quem era, Gaara provavelmente associou essa pessoa a uma mulher e lhe devolveu o papel, ansioso pela resposta.

"Nossa… Você tá mesmo mal… Acho que essa garota não vale tanto a pena assim." O loiro deu uma risada seca, totalmente amarga e desgostosa antes de amassar o papel e jogá-lo na mochila.

Quando, finalmente, a aula acabou, o céu ainda estava nebuloso e o vento soprava em rajadas fortes como se quisesse arrancar as roupas do corpo a força. Chuvas do início da primavera. Naruto deixou a universidade rapidamente e caminhou para a estação de metrô, fazendo o mesmo percurso de sempre quando ouviu a voz de Gaara atrás de si.

"Naruto!" Disse o rapaz atrás de si fazendo o Uzumaki parar e esperar o colega alcançá-lo.

"Não sabia que você pegava o mesmo metrô que eu…" Comentou o loiro um pouco surpreso.

"É, eu não pego. Mas eu queria conversar com você sobre aquele bilhete…"

Um raio cortou o céu tempestuoso e uma chuva forte começou a cair. Merdx! A estação ainda ficava a duas quadras! O Uzumaki levantou uma sobrancelha, já ouvindo o barulho de chuva.

"Sabe o que é… Valeu pela preocupação, mas eu preciso… Eu queria ficar sozinho, entende?"

"Ahn... Claro." Gaara parecia desapontado.

"Valeu mesmo, cara." O loiro forçou um sorriso para o ruivo.

Naruto viu o amigo se distanciar, protegendo-se o máximo que conseguia da chuva, e suspirou desanimado. Já estava completamente encharcado! A estação não era muito longe, mas isso não lhe servia de consolo... Começou a caminhar em passos rápidos pela calçada, cobrindo a cabeça com o casaco, que não era de muita ajuda, mas pelo menos a cabeça não estava sendo alvo dos pingos gelados e fortes. Parou apenas quando esbarrou em alguém por não estar prestando atenção no caminho, e sim, na chuva que não dava trégua. Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida quando ouviu aquela voz conhecida lhe chamando:

"Naruto?!" Era Sasuke.

Ao contrário de todas as expectativas, o primeiro instinto de Naruto foi cerrar o punho e voar com ele na face do Uchiha, porém, o golpe foi interceptado antes. Sasuke o olhou com ar de reprovação.

"Tsh, Usuratonkachi…"

"O quê?" O loiro berrou sentindo o sangue ferver. Estava feliz, claro, mas também estava muito irado com tudo aquilo… Com os três meses em que Sasuke sequer mandou uma mensagem.

"Você está todo molhado!" Constatou o moreno e suspirou como se não houvesse outra atitude a ser tomada:

"Vai acabar pegando um resfriado desse jeito. Vem!"

Naruto olhou para o céu nublado, sentindo as gotas geladas caírem no seu rosto, e entrou no prédio de onde Sasuke havia acabado de sair. Ele seguiu o Uchiha até o elevador sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Sasuke também não se esforçava para iniciar qualquer coisa que se parecesse com um diálogo. E esse silêncio entre os dois sufocava e torturava Naruto.

"Três meses…" Sussurrou com raiva. Sasuke não respondeu.

"Seu bastardo inútil… Você ficou três meses sem me dar uma noticia sequer!" Naruto disse, agora, com mais firmeza e a voz mais alta.

"Poupe o fôlego. Você sabe o que aconteceu." Sasuke retrucou laconicamente enquanto saia do elevador e encaminhava-se para o corredor logo após a porta abrir-se.

"Por acaso você digita números em celulares com a perna? Você não podia pelo menos ter me mandado uma mensagem? Um sinal de vida?" Mais uma vez, o Uchiha se manteve calado. Não queria ter que dar explicações para o loiro Uzumaki, mas sentia que este não iria desistir enquanto não ouvisse alguma resposta que considerasse satisfatória.

Sasuke abriu a porta e adentrou ao apartamento, Naruto foi logo atrás.

"Eu tive que ficar em repouso. Sabe? Pinos, gesso…"

"Mas não podia ter me ligado ou pelo menos ter atendido as minhas ligações?" A voz de Naruto tinha um tom frustrado de acusação. Estava com frio, completamente encharcado no genkan de uma casa desconhecida tentando entender o porquê de ter sido ignorado quando só queria saber se a pessoa que amava estava bem após um acidente tão sério. Porém, o Uchiha respondeu sem delongas enquanto dava as costas para o loiro:

"Iie. Fique aqui. Vou pegar uma toalha pra você."

Sasuke caminhou até o quarto de Hinata, onde ficavam as toalhas e lençóis. Ele nunca havia entrado no cômodo antes, pois Hinata sempre lhe entregava o que ele estava precisando. Ficou estranhamente agitado ao adentrar o ambiente. As paredes tinham um tom de lilás suave, as cortinas eram brancas, assim como os lençóis perfeitamente arrumados na cama de casal dela. Não conseguia imaginá-la dormindo sozinha num espaço tão amplo quanto aquela cama...

Afastou alguns pensamentos libidinosos que subitamente brotaram em sua mente. Precisava pegar as toalhas. Foco! Abriu algumas portas do armário encontrando apenas roupas. Mexeu nos maleiros até que resolveu procurar nas gavetas. Ao puxar a primeira, ao invés de roupas de banho, deparou-se com as roupas íntimas da Hyuuga. Apesar de óbvio, simplesmente havia esquecido-se da possibilidade de encontrar algo tão íntimo quanto as calcinhas da garota ao revirar seu armário. Céus... Hinata usava mesmo aquelas calcinhas? Eram todas deveras ousadas para a imagem que o Uchiha tinha de sua anfitriã... Foco! Fechou a gaveta com força. Toalhas! Precisava de toalhas secas para o Uzumaki que estava morrendo de hipotermia na entrada da sala! Por fim, após abrir mais algumas gavetas, encontrou as tais que tanto precisava.

Sasuke voltou para a sala, onde Naruto o esperava distraidamente olhando através da porta da varanda o arco íris que se formava no céu. A chuva havia passado fazendo o Uchiha lembrar-se que estava indo comprar alguma porcaria pra comer quando encontrou o Uzumaki e acabou desistindo para poderem ficar juntos... Ok, não era exatamente isso, afinal, os dois não tinham nada de tão profundo, mas Naruto não parecia querer largar de Sasuke tão cedo. Lembrou-se das palavras do loiro: três meses... É! Ele próprio admitia que fora um pouco demais, mas não sentia remorso. Sempre deixou bem claro o que sentia e como conduziria esse 'relacionamento' se Naruto esperava mais, era algo completamente unilateral.

"Doumo!" O loiro agradeceu quando Sasuke entregou a toalha, e enxugou-se desajeitadamente. "Mas ainda tô puto com você!"

Um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se no lugar. Após alguns minutos tentando se secar, Naruto tirou os sapatos e finalmente entrou no apartamento. Jogando a toalha sobre o ombro, perguntou:

"Porque você me trouxe aqui?"

"Porque sabia que você não ia desistir de falar comigo tão cedo, boke" O Uchiha disse aproximando-se do loiro. "As coisas foram muito duras para mim desde aquele acidente..."

Parou perigosamente a poucos centímetros de Naruto, olhando-o nos olhos, falando com firmeza. Na realidade, nem Sasuke sabia ao certo o motivo para ter levado o rapaz até ali. Ao ver o loiro encharcado correndo na chuva, simplesmente agiu sem pensar muito bem. Talvez movido por algum sentimento de culpa por tê-lo ignorado durante todo esse tempo ou, o mais provável, por conta dos três meses longe do seu parceiro sexual. Naruto devolveu o olhar intenso, os orbes azuis reluziam algumas lágrimas que ele tentou reprimir ao máximo. Murmurou um senti sua falta para em seguida levar as mãos até a nuca do moreno e puxá-lo para um beijo. Um beijo que começou cálido e, aos poucos, foi se tornando mais e mais urgente.

Sasuke apalpou e comprimiu as nádegas de Naruto com vontade, sem pudor algum, arrancando gemidos roucos dele durante o beijo sôfrego. O Uzumaki levou às mãos aos cabelos da nuca do Uchiha, e puxou com força indicando que suas intenções eram exatamente as mesmas do moreno. Após arrastar Naruto para seu quarto, Sasuke arrancou suas peças de roupa sem se importar aonde iriam parar. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era apertar as nádegas de Naruto, separando-as, arranhando-as e se sentindo cada vez mais excitado a cada movimento que o loiro fazia em seu colo, friccionando sua virilidade.

Separaram-se pela falta de oxigênio e, em um movimento rápido, Naruto teve o corpo girado, ficando frente a frente com o Uchiha, totalmente exposto a seus caprichos. Sasuke lambeu os lábios antes de contornar os mamilos do loiro com a língua, e depois, a barriga. Tais carícias estavam deixando Naruto em êxtase, completamente excitado e inebriado. Seu coração acelerou quando pensou que o Uchiha abocanharia seu membro, que já estava em completa ereção, mas o moreno não o fez. Ao invés disso ele desviou e beijou-lhe a parte interna da coxa.

"Sas… Suke…" Naruto rosnou, praticamente implorando, mas o Uchiha ignorou o pedido, lambendo, com a ponta da língua, sua coxa.

O loiro gemeu novamente, Sasuke sempre o torturava dessa forma. Quando levou as próprias mãos ao membro na intenção de iniciar uma masturbação, foi impedido pelo Uchiha que prendeu seus punhos ao lado da perna e lambeu ponta da ereção do loiro arrancado-lhe mais gemidos contidos. Lambia e friccionava a língua contra a glande olhando o Uzumaki dentro dos olhos sem pudor algum. Naruto tinha o rosto em brasas. A forma como Sasuke lhe olhava era hipnotizante. Sentia-se a presa de um hábil caçador. O prazer, a excitação que ele lhe causava, eram algo de que o loiro não conseguia escapar. Com a cabeça pendendo para trás, gemeu alto quando o Uchiha abocanhou seu membro grosso e roliço.

Soltando uma das mãos que o moreno prendia, levou-a aos cabelos negros e espetados, empurrando cada vez mais pra baixo, a outra mão servia para tampar a própria boca, uma vez que ele não queria que, se alguém chegasse, soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Sasuke descia de maneira lenta e provocante, sugando, lambendo e sempre mantendo contato visual, ou melhor, apenas observando as reações de seu parceiro, uma vez que os olhos de Naruto estavam semicerrados de prazer. Continuou deslizando a boca ao redor do membro. Hora passando os dentes de leve na glande, hora chupando toda a ereção enquanto acariciava com a língua. Os esforços de Naruto para disfarçar os próprios gemidos se mostraram inúteis quando o orgasmo se aproximou. A respiração do loiro ficou mais alta e seus gemidos impossíveis de sufocar.

"Sa-Sasu...ke... Pare eu... vou..." Tentou alertar o moreno, porém, quanto mais Naruto se segurava para não gozar, mais forte Sasuke o sugava.

"Temeee…" Naruto não conseguiu mais se segurar, ejaculou todo o seu liquido na boca do parceiro, o qual sorriu satisfeito e partiu para beijá-lo logo em seguida. A respiração do loiro se normalizava, porém a do moreno ficava cada vez mais sôfrega devido às mãos hábeis do Uzumaki que deslizavam sobre seu pênis e friccionava as duas ereções uma contra a outra.

Após alguns minutos, Sasuke não aguentou e, sem pedir permissão, o penetrou de uma só vez. Naruto desistiu de tudo naquele momento, e gritou sem pudor nenhum, sem importar-se se havia alguém em casa, ele gemia e mordia o ombro suado e forte do Uchiha, que começou a estocá-lo, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais fundo.

O cheio de sexo havia tomado conta do lugar. Transar com Naruto sempre era muito bom, Sasuke reconhecia isso, porém, durante um instante muito breve, imaginou como seria se embaixo de si naquele momento, ao invés do corpo másculo do loiro, estivesse o corpo delicado de Hinata. A ideia o excitou a tal ponto que precisou se controlar para não gozar no mesmo instante. Tentou afastar esse pensamento o mais rápido que pode. Seria uma péssima ideia ficar com tesão por uma garota como ela: Comprometida, meiga e inocente. Seria problema na certa. Guardou o pensamento na parte mais obscura de sua mente e se concentrou na realidade: Sexo. Cama. Prazer.

Apertou a cabeça do pênis de Naruto enquanto o seu próprio deslizava para dentro e para fora do canal anal do Uzumaki. Os sons de suas respirações ofegantes e o barulho de pele com pele aumentava, até que, Naruto envolveu as pernas sua cintura do Uchiha, procurando por mais contado e o obtendo de imediato. Gritou quase que como uma prostituta quando Sasuke alcançou a sua próstata. Gozou na mão do Uchiha, que ao sentir as contrações do canal estreito do loiro comprimindo-se ainda mais volta do seu membro, ejaculou todo seu esperma dentro do Uzumaki.

Sasuke ainda estocou até ter certeza de que tinha gozado até a última gota de prazer antes de sair de dentro de Naruto e, quando o fez, apenas deitou-se ao lado do loiro esperando seu corpo se acalmar do que havia acabado de fazer. Instantes depois, o moreno apenas se levantou e seguiu na direção do banheiro.

Sasuke nunca era gentil. Sexo com ele era sempre cheio de desejo e libido e vazio de carícias e afeto, mas Naruto estava satisfeito. Apesar de dizer que não o amava, seus braços foram o primeiro lugar para onde ele correu após se recuperar. Sasuke estava finalmente de volta e isso bastava para fazê-lo feliz. Acreditava que, um dia, o Uchiha iria perceber que era Naruto o único que o amava de verdade.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata respirou fundo e entrou no restaurante prometendo a si mesma que a partir de daquele dia tudo seria diferente. Deixaria claro suas intenções de tornar o que existia entre ela e Sai real.

 _"Hinata, tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Tipo, não estou dizendo que você não deve tentar, afinal vocês, de fato, estão comprometidos, mas... Como posso dizer? Não parece natural. Parece que você está se forçando a algo, entende?"_

A voz de Sakura na manhã daquele dia ainda soava clara na cabeça da morena. Não, a verdade é que não estava certa de sua decisão. Estava insegura, ansiosa e nervosa, mas nunca saberia se não tentasse. Que mal poderia haver? Sai era homem e ela uma mulher. Se casariam em breve. Nada mais natural do que tentar ser um casal de fato.

"Hinata san, konbanwa." Sai se levantou e disse ao ver a jovem aproximando-se.

"Konbanwa, Sai kun." Cumprimentou com um sorriso iluminado.

"Aconteceu algo de bom? Você parece... feliz hoje." O moreno disse sem encontrar a palavra certa para definir a noiva.

"Iie. Nada de especial. O que você gostaria de comer hoje?"

"O que for do seu agrado." Ele respondeu retornando ao seu lugar.

Somente após alguns dias, Hinata contou a Sai sobre o acidente de carro. Porém, a reação do jovem Shimura foi completamente inesperada: Ficou extremamente preocupado e reclamou várias vezes por Hinata não ter lhe telefonado enquanto estava na emergência. Mesmo vários dias após a batida, telefonava diariamente para saber como Hinata estava, se precisava de algo, sempre demonstrando sua preocupação com poucas e simples palavras como "Cuide-se", "Fique bem" e etc. Essas demonstrações sinceras, apesar de discretas, fizeram uma chama de esperança nascer no coração da Hyuuga que, há algumas semanas, já havia posto em prático seu plano de conquistar Sai. Estava tão focada nesse assunto que esqueceu-se completamente de contar sobre Sasuke. Bom, não era nada demais mesmo. Morar com o Uchiha era como morar com outra garota, afinal, _Sasuke não gostava de mulheres, certo?_

"Como foi o seu dia hoje?" Hinata puxou a conversa.

"O de sempre. Ponpon continua atrás de mim com milhares de papéis para eu assinar o tempo todo." O rapaz respondeu enquanto colocava o celular no modo silencioso.

"Sai kun. O nome dela é Tenten." Hinata ria discretamente enquanto corrigia o noivo. Sai havia trocado de secretária há mais de seis meses e ainda não havia conseguido decorar o nome da moça. Sempre que falava dela, a chamava por um nome diferente.

Os esforços de Hinata em aproximá-los estavam dando resultados. Havia um clima bem melhor durante as refeições, apesar de ainda ser formal demais para um casal. Porém, a jovem estava determinada a mudar isso também!

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Sasuke voltou para casa carregando uma pequena sacola de plástico branca. Estava com preguiça de cozinhar, então, depois de deixar Naruto na estação, decidiu comprar um bentou no caminho de volta para casa. Hinata não deveria em casa àquela hora, provavelmente iria dormir na casa do noivo ou algo do tipo, então certamente não precisaria nenhuma comida... Imaginou como seria o cara com quem a Hyuuga iria se casar. Apesar de não ter perguntado, pode concluir pelo seu estilo de vida que a jovem que ela vinha de uma família abastada, então seu noivo deveria ser alguém do mesmo nível. Acabou visualizando uma versão rica e engomada do loiro Uzumaki. Torceu o rosto. Era algo irreal demais para ser pensado.

Chegando ao apartamento, encontrou a porta destrancada. Achou estranho. Entrou e chamou pelo nome da morena sem obter resposta. Deixou os sapatos no genkan e entrou. Como a porta da varanda estava aberta e foi conferir o que estava acontecendo.

"Ah, você está aqui? Voltou cedo." Comentou ao ver Hinata sentada no sofá abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o nada.

O apartamento da herdeira Hyuuga era amplo e confortável. Móveis modernos e refinados decoravam os ambientes. Mas o lugar mais agradável era, sem dúvida, a varanda. Grande, mobilhada com um conjunto de sofás e uma mesinha de centro, tinha vista para a imponente e vermelha Torre de Tóquio.

"Mudança de planos." Ela comentou com um sorriso pequeno enquanto olhava as luzes da cidade. Sasuke debruçou-se no parapeito de costas para Hinata e apreciou a paisagem também. Durante a noite a cidade se tornava um festival de luzes e a torre brilhava acima de tudo.

"Achei que não voltaria para casa esta noite. Já que foi jantar com seu noivo." O Uchiha comentou virando-se em direção a garota, mas mantendo as costas e os cotovelos apoiados na sacada. Hinata o olhou sem compreender.

"Bom, você sabe... Casais apaixonados costumam passar a noite juntos. Ainda mais vocês que vão se casar..."

Hinata sorriu novamente, desta vez, um sorriso dolorido e amargo. Esticou as pernas apoiando os pés no chão. Fitou durante alguns segundos a pele alva dos pés descalços lembrando-se do que houve após o jantar.

 _Após terminarem a sobremesa, Sai, como o devido cavalheiro que era, pagou a conta e os dois caminharam em direção à entrada. Enquanto esperavam o manobrista, trazer o Jaguar Xfr prateado do rapaz, Hinata perguntou:_

 _"Que tal uma caminhada pelo parque Ueno, Sai kun?"_

 _"Um convite? Claro que aceito." O rapaz disse com seu sorriso de sempre._

 _Ambos seguiram rumo ao famoso parque sugerido por Hinata no coração de Tóquio. Durante o caminho falaram pouco. A música clássica que tocava no mp3 amenizava a ansiedade da Hyuuga que repassava mentalmente tudo o que iria dizer. Daria mesmo certo? Acreditava que sim, ou ao menos, queria acreditar que sim..._

 _"Está um pouco frio. Quer meu casaco?" O Shimura ofereceu. Hinata balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo, então os dois seguiram pelo caminho lado a lado. O famoso caminho cercado de cerejeiras ainda não estava rosado como nos dias de meio da primavera. Apesar de as folhas já haverem brotando, os botões das flores ainda estavam tímidos por conta do vento frio que ainda soprava. Havia poucas pessoas no lugar, a maioria casais de mãos dadas admirando o belo luar de início de primavera. Seria romântico, não? Um amor que começa na estação das flores é tido como verdadeiro e duradouro, então, quem sabe... Caminharam em silêncio alguns metros até que Hinata timidamente segurou a mão de Sai que olhou a morena com surpresa._

 _"Sai kun... Você acha que algum dia iremos nos amar de verdade?" O rosto sempre inexpressivo de Sai esboçou um leve sorriso antes de perguntar:_

 _"Por que me pergunta isso?" Hinata parou de caminhar e viu Sai fazer o mesmo antes de virar-se para ela._

 _"P – por que eu gostaria de tentar fazer isso ser real. Q - quero dizer... Vamos nos casar, então por que não tentar de verdade?" Hinata aproximou-se do Shimura e o abraçou. "Sei que pode parecer repentino, mas e - eu venho pensando nisso há vários dias. Gostaria muito de poder dizer sim de verdade para você no altar."_

 _Sai ouviu as palavras de Hinata em silêncio até o fim. Após alguns poucos instantes ele segurou seus braços no que Hinata pensou ser um abraço, mas que, na verdade, era apenas uma forma gentil de afastá-la dele._

 _"Lamento, minha querida, mas receio que isso seja impossível. Eu nunca tive a intenção de te ter como minha mulher de verdade. Esse casamento é apenas um negócio para nós dois. Não pretendo nem ao menos ir para a cama com você, quanto mais, me apaixonar. Obviamente, não vou exigir que você seja fiel à mim. Se quiser ter algum caso, sinta-se livre. Só peço que seja discreta para evitar escândalos, no ramo dos negócios eles podem ser prejudiciais às empresas."_

Sasuke viu o rosto triste da Hyuuga desmoronar em lágrimas enquanto dizia esforçando-se para manter o sorriso:

"Não somos um casal apaixonado. Somos apenas duas pessoas que vão se casar por conveniência. Só isso... Mas sabe, eu realmente pensei que, se me esforçasse, poderia ser feliz. Eu realmente estava disposta a fazer dar certo. Mas... não importa o que eu faça, parece que estou destinada a ficar sozinha..." Com o dorso das mãos delicadas, Hinata tentava parar as lágrimas que rolavam cada vez mais intensas.

"Eu só queria ser amada, Sasuke kun. Será que isso é pedir demais? Só queria poder sentir no beijo de alguém alguma espécie de afeição por mim e ser feliz com isso. Eu só qu..."

Sem dizer nada Sasuke havia parado à sua frente, erguido seu rosto e lhe calado com um beijo. Gentil e morno ainda banhado pelas lágrimas da jovem de cabelos azuis.

A mente de Hinata protestou dizendo que isso era errado, mas seu corpo não respondeu e, ao sentir a respiração morna do Uchiha tocando delicadamente seu rosto, como que por reflexo, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por essa sensação tão acolhedora. Havia pensado em beijar Sai desta mesma forma mais cedo no parque...

Sai... Inevitavelmente as lágrimas rolaram ainda mais e Sasuke disse afastando seus lábios dos dela por um momento:

"Eu posso te dar o que você quer sentir, mas já te aviso: Se quer alguém para amar, ame a si mesma!"

* * *

Vocabulário:

"Eu não consigo escapar deste inferno.  
Várias vezes eu tenho tentado, mas ainda estou preso."  
Animal I have become - Three days grace

Itai - Dói, está doendo

Arigatou - Obrigada

Mou - Algo como poxa, caramba

Hare Onna - Mulher do tempo firme (LOL) é uma expressão japonesa que descreve uma pessoa que trás o sol para a vida das outras. Qnd vc tah com essa pessoa sempre acontece algo bom. O contrário tbm existe, é Ame Onna (mulher das chuvas) qnd vc tah com essa pessoa, só acontece desgraça. Ela trás a chuva para a vida das pessoas.

Usuratonkachi - Inútil

Doumo - Valeu, obrigada(o) informal

Boke - Idiota

Teme - Você (no sentido pejorativo, tipo, seu bastardo)

Bentou - Refeição pronta, marmita

Konnanwa - boa noite


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas da Autora:**  
Yo, people~~  
Vocês repararam que no lugar dos títulos, temos trechos de músicas, não é? Esses trechos são a tradução dos principais sentimentos da pessoa que é o foco desse capítulo. Escolhi manter em inglês para não perder a poeticidade, mas caso alguém queira em português, eu decidi deixá-los traduzidos junto com o vocabulário, lá no final.

Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

 ** _"I got dust for tears and I'm all tapped out_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel broken and can't get fixed."_**

 **Hole in my soul – Aerosmith**

Quando os olhos de Hinata encontraram com os de seu reflexo no espelho, a jovem parou de pentear-se para se analisar: Os longos cabelos azul índigo estavam, metade presos com uma bela fivela no alto da cabeça, e a outra metade solta sobre os ombros. Estava usando um vestido solto de algodão azul marinho com mangas longas, porém, de comprimento um pouco acima do joelho. Na gola e na barra, uma delicada renda francesa branca. Um conjunto de colar e brincos de pérola lhe garantiam um ar feminino e delicado. Deslizou o batom avermelhado sobre os lábios bem desenhados. Com uma última pincelada de pó compacto no rosto, finalizou a maquiagem daquela manhã. Não costumava usar nada muito exagerado. Apenas o suficiente para parecer "arrumada".

Sabia que estava bonita. Apesar de não supervalorizar aparências, tinha consciência de que era uma mulher atraente... Então, por que se sentia tão miserável?

Quando as mãos alvas alcançaram o vidro de perfume na penteadeira a sua frente, os olhos da Hyuuga fitaram o anel dourado cravejado com um enorme diamante que carregava a pouco mais de um ano. Qual era o sentido daquele objeto? Pela primeira vez desde que o havia recebido de Sai, percebeu que aquele pequeno círculo não significava um amor sem fim, mas sim, uma algema para a infelicidade...

Virou o pulso e descobriu ao olhar o relógio que já estava atrasada. Levantou-se pegou a bolsa e quando suas mãos tocaram na maçaneta, a cena da noite anterior com Sasuke veio a sua mente na forma de uma leve pontada.

"Tsc." Estalou a língua enquanto fechava os olhos.

Surpreendia-se com a própria capacidade de se meter em situações absurdas. Naquele momento estava triste demais para pensar em coisas como compostura, mas analisando novamente, o que fez havia sido totalmente desnecessário... Não devia ter se lamentado para o Uchiha aquele jeito. Da forma como disse, provavelmente, o havia feito se sentir na obrigação de consolá-la. Essa era a única explicação para ele reagir daquela forma. Pobre Sasuke! Devia ter sido uma tortura para ele _beijar_ _uma mulher..._

Com um suspiro pesaroso, abriu a porta e finalmente saiu de seu quarto. Cuidadosamente olhou ao redor e constatou estar tudo em silêncio. Não havia nenhum sinal do rapaz. Caminhou alguns minutos pela casa. Olhou no escritório, na varanda, na sala e não o encontrou. Ele, provavelmente, estava evitando encontrá-la novamente com medo de alguma investida estranha da Hyuuga.

Quando chegou a cozinha, percebeu que a mesa de café da manhã estava posta com panquecas, frutas, café, leite e um bilhete. Hinata o pegou e leu: _Memória deletada._ Sorriu para si mesma. Parecia que ao menos alguém no mundo conseguia compreendê-la: O moreno havia percebido a situação estranha em que acabaram envolvidos e tentou resolver com uma atitude simples.

Passou cerca de meia hora sentada ali sozinha. Comeu algumas das maravilhosas panquecas feitas pelo Uchiha, tomou café, comeu algumas frutas... Apesar de confortável no começo, começou a ficar incomodada com o fato de não ter visto o colega de quarto naquela manhã. Ouvira falar bastante de seu temperamento inconstante através de Ino. Seria possível que ele havia decidido ir embora? Sentiu algo incomodar dentro do peito quando imaginou essa possibilidade. Levantou-se e foi procurar no último lugar da casa que restava: o quarto do Uchiha.

O quarto de Sasuke ficava no corredor oposto ao da Hyuuga, onde antes era o quarto de seu primo Neji. Hinata caminhou até a porta. Pensou em bater, mas o que diria? _Desculpe se fiz você pensar que eu estava pedindo que me beijasse?_ Seria tão diretamente ridículo e grosseiro... Com o bilhete que o Uchiha lhe havia deixado, ela deveria deletar a memória também, mas se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que se não se desculpasse apropriadamente, ainda se sentiria em dívida com o rapaz. Colocou a orelha na porta para tentar ouvir algo. Nada. Claro que a porta de madeira maciça a impediria de ouvir qualquer coisa mesmo se ele estivesse dando um show de rock ali dentro, mas não custava nada tentar...

"O que está fazendo?" A voz grave assustou a jovem fazendo-a se afastar da porta em um salto.

"Ah! O-oi! E-eu não sabia se você estava em casa..." Respondeu sentindo seu rosto corar duplamente. Primeiro pelo susto e segundo pela visão que teve.

Sasuke havia acabado de sair do banho. Estava com apenas uma toalha em volta do quadril e com a outra secava os cabelos negros. Hinata desviou os olhos para disfarçar o rubor, mas não pode deixar de reparar nos músculos bem definidos do corpo do Uchiha. Por algum motivo que a jovem desconhecia, ele não estava usando o banheiro de dentro da suíte, e sim o que ficava do outro lado do corredor.

"Quer falar comigo?" Ele perguntou enquanto sacudida a toalha secando os cabelos da nuca.

"Hã? E – e... Hum..." Hinata procurava sem sucesso uma desculpa para explicar sua presença ali.

"Bom, você está na porta do meu quarto com a orelha grudada na porta. Então, suponho que esteja me procurando, certo?" O moreno comentou enquanto cruzava os braços.

Hinata queria pular dentro de um buraco e desaparecer de tanta vergonha. Sasuke também não contribuía em nada para facilitar as coisas... Não havia muito o quê fazer, então era melhor ir direto ao ponto. Fez uma reverência profunda e respeitosa e disse:

"Sobre ontem à noite, me desculpe. Não era minha intenção te pressionar a fazer qualquer coisa, mas acho que pela maneira como disse, acabei te confundido e te feito pensar que eu estava pedindo por algo. Sei das suas preferências e não pretendia te desrespeitar. Deve ter sido extremamente desagradável para você... Me desculpe."

Quando voltou para a postura normal, pode perceber que Sasuke a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Você se acha tão pouco assim? Acha mesmo que um cara só te beijaria por caridade?" Dito isso, Sasuke se aproximou olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos. Hinata apenas deu um passo para trás, porém, logo se viu limitada pela porta às suas costas, então, com uma expressão estática no rosto, apenas virou o rosto para tentar fugir dos olhos de predador do moreno que disse baixo em seu ouvido:

"Eu não te beijei por pena ou porque achei que você pediu ou por qualquer outro motivo mirabolante que esteja se passando na sua cabeça. Eu te beijei porque eu quis..." O cheiro do sabonete mentolado ainda exalava da pele do Uchiha e Hinata não pode ignorar o fato de ele estar apenas de toalha na sua frente. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sasuke se afastou e disse de maneira amigável, mudando completamente o tom, enquanto tirava a Hyuuga da frente da porta e entrava em seu quarto:

"Então, pare de pensar besteiras e apenas termine com aquele cretino. Você consegue mais do que isso."

Hinata permaneceu no mesmo lugar durante alguns segundos após Sasuke ter fechado a porta. Seu coração disparou e seu rosto ainda estava quente. O que exatamente havia acontecido ali?

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Shinsengumi?! Isso é perfeito! Quem você vai ser?" Ino perguntava empolgada.

"O vilão, Serizawa Kamo, claro." Sasuke respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"É... combina mesmo com pervertido sem coração como você." A loira alfinetou relacionando a personalidade do Uchiha à do personagem histórico japonês.

Sasuke havia recebido de última hora um convite para estrelar uma peça tradicional que estrearia em algumas semanas. O ator principal havia desistido por motivos de saúde e o diretor, que era um dos professores do Uchiha na universidade, resolvera convidar o moreno.

"Você não perde uma chance, não é? Depois quando eu digo que vai virar aquelas velhas gordas com mil gatos em casa, você reclama." O Uchiha disse mexendo o açúcar do fundo da xícara de café e olhando nos olhos azuis da amiga que apenas o fitava com uma expressão de desinteresse.

Sasuke e Ino estavam na cafeteria da universidade comendo algo no intervalo das aulas da manhã. O Uchiha havia voltado a freqüentar as aulas regularmente naquela semana e como Ino estava sempre ocupada com sua nova peça, pouco haviam conversado desde o acidente.

"E então? Como estão as coisas na casa da Hinata?" Ino perguntou normalmente.

"Tranquilas. Hinata não é o tipo irritante ou atirada. Na verdade é bem recatada, gentil e bem bonita também. Não é nenhum sacrifício ficar perto dela." Sasuke respondia enquanto tentava abrir a caixa de um sanduíche natural não vendo a expressão de Ino mudar enquanto ele falava.

"Opa! Sinal amarelo!" A loira disse olhando para o Uchiha com uma de suas expressões de alerta. Sasuke virou os olhos e suspirou. Já sabia que teria que ouvir algum discurso sobre alguma besteira que Ino achava que ele tinha feito.

"O que foi agora?"

"Espero que você saiba que ela aceitou morar com você por causa do Naruto. Eu sei que para um ninfomaníaco como você, isso é muito difícil, mas tente não estragar tudo."

"Mas o que você tem na cabeça? Às vezes eu acho que você e o Naruto são irmãos porque não faz sentido falar tanta besteira gratuitamente."

"Estou falando porque te conheço, Uchiha Sasuke. Você falou mais de dois adjetivos para descrever alguém e isso significa que está interessado! Tenha juízo e não dificulte as coisas para ela. A garota é comprometida."

"Eu não vou fazer nada... Que ela não queira." Acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu sabia! O que foi que aconteceu?" Ino colocou a xícara de café bruscamente sobre o pires e dando um tapinha leve na mesa.

"Digamos que eu a consolei um pouco." Ao ver a amiga levando a mão na testa em mais uma expressão de desaprovação o Uchiha completou:

"Relaxa, foi só um beijo. E julgando pela reação dela hoje de manhã, não vai querer repetir a dose. Ficou com tanta vergonha que mal olhou para minha cara. O esperado de uma garota com a educação dela..."

"Tanto faz! Por que você a beijou? Essa garota é triplamente proibida para você. Primeiro: Porque é muito próxima do Naruto. Segundo: Vai se casar. Terceiro: Você mora na casa dela. Se tudo isso não é motivo, eu não sei mais o que pode ser."

"Você às vezes enxerga coisa onde não tem. Não vai acontecer nada! Foi quase um acidente." Ino suspirou e disse:

"Sasuke kun, eu e você somos como Pinóquio e o Grilo falante: Você não tem um pingo de consciência quando se trata de sentimentos, então eu tenho que bancar a chata e te fazer ver que nem todo mundo pensa na vida da mesma forma que você. Você pode não relacionar sexo e beijos com amor e sentimentos, mas eu tenho certeza que ela sim, porque todas as outras pessoas do mundo o fazem. Não estrague a vida da garota."

"Incrível como você sempre pensa o pior de mim. Fico chateado." O Uchiha disse em tom falsamente magoado para irritar Ino.

No fundo sabia o que a loira queria dizer. Sua visão sobre romances e amor não era das melhores. Não acreditava em coisas como amor e fidelidade. Na sua cabeça eram, na verdade, apenas desculpas que as pessoas haviam inventado para justificar seu egoísmo de querer manter alguém preso a si, sob seu domínio. Simples amarras para impedir os outros de serem felizes. Sasuke era diferente disso. Nunca havia se apaixonado e duvidava que um dia isso fosse lhe acontecer. Era um espírito livre, alguém que vivia só para o seu próprio prazer.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata fitou o celular que vibrava novamente dentro de sua bolsa. O display mostrava o mesmo nome das outras sete chamadas: Shimura Sai. Suspirou. Não estava com vontade de falar com Sai, mas ficava realmente incomodada com o fato de seu telefone estar tocando tantas vezes seguidas. Era a primeira vez que ela o ignorava desta forma e, também, a primeira vez que ele insistia tanto em falar com ela.

"O branquelo deve ter feito alguma merdx muito grande para você ignorá-lo desse jeito." Sakura disse enquanto observava a expressão vazia da amiga.

"Não é isso... É que falar com o Sai kun sempre consome muito da minha energia mental. Hoje não estou com disposição para isso." Respondeu em um tom enfadado.

As duas garotas haviam combinado de almoçar juntas em um bistrô famoso próximo da universidade de Hinata após as aulas do período matutino. Sakura estranhou a falta de ânimo da amiga naquele dia e, quando viu sua expressão ao olhar o telefone, resolveu comentar. Pode concluir que havia algum problema entre ela e Sai quando a morena se recusou a atender a ligação, mesmo sabendo de quem se tratava. Geralmente Hinata sempre atendia aos telefonemas do noivo nos primeiros toques, mesmo quando o momento era extremamente inoportuno.

"Então, pelo visto eu acertei! O que foi que aconteceu?" A rosada insistiu e Hinata contou tudo o que se havia passado na noite anterior, exceto pelo beijo com Sasuke. E este detalhe, achou melhor guardar para si mesma.

"Mas quem esse cretino pensa que é?! Eu não acredito que ele te tratou assim!" Sakura protestava furiosa após ouvir o relato da amiga.

"Sakura chan! Não use essa palavra para falar dele..." Hinata pediu com seu jeito meigo de sempre.

"E você ainda defende? Esse mundo está perdido mesmo..." Sakura tocava a fronte com os dedos e olhava incrédula para a Hyuuga.

"Não estou defendendo. Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo ter raiva dele..."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso para não brigar com você."

"Não estou dizendo que está tudo bem. Estou triste com a situação em que estamos agora... É exatamente o oposto do que eu gostaria, mas não posso odiá-lo por não querer me amar."

"E agora? Vai desistir do casamento? Porque, pelo jeito, não existe possibilidade de se transformar em um relacionamento de verdade." Sakura perguntou encostando-se totalmente na cadeira do bistrô. Hinata segurou com força o copo do suco que havia pedido. Nem o sabor doce dos morangos usados naquela bebida poderia disfarçar o amargor que sentia ao dizer estas palavras.

"Não posso... não é tão simples assim. Você sabe..."

Sakura continuou olhando para a amiga sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Nunca conseguiria entender os motivos de Hinata, afinal, não estava na sua pele, mas sabia que devia respeitá-los.

A família da Hyuuga era muito rica, mas também muito infeliz. Sua mãe havia morrido quando a morena era criança e seu pai afundou-se no trabalho tornando-se completamente ausente para as duas filhas pequenas. Não se casou novamente e passou a viver apenas para as empresas. O grupo Hyuuga era como parte dele e torná-lo forte e duradouro era sua meta de vida. Infelizmente, nunca enxergou na primogênita uma futura líder de sucesso, então investiu todas as fichas no sobrinho que se demonstrava um gênio no que dizia respeito aos negócios. Sua filha caçula, apesar de muito jovem, também era como o primo: dinâmica e inteligente. Dentro de alguns anos, com certeza estaria na briga pela presidência. Para Hinata não sobrava muito a não ser observar. Sakura sabia que esse casamento também era uma forma que a morena havia encontrado de se mostrar útil para a família, protegendo os negócios de uma maneira que nem Neji, nem Hanabi seriam capazes.

"Lamento muito, Hinata chan. Especialmente para alguém como você, vai ser um futuro muito infeliz."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Sai desligou o celular e continuou a olhar pela enorme janela de seu escritório. Conseguia ver quase toda a cidade dali, afinal, estava no 33º andar. Deveria ligar de novo? Não havia feito outra coisa o dia todo... Já até havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia ligado para Hinata e simplesmente era ignorado. Estava achando que ela não queria falar com ele. _Só achando..._

"Sai sama. Trouxe alguns documentos da filial de Saitama para passarem pela sua apreciação e..."

"Tonton, o que você faria se o cara com quem está saindo dissesse que não tem intenções de levar a relação a sério?" A jovem secretária de pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos olhou sem compreender a pergunta repentina do chefe. Primeiramente achou que fosse uma brincadeira, mas ao reparar na expressão vazia com que ele a olhava de volta, percebeu ser uma pergunta séria.

"Você não é muito feia, então deve ter tido pelo menos um namorado na vida. Consegue me responder isso?" A garota fechou os olhos tentando conter a onda de raiva que se apoderou de sua mente. Sai era o pior chefe do mundo! Como se não bastasse não conseguir guardar um nome tão simples como Tenten, ainda por cima, dizia na sua cara que ela era feia. Era verdade que não se achava tão bonita, a aparência comum dos olhos e cabelos castanhos em conjunto com a pele levemente bronzeada, não lhe dava nenhum destaque na multidão, mas não precisava esculachar! Colocou os documentos que carregava na mesa e tentou responder da forma mais natural o possível.

"Eu, obviamente, terminaria tudo e não olharia de novo para a cara dele, senhor..." Acrescentou a última palavra a contragosto, pois a vontade que tinha era de chamar Sai de filho de qualquer coisa, mas sabia bem que não podia.

"Ah! Então deve ser isso o que ela está fazendo agora..." Disse mais para si do que para a secretária e acrescentou após estalar os dedos e erguer o indicador como se uma ideia houvesse brotado em sua mente:

"Ok, preciso que me ajude com uma coisa. Considere como hora-extra e, se der certo, te dou um bônus de 20%!"

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Mou... Sasuke kun! Hanasete! Eu já disse que não vou fugir..." Hinata tentava se livrar da mão do Uchiha que a puxava no meio da noite.

Quando chegou em casa Sasuke encontrou Hinata em uma situação deprimente: Enrolada em um cobertor cor de rosa, deitada no sofá enquanto assistia um filme romântico qualquer e comia brigadeiro com refrigerante. No mesmo instante reconheceu a cena como o que ele costumava nomear de _remédio feminino contra dor de cotovelo._ Ino fazia isso direto... Hinata deprimida significava que o Uchiha teria que lidar com uma garota com cara de enterro pelos cantos da casa todos os dias e, definitivamente, não tinha vocação para isso. No mesmo instante puxou o cobertor fazendo a Hyuuga protestar por causa do frio.

 _"Vá se vestir. Nós vamos sair." Ele disse de forma autoritária._

 _"Eu não estou com ânimo para isso, Sasuk..." Antes que pudesse completar a frase, o Uchiha se aproximou e disse baixo olhando-a nos olhos._

 _"Se você não for sozinha, eu mesmo vou arrancar a sua roupa e te colocar em baixo do chuveiro. E não é do meu feitio mentir, então é melhor ir logo."_

Agora estavam a caminho do que Sasuke disse ser o seu lugar secreto, para onde fugia sempre que queria ficar sozinho e pensar sobre sua vida. Ao ouvir essas palavras, Hinata pensou que iriam a um parque, ponte ou qualquer lugar com uma vista calma, porém, o moreno a levou a um salão de bilhar que ficava no último andar de um prédio velho em uma rua muito suspeita de um bairro de classe média de Tóquio. Na entrada do prédio, Hinata deu meia volta e tentou escapar. Se seu pai soubesse que ela havia ido àquele tipo de lugar, teria que ouvir horas de sermão sobre como uma dama deve se comportar e como fazia falta sua mãe ali para conversar esses _assuntos de mulher_ com ela. Sasuke, obviamente, a puxou de volta fazendo-a subir as escadas consigo.

Quando abriram a porta, Hinata se deparou com um salão amplo de uma fraca iluminação amarelada, mas nada que incomodasse os olhos. Do seu lado esquerdo, havia um balcão de bar. À frente deste, vários bancos altos e sem encosto, e atrás, uma janela de tamanho médio, sem vidros que dava para uma cozinha. No resto do ambiente apenas mesas de sinuca, cada uma com sua luminária em forma de cone. No fundo do salão havia uma janela que ocupava quase toda a parede. Através dela era possível ver o pequeno canal que cortava o bairro e a linha de trem que passava do outro lado do mesmo. Somente um funcionário estava ali no balcão naquele momento. Um homem loiro com cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma longa franja cobrindo um dos olhos.

"Yo, Sasuke, ohisashiburi. Oooi! Sasori san! Sasuke voltou!" O loiro gritou e da pequena janela que dava para a cozinha do lugar, um homem baixo de cabelos vermelhos e olhar entediado os cumprimentou com um aceno e comentou uma fala despojada:

"Eh? Que raridade, hoje veio acompanhado? Konbanwa, ojou chan" o ruivo acenou com um sorriso malandro ao ver Hinata entrando no lugar.

"Ah, Hajimemashite. Hyuuga Hinata to moushimasu." Hinata comprimentou da forma polida com que sempre falava.

"Wah! De onde você roubou ela, Sasuke? Tenho certeza que uma garota nesse nível não está andando com você por vontade própria." O loiro comentou enquanto apoiava o queixo dom a mão direita e sorria para a Hyuuga. Sasuke girou os olhos e disse tentando ignorar os comentários da dupla:

"Me vê uma mesa e duas long necks, Deidara." No mesmo instante Hinata, timidamente, reprovou o pedido:

"A-acho melhor não... Eu não costumo beber coisas como cerveja."

"Ah! É verdade! Eu já devia esperar por isso mesmo. E o que você costuma beber?" Sasuke perguntou lembrando-se que cerveja deveria ser uma bebida deveras "pobre" para gente como a Hyuuga.

"Hum... licor?" A jovem respondeu sem muita confiança fazendo uma risada inesperada escapar do moreno Uchiha.

"Ok, então vê uma cerveja escura para Hinata, como é mais doce, tenho certeza que você não vai estranhar tanto."

O loiro Deidara entregou a Sasuke uma pequena chave que tirou do painel que ficava atrás do balcão. O moreno a pegou e caminhou até a mesa mais próxima da janela, onde abriu uma pequena gaveta embutida e tirou as 15 bolas coloridas. Pegou dois longos tacos e madeira que estavam pendurados na parede e jogou um para a Hyuuga que o pegou no ar, sem muita intimidade com o objeto.

A música ambiente era um rock dos anos 70/80 que trazia uma atmosfera nostálgica ao lugar. Estava tarde, mas ao contrário do que se esperava para lugares como aquele, havia poucas pessoas ali. Algumas bebendo em frente ao balcão, outras nas outras mesas de sinuca e outras assistindo à televisão que estava ligada em um canal de esportes aleatório. Hinata observava tudo como se houvesse adentrado um universo novo, onde nada lhe era familiar.

"Hai! Duas cervejas e alguns petiscos por conta da casa para nossa nova cliente." Com um sorriso galante Deidara aproximou-se com as bebidas e uma tigela com uma porção de grandes vagens verdes. Sasuke pegou a garrafa mais clara e bebeu vários goles de uma vez. Após ponderar se deveria perguntar onde estaria o copo para aquela bebida, Hinata pegou a garrafa com o líquido mais escuro e imitou o gesto do Uchiha. Sentiu o sabor adocicado e levemente amargo invadir a sua boca e se surpreendeu com o fato de gostar disso.

"Por que me trouxe aqui, Sasuke kun?" Hinata perguntou curiosa. Afinal, era óbvio que Hinata nunca estivera em um ambiente como aquele, então bilhar não era uma de seus passatempos costumeiros.

"Não gosto de ver uma garota como você mendigando a atenção de um cara que não te merece e, ainda por cima, ficando triste por não conseguir." Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da mesa que arrumava a mesa para o início da partida.

As palavras de Sasuke atingiram a Hyuuga em cheio. Sim, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Estava deprimida por não conseguir que Sai sentisse por ela o que nem ela sentia por ele. Havia virado uma mendiga de afeição sem nem ao menos perceber... O som do isqueiro de Sasuke trouxe a morena de volta de seus devaneios.

"Não sabia que você fumava." Comentou inocentemente.

"Um hábito ruim dos meus tempos de adolescente rebelde. Mas só fumo quando estou nervoso."

"Está nervoso agora?"

"Estou em um encontro com uma garota depois de tanto tempo. O que você acha?" O Uchiha respondeu com uma expressão enigmática que fez Hinata corar. _Encontro..._ _Até parece!_

"Venho aqui desde o final do ensino médio, mas é a primeira vez que trago alguém. Sinta-se honrada." Sasuke disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto esfregava um pouco de giz azul na ponta de seu taco.

O barulho do trem passando do outro lado da janela levou consigo os pensamentos da Hyuuga. Subitamente deu-se conta do tanto que sua vida havia caído no marasmo. Ultimamente seus únicos pensamentos eram Sai e esse bendito casamento. Não tinha mais uma vida própria. Há muito tempo não saía para se divertir ou para, simplesmente, esquecer dos problemas... Aquele pequeno gesto do Uchiha era algo bem mais significativo do que poderia imaginar. Apertou a pequena garrafa de vidro e, com um sorriso leve nos lábios, bebeu mais alguns goles da cerveja escura que Sasuke havia lhe oferecido.

"Arigatou..." Disse em voz baixa. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso de lado com o cigarro pendendo entre os lábios enquanto acertava a primeira tacada para espalhar as esferas coloridas.

"Sua vez." Ele disse.

"N-não faço ideia de como se joga isso..." A frase sincera da Hyuuga provocou uma risada implicante no Uchiha.

"Ok, Shiyouganai. Segure o taco na mesma posição que eu estava antes" Orientou a morena que obedeceu e se surpreendeu com a atitude a seguir do rapaz.

Sasuke havia abraçado Hinata pelas costas, segurando seus braços. Para ter um ponto de vista mais próximo o possível do da Hyuuga, o Uchiha aproximou seu rosto do perfil da jovem. Os lábios do moreno estavam tão próximos de sua orelha que a garota podia sentir sua respiração fazendo cócegas em sua pele. Em voz baixa, Sasuke disse apenas para ela ouvir:

"Observe a bola branca e tente visualizar as linhas que ela poderia percorrer depois de acertada com o taco. O objetivo é encaçapar todas as esferas coloridas até que só reste a branca." Dito isso bateu de leve na bola branca, fazendo-a colidir com a amarela e derrubando a mesma dentro de um dos buracos no canto da mesa.

"Ah! Yatta!" Hinata virou-se com uma expressão feliz na direção de Sasuke. Porém, seus rostos estavam muito próximos e não havia como ignorar o fato do Uchiha estar abraçando Hinata pelas costas. Ela desviou o olhar e Sasuke afastou-se e voltando para o seu lugar no jogo.

Seria o álcool que já estava fazendo efeito na mente da morena, ou Sasuke estava mais interessante naquela noite? O perfume másculo se misturava levemente com o cheiro do tabaco e o calor de seu corpo sentido facilmente através das roupas foram o gatilho para que as lembranças e as sensações do beijo na noite anterior voltassem mais uma vez à mente da jovem Hyuuga, fazendo-a corar. Não poderia negar que aquilo havia sido bom... Mas, deveria afastar esses pensamentos o mais rápido o possível! Sasuke era gay e ela, comprometida! Ele estava apenas sendo gentil e tentando animá-la um pouco.

"Você costuma fazer isso pelos seus amigos? No fundo você é mais gentil do que gosta de demonstrar, Sasuke kun." Hinata disse enquanto assistia o Uchiha fazer seu próximo movimento.

"Não tenho tantos amigos assim. Na verdade, Ino é a única, e quando ela está deprimida costuma simplesmente fugir de mim."

"Mas e o Naruto kun?"

"Naruto não é meu amigo. É um ficante que, por algum motivo, se tornou mais presente na minha vida que os outros."

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Hinata indagou curiosa.

"Não." Sasuke respondeu sem expressão.

"Sasuke kun..." A morena choramingou e ele disse sem desviar os olhos da mesa:

"Esse é um péssimo jeito de começar algo. Mesmo que eu diga que não você vai querer saber, não é? Então, pergunte logo."

"Como é que você descobriu que gostava de homens?" Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir a pergunta da jovem. Parecia que meia garrafa de cerveja já era o suficiente para fazer Hinata ficar mais soltinha. Durante esses três meses de convivência, ela nunca havia chegado perto desse assunto.

"Você não se descobre gay. Um dia, o que você descobre é que as outras pessoas não são como você. Se o que você quer saber é quando eu fiquei com um cara pela primeira vez, foi logo depois que terminei com a minha primeira namorada."

"Eh?! Você já namorou uma garota?" A expressão de Hinata parecia tão chocada que confundiu Sasuke.

"Uma não, várias. Ser bissexual significa que gosto de mulheres da mesma forma que gosto de homens." Os olhos perolados de Hinata se abriram como se ela tivesse acabado de ouvir a maior notícia de todos os tempos.

"Co – como assim? Bi? Vo-você também gosta de mulheres?"

"Algum problema nisso?"

Todos os problemas do mundo! Hinata jurava que Sasuke não tinha nenhum interesse em garotas, mas, sem saber, estava morando com outro homem enquanto estava comprometida com Sai. Sua cabeça rodopiou e uma onda de pânico lhe invadiu ao pensar na possibilidade de alguém descobrir isso. Seria um escândalo! Antes poderia argumentar dizendo que Sasuke era um amigo homossexual a quem estava fazendo uma gentileza, mas agora nem isso! Apoiou-se na mesa de sinuca e procurou com as mãos a garrafa de cerveja. Bebeu vários goles seguidos até ela esvaziar.

"Ino não havia te dito isso? Bem que eu achei muito estranho uma garota como você aceitar algo assim sem problemas..." Dito isso, virou-se novamente para a mesa de sinuca, mas como em um flash, viu uma ótima oportunidade de atormentar Hinata:

"Ah! Se você está preocupada com o beijo de ontem. Fique tranqüila, não foi premeditado. Mas, sabe, foi bem melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Então, sempre que quiser..." Hinata bufou indignada.

"Deidara san! Outra garrafa, por favor." Beber e esquecer deste pequeno detalhe seria a melhor solução.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Sasuke kun... Você disse que me trouxe aqui para relaxar..." Reclamou com a voz manhosa enquanto Sasuke a fazia subir em suas costas.

"Relaxar, e não cair em coma alcoólico." O moreno respondeu em tom de desgosto enquanto a Hyuuga envolvia seu pescoço com os braços.

Ao todo, passaram cerca de 4 horas no bilhar de Deidara e Sasori. Foi quando Hinata ria sem parar de uma piada feita por Deidara que Sasuke decidiu que era hora de levar moça de volta para casa. O gracejo do loiro nem havia sido algo tão engraçado, mas o álcool de 4 garrafa long-neck de cerveja escura eram o suficiente para intensificar a graça de qualquer coisa dentro da cabeça fraca para bebidas da Hyuuga.

A noite estava fria e quieta. Como a casa de Hinata não ficava longe e já havia passado do horário dos trens pararem, Sasuke decidiu que voltariam andando. Apesar de também ter bebido bastante, era bem mais resistente que a Hyuuga, logo, seria mais rápido se a carregasse, afinal de contas, garotas alteradas e saltos altos era uma combinação sinônima de desastre.

"Ne... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Você está fazendo de propósito, não é? Quer me ouvir dizer não. Pergunta de uma vez." Sasuke respondeu entediado

"Como você e o Naruto kun começaram a... você sabe? Ficar juntos." O rosto de Hinata corou ao completar a frase.

"Hum... Foi depois de uma festa na nossa faculdade. Ficamos na festa e alguns dias depois nos reencontramos pelo campus. Ficamos de novo e de novo e de novo..."

"O que você gostou nele?" A empolgação na voz da Hyuuga era clara. Sasuke não podia ver sua expressão, mas a verdade é que falar de Naruto a deixava de bom humor em qualquer circunstancia.

"No Naruto? Sei lá... Ele é cabeça oca, escandaloso, mas também corajoso, persistente... Enfim, é uma cara interessante. E você? Era apaixonada por ele na escola, não?" O moreno Uchiha quis saber.

"Ah... Isso é uma história antiga. Mas como foi o primeiro, não tem como esquecer."

"Vocês chegaram a ficar juntos?" Sasuke não costumava conversar com Naruto sobre suas experiências passadas, mas ficou interessado na possibilidade de Hinata e o loiro juntos.

"Não! Fui rejeitada de primeira. Naruto kun me dispensou sem nem pensar duas vezes... Parece que eu não tenho muita sorte com os homens. Depois dele, só tive um namorado antes do meu noivado, mas também não deu muito certo." Hinata respondeu com um tom desmotivado enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre o próprio braço ficando com o rosto bem próximo do Uchiha.

"O que houve?"

"Digamos que minha família não achou que um estudante de veterinária de classe média fosse o suficiente para a herdeira da casa. Meu pai o pressionou até que ele desistiu. Meses depois, fechamos o compromisso com Sai kun." Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Sai? Então, era esse o nome do noivo de Hinata? Pelo visto devia ser algum problema com o nome... Todos os caras que se chamavam dessa forma deviam estar destinados a serem cretinos bipolares.

"Entendo... Mas você não tem porque se prender a esse cara. Se ele não te quer como mulher, siga sua vida. Uma garota como você, tenho certeza que muitos querem..."

"Eu não posso quebrar o compromisso."

"Não estou falando em quebrar." O rosto de Hinata ficou extremamente vermelho e ela disse encabulada:

"Ma - mas vamos nos casar, isso seria traição."

"Traição só existe quando você promete ser fiel e não cumpre. Se você nunca prometeu e ele nunca pediu..." Sasuke não completou a frase deixando sua continuação a cargo da imaginação de Hinata.

"Você está falando sério sobre isso?" Sasuke riu e disse como se respondesse uma pergunta elementar de uma criança:

"Esse é o meu lema: nunca prometer fidelidade, afinal, não vou cumprir." Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse com a voz sonolenta de quem está prestes a cair em um sono alcoolizado:

"Tsc! Sinto que se eu continuar a conviver com você vou aprender um monte de besteiras."

* * *

  
 **Vocabulário:**

"Eu tenho poeira em lugar de lágrimas e estou totalmente seco.  
As vezes me sinto quebrado e não posso ser consertado."  
Hole in my soul – Aerosmith

Shinsengumi - um grupo de samurais que serviu ao shogunato. Sua história é muito conhecida, sendo utilizada em vários animes (e otome games tbm)

Serizawa Kamo - Foi o primeiro mestre do shinsengumi, mas era uma pessoa muito complicada de lidar e acabou sendo assassinado pelos outros companheiros.

ohisashiburi - ha quanto tempo. Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.

Konbanwa - Boa noite

ojou chan (san, sama) - senhorita

Hajimemashite. (insira seu nome aqui) to moushimasu - Muito prazer. Me chamo fulano (forma polida)

Shiyouganai - não tem jeito, fazer o quê

Yatta! - Consegui!


	5. Capítulo 5

Notas da Autora:

Yo, people~~  
Demorou, né? Mas consegui! Espero que gostem pq nesse capítulo tem TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHA, TCHAN: Hentai! Uhul \0/~~  
Começam aqui as potarias - como diz uma amiga minha - LOL  
Espero que gostem e comentem, pfv^^  
Beijos pq hj estou sucinta U.U

* * *

 ** _"I can forgive you, but I won't relive you._**

 ** _I ain't the same scared kid I used to be."_**

 **I wanna be loved – Bon Jovi**

"... Já o Byronismo, a vertente do romantismo inspirada na vida e na obra de Lord Byron, o poeta inglês, retrata o estilo de vida boêmio, voltado para vícios, bebida, fumo, podendo estar representado no personagem ou na própria vida do autor romântico. O byronismo é caracterizado pelo egocentrismo, narcisismo, pessimismo, angústia e, por vezes, pelo satanismo. Então, podemos inferir que o byronismo é a expressão artística marcada pelo grotesco..." Nunca antes a voz apática do professor de teoria literária havia soado tão distante nos ouvidos da jovem Hyuuga.

Naquela manhã, a sempre compenetrada Hinata assistia a aula apenas de corpo presente. Sua mente estava longe, tão perdida quanto seu olhar e girando tão rápido quanto a caneta com que brincava entre os dedos. A enorme sala em formato de auditório cheia de alunas ricas e refinadas da universidade feminina de elite onde estudava, parecia um universo a parte, ao qual, a morena assistia como em uma tela de cinema.

Pegou seu smartphone e, através do aplicativo de chat, mandou uma mensagem para Sakura:

"Sakura chan... Acho que fiz uma besteira." Poucos instantes depois, a resposta chegou em tom de sarcasmo:

"O que foi dessa vez? Tomou chá preto com limão no lugar de leite?" A rosada brincou com o fato de Hinata sempre ver seus pequenos erros como desastres em escala mundial. A morena pensou por um instante e resolveu escrever:

"Transei com o Sasuke kun."

Quase que imediatamente após a mensagem ter sido dada como visualizada, o telefone tocou. Hinata se apressou para sair da sala e atender Sakura que nem ao menos esperou ouvir a voz da morena para disparar uma série de perguntas desesperadas.

"Como? Quando? Onde? Foi bom?"

"Jura que você tá me perguntando isso?"

"Ah, Hinata! Começou, agora vai ter que me dizer até a cor da camisinha que vocês usaram... Isso é, espero que tenham usado, ne?! Não, mas espera... Ele não era gay e amante do Naruto? Conta essa história direito, por favor!" Hinata suspirou e puxou pela memória os fatos na noite anterior:

 _"Cuidado com o degrau..." Sasuke disse apoiando um dos braços da morena nos ombros enquanto ela tirava os sapatos no genkan. Após um leve tropeção, Hinata abraçou o pescoço de Sasuke e disse com um sorriso bobo:_

 _"Arigatou, Sasuke kun! Bem que sempre me falaram que caras gays eram os melhores amigos que uma mulher poderia ter."_

 _"Eu não sou gay, Hinata. Sou bi..." Ela riu soltando o pescoço do Uchiha e sentando-se no grande sofá da sala._

 _"Como é isso de gostar de homens e mulheres ao mesmo tempo?" Hinata perguntava esfregando os olhos enquanto Sasuke pegava na cozinha um copo de água e um remédio para amenizar os efeitos do álcool no dia seguinte._

 _"Não sei... Sempre fui assim, então não sei como é não gostar dos dois ao mesmo tempo."_

 _"Mas deve ter algo especial em você..."_

 _"Acho que quando olho para as pessoas, vejo o que está dentro delas e não a casca que as contém. Toma. Bebe isso." Ele disse entregando-lhe o copo nas mãos enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado._

 _"E quando você olha para mim. O que vê?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso desinteressado colocando o copo em cima da mesinha de centro após ingerir o remédio._

 _"Vejo uma mulher linda, totalmente reprimida e infeliz que ao invés de externalizar o que sente, guarda dentro de si tornando as coisas cada dia piores."_

 _Hinata olhou Sasuke no fundo dos olhos e não encontrou nenhum indício de seu típico sarcasmo ou qualquer espécie de ironia. Ele estava sendo sincero e lhe respondendo a verdade. O sorriso dos lábios da morena logo se desfez e seus olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas que rolaram em silêncio. Não havia o que dizer, pois aquela era a verdade. Hinata sabia muito bem de sua condição, mas pela primeira vez alguém, além dela mesma, conseguiu enxergar isso. Abaixou o rosto e chorou em silêncio. Aliás, uma de suas especialidades. Sempre lhe diziam que não ficava bem para uma dama demonstrar suas emoções em público. Hinata aprendera a chorar sozinha e em silêncio e logo após, sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido._

 _Sasuke afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto e secou uma das lágrimas que corriam com o polegar. Era a segunda vez que ele a consolava e a segunda vez que ela chorava à sua frente pelo mesmo motivo: queria ser amada. Sua busca desenfreada por amor estava tornando-a uma pessoa patética. Uma garota fraca e boba desesperada por achar alguém que a quisesse. Hinata ergueu o rosto e olhou firmemente nos olhos negros do Uchiha._

 _"Sasuke kun... Você é feliz do jeito que vive?"_

 _"Nunca me julguei alguém infeliz." Respondeu após pensar por poucos instantes._

 _Então, Hinata aproximou-se e o beijou. Um beijo diferente daquele da noite na sacada. Não havia sentimentos a serem compartilhados, apenas a determinação de experimentar o novo._

 _"Hinata, essa não é uma boa ideia. Você não está sóbria..." Sasuke disse afastando a Hyuuga de si._

 _"Você também não..." A morena disse antes de beijar seu pescoço, próximo da orelha, e arrancar um arrepio do Uchiha que precisou respirar fundo antes de pará-la novamente._

 _"Mas eu ainda tenho controle das minhas ações."_

 _"E quem disse que eu não?" Hinata afastou-se e abriu os botões tirando a blusa de mangas compridas bege que vestia revelando a lingerie de renda preta e a pele clara do busto farto. Com o olhar firme nos olhos negros do moreno, Hinata disse enquanto sentava-se em seu colo, frente a frente com o Uchiha:_

 _"Eu não sou criança, Sasuke kun. Não confunda a minha inocência com ingenuidade. Eu sei muito bem o que o que estou fazendo..."_

 _Essas palavras, unidas aos beijos que a garota distribuía entre o queixo e o pescoço do Uchiha, atearam fogo nas veias do moreno. Era exatamente isso o que ele queria! Há semanas, volta e meia pegava-se pensando em Hinata. Em todas as formas que gostaria de possuí-la, em cada expressão que ela faria ao senti-lo dentro de si. Mas isso estaria certo? Ambos ainda estavam sobre os efeitos do álcool, então, qualquer ação impulsiva poderia ter consequências, no mínimo, constrangedoras na manhã seguinte. Reunindo o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava, segurou as mãos da Hyuuga e as afastou abruptamente de si prendendo-as ao lado de seu corpo._

 _"Se você quer mesmo isso, Hinata, preciso te avisar que eu não sou gentil e nem estou procurando por romance..." Disse olhando-a firmemente nos olhos._

 _"Muito menos eu..." A morena respondeu com um sorriso enigmático antes de lamber levemente seu queixo e mordiscar o lábio inferior do Uchiha._

 _Em um beijo faminto, Sasuke tomou os lábios de Hinata e suas mãos rapidamente correram pelas costas da jovem abrindo seu sutiã e o lançando longe. A garota gemeu prazerosamente quando teve seus mamilos abocanhados e sugados com anseio pelo moreno que aproveitava cada pedaço da pele alva da Hyuuga. Havia sonhado por noites consigo mesmo acariciando aqueles seios fartos, bem definidos e descobrindo qual seu sabor. Cobrindo as mãos do Uchiha com as suas, Hinata conduziu seus dedos aos pequenos bicos rosados que se enrijeciam devido ao prazer. A Hyuuga pressionava sensualmente os quadris contra a virilha do Uchiha. Sua pélvis friccionava a ereção contida do moreno indicando quais eram as verdadeiras intenções da garota para aquela noite._

 _Levando uma das mãos até o volume formado entre as pernas de Sasuke, Hinata passou a pressionar o membro o Uchiha que gemia ao sentir o estímulo da jovem. Com um leve sorriso satisfeito ao ver a reação do rapaz, abriu o zíper e puxou a calça a roupa íntima que, com a ajuda com moreno, foram parar em algum lugar desconhecido. Descendo lentamente, porém sem perde o contato visual, a garota, que vestia apenas a saia de cintura alta azul-marinho, posicionou-se entre as pernas do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo lentamente. Com movimentos na vertical, as mãos de Hinata massageavam o membro rígido do Uchiha que gemia de prazer. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos de prazer ao sentir o toque úmido da boca da garota que sugava, lambia e o estimulava mais e mais intensamente. Levando as mãos ao rosto da Hyuuga, tirou as mechas de cabelo que caíam cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Queria ver aquela face sempre tão angelical em seu estado puramente carnal._

 _Hinata sorriu diante do olhar do moreno e, levantando-se, abriu o zíper despindo a saia que logo caiu no chão e revelou o quadril bem desenhado da garota. Sasuke aproximou-se sentando na ponta do sofá, e, após acariciar sua cintura e ventre, lentamente despiu a calcinha de renda preta, deixando seu belo corpo totalmente a mostra. O Uchiha depositou um beijo delicado no baixo ventre de Hinata e foi caminhando com os lábios em direção aos seus seios, pescoço até alcançar os lábios da garota e tomá-los em mais um beijo sôfrego. Sem afastar-se do rapaz, Hinata tirou a última barreira entre seus corpos: a camisa preta que Sasuke ainda estava vestindo._

 _Mordiscou o lábio inferior do moreno e gemeu ao sentir seus dedos encaixando-se entre suas pernas, massageando seu clitóris, penetrando em seu corpo e fazendo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais úmido. Sasuke deliciava-se com os gemidos e suspiros que escapavam por entre os lábios da morena. Adorava saber que ele a fazia ficar daquele jeito. Adorava a sensação de controle que tinha sobre o desejo dela... Interrompendo o beijo, Hinata segurou a mão do Uchiha fazendo-o para com os estímulos. O olhar confuso de Sasuke ficou ainda mais surpreso no momento em que a morena o empurrou de volta para o sofá, fazendo-o sentar-se, e, com um olhar provocante, subiu em seu colo. Ambos gemeram em voz alta no momento em que a garota, segurando a ereção do Uchiha, a fez deslizar para dentro de seu corpo sentando-se completamente de frente-a-frente com ele._

 _Hinata movimentou o quadril para frente e para cima, deslizando sobre o membro do Uchiha que apertava suas nádegas trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Em poucos instantes toda a sala estava tomada pelos gemidos de ambos que não se importavam em conter-se, ou mesmo, serem discretos. Os seios fartos da Hyuuga acompanhavam os movimentos rápidos e curtos de ambos e davam ao Uchiha uma visão extremamente erótica. Tomando seus mamilos em mãos, passou a estimulá-los até ver Hinata gemer mais alto ao sentir o primeiro orgasmo lhe possuir._

 _"Fique de joelhos." Sasuke sussurrou autoritário no ouvido de Hyuuga que apenas obedeceu._

 _Com os joelhos no assento do sofá e as mãos em seu encosto, Hinata sentiu a pele arrepiar-se quando o Uchiha beijou suas costas e segurou seu quadril com ambas as mãos. Mordeu os próprios lábios ao senti-lo invadir-lhe lenta e profundamente. Sasuke parecia querer aproveitar cada centímetro de seu corpo úmido e estreito._

 _"Mais rápido, Sasuke kun..." A Hyuuga pediu com uma voz que era na realidade um misto de gemido e sussurro._

 _Um sorriso malicioso riscou no rosto do Uchiha que começou a estocar-lhe em movimentos rápidos e curtos fazendo-a gemer alto e despudoradamente. Era óbvio que Hinata não era uma virgem inocente como aparentava, porém pode concluir que não haviam sido muitas as vezes em que ela havia feito sexo com alguém. Seu corpo ainda era extremamente estreito, o que pressionava ainda mais o pênis de Sasuke aumentando o prazer do movimento. Puxou a garota para perto de si e a beijou poucos instantes antes de ouvi-la gemer mais alto e sentir as paredes de sua cavidade úmida contraindo-se indicando seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite. Sasuke sentiu que seu ápice também havia chegado e saiu de dentro da Hyuuga, derramando todo o líquido de seu gozo fora do corpo da jovem._

 _Caíram deitados no sofá com suas respirações ofegantes e batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Trocaram alguns beijos cálidos enquanto esperavam seus corpos se acalmarem e voltarem ao normal, porém acabaram adormecendo um nos braços do outro._

"Uau... E eu me controlando para não dar em cima dele achando que a gente jogava no mesmo time..."

"Enfim... O problema é que hoje de manhã eu acordei com ele sem roupa do meu lado e simplesmente entrei em pânico. Saí o mais rápido o possível de casa. E, ainda por cima, estou com uma mega dor na consciência por causa do Sai kun."

"Fala sério, Hinata! Jura que você está achando que traiu o Sai sendo que ele mesmo disse que não se importaria se você tivesse um caso?"

"O que ele diz e a realidade são coisas diferentes, Sakura chan. Que espécie de esposa eu vou ser se sair por aí traindo meu marido com outro?"

"Ok, ok, eu entendi seu ponto. Apesar de eu achar que você fez muito bem feito! Aquele cretino merece que você lhe meta tanto chifre na testa a ponto de ele ficar com a cabeça pesada e não conseguir levantar a cara para dar aquele sorrisinho sínico para ninguém. Mas, tenho que concordar que isso não seria nada bonito mesmo."

"Obrigada... eu acho."

"Bom, se fosse eu, não pensaria duas vezes antes de partir com tudo para a diversão com o Sasuke kun e mandava aquele cret... sujeito se catar, mas acho que nós duas sabemos o quanto somos diferentes. Essa situação é algo que só você pode decidir Hinata. Só você pode saber o que é melhor si mesma."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Ai, Sasuke kun! Eu sabia que as coisas iriam acabar assim! Você é um irresponsável! Não tem um pingo de juízo nessa cabeça"

Na academia da faculdade, Ino reclamava indignada após Sasuke ter lhe contado o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

"Ino, será que você pode falar mais alto? Acho que o pessoal do outro lado do prédio ainda não conseguiu ouvir direito." O moreno retrucava com cinismo enquanto continuava sua caminhada na esteira em frente ao janelão que dava para um belo jardim.

"Não banque o passivo-agressivo comigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Você sabe que está errado nessa história!" Com os braços cruzados, Ino estava parada em frente a Sasuke enquanto ambos eram alvo dos olhares dos outros estudantes que, apesar de não entenderem o que estava acontecendo, sabiam pela expressão da loira que não era uma conversa sobre o último capítulo da novela.

"Não consigo enxergar esse erro tão absurdo." O moreno respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jardim a sua frente. O dia estava um pouco nublado e fazia um pouco de frio, mas nada que um pouco de exercícios não fosse o suficiente para aquecer.

"Ok. Então está tudo certo em embebedar uma garota, encher a cabeça dela de minhocas e levá-la para cama, ne?" Ino revidou no mesmo tom sarcástico do Uchiha.

"Você fala como se eu tivesse feito de propósito. Já disse que acabou acontecendo e que ela estava bem consciente do que estava fazendo." Como sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com a loira, Sasuke apenas repetia monotonicamente a mesma coisa que já havia dito anteriormente sobre como ele e Hinata chegaram àquela situação.

"O que ela te disse hoje de manhã?" Ino perguntou inexpressiva.

"Nada. Quando acordei, ela já havia saído de casa." Sasuke respondeu antes de beber alguns goles da água de uma garrafa pet.

"Está vendo?! Tenho certeza que está morta de arrependimento por ter traído o noivo. Você vai assumir a responsabilidade se ela terminar com ele?"

"Isso é algo impossível de acontecer. O casamento deles é arranjado, desde o começo ela não gosta dele, mas também não pretende se separar." O Uchiha respondeu como se estivesse dando a resposta mais óbvia do universo para uma pergunta boba. Ino suspirou pesadamente diante da despreocupação do amigo e disse:

"Sasuke kun, por favor, você vai acabar arranjando um problema ainda maior. O que você vai fazer se ela se apaixonar por você?" O Uchiha aumentou a velocidade da esteira e respondeu tranquilamente:

"Acho muito difícil. Ela sabe bem no que está se metendo. Deixei tudo claro como cristal para ela." A loira Yamanaka soltou um pequeno riso contido e retrucou:

"Do mesmo jeito que deixou para o Naruto, ne? Ok, então o que vai fazer se você acabar se apaixonando por ela?" Ao ouvir essa pergunta, Sasuke fez uma expressão surpresa antes de disparar em uma risada que o fez parar a esteira para poder respirar direito.

"Ai, ai, Ino, você é hilária às vezes." Sasuke tomava ar antes de voltar a sua caminhada.

"Pode rir! Mas já pensou no que vai dizer para o Naruto? E o que vai fazer se o noivo dela descobrir e resolver tirar satisfações?" Diante do interrogatório da amiga, o Uchiha perdeu a paciência e desistiu da esteira, desligando o aparelho e pegando a toalha de rosto enquanto dizia contrariado:

"Ôh, caramba! Não estou entendendo porque você está me enchendo tanto o saco com essa história! Já fiquei com tantas outras pessoas e você nunca me pentelhou desse jeito!" A loira suspirou e disse com uma voz preocupada e um olhar pesaroso:

"É porque todas as vezes que eu penso em vocês dois, tenho um mau pressentimento. Sinto que um relacionamento com essa garota vai te fazer sofrer muito... Pare enquanto as coisas ainda estão sob controle."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Ah! Konichiwa." Sai acenou ao ver Hinata chegando ao estacionamento.

O rapaz estava esperando ao lado do Porsche 911 branco que Hinata usava desde o acidente. O terno formal deixava claro que ele havia acabado de sair do trabalho e ido direto para lá.

"Sai kun, o que está fazendo aqui?" Hinata perguntou sem entender. Sai nunca havia ido à sua faculdade e muito menos esperado suas aulas acabarem para vê-la.

"Acho que nós temos um assunto pendente a ser resolvido, não?" O Shimura respondeu com seu típico sorriso falsamente gentil no rosto.

Era fim de tarde e as aulas finalmente haviam acabado. Havia sido um dia realmente exaustivo para a jovem. Milhares de pensamentos contraditórios surgiam em sua cabeça a todos os momentos. Tudo o que Hinata queria naquele momento era voltar para casa e descansar, mas a presença de seu noivo ali indicava que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis quanto desejava.

"Se for possível gostaria de não tocar mais nesse assunto. E também, agora estou um pouco cansada, preciso voltar para casa e..." A Hyuuga dizia caminhando para o carro quando viu a silhueta de Sai se colocando a sua frente, impedindo-se de abrir a porta do veículo.

"Mas que fria você! Me abraça daquele jeito e agora não quer nem olhar para mim?" Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos antes de completar: "Me dê uma hora do seu dia e eu prometo que, se o que vou te dizer não tiver valor, vou aceitar qualquer decisão que você queira tomar." Ignorando a própria mágoa, Hinata aceitou ouvir o que Sai queria lhe contar, afinal, não queria se intolerante a ponto de não permitir que ele explicasse seus motivos.

Após alguns minutos, Hinata percebeu para onde Sai a estava levando. Para o mesmo parque onde dias antes ela havia tentado uni-los como um casal de verdade. O que o Shimura estaria planejando? Hinata nunca conseguia entendê-lo, e, na verdade, nem sabia se ainda queria tentar entender.

Chegando ao parque, Sai conduziu Hinata a uma área mais afastada onde havia um pequeno lago que era usado como ringe de patinação após congelar no inverno. Obviamente, como estavam no começo da primavera, o lago já estava líquido novamente, porém ainda era um lugar extremamente agradável.

"Chegamos!" Sai disse ao avistar um pequeno coreto no meio das árvores.

O telhado e os pilares brancos estavam decorados com inúmeras luzes de natal amareladas e flores brancas. No seu centro havia uma pequena mesa branca em estilo vitoriano com lugar para duas pessoas e, sobre a mesma, um belo conjunto de chá com bolos e várias outras guloseimas. Sai puxou a cadeira para que Hinata se sentasse.

"Obviamente não foi eu quem preparou tudo isso, foi a Tenten, mas espero que isso não tire a beleza do momento." Hinata olhou desconfiada para o rapaz que completou.

"Ela me disse que eu deveria ser sincero com você, então resolvi contar esse detalhe também... Exagerei?" Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Hinata aceitou a gentileza do noivo e sentou-se vendo, logo após, ele sentar-se a sua frente.

"Pedi para que ela preparasse o chá inglês que você gosta. Para acompanhar tem creme ou limão, se preferir. Têm também sanduíches, bolo scone, torta de morango e vários salgadinhos também. Para as torradas tem manteiga, creme coalhado, geleia e..." o Shimura estava obviamente forçando uma atmosfera natural, porém, estava, na verdade, criando o efeito contrário.

"Sai kun..." Hinata interrompeu e o moreno suspirou derrotado.

"Ok, me perdoe. Acho melhor ir direto ao ponto, não?" Disse com um de seus típicos sorrisos antes de servir-se do chá preto e colocar um pouco do mesmo na xícara de Hinata. Serviu-se também da torta de morangos e, após colocar alguns sanduíches em um prato pequeno, os entregou a Hinata. Fez tudo em silêncio, como se usasse esse tempo para organizar os próprios pensamentos.

"A fortuna da minha família começou quando meu bisavô decidiu sair da vida de funcionário do governo e investir em uma pequena loja de jóias. Danzou ojii sama era adolescente naquela época, mas logo aprendeu os segredos do negócio e, quando chegou sua vez de controlar a empresa, transformou-a em uma grande rede. Meu pai também foi ensinado desde cedo a ser um grande empreendedor e foi enquanto estava na presidência das empresas, que nossa rede de joalherias virou o império que é hoje. Otou san se casou ainda jovem com uma das modelos mais famosas da época. Minha mãe era muito linda, daquele tipo nunca passava despercebida em um lugar. Eram tidos como um dos casais mais bem sucedidos da alta sociedade. Sabe, creio que esse sucesso não era apenas faixada. Apesar de não me recordar bem deles, sempre que suas imagens vêm a minha mente, ambos estão sorrindo e felizes..." Sai bebericou alguns goles de seu chá e logo voltou sua atenção para o bolo que havia servido a si mesmo e prosseguiu sem olhar Hinata nos olhos:

"Tiveram dois filhos: Meu irmão mais velho Shin e, quatro anos mais tarde, eu. Apesar de todo o amor e cumplicidade que havia na casa, meu pai era um homem ocupado e, conseqüentemente, ausente. Viajava muito e várias vezes precisava se afastar da família. Certa vez, ele teve uma reunião de negócios em Dubai na mesma semana em que comemoraria nove anos de casamento. Para que não perdessem a data, meu pai levou minha mãe consigo. O plano era resolver os negócios e depois passarem o fim de semana juntos em Bora-bora. Infelizmente, o jato que os levava nunca chegou ao arquipélago. Sofreu um acidente no meio do caminho e caiu no mar. Naquela época eu tinha apenas quatro anos e meu irmão mais velho, Shin, oito. As coisas mudaram drasticamente... Digamos que a vida ao lado do meu avô era bem menos cheia de afeto do que com meus pais. Especialmente para crianças tão pequenas." Sai partiu com o garfo um pedaço da torta de morango e logo em seguida o comeu fazendo uma expressão satisfeita com o sabor. Hinata apenas o observava. Apesar de estarem juntos há um tempo considerável, Sai nunca havia lhe contado isso. Sabia que ele havia sido criado pelo seu avô, Shimura Danzou, mas nunca havia perguntado o motivo. Também não sabia que ele tinha um irmão mais velho... Bebeu um gole do chá que o rapaz havia lhe servido momentos antes, como se dessa forma pudesse absorver também as palavras do Shimura.

"Dez anos atrás, eu estava entrando no ensino médio. Tudo me parecia extremamente cansativo, falso e tedioso. Meu irmão havia se formado no ano anterior e, por ter sido um aluno brilhante, eu sentia a pressão de todos para ser como ele. Mas, Shin era especial... Era o herdeiro perfeito: inteligente, dedicado, interessado. Eu sempre o admirei, mas queria apenas seguir vivendo minha vida tranquilamente. Apenas querendo terminar tudo o mais rápido o possível para finalmente me dedicar à minha paixão: a arte. Passei pelo primeiro ano como um fantasma. Ninguém notava a minha presença a não ser alguns poucos professores que ainda me relacionavam a Shin. Mas foi pouco tempo depois do início do segundo ano que tudo mudou. Eu a vi... A pessoa que roubou o lugar da arte no meu coração. Aquilo que os artistas chamam de musa; A garota que você viu nos meus quadros. Uma das calouras do primeiro ano que havia entrado como aluna especial, ou seja, uma bolsista. Uma garota de classe média que não tinha dinheiro sequer para pagar a fortuna que era o uniforme daquele lugar. Ela havia subido ao palco durante a cerimônia de boas vindas aos calouros para um discurso de agradecimento. Eu nunca vou esquecer a sensação que eu tive enquanto a olhava: Era como se todos na platéia houvessem desaparecido e só restado nós dois... Algumas semanas depois eu a conheci pessoalmente e, tempos depois, começamos a namorar. Ela era linda, com uma personalidade forte e uma sensibilidade única. Queria ser atriz. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro: A atriz e o pintor. Sempre que falávamos sobre isso ríamos da sensação de _casal com problemas financeiros_ que essa definição trazia. Porém, isso nunca me assustou de verdade. Apenas pensar em passar o resto da vida com ela era o suficiente para me fazer querer tentar." Apesar da expressão do rapaz não se alterar, Hinata pode perceber que, enquanto ele falava de seu antigo amor, seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto se iluminava. Definitivamente era um Sai que a Hyuuga não conhecia. Um olhar que nunca antes havia visto no rosto do rapaz.

"Até que um dia durante as férias, pouco tempo após a minha formatura, nós estávamos em um café quando eu recebi uma ligação: Shin havia sofrido um acidente de carro e falecido no local. Eu não me recordo muito bem dos dias que se seguiram depois disso. Lembro apenas de flashes. O meu desespero, o velório, o enterro... Em todas as cenas desse filme de terror, ela estava ao meu lado. Segurando a minha mão e sendo a minha estrutura. Porém, manhã do dia seguinte ao enterro, meu avô jogou nova realidade na minha frente e me obrigou a aceitá-la. Afinal, eu era _o novo herdeiro daquela casa. Deveria assumir a responsabilidade dali em diante e parar com as brincadeiras_. Naquela semana eu troquei minhas aulas de pintura por aulas de administração e negócios, fechei o meu atelier e, poucos dias depois, terminei com aquela moça." Hinata ouvia tudo sem dizer uma palavra. O rosto de Sai havia voltado a ser o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de todos os dias.

Deveria sentir raiva, ou mesmo ciúmes, afinal, ele estava, literalmente, declarando seu amor por outra mulher naquele momento, mas a Hyuuga teve um sentimento diferente: Pena. Sentiu seu coração pesar ao ver alguém tão jovem e tão solitário. Sai era rico, bonito, inteligente, tinha uma noiva, um avô e milhares de empregados que o cercavam, mas parecia sempre estar incrivelmente sozinho.

"Todas as pessoas que eu amo desaparecem do meu redor com muita rapidez, Hinata san. Quando você me disse que havia sofrido um acidente, eu fiquei desesperado. Lembrei dos meus pais, meu irmão e, obviamente, não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com você. Acho que minha preocupação excessiva fez com que você se confundisse a nosso respeito, me perdoe. Mas quando disse que não pretendia me apaixonar por você, eu não quis dizer que não o faria porque te desprezo. Pelo contrário! Posso não te amar como homem, mas você é alguém muito especial para mim. Porém, eu já dei meu coração para outra pessoa e ela não me devolveu... Não posso te amar se já amo outro alguém"

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"O número discado encontra-se indisponível ou fora da área de cobertura..."

Essa era, sem duvida, a frase que Naruto mais ouvia nos últimos dias e mais odiava na vida. Por que, diabos, Sasuke não atendia ou sequer retornava suas ligações? Parecia estar fazendo de propósito para provocá-lo ou mesmo castigá-lo por algo que tinha feito ainda não sabia o que era. Deu um suspiro cansado e jogou o celular de lado. Sentia-se tão ridículo quanto uma garotinha virgem esperando o telefonema do primeiro namoradinho mais velho e malandro que sabia muito bem como manipulá-la e deixá-la ainda mais apaixonada e comendo em suas mãos. Ridículo...

Porém, no instante em que ouviu o aparelho começar a vibrar, indicando uma nova ligação, um frio percorreu a espinha de Naruto. _Será que é ele?_ Procurou o objeto rapidamente, mas suas expectativas foram destruídas no momento em que não reconheceu o número que aparecia no visor. Atendeu mesmo assim.

"Moshi moshi, Naruto?" Disse uma voz familiar. O loiro tentou buscar em sua mente de onde conhecia aquele timbre, que conseguia ser suave e grave ao mesmo tempo...

"Gaara! Como conseguiu o meu numero?" Perguntou surpreso e ouviu em seguida algo que reconheceu como um riso do outro lado da linha.

"Como mais eu conseguiria? Foi você que me deu, não lembra? Tsc! Deixe pra lá." Apesar de não lembrar-se desse fato, Naruto sabia que poderia ser verdade. Ele e Gaara sempre trabalhavam em equipe nos trabalhos da faculdade, então, provavelmente, durante um desses tais, passou seu número para o ruivo.

"Você faltou as duas ultimas aulas e o professor passou um trabalho. Como você ficaria sem uma dupla, disse que faríamos juntos. Algum problema?"

"Ah, nenhum! Aliás, valeu. Não ando me sentindo muito bem ultimamente." Naruto arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para sua falta de animo e consequente falta às aulas da faculdade.

"Eu queria te encontrar para entregar o conteúdo..." Gaara disse esperando que o loiro entendesse que precisava dizer-lhe quando seria possível encontrarem-se. Porém, Naruto respondeu apenas um vago e distraído:

"Ahn… Certo…"

O assunto morreu durante os instantes em que Gaara esperou, em vão, por uma resposta mais objetiva do Uzumaki.

"Sabe, você tem que me dizer quando pode me encontrar..."

"Ah, foi mal! Se você estiver livre, pode ser hoje mesmo. Vou te passar o meu endereço..."

Combinaram que Gaara iria ao apartamento de Naruto naquele mesmo dia para discutirem sobre o tal trabalho que o professor havia passado e para o Uzumaki copiar os conteúdos que havia perdido nos dias em que matara aula.

Essas faltas tinham um único motivo que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke. Sem perceber, seu relacionamento com o moreno estava tomando conta de sua vida de uma forma nem um pouco positiva. Sasuke lhe trazia preocupações, sentimentos de inferioridade e atrapalhava seu rendimento nas outras áreas de sua vida... Espantou esses pensamentos para longe. Tinha certeza de que se procurasse também encontraria pontos positivos. Só não estava com tempo para isso! Já eram cinco da tarde e Gaara havia dito que chegaria as sete. Precisava dar uma limpada no apartamento. Havia potes de macarrão instantâneo e embalagens velhas de comida para todos os lados.

Naruto morava em um prédio onde só havia estudantes não muito longe da universidade. O Apartamento do Uzumaki era o típico apartamento de um solteiro japonês: Genkan, sala próxima à cozinha, quarto, banheiro e uma sacadinha. Mesmo sendo pequeno, como não fazia faxina há mais de duas semanas, sabia que teria bastante trabalho. Começou jogando as embalagens de plástico em um grande saco de lixo preto. Passou o aspirador de pó no chão, tirou a poeira da mesinha de centro da sala e, quando estava arrumando as almofadas do sofá, encontrou uma camisa pertencente a Sasuke. Estava amassada e enfiada no cantinho do móvel...

Naruto sentou-se no sofá. Mas que droga! Porque ele tinha que dificultar tanto as coisas? A camisa ainda nas mãos, o cheiro do Uchiha invadindo suas narinas e fazendo-o lembrar dos momentos em que esteve com ele. A garganta apertou e seu peito doeu de saudade.

Fora interrompido de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Gaara havia chegado, e Naruto ainda estava com a camisa do Uchiha nas mãos; escondeu-a debaixo de uma das almofadas do sofá e seguiu até a porta. Assim que abriu, seus olhos se encontraram de uma forma natural, porém, reparou pela primeira vez em como os olhos do Sabakuno eram bonitos, de um verde azulado bem claro, que de certa forma transmitia tranquilidade.

"Estava chorando?" Foi a primeira coisa que Gaara disse, e Naruto percebeu que seus olhos estavam molhados. Tratou de secar as lágrimas rapidamente.

"Eu tava cortando cebola."

Gaara deu uma risadinha e entrou no apartamento, tirando antes os sapatos no genkan.

"Não parece que estava cozinhando…" O ruivo disse, pousando a mochila no sofá, e dando uma boa olhada no saco preto com diversas embalagens de ramen que caíam, espalhando-se num canto.

"Eu ia limpar isso aí, mas você chegou…" Naruto justificou, cruzando os braços e sentando-se no sofá.

"Essas comidas enlatadas tem muito condimento. Não é bom pra saúde…"

"Quê…? Do quê você tá falando?" Gaara sorriu contidamente e tirou alguns cadernos de dentro da mochila, e entregou-os para o loiro.

"Eu ainda não jantei e você?" Naruto não disse nada, apenas sinalizou que não com a cabeça.

"Faz o seguinte: enquanto você copia as matérias que perdeu, eu arrumo alguma coisa pra a gente comer."

Naruto fez uma careta, mas acabou concordando, e após alguns minutos copiando todo o conteúdo que havia perdido, o cheiro de comida fresca invadiu o ar. Ele fechou os cadernos e caminhou até o balcão da cozinha.

"Cara, que cheiro bom! Não sabia que você cozinhava." Gaara sorriu pacificamente.

"Eu não sou nenhum mestre da culinária."

Naruto se aproximou de uma das panelas e constatou: kare raisu, arroz com curry, uma das suas comidas favoritas. Sorriu abertamente.

"Como você adivinhou? Andou me espionando?!" disse em tom de brincadeira, esquecendo-se de todas as preocupações e, até mesmo, de Sasuke.

"Bom, você fala 24 horas por dia sobre comida…e fácil entender seus gostos." O ruivo deu uma risadinha.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e Gaara observou enquanto Naruto devorava várias tigelas de kare. Há quanto tempo não comia comida caseira?

Enquanto observava o colega comer, o Sabakuno lembrou-se da conversa que haviam tido dias antes e se perguntou como andava a sua vida amorosa. Estava tão ruim a ponto de fazer com que ele faltasse às aulas? Não conhecia Naruto há tempo suficiente para saber tudo sobre sua vida e nem eram amigos tão íntimos a ponto de partilharem segredos, mas sabia que não era qualquer coisa que tinha a capacidade de apagar o brilho do sempre sorridente Uzumaki Naruto e fazê-lo perder sua vitalidade a ponto de ficar à beira de uma depressão. O loiro precisava de ajuda, ou de alguém que lhe dissesse que o amor deve nos faz bem, e não o contrário.

"Naruto…" Começou, sentindo-se nervoso com o rumo que aquela conversa iria tomar. "Você me falou sobre aquela garota que não te dava a mínima uma vez…" Ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, a expressão no rosto de Naruto mudou. De alegre e descontraída para desanimada e dolorida.

"Não é uma garota... é uma pessoa..." Naruto interrompeu na esperança de que Gaara entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

"Ah! Sim..." O ruivo disse confirmando as expectativas do Uzumaki.

Naruto não percebeu o leve sorriso que nasceu e, milésimos de segundos depois morreu nos lábios de Gaara antes do ruivo continuar:

"Enfim, sobre isso… Você tem que parar de correr atrás dessa pessoa." Naruto apertou a colher e fitou um ponto vazio na mesa. Parecia tentar processar a ideia.

"Desistir?" O Uzumaki perguntou debilmente em um tom fraco, quase como se, somente o som dessa palavra, lhe causasse pavor.

"Nesse caso não é desistir, porque você já tentou. Você mesmo me falou isso. Nesse caso é seguir em frente." Gaara comentou, olhando-o nos olhos com firmeza.

"Mas, eu o amo e…" Quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, Naruto sentiu as suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e queimarem. Nunca havia dito para outra pessoa de seu amor pelo Uchiha. Apesar de demonstrar claramente, nunca disse com todas as letras que o amava.

"Não importa quem seja Naruto. Já ouviu falar que nós aceitamos o amor que achamos merecer?" O Sabakuno disse, inclinando-se mais para frente a fim de encobrir a mão de Naruto com a sua, porém o loiro retirou-a de cima da mesa. Os olhos arregalados e baixos reluziam em lágrimas que rolavam silenciosamente nas bochechas levemente bronzeadas. Gaara levantou-se, pegou as suas coisas e seguiu em direção à porta, porém, antes de sair, virou-se e disse com o máximo de sua sinceridade:

"Você merece mais do que isso."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Tadaima" Hinata disse enquanto tirava os sapatos antes de entrar em casa.

Estava cansada. Sua cabeça estava pesada e dando voltas. Não conseguia definir bem o que sentia em relação a Sai naquele momento. Ele havia sido inacreditavelmente honesto com ela, e isso a fazia se sentir grata por sua consideração em tentar consertar as coisas. Mas as palavras que ouviu apenas a faziam ter certeza de que seu casamento seria apenas uma farsa e detestava ver que não havia escape para isto... Perdida em seus pensamentos, não reparou que a casa estava escura e silenciosa. Acendeu o interruptor e procurou ao seu redor: nenhum sinal de Sasuke. Tirou o casaco, lavou as mãos e pegou um copo de água. Talvez ver alguma besteira na televisão lhe ajudasse a pensar em outra coisa. Foi quando caminhava em direção à sala que encontrou o Uchiha deitado no tapete com metade do corpo coberto pelo kotatsu que estava no meio da sala. Ao lado do Uchiha, havia várias folhas grampeadas e marcadas com destaca-texto. Provavelmente, algum roteiro que ele estava lendo antes de adormecer. Hinata sorriu e se abaixou para ficar próxima ao moreno. Acenou em frente ao rosto do rapaz para ter certeza de que ele estava dormindo: nenhuma reação.

Se pudesse definir Sasuke usando um animal, Hinata o compararia a um tigre ou qualquer felino grande e perigoso. Ele era lindo, mas era sempre de bom grado manter uma distancia segura, afinal, se ele resolvesse caçar, dificilmente a presa escaparia. Porém, naquele momento, dormindo indefeso no meio da sala, parecia muito mais um gatinho com frio se escondendo perto do aquecedor. Acenou novamente, no entanto, desta vez, teve sua mão agarrada e o corpo gentilmente puxado até deitar-se ao lado do Uchiha, que a abraçou e disse sem abrir os olhos:

"Você demorou hoje."

"Sai kun queria falar comigo..."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Apenas desculpas para o que me disse naquela noite."

"Ainda está magoada com ele?"

"Não... De alguma forma eu já o tinha perdoado."

Ficaram desta forma sem dizer nada durante alguns minutos. O rosto de Hinata contra o dorso firme do Uchiha que a abraçava até que resolveu quebrar o silêncio perguntando:

"Se arrependeu do que fizemos ontem à noite?"

Hinata ficou em silêncio por um breve instante até que, retribuindo o abraço do Uchiha disse:

"Com toda a certeza, não."

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
"Eu posso te perdoar, mas não vou aliviar para você.  
Eu não sou mais a mesma criança assustada que costumava ser."  
I wanna be loved – Bon Jovi

Genkan - entrada das casas japonesas

Ojii sama - Avô (honorificado)

Moshi moshi - alô

Kotatsu - Uma espécie de aquecedor. É basicamente uma mesinha de centro com um cobertor e um aquecedor embutido na parte de baixo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people \0/~~

Nesse capítulo algumas coisas vão tomando corpo e vcs podem ter uma noção melhor do que vai acontecer mais para frente.

Espero que gostem^^  
E tenho uma boa notícia: acabei de concluir a escrita do capítulo final de Roommate!

Quem vem acompanhando desde os tempos de SS, sabe que isso é praticamente um milagre dados todos os problemas que tivemos ao longo da fic XD

Beijos e boa leitura \0/

* * *

 ** _"My pressure on your hips, sinking my fingertips, every inch of you._**

 ** _Cause I know that's what you want me to do."_**

 **This love – Maroon 5**

Sasuke ergueu Hinata pela cintura, colocando-a em cima da bancada da cozinha e encaixando-se entre suas pernas sem interromper o beijo sôfrego que compartilhavam. As unhas bem feitas da garota arranhavam levemente as costas nuas do Uchiha enquanto este pressionava seu quadril cada vez mais contra o dela. As mãos habilidosas de Sasuke percorreram ansiosas o tecido fino da camisola de cetim lilás até encontrarem os seios fartos da Hyuuga e os estimularem arrancando gemidos excitados da morena que, jogando o pescoço para trás, deixou-se levar pela sensação de prazer que o Uchiha lhe causava. Após beijar a pele alva do pescoço e do colo da Hyuuga, os lábios de Sasuke logo tomaram os mamilos rosados e levemente rígidos. Hinata puxou levemente os cabelos da nuca do Uchiha quando este começou a sugá-los e mordiscá-los, excitando-a cada vez mais.

Há várias semanas essa era a rotina de ambos: Beijos roubados, toques furtivos, transas cheias de desejo quando e onde desse vontade. Não era necessário muito para que se entregassem ao prazer de sentirem o corpo um do outro. Apenas uma insinuação e o resto a química entre eles se tornava responsável.

Naquela manhã, Hinata teria um compromisso, então havia acordado mais cedo para fazer o café da manhã. Apesar de todos os seus esforços para ser o mais discreta o possível, acabou acordando o Uchiha que se ofereceu para ajudar. Diante de uma negativa da parte da Hyuuga, não sobrou muito para o moreno além de sentar e observar a situação. O que o levou a observar sua camisola nova, que levou a um comentário mais ousado, que levou a um sussurro ao pé do ouvido, que levou a um beijo, que levou à situação atual.

Sem esperar por qualquer autorização, as mãos de Sasuke deslizaram por debaixo da camisola de Hinata e arracaram sua lingerie e, com os dedos, passou a estimular o corpo da Hyuuga sentindo-o ficar cada vez mais húmido. Fitando-a no fundo dos olhos, observou seu rosto corado com a expressão que mais deliciava o moreno: o misto de vergonha e excitação que só no rosto inocente de Hinata ficava lindo.

"S-Sasuke kun... E-eu quero agora..." Ela gemeu inutilmente. Sabia que o Uchiha dificilmente lhe daria o que queria tão rápido, afinal, Sasuke era o tipo que gostava de torturar primeiro.

"Mas já? Não... Vamos nos divertir um pouco mais!" Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso enquanto a puxava para próxima de si. Beijando-a novamente e pressionando sua ereção contra o corpo excitado da Hyuuga que gemia em um protesto frustrado.

Deslizando as mãos pelo abdômen bem definido do Uchiha, Hinata alcançou o cós da calça de moletom que o mesmo vestia. O membro rijo já estava em ereção total e Sasuke gemeu alto quando sentiu as mãos delicadas tocarem sua glande. O líquido pré-seminal servia de lubrificante enquanto Hinata o massageava para cima e para baixo, fazendo a respiração do Uchiha ficar cada vez mais pesada. Sem interromper o beijo, Sasuke apertava as nádegas de Hinata pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Seu pênis ereto roçava no corpo úmido da Hyuuga, porém sem penetrar, enquanto as mãos da garota lhe masturbavam sem pausa.

Estar com Hinata sempre lhe excitava muito. Algumas vezes precisava se segurar para não gozar logo no início e, assim, poder aproveitar mais os momentos juntos, porém, não conseguia resistir a pré-eliminares muito longas. Quando seu quadril começou a mover-se involuntariamente para frente, segurou o punho da Hyuuga interrompendo o contato e disse com uma voz rouca e maliciosa em seu ouvido:

"Se quer tanto assim, coloque você mesma..." Hinata corou. Sasuke era de fato terrível! Colocá-la em dilema dessa forma... A mão alva deslizou em direção ao membro exposto do Uchiha e o friccionou-o para dentro de seu corpo. Ambos gemeram ao sentir o pênis robusto penetrar enquanto era comprimido pelas paredes úmidas da Hyuuga que disse em um misto de gemido e sussurro:

"Pare de me dar ordens, Sasuke kun..." Um sorriso de lado riscou no rosto do Uchiha que, em um movimento longo e lento, estocou arrancando um gemido de prazer de Hinata.

Uma, duas, seis, dez, várias vezes. O corpo da Hyuuga seguia o ritmo que o Uchiha lhe impunha até ambos não puderam mais se segurar. Quando o rapaz sentiu as contrações do canal vaginal em seu membro indicando o orgasmo da garota, preparou-se para sair do corpo da morena, que o prendeu com as pernas e gemeu em seu ouvido:

"Dentro de mim, Sasuke kun..." Diante de um pedido tão difícil de refutar, o Uchiha entregou-se ao prazer máximo, ejaculando todo seu líquido dentro da Hyuuga.

Sentindo as últimas ondas de prazer, Hinata envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha com os braços e ambos se entregaram a um beijo profundo, porém, calmo.

Sasuke sorriu despertando a curiosidade da garota.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou enquanto deslizava os dedos por entre os cabelos do moreno e beijava seu pescoço.

"Eu disse que faria você se atrasar..." Ele respondeu sem se afastar dos lábios dela.

"Ah! Sasuke kun! Você fez de propósito!" A Hyuuga disse levando a mão a boca com a expressão assustada de quem havia acabado de lembrar de algo importante. Afastou-se dele rapidamente e desceu da bancada apressada.

"Eu sozinho, não é?" O Uchiha comentava sarcástico enquanto colocava as roupas no lugar e via Hinata correr de um lado para o outro procurando algo.

"Shimatta... Não podia me atrasar hoje..." Hinata dizia após encontrar o telefone sem fio da casa jogado no sofá da sala. Sasuke a seguia com o olhar enquanto encostava na parede com uma xícara de café recém-servido e um sorriso sécio no rosto. A morena digitou apressada uma seqüência de números e, com uma expressão ansiosa, esperou ser atendida.

"Moshi, moshi. Sai kun? Mil perdões, mas irei chegar atrasada no nosso compromisso. É... provavelmente por volta de vinte minutos... Mil perdões..." Dizia enquanto corria em direção a seu quarto e sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais baixa.

Sasuke, que não estava mais sorrindo, observou a cena sem dizer nada. Não sabia que o compromisso era um encontro com o tal Sai... Bebeu um gole do café e notou que havia esquecido de colocar açúcar. O sabor amargo invadiu sua boca e desceu queimando pelo estômago vazio. Franziu as sobrancelhas em desgosto. Apesar de tudo o que o sujeito havia lhe dito, ela ainda se esforçava para agir como uma noiva de verdade. Estava sempre preocupada com ele e dedicava-se ao máximo para estar sempre impecável quando se encontravam. Sasuke realmente não conseguia entender aquilo...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"E aí, Sasuke! Há quanto tempo! Está procurando a tigresa?" Akamichi Chouji, colega de curso de Sasuke e amigo próximo de Ino, cumprimentou ao ver o Uchiha caminhando pelo corredor.

Sasuke resolvera passar no prédio das salas-laboratório do departamento de teatro da faculdade para ver se encontrava Ino antes das aulas do período vespertino começarem. Afinal, sabia que depois das aulas ela seguiria direto para a apresentação de sua peça, então, essa seria sua única chance de encontrá-la livre para conversarem no dia. Na portaria do lugar, encontrou um dos colegas que não via há tempos. Akamichi Chouji era um dos jovens comediantes mais promissores da cidade. Não era atraente fisicamente e estava vários quilos acima do peso, mas tinha muito talento e uma mente rápida para piadas e tiradas engraçadas. Era o tipo que, quando conseguia um lugar ao sol, é porque havia esforçado bastante para isso.

"Isso mesmo. Você a viu por aqui hoje?" Sasuke o cumprimento com um aperto de mãos camarada. Chouji chamava Ino de tigresa por conta de uma crítica que havia sido publicada sobre a loira onde o expert em teatro elogiava sua personalidade feroz e sua aparência deslumbrante.

"Está na sala de maquiagem. Aliás... Tem algo de estranho com ela hoje, se você puder fazer algo, seria legal." O rapaz disse antes de afastar-se do Uchiha e seguir seu caminho. Chouji e Ino eram bons amigos. Já haviam perdido as contas de quantas peças já haviam encenado juntos. Ele a conhecia bem, então, para ter dito que havia algo de estranho com a moça, é porque Ino estava realmente mal. Como já conhecia o caminho de cor, não demorou a chegar à sala que ficavam no segundo andar do prédio. Bateu na porta e, após ouvir a voz conhecida dando aval, entrou.

"Para quem estava tão preocupada comigo, você até que me esqueceu bem rápido, não?"

"Sasuke kun!" Ino, que estava revisando o texto para a apresentação daquela noite, o abraçou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe, desde a semana passada estamos fazendo seções quase todos os dias, então, quando estou de folga, apenas deito e apago." A loira justificou-se.

"Vim te convidar para a estréia da minha peça, mas acho que vai ser meio difícil ter a honra da sua presença." Ino juntou as mãos na disse com uma expressão de lamento:

"Gomen! Eu vi o cartaz anunciando ontem e, realmente, vai ser impossível. É praticamente no mesmo horário da nossa seção." Sasuke fez uma expressão de tédio.

"Sério! Gomen! Juro que assim que a temporada acabar, eu vou assistir." A loira levantou o dedinho em sinal de promessa. O Uchiha ergueu o próprio mindinho e entrelaçou com o da amiga selando a promessa. Ficaram alguns poucos instantes se entreolhando até que o Uchiha disse inclinando o rosto de Ino pelo queixo e a fitando profundamente:

"Encontrei o Chouji quando cheguei. Ele está preocupado com você. E te olhando melhor agora... eu também estou."

Ino estava linda como sempre. Rosto impecável, o cabelo longo, sedoso e brilhante, mas algo em seu olhar a denunciava. Sasuke saberia reconhecer aquela expressão em qualquer lugar. Era o mesmo olhar confuso e desnorteado do dia em que a tirou daquela ponte... Ino desvencilhou-se dos braços do amigo e disse um tanto hesitante:

"É que, sabe... Eu acho que eu vi..." Ino suspendeu a frase ao perceber o olhar do moreno esperando pela conclusão. Virou-se de costas, como se evitar aqueles olhos negros, pudesse lhe dar mais forças para continuar.

"Na apresentação de ontem... Eu tenho... Tenho quase certeza de que vi na platéia..." Parou novamente e antes de concluir, ouviu Sasuke perguntar:

"O que você viu na platéia?" A voz grave do Uchiha soou fria como a lâmina de uma espada cortando a coragem da Yamanaka ao meio.

Não... Era melhor guardar aquilo para si mesma. Afinal, não tinha certeza se realmente era ele, mas se contasse para Sasuke que pensou ter visto Sai na platéia, o moreno seria capaz de mover céus e terra para descobrir se, de fato, era seu ex-namorado e não pensaria duas vezes antes de partir para uma briga com o Shimura para que este ficasse longe da loira. A verdade é que, mais do que Ino, Sasuke nunca perdoou Sai pelo que havia feito. Abandoná-la daquela forma, sem nenhuma explicação e, ainda por cima, naquele estado... O Uchiha havia sido testemunha de todo o desespero de Ino e, mais do que isso, havia sido o herói que salvou a sua vida. Infelizmente, só a sua vida pode ser salva... Apesar disso, a loira encontrou forças para dar a volta por cima e seguir em frente. Sasuke não deixaria todo esse esforço ser em vão.

"Não foi nada! Eu acho que estou trabalhando demais." Disfarçou com um sorriso largo enquanto sentava-se na cadeira da penteadeira e começava a trançar o longo cabelo loiro e mudava de assunto:

"Eu estou trabalhando muito, mas você está com uma cara ótima! Uma expressão muito satisfeita. Deixa-me adivinhar: Resolveu dar uma chance para o Naruto e as coisas estão dando super certo?" Sasuke atirou-se no sofá que havia na sala ao lado da penteadeira e disse sarcástico:

"É claro que não é isso, Ino chan. Mas estou, sim, satisfeito. Hinata é incrível na cama. Se bem que essa manhã não foi na cama..."

"Aff! Eu não vou nem comentar!"

Ino estava sabendo do envolvimento da Hyuuga e de Sasuke, mas se recusava a concordar ou apoiar. Na sua opinião, Sasuke era um depravado que estava se aproveitando da confusão dos sentimentos que Hinata tinha pelo noivo.

"Eu já te expliquei mil vezes a nossa situação, não sei o motivo de você tanto implicar."

"E eu já te expliquei mil vezes os motivos pelos quais você deve terminar com ela. Quer mais um? Ok. Ter uma vida sexual ativa com uma garota não é a mesma coisa de transar com um cara todos os dias, sabia? Você já pensou na possibilidade dela engravidar?" Pela primeira vez Ino havia deixado Sasuke sem palavras. Não. Ele nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

"Bom, se ela engravidar não vai ter outro jeito, ne? Vou assumir a criança e parar com as brincadeiras por nove meses." O moreno disse de um modo simplista enquanto tirava o smartphone do bolso e começava a mexer em alguns aplicativos. A Yamanaka riu e retrucou com a expressão de quem sabe do que fala:

"Você acredita mesmo nisso? Se ela engravidar, você não vai nem sentir o cheiro dessa criança, quanto mais, assumir qualquer coisa. É mais fácil eles apressarem o casamento e o noivo registrar como dele, só para evitar escândalos, e você nunca mais vai chegar perto. Acho que você se esqueceu que, quando se trata de defender suas fortunas, essa gente não se interessa pelos sentimentos alheios. Passam por cima de qualquer coisa. Hinata é um amor de pessoa, mas, a julgar pelo tipo de casamento ao qual está sendo obrigada, a família dela não é muito diferente."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Naruto mexia distraidamente em um aplicativo de jogos qualquer em seu smartphone enquanto os fones de ouvido reproduziam algum rock emotivo do início dos anos 2000. Não que este fosse o gênero predileto do loiro, pois nem ao menos estava prestando atenção no que era cantado, queria apenas ter algo fazendo barulho em seus ouvidos para que não percebesse o tempo passando. Quando perdeu o jogo pela terceira vez seguida, suspirou entediado e largou o telefone sob a mesa da sala de estudos. Detestava esperar! Definitivamente era algo que não combinava com sua personalidade agitada e ansiosa. Porém, havia marcado uma pequena reunião com Gaara para tratar de um seminário no qual estavam trabalhando em conjunto.

Após sua primeira visita, Naruto encontrara em Gaara um amigo muito mais valoroso do que poderia imaginar. O ruivo passou a frequentar sua casa costumeiramente e ajudar-lhe com as matérias em que tinha dificuldade. Ouvi-lo quando precisava desabafar e, até mesmo, cozinhar para o Uzumaki – mas nunca sem antes reprovar os maus hábitos alimentares do loiro e apontar detalhadamente suas consequências. Gaara passou a ser uma espécie de cura para Naruto a ponto de sentir-se em paz por, simplesmente, ouvir sua voz.

As palavras simples ditas pelo Sabakuno no dia em durante sua visita ao loiro, haviam sido fortes o suficiente para balançar a determinação de Naruto com relação a Sasuke. _Você merece mais do que isso_. Apesar de não saber dizer exatamente o que o deixara confuso, se a verdade escancarada ou a dedicação de Gaara em mostrar-lhe isso, compreendeu que o ruivo estava mais do que certo. Não fazia sentido ficar correndo atrás de alguém que não correspondia, não importa o quanto ele demonstrasse... De alguma forma, foi Gaara que o fez cair em si e perceber o rumo autodestrutivo que sua vida estava tomando.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e constatou que já passava das três da tarde. Sua garganta estava seca, e como ele, obviamente, não havia dado ouvidos aos conselhos do ruivo sobre beber 3 litros de água diariamente, não tinha nenhuma garrafa na mochila e teria que deixar o local de encontro se quisesse comprar uma nas máquinas de vendas automáticas... Bom, se o rapaz chegasse depois e não encontrasse Naruto por lá, a culpa seria toda do próprio Sabakuno por se atrasar! Levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção às máquinas de bebidas. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre alguns cartazes colados nos murais anunciando uma nova peça teatral ambientada na época dos samurais, a testa de Naruto se franziu em uma expressão indefinida. Grandes letras pretas apresentavam o nome do ator que viveria o antagonista da história: Uchiha Sasuke.

Se Naruto pudesse se amaldiçoar mil vezes por gostar de Sasuke, o faria! O Uchiha era definitivamente um filho da mãe muito desgraçado! Depois de tudo o que eles fizeram no apartamento de Hinata, dos dias seguintes em que ficaram várias vezes... Tudo aquilo havia feito o Uzumaki desenvolver uma certeza de que moreno ainda nutria algum interesse nele, por mais que estivesse envolvido demais com seus próprios problemas para procurá-lo. Porém, no último um mês e tantos dias, Sasuke simplesmente havia sumido novamente e esse cartaz era a confirmação de que, para o Uchiha, Naruto não fazia mesmo parte de sua vida. Afinal, quem deixaria um amor fora de algo importante como sua primeira peça nos últimos 12 meses?! Um misto de frustração e raiva tomou conta do loiro que saiu andando sem prestar atenção à sua frente. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que havia alguém à sua frente. Trombaram, derrubando alguns dos papéis que a pessoa levava consigo.

"Ai! Foi mal..." O loiro disse enquanto erguia o rosto, tentando visualizar de quem se tratava.

Sentiu o coração pular uma batida quando reconheceu os olhos negros que o olhavam de volta.

"Sas-Sasuke…" conseguiu dizer, e se odiou por ter gaguejado como uma garotinha insegura. Oras, Naruto Uzumaki era homem! E independentemente de sua orientação sexual, ele tinha um orgulho a zelar, não podia agir daquela maneira, principalmente após quase dois meses de sumiço do moreno.

"Warui!, Eu 'tava meio distraído." Controlando ao máximo as expressões para que o Uchiha não percebesse o quão agitado estava. Naruto abaixou-se para pegar os papeis que havia derrubado.

Sasuke abaixou-se também, analisando a atitude fria do loiro depois de tanto tempo sem se encontrarem.

"Hum... Heiki. Eu também ando meio distraído." Sasuke falou fazendo um frio percorrer a espinha de Naruto. Havia sentido falta da voz do moreno. Era difícil de esquecer alguém como Sasuke.

Naruto sentiu o olhar misterioso de seu quase amante sobre si, mas tentou ignorar. De alguma forma, não se sentia mais confortável como antes, como na época das primeiras transas, onde Sasuke simplesmente o olhava por vários segundos e o loiro ficava incrivelmente excitado, não importava o lugar. Porém, Naruto sabia o que aquele olhar significava e não estava disposto a ser a mocinha iludida da história mais uma vez.

"Aqui…" Ao devolver os papéis, percebeu que eram ingressos para a peça da qual ficara sabendo pelo cartaz. Não iria perguntar o que era aquilo ou para quem era, decidira sair dessa cama-de-gato de uma maneira digna. Sorriu e disse em um tom leve:

"Bom ver você de novo." Disse enquanto dava dois leves tapas no ombro do moreno e virou-se para ir embora.

De alguma maneira sua mente se focou em um objetivo: sair dali. Não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê, mas não queria ficar ali. Talvez as conversas com Gaara sobre amor merecido estivessem surtindo efeito de fato. Gaara… Naruto engoliu seco ao lembrar-se do amigo. Gostaria que ele estivesse ali para socorrê-lo. Se o ruivo estivesse com ele naquele momento, poderia tirar forças da energia que seus olhos verdes lhe passavam e tudo seria diferente. Falaria com Sasuke de uma forma segura e determinada e não com esse teatro patético que estava montando para poder escapar ileso dos olhos de predador do Uchiha. De qualquer forma, Naruto também não gostaria que o Sabakuno o visse ali, conversando, ou melhor, balbuciando com Sasuke. De forma inconsciente, não queria que os dois se encontrassem.

"Mas já? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos" O Uchiha o segurou pelo ombro, impedindo-o de deixar o lugar.

"É que tipo... Eu tenho que ir, cara." Justificou-se e quando fez menção de afastar-se novamente, sentiu o pulso ser segurado pela mão firme do moreno. Foi quando, virou-se para encará-lo que viu-se, novamente, fisgado pelo feitiço de Sasuke.

Foi como se tudo o que Gaara havia falado, todos os momentos em que disse para si mesmo que devia ser forte, simplesmente escorressem pelo ralo. O seu peito ficou quente e as mãos dele começaram a suar quando sentiu-se sendo puxado para perto do Uchiha.

"Alguma coisa errada, Naruto?" Após perguntar em voz baixa no pé do ouvido do loiro, Sasuke o olhou no fundo dos orbes azuis. Quase como se estivesse tentando decifrá-lo apenas com o olhar. Não que fosse impossível, afinal, Naruto não era muito bom em mascarar seus sentimentos e inseguranças, porém naquele momento fazia o impossível para esconder sua hesitação. Sasuke cerrou os olhos e juntou as sobrancelhas, não deixando de segurá-lo pelo pulso.

Ele sabia. Era claro que Sasuke sabia que havia alguma coisa ali. Naruto nunca ficava hesitante em sua presença. Desde o começo de tudo, o loiro se mostrava como alguém muito definido em relação a seus sentimentos. Nunca agia com a insegurança que o Uchiha via agora. Algo lhe incomodou. Sentiu que estava perdendo seu lugar e perder era a coisa que Sasuke mais odiava no mundo. O que quer que fosse não iria passá-lo para trás. Talvez fosse orgulho, talvez de fato gostasse de Naruto, mas não deixaria de fazer parte da vida do loiro. Pelo menos não enquanto não determinasse isso por si próprio. Pegou o ingresso que daria a Ino e não pensou duas vezes:

"Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva de mim, Naruto. Mas eu andei muito ocupado… De qualquer forma, gostaria que você fosse à estreia da minha peça." Sorriu de lado e estendeu o bilhete. Naruto olhou-o, incrédulo, sem pegar o papel perolado com as inscrições _V.I.P._ impressas.

"Por que isso agora?" O loiro perguntou estranhando a súbita consideração vinda do Uchiha.

"Não seria algo natural, boke? Pegue logo antes que eu mude de ideia." As palavras do Uchiha o acertaram em cheio, fazendo-o esquecer-se de tudo. Para Naruto não havia mais faculdade ou bebedouros, nem garotos com sede. Só havia Sasuke e ele ali.

"Eu preciso ir." Comentou saindo de seu transe e olhando ao redor. O que as pessoas pensariam deles dois no meio do corredor? Porém, Sasuke continuou segurando-o pelo pulso.

"Me solta, teme!" Naruto disse, lançando um olhar nada amigável para o moreno que apenas soltou um sorriso malicioso e o empurrou para debaixo da escada que dava acesso ao terceiro andar, prendendo-o contra a parede.

"Não tente fugir de mim Naruto, eu sei que você não quer isso…" disse ao pé do ouvido do Uzumaki ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava um joelho contra sua virilidade, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de envolver o pescoço de Sasuke com os braços e beijá-lo sofregamente até serem obrigados a se separarem quando o sinal de fim do período de aulas ecoou pelos corredores.

"Eu tenho que ir…" Naruto disse, e correu de volta para a sala de estudos, ainda segurando o ingresso com força. Seu coração estava a mil por hora, assim como sua cabeça, tentando entender as atitudes do Uchiha, porém falhando miseravelmente.

Sasuke viu o loiro se distanciar e sorriu de lado, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e caminhou em direção à saída do prédio. Havia entrado no prédio do departamento de Relações Internacionais, onde Naruto estudava, apenas para cortar caminho, porém acabou encontrando o loiro por acaso. Se o Uzumaki estava pensando em terminar tudo, agora com toda certeza havia esquecido essa ideia. Afinal, nada está acabado até que Uchiha Sasuke diga que acabou.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

 _O pequeno Sasuke estava correndo. Correndo em meio a uma escuridão que parecia não ter fim. Há quanto tempo? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que já era tempo o suficiente para suas pernas se sentirem exaustas e o desespero por chegar a lugar nenhum começar a tomar seu coração._

 _Tou san, Kaa san, Nii san... Para onde foram todos? Por que o haviam abandonado? Ele ainda era tão inocente... Confiava tanto neles! Mas estava sozinho, com medo e com frio._

 _Lágrimas grossas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Queria gritar, mas a sua voz não saía e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, ninguém para fazer toda aquela escuridão desaparecer. Sentou-se no chão abraçando as pernas pequeninas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. As mãos infantis apertavam a pele pálida até deixá-la vermelha pela compressão do sangue. Era assim que os adultos amavam? Então Sasuke nunca amaria ninguém..._

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke..." Ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, mas não respondeu._

 _Ao olhar ao longe, viu no meio da escuridão um pequeno ponto de luz. Estava muito fraco, porém, pode perceber que havia alguém ali: Uma figura pequena, de cabelos curtos e escuros. Estava sentada no chão chorando sozinha, com as pequenas mãos alvas cobrindo os olhos. Começou a correr em sua direção. Correu e correu durante o que pareceram horas, porém, por mais que corresse, ainda assim, aquela luz não se aproximava._

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke..." A voz insistia: "Cuidado para não se machucar..."_

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke..._ Sasuke kun… Sasuke kun..."

O Uchiha acordou de sobressalto e viu o rosto preocupado de Hinata ao seu lado na cama.

"Você está bem? Ouvi a sua voz e fiquei preocupada. Você estava gemendo muito. Parecia estar com dor e também estava..." Hinata não terminou a frase, mas Sasuke sabia que estava chorando. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos naturalmente arrepiados e comprimiu as têmporas entre as palmas. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo estava cansado como se houvesse corrido uma maratona.

Não era sempre, mas tinha esse sonho constantemente e, todas às vezes, acordava sentindo-se mal. Porém, naquela noite, havia algo de diferente: Alguém havia lhe chamado e tentado lhe mostrar algo. O que seria? Qual era o sentido daquilo tudo? Enquanto milhares de questionamentos surgiam em sua mente, Hinata tocou levemente seu ombro fazendo-o encará-la novamente. Mesmo na penumbra fria do quarto pode perceber toda a preocupação contida nos orbes perolados. Não era para menos! Havia acordado com o som de alguém chorando no meio da madrugada do outro lado da casa... Sasuke queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, para voltar para sua cama e não se preocupar, mas a verdade é que estava realmente mal.

Sem dizer nada, o Uchiha apenas lhe abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça em sua barriga, como as crianças fazem com suas mães quando estão com medo. Hinata pareceu surpresa, mas não o rejeitou. Um pouco hesitante, retribuiu o abraço afagando seus densos cabelos negros. Sasuke estava suando frio e sua respiração estava descompassada. Ambos ficaram desta forma, em silencio, até o Uchiha cair novamente no sono. Hinata o observou durante alguns instantes. Novamente a imagem de felino caçador havia sido substituída pela do gatinho, desta vez, assustado.

Gostaria de perguntar-lhe o que o perturbara tanto, o porquê de estar chorando, mas sabia que existiam coisas a respeito do Uchiha com as quais não deveria se envolver, afinal, Sasuke, como o próprio havia lhe ensinado, era apenas um caso passageiro.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

"Minha pressão em seus quadris, afundando meus dedos em cada centímetro de vocês.  
Pois eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça."  
This love – Maroon 5

Shimatta - Droga

Moshi-moshi - Alô

Warui - Ruim, nesse caso, Foi mal.

Heiki - Tranquilo

Boke - Idiota

Tou san - Pai

Kaa san - Mãe

Nii san - Irmão mais velho


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas da Autora:**

Gente!

Esqueci de postar ontem! Me perdoem!

Acho que vcs entenderam como eu estou mantendo as postagens de 2 em 2 dias, ne? Mas acontece que nos fins de semana eu não consigo postar nada! Então, caso o dia da atualização caia no sábado ou no domingo, ele só estará disponível na segunda, tá?

Sobre o capítulo... bom... ele é um pouco extremo. Mas isso vai ser necessário para algumas pessoas acordarem sobre o que estão fazendo de suas vidas.

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 ** _"Now, let me go. 'Cause I just can't look!_**

 ** _It's killing me and taking control."_**

 **Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

"Ohayou gozaimasu." A Hyuuga cumprimentou aproximando-se da mesa com um sorriso gentil.

"Ohayou gozaiamasu, Hinata san. Por favor, sente-se." Sai puxou a cadeira para a noiva sentar-se e, logo em seguida, fez o mesmo à sua frente.

Naquela manhã de domingo, Sai havia convidado Hinata para tomarem café-da-manhã juntos em um restaurante panorâmico de Tóquio. O lugar era refinado, porém, conseguia manter um clima aconchegante para primeira refeição do dia.

"Perdoe-me por convidá-la para algo tão cedo, porém a melhor vista deste lugar é sem dúvida nas primeiras horas da manhã."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sai kun. Fiquei feliz com o convite."

O garçom os serviu com o menu mais completo da casa. Pães, doces, salgados, frutas e, claro, café e vários tipos de chás. Apesar da fartura da mesa, o mais delicioso daquela refeição estava sendo a companhia um do outro. Hinata nunca havia imaginado que, após todos os percalços pelos quais havia passado, ela e Sai teriam uma relação tão saudável e amigável como a que estavam desenvolvendo nos últimos meses. Conversavam sobre tudo com naturalidade e fluidez. Haviam se tornado, de fato, bons amigos. A honestidade sobre seus sentimentos havia operado um verdadeira milagre entre os dois.

O tópico daquela manhã havia sido a última vez que Sai havia encontrado Sakura e tentado ficar "mais próximo" da Haruno dando-lhe um apelido carinhoso.

"Sai kun, você não sabe como ela é forte quando está com raiva. Não deveria se arriscar daquele jeito." Hinata tentava segurar o riso enquanto advertia o noivo sobre a personalidade da melhor amiga.

"Não sei o porquê de ela ter ficado tão brava. Mulheres gostam de serem chamadas de magras, não?"

"Porque existe uma diferença grande entre ser chamada de magra e de puro osso." Ao ouvir novamente o apelido que havia dado para a rosada, Sai começou a rir e comentou:

"Mas eu ainda acho que combina direitinho com a Sakura san." Hinata sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas não resistiu à risada ao lembrar-se da reação da Haruno ao ouvir as palavras do Shimura...

"Se bem que depois daquele soco, acho que mudaria o apelido para She-Hulk..." Sai disse massageando o próprio queixo.

"Shitsureishimasu." O garçom aproximou-se e recolheu alguns dos pratos vazios da mesa abrindo um espaço vazio entre Sai e Hinata.

A Hyuuga apoiava delicadamente o punho esquerdo sobre a mesa enquanto levava a xícara com chá preto e leite aos lábios. Em um movimento inesperado, o Shimura cobriu a mão pequena de Hinata com a sua, causando-lhe um leve espanto. Instantaneamente, seus olhos buscaram o rosto do rapaz que olhava fixamente para a mão alva embaixo da sua. Sai segurou seus dedos da moça e os ergueu para analisar o anel de noivado que Hinata usava. Dourado e cravejado com um enorme diamante: O anel dos sonhos de muitas mulheres. Sem expressão, disse:

"Esse anel é muito bonito... Mas não tem significado algum." Hinata o olhava sem entender. Sai soltou sua mão e abriu a pasta de couro que estava na cadeira ao lado, tirando de dentro desta, um estojo quadrado preto de couro camurça.

"Já há algum tempo eu estou querendo consertar isso, mas ainda não havia aparecido a oportunidade." O moreno disse abrindo o estojo e revelando seu conteúdo: Um medalhão. Um círculo dourado vazado que abrigava em seu interior uma árvore feita de vários fios delicados dourados. Mais grossos no caule e finos nos galhos. Galhos, estes, que eram cravejados com pequenas esmeraldas e alguns rubis que representavam folhas e frutos.

"Este medalhão não representa o meu coração, como deveria representar este anel, mas representa a minha amizade e o meu respeito. Que nos próximos anos, nós possamos construir uma vida tão firme quanto o caule desta árvore, tão bonita quanto suas folhas e, quem sabe, também ter belos frutos."

Hinata olhava para o medalhão sem piscar. Estava espantada com o que estava ouvindo. Não esperava uma atitude como esta vinda de Sai.

"Gostou? Eu desenhei especialmente para você." Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga se encontraram com os olhos castanhos de Sai que esperavam ansiosos por uma reação.

"E - eu... Adorei, Sai kun." O Shimura sorriu e disse:

"Vou colocá-lo em você."

Hinata juntou os longos cabelos azulados para que Sai pudesse fechar a joia ao redor de seu pescoço. Após fazê-lo, o moreno disse em voz baixa perto do ouvido da jovem enquanto segurava seus ombros:

"Quero que confie em mim, Hinata san. A partir de hoje, não somos mais apenas noivos de um compromisso forçado. Somos cúmplices. Apoiaremos um ao outro no que for necessário. Independente da situação..."

Após soltar os longos fios, Hinata levou a mão ao objeto que Sai lhe havia dado. Subitamente, suas costas começaram a doer como se estivesse carregando toneladas de alguma coisa não definida. O Shimura sentou-se a sua frente e disse com um sorriso satisfeito:

"Ficou lindo! Não que eu esperasse o contrário, claro." Hinata não sorriu, em vez disso, segurou firmemente a mão de Sai e disse com uma expressão séria:

"Sai kun. Existe algo que eu preciso lhe contar..."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Usando óculos escuros, um chapéu de pesca e uma máscara para resfriados, Sasuke entrou no restaurante esgueirando-se pelos cantos e, antes que a recepcionista pudesse lhe dar o típico _irasshaimase_ dos estabelecimentos japoneses, entregou-lhe um papel onde se lia:

"Quero uma mesa próxima a do último casal que entrou e um café executivo." A pobre jovem, mesmo confusa, cumpriu a exigência do estranho cliente que adentrava o lugar.

Na noite anterior, durante o jantar, havia ouvido Hinata atender um telefonema de seu noivo. Ouvira também a jovem dizer que _seria um prazer tomar café com o Sai kun..._ Argh! Não aguentava ouvir aquilo. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas a relação de Hinata com seu noivo o deixava de estômago embrulhado. Ambos nem ao menos gostavam um do outro! Só conviviam por obrigação e para cumprir aparências.

Apesar de saber que não deveria estar ali, afinal, em poucas horas sua peça estrearia e ele devia descansar para garantir um bom desempenho, Sasuke havia decidido seguir sua amante e descobrir de uma vez por todas o que esse _tal de Sai_ tinha de tão maravilhoso.

A recepcionista havia conseguido uma mesa excelente, poucos lugares atrás do casal. Sasuke não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, mas tinha uma clara visão de suas ações. Abriu o jornal que havia comprado no caminho em uma página qualquer, apenas para poder tirar os óculos e olhar mais atentamente à cena a sua frente. Infelizmente, o _tal de Sai_ estava de costas para o Uchiha, que não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas pode tirar várias conclusões apenas observando suas costas: Terno Armani azul marinho, risca de giz, cortado sob medida. Cabelo castanho escuro com gel, sem brincos ou anéis, bons modos, pele clara e bem hidratada. Com certeza era rico! Não havia errado quando antes imaginou que deveria ser algum engomadinho da alta roda, fresquinho e cheio de não-me-toques... O Garçom aproximou-se trazendo o café executivo do Uchiha e lhe tirando de seus pensamentos com um leve susto.

O _tal de Sai_ e Hinata conversavam sobre algo que os fazia rir e a atmosfera ao redor de ambos era mundo boa... Onde diabos estava o motivo pelo qual a Hyuuga chorava como uma criança meses atrás? Encontrar com ele devia ser uma tortura para a garota. Ela devia ficar envergonhada, cabisbaixa e desconfortável! Então, o que significavam esses sorrisos?! Ela só ria assim quanto Sasuke fazia ou dizia algo engraçado para ela. Tipo, panquecas pela manhã, ou quando implicava com seu jeito fofo de falar, quando gaguejava, quando a acordava com beijos no pescoço e nos lóbulos da orelha, ou quando invadia o chuveiro durante seu banho... A sirene indicando perigo foi disparada definitivamente dentro da cabeça do Uchiha no momento em que o outro rapaz segurou a mão da jovem e sua expressão mudou completamente. Hinata parecia surpresa... As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se franziram e ele bebeu um gole do café preto que o garçom havia servido... Mas que droga! Havia esquecido novamente de colocar o açúcar! Despejou 3 pacotinhos do cristal adocicado dentro da xícara e misturou com o líquido, quando seus olhos se voltaram novamente para a mesa do casal, o _tal de Sai_ estava segurando um estojo para colares preto em frente à Hyuuga. Sasuke revirou os olhos em desaprovação. Que amador! Tentando prender uma mulher dando-lhe uma joia... Qualquer um que a conhecia bem sabia que Hinata não era o tipo de garota se rendia a um golpe tão baixo!

Depois de abrir, o _tal de Sai_ falou mais algumas coisas e novamente a expressão da jovem mudou. Ela parecia incrivelmente surpresa e tocada... O Uchiha venderia um rim para saber do que estavam falando! Então, quando pensou na possibilidade de mudar para uma mesa mais próxima, aconteceu: Sai levantou-se e colocou o colar que estava no estojo no pescoço de Hinata, permitindo a Sasuke ver claramente o seu rosto e uma onda de fúria tomar conta do Uchiha.

Não esqueceria aquele sorriso cínico e nojento nem em mil anos. O _tal de Sai_ era simplesmente o mesmo maldito que havia conhecido na época da escola. O desgraçado que fora namorado de Ino! Os punhos de Sasuke se fecharam com tanta força que sua mão ficou branca devido à falta de circulação. Colocou o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa e saiu do lugar sem olhar para trás. Se ficasse ali por mais um minuto sequer, não poderia mais responder por si mesmo.

 _Sasuke corria o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam. Precisava se apressar, afinal, sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Cada segundo que se passava maior era a chance de Ino já estar morta._

 _"Ino! Ino!" Gritou chamando o nome da loira assim que alcançou o começo da ponte mal iluminada._

 _"Você me achou, Sasuke kun. Parece que nós realmente temos alguma conexão de alma..." Mais ou menos na metade do caminho, ouviu a voz da loira. Ela estava sentada do lado de fora das ferragens velhas e meio enferrujadas, olhando a iluminação noturna sobre a água negra._

 _Durante todo aquele dia Ino havia estado especialmente estranha. As outras pessoas não ligaram dizendo que isso era normal, afinal, ela havia acabado de romper com o primeiro namorado. Era uma simples fossa adolescente que com o tempo se curaria. Porém, Sasuke sabia que tinha algo além disso. Uma sensação ruim havia acompanhado o Uchiha a tarde inteira e, após telefonar para a casa da amiga antes do jantar e descobrir que ela não estava, as lembranças de uma conversa estranha e uma forte intuição o impeliram para a ponte que ficava próxima à casa da loira._

 _"Para de brincadeira! Desce daí" Sasuke disse se aproximando lentamente._

 _"Você acha que eu estou de brincadeira?! Acha mesmo que eu estou tentando chamar atenção aqui?!" A loira gritava raivosa enquanto olhava para o amigo com um olhar vidrado e o rosto completamente molhado de lágrimas._

 _"Mas o que diabos você tem?! É só aquele maldito que importa? Não se importa com o sofrimento dos seus pais? Não se importa com o meu sofrimento se você se jogar?!" O Uchiha gritou de volta. Sempre foi uma pessoa isolada e difícil de fazer amizades. Ino foi o seu laço mais forte e não permitiria que terminasse daquele jeito._

 _"Eu estou grávida, Sasuke kun..." A loira disse com uma voz fraca e voltando o olhar para o horizonte escuro. Aquelas poucas palavras foram como um soco forte na boca do estômago do Uchiha. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer..._

 _"Ele sabe disso?" A voz pesarosa do Uchiha foi respondida com uma risada contida e um tom sarcástico vindo da Yamanaka._

 _"Deve saber... Em uma das milhares de vezes que eu tentei falar com ele, deixei recados, mensagens, telefonemas, ele deve ter ficado sabendo." O vento soprou forte e as lágrimas de Ino correram mais intensas._

 _"Meus pais lutaram muito para que eu entrasse naquela escola e tivesse uma boa educação. Pudesse ser uma pessoa de referências e não levasse a mesma vida dura que eles levaram. E o que eu fiz? Joguei tudo fora! Vou ser a mãe solteira adolescente do filho bastardo de um mentiroso. Eu prefiro morrer a que ter esse destino..." A loira olhou para a água escura abaixo de si e respirou fundo. Sasuke, percebendo sua intenção, continuou o assunto enquanto se aproximava lentamente:_

 _"Vai matar essa criança também? Ela não tem culpa alguma do que aconteceu..."_

 _"Esse vai ser meu primeiro e único ato de amor como mãe: Vou poupá-la de uma vida de humilhação e desprezo... Obrigada por vir até aqui, Sasuke kun. Foi bom ver seu rosto pela última vez." E quando fez menção de pular, o Uchiha foi mais rápido: agarrou-a pela cintura puxando para a parte segura da ponte novamente. A loira esperneava e se debatia até que ambos caíram no chão. Ino, com as costas no asfalto, chorava compulsivamente e Sasuke, ao seu lado, dizia ajoelhado no chão:_

 _"Nós vamos nos casar. Vou dizer que você está grávida de mim e nós vamos nos casar. Ninguém vai duvidar, afinal, estamos sempre juntos e eu e aquele cara não somos muito diferentes. Mesmo que a criança nasça parecida com ele, não irão desconfiar." Ino riu e disse em uma mistura de lágrimas e risos:_

 _"Obrigada, você realmente é um amigo de verdade... Mas eu não poderia correr o risco de sobreviver à ponte..."_

 _"O que você fez?" Sasuke perguntou sacudindo a loira pelos ombros que não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar. Sem perder tempo, o moreno discou o telefone da emergência que, em poucos minutos chegou ao local. Porém, encontraram a Yamanaka desacordada e o Uchiha atônito sem saber responder o que havia acontecido. No hospital, soube através de uma enfermeira que a loira havia tomado uma superdose de calmantes._

 _"Por acaso você é o pai do bebê?" A jovem questionou Sasuke que respondeu em um tom firme, quase como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo desta nova realidade, afinal, não era o tipo que fazia promessas em vão:_

 _"Sim. Sou eu."_

 _"Lamento dizer, mas ela sofreu um aborto espontâneo devido aos remédios e, provavelmente, à pressão emocional que passou."_

O vento úmido e abafado do fim da primavera já começava a dar sinais dos dias quentes de verão que viriam e não contribuía em nada para que o Uchiha arejasse a cabeça. Subiu na Harley Davidson Road King, moto que comprara com o valor pago pelo seguro por perda total da anterior, e seguiu pelas ruas sem um rumo definido.

Nem se lembrava de quanto tempo já havia se passado, mas não iria perdoar Shimura Sai nem depois um século! Aqueles dias foram extremamente difíceis. Ino estava deprimida e fisicamente debilitada. Sasuke fazia de tudo para ajudá-la: visitas frequentes, conversas longas, mesmo que apenas ele falasse, mas tinha consciência de que nunca conseguiria compreender totalmente os sentimentos da loira, afinal, não havia sido ele quem fora machucado. Apesar de respeitar sua dor, ao mesmo tempo fazia de tudo para resgatá-la. Acabou jurou nunca perdoar Sai e, um dia, se reencontrasse o Shimura, garantir que ele sentisse todo o sofrimento pelo qual fez Ino passar.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Oooi, Hinata!" Uma voz masculina aguda e animada chamou a herdeira Hyuuga em frente ao teatro da Universidade Hinokuni.

O teatro da faculdade de Artes Cênicas da Hinokuni era enorme e estava tomado de espectadores, grandes nomes do meio acadêmico, cênico e, logicamente, aluna e alunos fãs do ator que interpretaria o vilão da história.

"Naruto kun, Ohisashiburi desu." Com um leve sorriso elegante, a jovem cumprimentou o loiro que correu em sua direção.

Hinata havia esquecido-se da possibilidade de encontrar Naruto naquele dia apesar de saber que era ali que o loiro Uzumaki estudava. Sasuke não havia dito-lhe nada sobre convidar o loiro, e mesmo que tivesse dito, não haveria muita coisa que ela pudesse fazer a respeito.

"Você veio sozinha? Achei que viria com seu noivo..." Naruto comentou inocentemente.

"Ele é muito ocupado. Se o convidasse, iria acabar atrapalhando algo importante. Não quis incomodá-lo."

A meia verdade saiu tão naturalmente de sua boca que a própria Hinata surpreendeu-se. Sim, Sai era um homem ocupado, mas não o havia convidado porque, ter seu amante e seu noivo no mesmo ambiente, seria algo extremamente desconcertante.

"Então parece que eu vou ser sua companhia hoje." Com um largo sorriso, o loiro Uzumaki ofereceu o braço para que a jovem encaixasse o seu. A Hyuuga o fez um tanto desconcertada e, então, seguiram juntos para o teatro.

Antigamente quando pensava na possibilidade de rever Naruto, Hinata costumava ficar agitada, porém, de uma maneira boa. Era uma ansiedade que lhe deixava feliz. Entretanto, naquele momento, experimentou pela primeira vez uma sensação diferente: A visão do loiro sorridente, amante de seu amante, trouxe a tona um sentimento feio e amargo: Naruto se relacionava com o Uchiha há muito mais tempo do que a jovem. Seria natural que Sasuke convidasse o Uzumaki. Contudo, algo dentro da morena rejeitou essa lógica e lhe trouxe um sentimento de posse sufocantemente desgostoso.

Os lugares marcados ficavam em uma área privilegiada do teatro: bem em frente ao palco. Após alguns avisos ao público, tudo ficou escuro e as cortinas se levantaram indicando o início da apresentação. Como todo japonês, Hinata conhecia aquela história de cor. O Shinsengumi havia sido um grupo de samurais que serviu ao xogunato durante os anos em que o Japão se manteve isolado do resto do mundo. A personagem interpretada por Sasuke seria o vilão da história, Serizawa Kamo, o homem que fundou o Shisengumi, porém, devido às suas atitudes extremistas e egoístas, acabou perdendo o respeito de todos e sendo assassinado por seus antigos companheiros.

Quando Sasuke subiu ao palco uma onda de gritos contidos invadiu o ambiente. Era óbvio que ele seria a atração principal da noite e o fato não passaria despercebido pelos críticos ali presentes. Hinata e Naruto acompanharam cada ato com um sentimento parecido com o orgulho que os pais sentem ao ver um filho bem sucedido. A atuação do moreno era tão natural, marcante e impecável que capturou os olhos de todos na platéia. Durante o primeiro intervalo o nome do Uchiha foi a palavra mais ouvida em meio dos espectadores e, duas horas após o início de tudo, uma nova onda de aplausos iniciou-se, desta vez, para despedir-se dos atores que sumiam aos poucos detrás das cortinas.

"Sasuke pediu para nos encontrarmos com ele no camarim." Naruto comentava enquanto puxava Hinata pela mão em direção aos bastidores do lugar.

Então, O Uchiha havia se encontrado com o loiro antes? Ele não havia comentado nada, aliás, naquele dia ela nem ao menos o havia visto antes de sair de casa... de novo a sensação de incômodo invadiu Hinata.

As cenas seguintes seguiram com um amargor que a Hyuuga jamais imaginou que sentiria. Naruto abraçando Sasuke. O sorriso satisfeito do moreno. O clima de flerte entre os dois... Odiou aquilo mais do que tudo pelo qual já havia sentido raiva na vida... Respirou fundo... Não estava se reconhecendo! Ter ciumes de alguém sendo que ela própria estava em uma relação dupla? Deveria esforçar-se para eliminar esse sentimento despropositado o mais rápido o possível e aproveitar a noite, afinal, ela estava apenas começando. Não haveria motivos para estragar tudo com amargores sem razão.

Quando o diretor da peça entrou no camarim, Sasuke lhe apresentou os dois amantes como se fossem apenas velhos amigos. O homem mais velho elogiou a beleza de Hinata e convidou ambos para unirem-se ao elenco na comemoração que aconteceria logo em seguida, em um clube noturno no centro da cidade. Naruto foi o primeiro a concordar em alto e bom som. Saídas e baladas eram algo que ele raramente fazia, mas isso não queria dizer que não gostava. Quando uma confirmação tímida veio da Hyuuga, todos seguiram para os carros que já estavam esperando nos fundos do teatro.

Durante todo o percurso e mesmo após chegarem ao clube noturno, Naruto exibia toda a sua habilidade de sociabilização com o restante do elenco. Em poucos minutos já havia feito amizade com praticamente todo mundo e era o centro da maioria das conversas. Sempre cercado de risadas e atenção, definitivamente o loiro e a Hyuuga eram tão diferentes que fez a jovem imaginar que, mesmo se Naruto gostasse de garotas, nunca combinariam um com outro. A morena exalava uma aura de reserva e sobriedade que diferia totalmente da espontaneidade e simpatia do Uzumaki.

Dentro da boate, pessoas dançavam iluminadas pelas luzes neon que pulsavam embaladas pela música eletrônica. Os risos e conversas eram regados a muita bebida alcoólica e alguns tipos de drogas não lícitas. Não demorou muito para a Hyuuga começar a sentir-se sufocada no ambiente do agitado do lugar... Não sabia dizer que, se por conta da falta de interesse ou da leve irritação que sentia no momento, mas, realmente, não estava no clima. Sabia que aquela boate era conhecida por ter um enorme e belo terraço com uma vista panorâmica esplêndida. Durante o dia, alguns clientes endinheirados costumavam reservá-lo para _pool parties_ particulares. Talvez fosse um bom lugar para fugir durante alguns instantes.

Do alto do vigésimo andar, céu e terra pareciam ter trocado de lugar. Na terra, o mar negro brilhava cravejado de pontos de luzes cintilantes e, no céu, o manto negro sem nuvens, não exibia nenhuma estrela. Este era o preço a ser pago por viver-se em uma das maiores metrópoles do mundo: suas luzes 24 horas por dia acabavam por ofuscar as estrelas no céu. Encostada no para-peito do terraço, perdida em seus devaneios a respeito do loiro Uzumaki, Hinata, pela primeira vez pensou em como Naruto poderia sentir-se caso descobrisse o que acontecia entre ela e o Uchiha. O loiro confiou-lhe algo precioso e ela lhe roubou... Subitamente sentiu-se culpada. Gostaria de pedir perdão e dizer que não faria de novo, como fazia quando era criança e seu pai a repreendia, mas sabia que, por mais que tentasse somente a presença de Sasuke perto de si seria o suficiente para fazê-la quebrar essa promessa.

"Um drink por seus pensamentos" A voz masculina soou atrás de si. Hinata sorriu e respondeu com um leve tom sarcástico.

"De qual mangá shoujo meloso você tirou isso?" E foi a vez de Sasuke responder sarcasticamente enquanto estendia a taça com o coquetel alaranjado na direção da jovem:

"Olha só! Parece que você está mesmo convivendo muito comigo. Está ficando tão malvada quanto."

"Pode ser." A Hyuuga respondeu enquanto bebericava alguns goles do drink adocicado que lhe foi oferecido.

"Porque está sozinha aqui? Os fãs que você fez essa noite estão te procurando lá na pista" O moreno dizia enquanto envolvia a cintura de Hinata pela costas e lhe beijava o pescoço.

"Desculpe. Sei que é a sua festa, mas estou sem clima para aglomerações."

"Então que tal nós dois voltarmos para casa e comemorarmos do nosso jeito..." Sasuke sussurrou as últimas palavras nos ouvidos da garota que virou-se e quando ia responder, viu a silhueta de alguém aproximando-se da entrada do lounge. Rapidamente afastou-se do Uchiha que a olhou surpreso.

"Aí estão vocês! Por que tão aqui sozinhos?..." Era Naruto que aproximava-se com um ar levemente desconfiado.

"Hinata resolveu fugir dos caras que estavam dando em cima dela." O moreno inventou uma desculpa qualquer.

"Eu estava pensando em ir embora, na verdade." A Hyuuga revelou e Sasuke respondeu quase imediatamente.

"Então, eu vou com você!"

Naruto franziu a testa e disse com um tom lamentoso que escondeu a súbita desconfiança que aquela situação lhe causou.

"Ah... Poxa. Por quê? Eu queria passar mais um tempo com vocês. A gente raramente se encontra pra conversar..."

"Bom... podemos ir para minha casa, então! Vamos beber e conversar um pouco. Vai ser bom ter você conosco essa noite, Naruto kun." Hinata sorriu inocentemente enquanto convidava o loiro.

Não sabia exatamente porque havia feito aquilo, já que seu real desejo era afastar Sasuke de Naruto o máximo possível, mas achou que se fizesse exatamente o contrário poderia melhorar seu humor.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aí ele saiu correndo pelado do alojamento com uma mão cobrindo as bolas e, a outra, a bunda! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto ria como se não houvesse amanhã sentado no tapete da sala do apartamento de Hinata.

Na mesinha de centro estava uma garrafa vazia de whisky, outra que já aproximava-se da metade e, também, várias doses de tequila com sal e limão já finalizadas. A conversa do trio havia passado por todos os assuntos possíveis: infância, amores passados, desafetos, situações embaraçosas, inseguranças futuras, entre outros. Aquela era a vez de Naruto contar como um amigo havia escapado da casa de uma mulher mais velha com quem havia passado a noite, instante após descobrir que ela era casada e seu marido estava chegando em casa.

'Tentava' porque o excesso de álcool no sangue o impedia de pronunciar mais de duas frases sem cair em um ataque de risos. Hinata, apesar de mais contida, ria delicadamente das histórias do loiro. Com o mesmo comportamento calado de sempre, Sasuke bebericava sua dose de whisky com gelo enquanto observava seus dois amantes em um momento de interação amigável. Uzumaki, hiena risonha de sempre e Hyuuga, a princesa elegante de sempre... Conhecia muito pouco da relação dos dois, na verdade, conhecia apenas, por alto, a versão de Hinata. Naruto nunca havia lhe dito o que pensava da garota, muito menos, o que sentiu por ela durante aquele tempo de adolescente...

"Que tal um jogo? Verdade ou conseqüência..." O Uchiha sugeriu enquanto tirava os copos e as garrafas, abrindo espaço na mesa de centro.

"Adoro esse jogo! Qual vai ser a regra?" Naruto perguntou em voz alta.

"Duas verdades e uma conseqüência. Gargalo faz a pergunta e o fundo responde." Sasuke explicou referindo-se a garrafa de whisky vazia.

"Parece justo." Hinata comentou enquanto tomava lugar em outra extremidade da mesa.

Após a fácil aceitação de sua ideia, Sasuke sentou-se em frente à Hyuuga e ao Uzumaki, formando o desenho de um triangulo, e pôs-se a girar a garrafa que indicou que a primeira pergunta seria feita por Hinata para o moreno Uchiha.

"Sasuke kun..." A jovem fez uma pequena pausa, como se pensasse no que deveria perguntar. "Você ama ou já amou alguém alguma vez?"

"Não." Respondeu de imediato.

Não precisava pensar muito para este tipo de pergunta. A resposta sempre fora óbvia, não? No que Hinata estava pensando ao questionar-lhe isso? Lançando mão à garrafa vazia, definiu a pergunta seguinte como Naruto indagando à morena.

"Hinata! Você é uma garota tão recatada... Sempre quis saber se, por acaso você ainda é virgem?" O rosto da garota Hyuuga, que já estava corado devido ao álcool, ficou ainda mais vermelho e ela respondeu em uma voz baixa e gaguejante:

"N-não. Nã-ão sou mais..."

"Eh?! Sério? Quando foi?"

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Naruto! Se quer saber mais vai ter que esperar a próxima pergunta. Gire a garrafa, Hinata"

Por coincidência o objeto de vidro apontou para situação inversa à anterior: Hinata perguntaria para o loiro. Ainda bastante corada, a morena indagou:

"Naruto kun, o que você seria capaz de fazer por amor?"

O sorriso faceiro do Uzumaki vacilou por alguns instantes. Pensativo e sério, respondeu logo em seguida decidido:

"Qualquer coisa. Se meus sentimentos fossem verdadeiros e a pessoa que eu amo desejasse, eu faria qualquer coisa." Os olhos azuis do loiro logo encontraram com a escuridão dos do Uchiha em uma mensagem subentendida.

"Ótimo! Agora gire." Sasuke ordenou autoritário sem emoção.

A pergunta seguinte finalmente trouxe a vez do Uchiha perguntar algo a Naruto.

"Durante o tempo de escola, Hinata gostava de você, certo?"

"Sasuke kun..." A Hyuuga interrompeu o moreno com uma voz que, apesar de gentil, mantinha o tom de desaprovação.

"Está tudo bem Hinata. Conhecendo o Sasuke, tenho certeza que ele só sugeriu esse jogo para perguntar isso. Vamos lá, deme, me dê o seu melhor." Naruto tentou aliviar o clima desconfortável com uma piada tipicamente sua.

"Você já me disse que, quando era mais novo, ficou com algumas garotas. Então, por que a rejeitou?" Naruto respirou fundo e, apesar da embriaguez, respondeu com uma voz coesa e firme, como se o assunto o deixasse desconfortável e irritadiço:

"Porque naquela época eu tinha uma quedinha pela amiga dela, Haruno Sakura. Tentei de tudo para ficar com ela, inclusive me aproximei da Hinata, achando que seria mais fácil chegar na Sakura chan também. Mas ela sempre me esnobou e, quando Hinata me disse que tava a fim de mim, eu entendi o porquê... Desculpe ter me tornado seu amigo com segundas intenções... Não me orgulho disso." O loiro disse as últimas frases olhando diretamente para a morena.

O sentimento que brotou no coração da Hyuuga ao ouvir as palavras do Uzumaki ainda não havia sido nomeado. Era um misto de frustração, decepção, raiva e tristeza que reviraram o estômago da jovem. Naruto apenas a usou e ela, inocente, acreditou que o que tinham era uma amizade verdadeira e honesta. Se fosse como Sakura, já teria jogado a bebida de seu copo na cara do loiro, o xingado de todos os palavrões possíveis e o expulsado dali... Porém, esta era a questão: Não era como Sakura. Nunca foi e nunca seria e, por isso, Naruto nunca se interessara por ela.

"Está tudo bem, Naruto kun... Não era para ser mesmo." Hinata colocou um sorriso falsamente gentil no rosto para convencer o rapaz de que estava tudo bem. Pelo visto, também estava aprendendo o estilo de Sai de lidar com pessoas. E isso não era algo exatamente bom...

Naruto girou a garrafa e descobriu seria sua vez de perguntar a Sasuke. Decidindo vingar-se do Uchiha que o havia feito confessar um 'crime' do passado, questionou abertamente na tentativa de constranger o moreno:

"E então? Você e a Hinata já transaram?"

A Hyuuga fechou os olhos como se pudesse extinguir existência da situação somente pelo fato de não poder vê-la. A tensão na sala aumentava a cada pergunta e Naruto havia acabado de deixar tudo ainda mais complicado. Hinata sabia que não adiantaria torcer, sinalizar, mudar de assunto, pois o Uchiha não mentiria...

"Sim! Quase todo dia, na verdade." ...como, de fato, não o fez.

"Ah! Hahaha! Bem que eu desconfiei do jeito de vocês mais cedo... Eu… de alguma forma sempre soube que acabaria assim... Gire a garrafa, Sasuke deme! Quero ir logo para a rodada de consequências!" O sorriso sempre aberto e espontâneo de Naruto estava fraco e forçado e sua voz soava artificialmente firme.

"Na-Naruto kun..." Hinata começou, porém Sasuke a interrompeu:

"Você responde uma pergunta minha, Hinata!" A Hyuuga olhou irritadiça para o moreno. Sasuke estava conduzindo aquele jogo intencionalmente da pior forma possível e, até o final de tudo, sabia que sairiam todos magoados.

"Você vai se casar com um cara que não ama e que só te enxerga como uma obrigação. Por que não desiste e tenta ser feliz?"

"Você o está julgando muito rápido, Sasuke kun. Podemos não nos amar, mas isso não quer dizer que não temos consideração um pelo outro. Tenho certeza de que serei feliz ao lado dele... da nossa forma."

"Tem certeza ou está só tentando se convencer disso?" O moreno replicou e antes que Hinata pudesse responder, Naruto girou a garrafa e disse interrompendo o clima tenso entre ambos:

"Olha só! Pelo visto vai ter consequência dupla logo de primeira!"

A garrafa havia parado exatamente no espaço vazio entre Naruto e Hinata.

"Como assim?" O moreno perguntou.

"Você escolhe uma consequência e nós dois vamos pagar juntos." Naruto explicou inocentemente.

"Ok! Então, beije a Hinata, Naruto."

"Que?!" A Hyuuga protestou.

"Beije-a. Você não disse que faria qualquer coisa que seu amor quisesse? A menos que tenha mentido para mim durante todo esse tempo, eu sou o seu amor e quero ver isso.

"Sasuke kun! Já chega! Naruto kun, você não precisa fazer nada que..."

Antes que a jovem pudesse completar a frase na qual tentava livrar Naruto de qualquer obrigação, o loiro puxou a Hyuuga para perto de si e tomou seus lábios com intensidade. Um beijo molhado e intenso. Sem desejo ou paixão, porém, cheio de mágoa e amargor. Muito diferente de qualquer um dos inúmeros beijos com os quais a jovem havia sonhado em receber do loiro anos atrás...

Sasuke esgueirou-se até o casal e interrompeu o beijo tomando os lábios de Naruto para si. Já havia se passado um bom tempo desde a última vez que o Uchiha o beijara... Quando sentiu a mão do rapaz invadir sua calça a procura de seu membro, Naruto sentiu a sangue correr mais rápido. A língua do moreno explorando sua boca, suas mãos lhe dando prazer. Qualquer raiva que havia sentido do Uchiha desaparecera quase que por completo! Estava tão eufórico que havia praticamente esquecido que Hinata estava ali, há poucos centímetros de distância. Sem pensar muito e entre gemidos de prazer, abriu os olhos e viu: A Hyuuga com o rosto extremamente corado enquanto segurava delicadamente o braço do Uchiha. A outra mão de Sasuke, dentro de sua saia, estimulando-a... No mesmo momento, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo com Naruto e, após abrir a blusa de Hinata, passou também a sugar-lhe os mamilos.

Uma onda gélida percorreu a espinha de Naruto. Era isso que Sasuke queria? Olhou para sua própria ereção e contemplou as mãos do Uchiha em movimento contínuo. Seria capaz de se envolver em algo deste tipo só para satisfazer alguém que obviamente não lhe respeitava? Com a mão que antes estava sob a saia de Hinata, o moreno conduziu suavemente o rosto da garota em direção a própria ereção. Os longos cabelos da jovem formaram uma cortina e Naruto só percebeu que ela a estava sugando quando Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás após um alto gemido de prazer. Novamente puxou o loiro Uzumaki para si e o beijou com ardor. Um beijo molhado e excitado que provocou em Naruto uma sensação que nunca pensou sentir pelo moreno: repulsa.

Pela primeira vez, via Sasuke como ele de fato era: Frio, vazio, vulgar. Sua vida não tinha outra finalidade a não ser satisfazer seus próprios desejos. Para isso, usava aquele que estivesse pelo caminho. Qualquer um que se submetesse a ser usado... Não havia amor dentro dele por nada, nem por si mesmo! Sasuke era uma alma errante com uma mentalidade egoísta que caminhava para o abismo arrastando consigo qualquer inocente que caia em suas teias.

"Agora o Naruto..." Sasuke sussurrou nos ouvidos de Hinata que, sem hesitar, segurou a ereção total do loiro e passou a estimulá-la com a língua. Lambeu todo o comprimento do membro e, após alguns movimentos circulares na ponta da glande, abocanhou todo o membro e passou a sugá-lo e massageá-lo. Naruto estava em choque. Nunca imaginaria Hinata em uma situação como aquela. Mesmo que quisesse segurar seus ombros e sacudi-la gritando para que ela acordasse, seu corpo não reagia. Pelo visto não era apenas a ele que Sasuke estava arrastando consigo para o abismo... Quando a boca da garota passou a subir e descer por todo o corpo do pênis do loiro, a excitação chegou ao ápice e, controlando-se para não gozar, ele a afastou dizendo:

"Pare Hinata! Essa não é você..."

"Não estrague as coisas, Naruto dobe. Dá para ver que você também gostou da brincadeira" Sasuke repreendeu o loiro enquanto apontava para sua ereção ainda pulsante. Envergonhado, o Uzumaki gritou enraivecido para o moreno:

"Mas que mxrda, Sasuke! Você não se importa com ninguém mesmo! Sabe como estou me sentindo vendo você transar com uma garota e, ainda mais, me fazendo transar com ela também?" O sorriso sécio sumiu do rosto do Uchiha. Sasuke aproximou-se do loiro e o beijou dizendo:

"Este sou eu! Desde o começo você sabe que eu sou assim, certo? Por que não pára um pouco com essas histórias românticas e tenta jogar pelas minhas regras ao menos uma vez? Garanto que vai gostar muito mais..."

Sasuke aproximou-se ainda mais e beijou novamente o loiro. Suas ereções se encostaram e o Uchiha as friccionou uma contra a outra arrancando um novo gemido do loiro. Porém, Naruto olhou no fundo dos olhos de ônix e, juntando todas as suas forças, afastou-se do moreno e disse antes de levantar-se:

"Eu te amo, mas esse é o fim da linha para mim."

Então, vestiu suas roupas e foi embora.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

 _"Agora deixe-me ir. Pois eu simplesmente não posso olhar!_  
 _Isto está me matando e tomando o controle."_  
Mr. Brightside - The Killers

VOCABULÁRIO:

Ohayou gozaimasu - Bom dia (polido)  
Shitsureishimasu - Com licença  
Irasshaimase - Seja bem vindo  
Ohisashiburi - "Há quanto tempo não nos vemos"  
Xogunato - Sistema de governo reinante durante o período em que o Japão esteve com as fronteiras fechadas


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas da Autora:**  
Yo, people!

Que avalanche de merdx que esses 3 se meteram, hein? Então acho que é um bom momento para falar um pouco sobre as relações tóxicas apresentadas nessa história. Nenhum deles age intencionalmente, mas acaba machucando alguém por não conseguir enxergar a própria situação e insistir em seus erros. Como as pessoas na vida real. Naruto está tão apegado ao seu sentimento por alguém que não percebe que essa pessoa, intencionalmente ou não, está fazendo mais mal do que bem a ele. Sasuke está tão cego por seu egoísmo e por sua busca por autoafirmação que não percebe que as suas atitudes são a fonte da infelicidade de várias pessoas. Hinata está tão perdida em seu propósito na vida que acaba por se deixar levar por alguém (tão perdido quanto ela) e perde o controle da sua vida

Aí, vocês me perguntam:

"Mas, tia Aoi, eles algum dia vão entender tudo isso e melhorar?"

E eu respondo:

Não foi por falta de aviso que eles entraram nessa! Sempre teve alguém por perto que se importava com eles, conseguia enxergar bem a situação e, por isso, tentava aconselhar nossos enroladinhos. Resta saber se os 3 vão conseguir abrir os olhos e entenderem suas situações antes de estragar definitivamente a própria vida. No capítulo passado, Naruto conseguiu acordar. Finalmente entendeu o que Gaara vem dizendo para ele há um tempão sobre amor e merecimento. O que nos resta agora é esperar para saber se o fundo do poço moral vai ser o suficiente para fazer Sasuke e Hinata acordarem também.

Bom, nesse capítulo as coisas já estão tomando o caminho do desfecho. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem, PFV! Preciso do feedback de vocês para saber a quantas andam as expectativas dos leitores!

* * *

 ** _"Shock waves, bones to dust._**

 ** _You're messin' with a mine field so expect the worst."_**

 **Hard as iron – Judas priest**

Sasuke e Sai já se encaravam há pelo menos 3 minutos sem dizer nada um ao outro. O Shimura sustentando um amigável e, obviamente, falso meio sorriso no rosto; enquanto o Uchiha mantinha o semblante sério e fechado.

Apesar de todo o preparo mental que havia feito para aquele momento, a ironia era patética. Sasuke estava frente a frente com uma das pessoas que mais odiava na vida pelo que havia feita a sua única amiga, e agora, descobrira que Sai também o responsável por Hinata estar o tempo todo dividida entre um compromisso forçado e a vida em seus braços. Sentia-se extremamente irritado apenas por ter de olhar para Sai. O Shimura, por sua vez, nada transparecia de seus pensamentos, porém, seria lógico concluir que também não estivesse pulando de alegria com a situação. Sasuke nunca havia sido o seu amigo mais querido, mas descobrir que estava mantendo um relacionamento com sua noiva tornava a situação ainda mais desconfortável. Tentava manter sua calma e controle naturais, entretanto, a verdade é que aquilo era apenas a superfície do lago. O monstro de verdade estava no fundo; acordado e silencioso, apenas esperando o momento mais oportuno para atacar.

Na noite anterior, enquanto Hinata tomava banho, Sasuke havia pego seu smartphone e procurado pelo número de Sai. Usando um telefone público, para não correr o risco de ser ouvido pela jovem, ligou marcando um encontro com o herdeiro na manhã do dia seguinte. Agora, estavam frente a frente em um restaurante de porte mediano no centro da cidade. Era um típico lugar que servia comida coreana: enfumaçado, quente e barulhento. Ninguém do ciclo de amizade de Sai ou mesmo de Sasuke costumava frequentar aquele tipo de estabelecimento, logo, não correriam o risco de serem vistos juntos. Algo que nenhum dos dois desejava.

"Não posso dizer que foi exatamente uma surpresa quando minha noiva decidiu contar sobre seu misterioso 'colega de quarto'. Claro que eu já suspeitava que ela estivesse envolvida com alguém, mas o choque foi real quando ela disse o seu nome, Sasuke kun." Sai iniciou a conversa ao perceber que, se não desse o primeiro passo, passariam a tarde toda naquela troca de olhares desconfortável.

"Pensei o mesmo quando descobri sobre vocês... Mas eu deveria ter imaginado que alguém com tanto talento para estragar a vida alheia não aparece todos os dias. Seria lógico ter imaginado que o _tal de Sai_ era você." Respondeu acidamente.

"E novamente você interferindo nos meus relacionamentos... Interessante o fato de estarmos novamente em uma situação parecida: eu e uma garota como um casal e você sobrando como terceiro elemento." O sorriso no rosto de Sai fez o Uchiha sentir-se enjoado. Pelo visto ele não havia mudado nem um pouco: Apesar de estar falando manso, sabia que o Shimura estava apenas preparando terreno para dizer algo que tiraria Sasuke do sério em segundos.

"Pois é... Parece que sou sempre responsável por limpar as merdxs que você faz, não é?" Sasuke devolveu o sarcasmo enquanto despejava água em um copo de vidro a sua frente, desviando o olhar do rapaz a sua frente. A fumaça que subia da pequena estrutura de metal no centro da mesa encobriu o lampejo de raiva que surgiu no olhar de Sai que prontamente retrucou:

"Hinata san me contou sobre o tipo de relacionamento de vocês... o que me surpreendeu bastante. Afinal, lembro-me bem que o que você gostava mesmo era de cruzar espadas com alguns viadxs por aí..." E o tal monstro do lago, finalmente, surgia na superfície.

O jovem Uchiha respirou fundo tentando controlar-se para resistir ao impulso de fritar a cara de Sai na chapa de ferro quente que havia no centro da mesa. Inconscientemente, apertou a garrafa de água, amassando de leve o seu plástico e respondeu:

"E ainda gosto! Mas gosto ainda mais ainda é de transar com a SUA noiva. Em várias posições e lugares. Claro que você não tem como saber, afinal a única coisa que ela te deu foram chifres para colocar na cabeça..."

"Você vai me contar porque me chamou aqui ou vai ficar tentando inutilmente me ofender?" Sai irrompeu secamente. O sorriso havia desaparecido de seus lábios e uma expressão vazia tomara-lhe o lugar. Enfim, resolvera deixar os sarcasmos de lado e encarar a conversa seriamente.

"Hinata não é sua."

"Eu nunca assinei nenhum papel de propriedade dela, mas você sabe que estamos noivos, não?"

"Eu não vou sair do caminho."

Ao ouvir isto, Sai deixou escapar um risinho de desprezo. Olhou para Sasuke como quem olha para um idiota que ainda acredita que a terra é plana e disse:

"Então estamos empatados. Eu não vou desistir, você não vai desistir e sabe que ela também não."

"Ela vai mudar de opinião." O Uchiha respondeu mantendo no rosto aquela mesma expressão confiante que sempre carregava... Sai suspirou enquanto pegava um copo e também servia-se de água.

"Então me diga, Sasuke kun. O que espera fazer para que a MINHA NOIVA desista do NOSSO compromisso?" Rápido e sem alterar a voz, o moreno Uchiha respondeu:

"Isso não é da sua conta. A única coisa que você precisa saber é que a Hinata nunca vai ser sua. Eu não vou deixar."

Depois de analisar Sasuke por alguns instantes. Sai segurou um risinho desdenhoso e perguntou em tom incrédulo:

"Você é muito possessivo, Sasuke kun... O que essa sua atitude quer dizer? Por acaso você a ama? Vai tirá-la de mim porque a ama? Você, que não é capaz de amar nem a si mesmo? Faça-me o favor! Ino sempre me contava as histórias de como você abusava das pessoas e depois as descartava como se fossem lixo..."

À medida que Sai falava o rosto sempre confiante do Uchiha ia-se desfigurando em uma careta de puro ódio. Não estava dizendo que amava Hinata, mas e daí se amasse?! Sai era a última pessoa no mundo que podia julgá-lo! Furioso, Sasuke bateu na mesa atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor para si. Entretanto, ao falar, não elevou a voz. Disse entre os dentes tentando conter-se ao máximo:

"Olha aqui seu saco de estrume! Não venha me julgar como se fosse muito melhor do que eu! Sei muito bem que sou um escroto, mas você está logo atrás de mim na fila. Não ouse tocar no nome da Ino em suas justificativas. É justamente por saber o que você fez com ela que não vou deixar Hinata a sua mercê."

A expressão de Sai voltou a ser a mais nula o possível e, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia, perguntou ao Uchiha:

"Está tentando comparar a felicidade de um casal e de todos que dependem de nossas famílias a um namorico de escola?"

Sasuke fechou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto ria descrente. Respirou fundo e, ainda visivelmente irado, mas, tentando controlar-se ao máximo, disse ao Shimura:

"Sabe... eu não deveria dizer isto, mas vou te fazer um favor e abrir seus próprios olhos sobre quem você é de verdade. Você sabe por que a Ino tentou tanto entrar em contato depois que você a chutou?"

Despreocupadamente, Sai respondeu:

"Ela queria explicações que eu não podia dar: os motivos do rompimento, claro." Respondeu honestamente.

Apesar de esta ser a verdade para o Shimura, lá no fundo, Sai sempre soube que era mais que isso... Naquele tempo, de alguma forma, sabia que se falasse novamente com Ino, não seria capaz de cumprir com seus deveres como único herdeiro da família. E por esse motivo, fugiu ainda mais; fugiu o quanto pode, ignorando os apelos da moça.

"Errado. É porque ela estava grávida. Tentou te contar de todas as formas e, como não conseguiu, entrou em desespero, tentando se matar. Acabou sobrevivendo, mas o bebê, não."

O rosto pálido de Sai tomou uma coloração esverdeada. Por um instante, Sasuke pensou que ele iria vomitar. Seus olhos ficaram vazios e sua boca começou um movimento semelhante ao dos peixes quando estão agonizando fora da água. Queria dizer algo, porém nenhum som era emitido.

"Ino me fez jurar que não iria atrás de você. Ela queria esquecer que te conheceu um dia, mas eu nunca esqueci. Não vou te deixar arrastar a Hinata para uma vida de aparências e falsidade, para daqui a alguns anos, também chorar pelos cantos, arrependida. Mesmo que se casem, é na minha cama que ela vai gemer; é do meu lado que ela vai sorrir. E vou me encarregar de que você nunca tenha espaço na vida dela."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Quanto mais se esforçava para prestar atenção na aula, menos Naruto conseguia, de fato, entender o que o professor discutia tão entusiasmadamente com o restante da classe. Não fazia diferença se o professor com alma de piadista e toda a sua performance extrovertida conseguia capturar os outros alunos, o Uzumaki estava tão disperso que só percebera que haviam feito-lhe uma pergunta e que os olhares de toda a classe estavam sobre si quando sentiu o giz estourar em um estalo seco na sua testa.

"Ai!" reclamou enquanto massageava a têmpora, retirando o excesso do pó branco que ali havia ficado. Todos riram e seu rosto queimou de vergonha.

"Uzumaki, eu fiz uma pergunta para você" Insistiu o professor.

"É, eu percebi…" Respondeu sem motivação.

Ao notar as olheiras fundas e roxas na face do garoto, o professor compreendeu de imediato a situação do loiro.

"Eita que a noite foi boa, ne?" Todos riram. Naruto bufou e baixou a cabeça com as bochechas ensaiando um rubor misto de raiva e embaraço.

Uzumaki Naruto estava interna e secretamente destruído. As imagens da noite de poucos dias atrás ainda martelavam em sua memória causando uma grande opressão em seu peito. Uma mistura de rancor, raiva e desesperança. O ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa o havia abandonado, porém, sabia que deveria lutar para seguir em frente. Decidiu não ficar em casa lamentando-se. Iria viver a vida e seguir cumprindo com todos os seus compromissos como deveria ser. Entretanto, a teoria era muito mais fácil que a prática e aquele era um dos vários momentos em que ele se perguntava se era possível que nem sofrer mais ele podia sem que o mundo lhe importunasse.

"Eu sei que vocês, jovens, com os hormônios saindo pelos fios do cabelo, adoram tomar um porre e fazer uma farra, mas, por favor, não faça isso um dia antes da minha aula, ou eu vou ter que curar suas ressacas com um balde de água fria. Eu falo sério!"

Mais uma vez todos ali presentes riram estrondosamente. Todos menos Naruto.

"Uzumaki, vá ao banheiro, lave o rosto e só volte quando estiver com aroma de flores holandesas e tão bem disposto quanto um maratonista."

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Desta vez a sala ficou em silencio, todos os olhos grudados nele. Levantou-se e saiu rapidamente, não sabia se queria agradecer ou praguejar o professor, afinal, a sua vontade era ficar sozinho e esquecido em algum canto.

"Vamos lá, vamos lavar esse belo rostinho e tentar não parecer um total perdedor." Pensou enquanto dobrava o corredor.

"Trinque os dentes, olhe para cima, para o teto, engula seco, mesmo que a garganta se negue a isso, olhe para as pessoas e sorria: Você está bem, você vai ficar bem." Repetia como um mantra para si mesmo.

Entrou no banheiro e apoiou-se na bancada cheia de pias. Ao elevar o olhar para o grande espelho à sua frente, viu um reflexo que não era _seu_. Mais parecia um cadáver reanimado: Cabelos desgrenhados, expressão abatida, e olhos vermelhos que ele não sabia dizer se eram por ter chorado encolhido em silencio em sua cama, ou se foi devido à crise de insônia que teve após o choro. Choro este, não de amor, e sim, de humilhação.

"A face da derrota!" Disse em uma voz baixa que ecoou cavernosa no banheiro vazio.

Deu uma risada triste e amarga, e logo em seguida jogou água no rosto esfregando os olhos. Ficou alguns instantes com o olhar vidrado grudado na louça branca da pia manchada. Estava olhando, na verdade, para dentro de si, refletindo sobre o que faria dali para frente. A imagem de Hinata com Sasuke tomou seus pensamentos, fazendo-o sentir-se nauseado.

Obviamente, Sasuke agora estava fora de seus planos de uma vez por todas. Antes, quando pensava nele, era como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas, como se fosse um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez. Chegou mesmo a imaginar um futuro onde o Uchiha seria uma constante, alguém com que dividiria anos e anos, porém, agora tudo que conseguia sentir era nojo. Tentou sentir pena, entretanto, depois de refletir detalhadamente sobre tudo que o moreno havia feito e todo o sofrimento pelo qual o fizera passar, pena era o último sentimento que Naruto nutriria pelo ex-amante. Tentou até mesmo sentir raiva, mas o loiro Uzumaki era péssimo guardar rancor de alguém. Ódio era um sentimento deveras cansativo e Naruto nunca conseguiu alimentá-lo por muito tempo. Decidiu que tudo o que mais queria era apagar o fato de que um dia seus caminhos cruzaram com os de Uchiha Sasuke.

E Hinata… Céus, ele ainda não havia compreendido o que havia acontecido com a jovem... Se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, sentido em seu próprio corpo, jamais iria acreditar. Conhecia a Hyuuga muito bem para afirmar com todas as letras que não era a mesma garota de sempre que estava ali naquela noite, e sim, outra pessoa. Uma pessoa egoísta, fria, libidinosa e depravada. Uma pessoa tão… tão… tão como Sasuke! Antes que tudo estivesse perdido, precisava fazer algo pela jovem. Depois, é claro, de fazer algo por si mesmo...

Levantou o rosto com o intuito de olhar-se no espelho mais uma vez. Se estivesse "menos pior" voltaria para a sala. Contudo, ao olhar para seus próprios olhos azuis refletidos, quase teve uma parada cardíaca:

"Gaara?!" O ruivo estava parado, com os braços cruzados encostado no umbral da porta.

"Há - Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

"Você estava demorando tanto que o professor pediu um voluntário que pudesse te resgatar" Deu uma risadinha. O sorriso dele era gentil e seu rosto, apesar de sério, era sereno. Naruto corou, praguejou internamente por isso, mas tentou disfarçar.

"E você foi o cavalheiro que quis vir ao meu resgate? Qual será a sua recompensa por este ato?"

"Bom… Veremos isso depois. Você vem voluntariamente ou eu vou ter que te carregar como se fosse meu refém?"

Naruto não pode deixar de rir, e se odiou por isso. Gaara e Naruto não costumavam passar muito tempo juntos, afinal, o Sabakuno era um jovem ocupado e participava de várias atividades de extensão na universidade. Naruto, por sua vez, também vivia uma vida cheia de responsabilidades e, o pouco tempo que lhe sobrava, ele acabava por gastar com Sasuke. Logo, era difícil o Uzumaki gastar mais do que alguns poucos minutos pensando no ruivo. Se alguma vez o tivesse feito, teria percebido o quanto achava a sua companhia reconfortante e animadora. Nas vezes em que estavam juntos, o tempo passava mais rápido do que ele conseguia perceber e, quando o assunto acabava, ficavam em silencio encarando um ao outro, como se existisse uma linha de comunicação imaginaria que somente os dois poderiam usufruir. Sem saber o porquê, todos estes pensamentos vieram à mente do loiro como uma enxurrada: arrancando tudo do caminho e abrindo espaço forçosamente entre todos os outros pensamentos.

Subitamente, entendeu o que estava acontecendo e uma ponta de amargor veio-lhe à boca. Não queria mais apegar-se a ninguém. Ser dependente de outras pessoas era sua ruína! Gaara havia se tornado um grande amigo e não queria que aquilo acabasse caso seu apego se tornasse outro tipo sentimento. Afinal, o apego a Sasuke também havia começado com uma amizade boba cheia de piadinhas logo após trocarem alguns beijos em uma festa. Poucos dias depois, os dois já se encontravam transando em uma das cabines daquele mesmo banheiro. Esse era um erro que Naruto não queria repetir. Virou-se para pegar algumas toalhas de papel e secar o rosto.

"Foi um erro." Disse a si mesmo em uma voz mais alta do que pretendia.

"O que disse?" Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha e foi na direção do loiro, o qual se esquivou violentamente, deixando o amigo aturdido.

"Você está mesmo bem?" O ruivo insistiu.

"Foi um erro, foi um erro, foi um erro, foi um erro" Repeti a continuamente enquanto as lágrimas se acumulavam no canto dos seus olhos e rolavam em filetes sobre as bochechas.

"Naruto, o que foi um erro?" Gaara começou a ficar preocupado. "Cara, se abre comigo..."

"Me deixa em paz! Ele foi um erro e você vai ser meu próximo!" Naruto gritou desvencilhando-se das mãos do amigo. Diante da expressão confusa de Gaara, o Uzumaki prosseguiu:

"O professor nunca sentiu minha falta, né?" A voz de Naruto tinha um tom tóxico, carregado por sentimentos ruins. "Você veio aqui na esperança de me pegar desprevenido, me jogar dentro daquela cabine privada e me comer, não é? Do mesmo jeito que ele fez! E aí, eu ia gostar, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam, e você me teria na mão." Deu uma risada triste e passou pelo ruivo em direção a porta. Estava quase segurando a maçaneta quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado. Gaara estava com uma expressão séria e sombria e parecia decidido a não deixar o Uzumaki partir.

"Você não sabe de nada mesmo, Uzumaki Naruto. Você acha mesmo que eu quero só transar com você? Se eu quisesse transar com alguém, eu contrataria alguém ou simplesmente confirmaria presença em algum encontro às escuras com qualquer um. Mas eu não sou esse tipo de gente…"

Naruto observou, descrente e irritado. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que pararia a qualquer momento. O punho do Sabakuno estava firme em torno de seu braço, mas não estava fazendo força. Puxando-o bruscamente, o loiro voltou-se novamente para a porta.

"Eu te amo!" Gaara disse subitamente e o coração do Uzumaki pulou uma batida. Gaara começou a falar rápido, como se não estivesse raciocinando sobre o que dizer. Apenas falava o que havia em seu coração. Uma enxurrada de palavras cheias de sentimentos e emoções:

"Eu sei que você não queria ouvir isso de mim e sim de outra pessoa. Ele é um cara muito sortudo por ter você, mas parece não perceber e você merece algo muito melhor! Você merece alguém que te ame, que pense em você com carinho e consideração, que se pergunte o que você está fazendo, com quem está, se você está bem. Você precisa de alguém que esteja sempre ao seu lado, amando, inclusive, suas fraquezas. E eu sou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. O seu sorriso é o motivo do meu, mesmo quando você esta com a boca cheia de comida. Eu amo a sua gargalhada e a maneira que você ronca quando ri de algo muito engraçado. Eu sou louco por você... Eu... Eu..."

"Vá em frente, termine" O peito de Naruto estava quente e sua respiração agitada. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito algo nem ao menos parecido. Quantas vezes sonhou em ouvir, nem que fosse metade daquilo, não! Um quarto daquilo da boca de Sasuke... Somente agora percebia o quanto havia sido cego e estúpido. Havia se prendido a uma pessoa que tanto lhe humilhara sendo que, mesmo cheio de falhas como era, tudo o que ele queria era fazê-lo feliz.

"... Estou confuso, em parte com medo, mas não quero viver na incerteza, então se você, em algum momento, se sentiu como eu me sinto, eu ainda estou aqui… Se você não sentir nada, apenas ignore e siga em frente. Mas saiba que eu te amo e isso não vai mudar..."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Com as mãos em concha, Hinata jogou várias vezes água no rosto a ponto de deixar os cabelos molhados. Observando o movimento da água que saía da torneira e, em redemoinho, escoava pelo ralo, tentou esvaziar a sua mente.

Nos últimos dias, milhões de pensamentos fervilhavam em sua cabeça deixando-a com dores constantes. Sua mente estava sempre em Naruto e Sasuke, naquele fatídico jogo da verdade. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estranhamente, ao contrário do que esperaria de si mesma, não estava se sentia culpada. Pelo contrário! Um prazer estranho havia brotado em seu interior. Algo como a satisfação da vingança misturada com a delícia de ter realizado um desejo antigo e, ao mesmo tempo, ter se livrado de alguém que só estava atrapalhando... Levantou a cabeça e olhou para a Hinata que estava refletida no banheiro elegante de sua universidade caríssima: Não se reconhecia mais. Fisicamente ainda era a mesma garota de sempre. Cabelos azul índigo, olhos perolados, tez alva, mas, por dentro, não era mais a mesma. Sabia muito bem que estava virando uma pessoa feia, de coração sujo que sentia satisfação na dor alheia e isso a assustava, principalmente, porque não conseguia impedir.

Naquela manhã, mais uma vez, a Hyuuga havia saído de casa o mais cedo o possível na intenção de evitar o Sasuke. Desde a noite da estréia da peça, estava evitando ficar às sós com o Uchiha. Queria evitar qualquer chance de criar um clima entre os dois que, fatidicamente, como Hinata bem sabia que sempre acontecia, os levaria para a cama. Começava a entender que sua relação com Sasuke estava se tornando um problema: aos poucos estava absorvendo a personalidade do Uchiha, inclusive nos seus aspectos ruins. No começo, queria apenas aprender a viver a vida de forma livre; sem depender do amor e do afeto dados pelas outras pessoas para sentir-se feliz. Contudo, isso estava tornando sua vida uma bagunça e, o pior de tudo, estava aprendendo a ser uma pessoa egoísta, egocêntrica e, até mesmo, cruel; pois passou a priorizar suas vontades acima até dos sentimentos alheios.

Rapidamente, puxou várias toalhas de papel do suporte e secou o rosto. Queria ir para casa dormir e apagar todos esses pensamentos, mas precisava aguentar mais algumas horas na faculdade. Era um dia importante para as principais matérias do semestre e ela estava prestes a se formar. Removeu a maquiagem borrada pela água e arrumou novamente os cabelos. Pegou o batom de dentro da bolsa com a intenção de retocá-lo, mas acabou interrompendo o movimento no meio do caminho. Mais uma vez sua mente divagou e foi parar em Naruto. Sim! Sabia bem o que sentia em relação ao loiro: satisfação por ter feito sexo com uma paixão antiga e, ao mesmo tempo, se vingado por ter sido usada anos atrás.

Terminou de passar o batom rosado nos lábios e arrumou a gola da camisa creme de mangas cumpridas que vestia. Estava novamente impecável por fora, mas uma bagunça por dentro. Apesar de conseguir enxergar de forma clara a interferência do Uchiha em seu comportamento, conseguia também reconhecer, a verdadeira motivação de suas atitudes: estava gostando de viver dessa forma. Não se orgulhava, porém, admitia para si mesma seus reais sentimentos. Sasuke podia ter lhe apresentado um mundo novo, mas a jovem mergulhou de cabeça por vontade própria. Inclusive, naquela noite, teria ido até o fim se não fosse a súbita mudança de humor de Naruto...

Suspirou pesadamente antes de sair do banheiro e seguir para a aula de estudos avançados em Fonética e Fonologia. Dias atrás havia confessado a Sai sobre seu caso e reafirmou que deixaria Sasuke antes de casarem-se. Saiu dali determinada só para, na noite do mesmo dia, fazer tudo o que fez com os outros dois homens... Sasuke a enlouquecia e ela estava se perdendo no Uchiha. Com ele por perto não havia espaço para autorreflexão, apenas ação e impulso. Então, sabia que, mesmo sem desejar, precisava afastar-se do rapaz. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para refletir e conseguir compreender novamente que tipo de pessoa gostaria de ser e qual tipo de vida gostaria de viver em seu futuro.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

As lágrimas embaçavam a visão de Sai que dirigia em alta velocidade pela ponte da baía de Tóquio. Um filho... Cristo! Como ele havia sido um desgraçado! Sentia nojo de si mesmo, ódio de seu avô e vergonha de Ino... Logo de Ino... Alguém que amara tanto, que repetira sempre que iria cuidar e proteger... Somente agora tinha consciência do tamanho do mentiroso que era... Socou o volante repetidas vezes amaldiçoando-se.

Era meio de tarde e o calor do verão já era facilmente sentido na capital japonesa. O ar úmido e abafado refletia o estado mental de Sai que dirigia em alta velocidade, sem ao menos, prestar atenção para onde ia. Como uma torneira que insiste em pingar mesmo depois de já ter sido fechada, as lembranças do passado brotavam gradualmente na cabeça do rapaz: todas as vezes em que pode falar com Ino e se escondeu... Se pudesse voltar atrás, se pudesse fazer tudo diferente... Mas a verdade é que já havia se passado vários anos e nada mais poderia ser consertado. Após uma ultrapassagem perigos, seguida de uma longa buzinada e alguns xingamentos vindos do outro motorista, Sai parou em um acostamento e saiu correndo de dentro do carro. Uma crescente sensação de sufocamento estava tomando conta de si e ele precisava de ar.

Com o corpo curvado e as mãos sobre os joelhos, o Shimura respirou profundamente durante alguns segundos. Precisava se acalmar... Ergueu-se, tirou o terno caro e a gravata igualmente refinada e os atirou no chão. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos desfazendo os vincos do gel e olhou para o mar à frente. A brisa morna e salgada não trazia a sensação de conforto que esperava e sabia muito bem que, naquele momento, nada traria essa sensação. Gritou com toda a força que tinha. Um grito gutural, cheio de ódio e arrependimento.

"Onii san... Deveria ter sido eu e não você a ir primeiro." Pensou em voz alta enquanto chorava.

Se Shin estivesse vivo e tivesse sido Sai a morrer no acidente de carro, tudo seria diferente. Shin era o tipo que sempre fazia o que era certo. Ele teria assumido sua posição como herdeiro, porém nunca teria deixado Ino desamparada. Teria cuidado dela e da criança como um verdadeiro homem faria... Entretanto, Shin não estava mais ali. Só o que restava era Sai e todas as suas falhas como homem e como líder...

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, pegou suas roupas do chão e voltou para o carro. De nada adiantaria ficar apenas lamentando-se por algo que não tinha mais remédio. Decidira, naquele instante, que não cometeria os mesmos erros novamente. Não falharia com Hinata como falhou com Ino. Não deixaria a segunda chance que a vida lhe dava escapar por entre os dedos. Cuidaria da Hyuuga como jurou cuidar da Yamanaka, mas, desta vez, cumpriria sua promessa. A faria feliz custe o que custar! Nem que precisasse apagar o Uchiha da face da terra. Nem que precisasse anular totalmente suas vontades, se isso trouxesse a felicidade para a jovem, iria até as últimas consequências.

Porém, antes de tudo, havia algo que deveria ser feito.

Acelerou em direção à parte da cidade que concentrava grande parte dos teatros e casas de show. Conhecia tão bem o caminho do lugar aonde ia que seu Jaguar Xfr prateado praticamente seguiu sozinho. O prédio branco cheio de canhões de luz amarelos ainda desligados, estava fechado para o público, entretanto, em seu interior, atores e funcionários preparavam mais um espetáculo para logo mais à noite. Após falar com o porteiro, Sai descobriu que a entrada de expectadores na casa fora dos horários de espetáculo era estritamente proibida. Entretanto, não havia nada que uma pequena dose de arrogância e algumas notas de dinheiro vivo não pudessem resolver. Após pagar o pequeno suborno ao funcionário, Sai teve acesso aos bastidores do palco; o lugar onde o elenco se preparava para a peça.

Não havia nada de realmente glamoroso ou refinado naqueles corredores brancos cheios de portas. Era um lugar simples apesar de limpo e organizado. Os atores secundários dividiam seus camarins, entretanto, as estrelas tinham o privilégio de desfrutarem de salas individuais. Foi em frente a uma dessas salas que Sai se pegou lendo o nome colado na porta: Yamanaka Ino. Bateu três vezes e ouviu a voz feminina soando permissiva de dentro do ambiente. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e girou a manivela.

Ino sozinha na sala sentada em frente a uma grande penteadeira com várias luzes de maquiagem. Vestia um roupão branco, pantufas e tinha rolinhos no cabelo. Estava lendo um cartão preso a um buquê de flores quando seus olhares se cruzaram através do espelho. Inicialmente a loira o olhou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, porém logo virou-se para o herdeiro Shimura, ficando frente a frente com Sai.

Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro e Sai sentia seu coração fraquejando, batendo cada vez mais devagar, quase como se pudesse parar a qualquer momento. Apesar de todo o calor que fazia do lado de fora, o moreno sentia-se gelado e incapaz de formar um único pensamento coerente. Sua mente estava totalmente branca. Em silêncio e com os olhos marejados, Sai ajoelhou-se em frente a Ino e, com a testa colada no chão disse:

"Nada do que eu te fiz pode ser reparado. O que eu te tomei não pode ser restituído. Mas eu juro, pela alma dos meus pais, que não havia em mim a menor intenção de fazê-la sofrer. Eu.. Eu não sabia... Eu te amei com todas as minhas forças, entretanto não pude te proteger. De alguma forma, por favor, me perdoe."

O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu a ambos durar uma eternidade. Ninguém se moveu ou disse nada até que, tocando Sai nos ombros e fazendo-o erguer o rosto novamente, Ino abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura do moreno e apenas sorriu. Secou as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto alvo e beijou sua testa. Lágrimas também brotaram em seus olhos azuis, mas ela as segurou para não rolarem. Já havia chorado o suficiente por aquele assunto e prometeu a si mesma não mais fazê-lo. Segurando o rosto do Shimura entre as mãos, disse com uma voz serena e segura de si:

"Há muito tempo atrás eu já te perdoei. Decidi que eu não me tornaria um adulto amargurado por conta de sentimentos ruins dentro de mim. Eu também te amei com todas as minhas forças, mas a vida não sorriu para esse amor. Apenas esqueça e vá em paz, pois eu garanto que não guardo absolutamente nenhum ressentimento por você."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Hyuuga sama, Shimura Sai sama está aqui na portaria e pede para subir até o seu apartamento." A voz do porteiro do prédio de Hinata soou através do interfone. Deveras confusa, Hinata autorizou a entrada no noivo e devolveu o interfone ao gancho.

Sai nunca havia ido à casa da noiva ou sequer demonstrado qualquer interesse em conhecer o lugar onde Hinata vivia. Todas as vezes que saíam juntos e ele a levava de volta para casa, apenas deixava a morena na portaria e ia embora assim que a moça cruzava a entrada do prédio. Entretanto, agora estava subindo 20 andares de elevador em sua direção com toda naturalidade do mundo, como se fizesse isto desde sempre.

Seria este o resultado da conversa que havia tido poucos dias atrás com o noivo? Conversa onde revelou toda sua relação com Sasuke e suas intenções após a oficialização do matrimônio. Naquele momento Sai parecia satisfeito pela honestidade da noiva, porém Hinata não sabia que efeito faria algumas horas a mais de reflexão na cabeça complicada do rapaz. Estaria Sai vindo para um acerto de contas com Sasuke? Era algo muito difícil, porém não impossível...

"Sai kun está subindo... Acho que ele irá jantar conosco." Disse ao moreno com uma voz incrédula e, até mesmo, envergonhada.

Na cozinha,o Uchiha preparava o jantar com entusiasmo: Uma lasanha à bolonhesa. Observou-o carregando os pratos para a mesa e organizando as taças. Um delicioso aroma invadia o lugar. Naquela noite, após o jantar, o rapaz faria uma maratona de filmes de ação enquanto esvaziava uma cara garrafa de vinho tinto que havia recebido como presente de uma fã. Havia convidado Hinata para acompanhá-lo, mas a Hyuuga sabia como as coisas acabariam e, desfaçadamente, rejeitou a oferta alegando estar muito cansada depois de um dia longo de estudos.

"A casa é sua, então, eu não tenho porque reclamar de quem você convida para o jantar, mas não acha que essa situação é um pouco estranha demais?"

O próprio Sasuke ficou olhando a garota como se suas palavras não fizessem o menor sentido. Shimura Sai como terceiro elemento naquele jantar? Para completar o constrangimento, só faltava Naruto aparecer também...

"Não o convidei. Ele veio... de surpresa."

Sai era o tipo de sujeito elegante que jamais visitaria alguém sem avisar antes. O fato de ele estar ali agora significava que tinha algo em mente e a coisa mais óbvia a se pensar é que queria ver com seus próprios olhos a relação de Sasuke e Hinata e o Uchiha não gostava nem um pouco dessa ideia. Quando deixou Sai sozinho no restaurante na manhã daquele dia, o Shimura parecia abalado e desmotivado. Sasuke pensou que havia eliminado suas intenções de competir pelo interesse da Hyuuga, entretanto a sua ida ali era um claro sinal de que uma guerra havia começado.

Poucos minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Hinata estava nervosa. Arrumou o vestido, passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos escuros e correu em direção ao genkan. Como na maioria das casas japonesas, o apartamento estava com as portas abertas e Sai logo abriu dizendo:

"Ojamashimasu."

"Sai kun! Konbanwa. Seja bem vindo." A morena disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto enquanto pegava o terno e a pasta do noivo para colocá-los no aparador e lhe entregar o surippa de visitante.

"Perdoe-me vir sem avisar, Hinata san. Mas estava aqui perto e pensei que já era hora de conhecer seu apartamento e seu colega de casa." O rosto da Hyuuga enrubesceu-se levemente.

"De - de forma alguma, Sai kun. Sou eu quem deve desculpar-se. Realmente já deveria tê-los apresentado há muito tempo. Por favor..." Guiando o caminho, a herdeira Hyuuga levou Sai até a sala, onde Sasuke estava terminando de organizar três lugares à mesa para o jantar.

"S- Sasuke kun, gostaria de apresentá-lo ao meu noivo. Shimura Sai."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sasuke kun... Posso chamá-lo assim, não?" Com um sorriso simpático, Sai fingia que era a primeira vez que via Sasuke na vida.

Então era assim que ele queria brincar? Bom, de fato, não havia nenhuma necessidade, no momento, de revelar a Hinata todo o passado do noivo. Decidido a guardar seu trunfo para um momento mais adequando, Sasuke respirou fundo e entrou na encenação do Shimura.

"Kochirakoso. De forma alguma! Não me importo com formalidades. "

Alheia à real situação em sua sala de jantar, Hinata respirava aliviada. Achava que o moreno Shimura queria apenas ver a situação por si só. Lembrou-se que ele havia ficado deveras preocupado com o tipo de pessoa que o Uchiha poderia ser e imaginou que estava ali em uma visita de precaução. Um lampejo de afeto atravessou seu coração. Sai era alguém sensível a sua própria maneira.

Antes de comerem, a Hyuuga mostrou todo o amplo imóvel ao noivo. As salas, cozinha, quartos e varanda. Nesta, em especial, passaram um longo tempo admirando a beleza da vista noturna da torre de Tóquio. Sai comentou como, após o casamento, seria bem mais agradável se pudessem morar em um local como aquele do que na velha mansão dos Shimura. Hinata concordou, porém comentou que tinha certeza de que Danzou seria contra. Sai riu e fez alguma piada sobre o avô ser uma galinha que mantém os pintinhos sob suas asas. Sasuke apenas observava. Era o casal mais entediante que já havia visto em anos. Pareciam dois conhecidos que se encontram de vez em quando na fila do supermercado e ficam conversando inutilidades... Quando o timer do forno tocou anunciando que a lasanha estava pronta, o Uchiha interrompeu a conversa com um prazer inigualável.

"Acho que esta é a nossa hora." Dizia com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Durante todo o jantar, Sai fez várias perguntas pessoais a Sasuke. Perguntas estas que o moreno sempre tentava esquivar-se. Família, escola, romances passados. Tudo aquilo de que Sasuke se esforçava ao máximo para não mencionar no dia-a-dia, Sai fazia questão de trazer a tona. No fundo, sabia bem quais eram as intenções do Shimura: Fazer com que, aos olhos de Hinata, o Uchiha parecesse alguém com um passado problemático, um presente duvidoso e um futuro incerto. Alguém em quem não valeria a pena investir seu tempo.

"Sasuke kun, você é ator, certo? É mesmo uma profissão interessante... Sua família sempre te apoiou?"

"Não. Foi por isso que eles me expulsaram de casa." Respondeu lacônico.

"Você rompeu com eles para viver seus sonhos? É mesmo, muito corajoso! Eu e Hinata san temos isso em comum: Nosso sonho é ver nossas famílias felizes. Mesmo que isto custe nossa liberdade de escolha..." Sai sorriu pesarosamente para a noiva que sorriu de volta em solidariedade. Sasuke controlou-se para não revirar os olhos. Assistir a performance canastrona de bom moço do Shimura era demais para o moreno Uchiha.

Todo o jantar não durou mais que uma hora. Enquanto recolhia os pratos, Hinata sugeriu a Sasuke comprasse uma torta para a sobremesa. No entanto, Sai interrompeu oferecendo-se para ir no lugar do moreno Uchiha.

"Não! Por favor! A culpa é minha por ter vindo de mãos vazias. Permita que eu traga a sobremesa para dividirmos. Ainda há muito para nós três conversarmos." O Shimura disse levantando-se da mesa.

"Não há necessidade, Sai kun! Sasuke kun sempre compra torta em um lugar excelente aqui perto. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se incomodar em ir até lá."

"Claro..." O moreno Uchiha concordou com a boca, porém não com a expressão do rosto.

"Não! Eu faço questão! Conheço uma confeitaria não muito longe que tem uma torta de morangos e chocolate meio amargo que é incrível. Volto em meia hora, ittekimasu." Sai dizia enquanto dirigia-se à porta de saída.

Hinata o seguiu alguns passos atrás. Colocou seus sapatos na posição de calçar, tirou seu terno do apoiador e ajudou-lhe a vestir-se e disse um caloroso "Itterasshai" quando o rapaz cruzou a porta. Pareciam um casal de velhos. Daqueles que já não sentem atração sexual um pelo outro, porém, estão tão habituados a viver juntos que separar é algo impensável. Aquilo deixava Sasuke doente...

"Hinata..." Assim que Sai fechou a porta, o moreno Uchiha abraçou as costas da jovem e chamou seu nome, sussurrando em seu ouvido e mordendo-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos entre a cintura e os fartos seios.

"S – Sasuke kun! O que quer fazer? Sai kun logo vai voltar!" Hinata dizia enquanto tentava frear as mãos do Uchiha.

"Deixe que ele volte, então!" Respondeu despreocupado enquanto pressionava seu quadril contra os glúteos arredondados de Hinata e beijava-lhe o pescoço. As mãos que iam descendo rapidamente pela cintura logo alcançaram a barra do vestido, encaixaram-se entre as coxas. Em um movimento rápido, Hinata afastou-se do moreno e repetiu com mais ímpeto e o rosto corado:

"Pare com isso! Sai kun logo irá voltar! Quer que ele nos veja?" O moreno apenas sorriu de lado e deixou que a garota se afastasse alguns metros. Sim, era exatamente essa a intenção do Uchiha: mostrar para Sai, de fato, o seu lugar. Que não importava quantos votos de casamento eles fizessem, o Shimura sempre seria apenas um assessório para Hinata em eventos sociais.

Enquanto Hinata tirava os pratos da mesa e organizava tudo para a volta do noivo com a sobremesa, Sasuke aproximou-se novamente e abraçou-lhe pela cintura

"Não foi isso que eu planejei para hoje..." Choramingou no ouvido da garota.

"Eu sei..." Inocentemente, Hinata lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha que Sasuke não permitiu escapar. Logo fez virar um beijo na boca, de língua, intenso e cheio de desejo. Antes de qualquer protesto da jovem, o Uchiha encaixou seus dedos entre suas coxas e afundou os dedos na cavidade que já estava úmida dada à primeira tentativa do rapaz.

"N-não... pare com is... so..." Hinata gemia tentando inutilmente mudar as intenções do Uchiha.

"Mas parece que você também quer, não?..." O corpo de Hinata ficava mais molhado a cada toque. Sasuke pressionava-o entre seu quadril e a mesa da sala de jantar. A ereção aumentando cada vez mais dentro da calça e pulsando contra as nádegas da garota.

"E-ele vai chegar... logo..." Entre gemidos, Hinata ainda protestava, mas não mais tentava impedir o moreno. Sasuke virou o corpo da jovem em sua direção e abriu o zíper da calça jeans. Levantando uma das pernas da Hyuuga pressionou o volume da ereção contra o corpo feminino a sua frente. Soltando um longo gemido de prazer a medida que suas fricções ganhavam ritmo. Hinata movia o quadril para frente em um claro pedido mudo. Parecia já haver esquecido-se de que Sai logo voltaria e que seria terrível se os encontrasse assim.

"Sasuke kun..." Gemia enquanto via passivamente Sasuke descer a roupa íntima que usava e roçar a ponta da ereção contra seu clitóris, deslizando lentamente até a sua entrada, porém, sem penetrar. Apenas para provocá-la.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Ao ver que a garota aquiescia levemente com a cabeça, completou dizendo em seu ouvido "Ele nunca vai te dar o prazer que eu te dou... Ele nunca vai saber fazer você ficar tão excitada quanto eu faço..." E em um movimento lento, Sasuke penetrou fundo, sentindo cada parte do canal vaginal de Hinata pressionando-lhe.

A Hyuuga jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto o Uchiha ditava o ritmo de seus movimentos. Seu corpo ia para cima e para baixo em movimentos rápidos e curtos. Os seios, ainda cobertos pelo vestido que usava, balançavam em um movimento extremamente sensual. O som das pélvis colidindo uma contra a outra logo encheu a sala e misturou-se ao crescente som dos gemidos de prazer que ambos soltavam. Em pouco tempo Hinata pressionou fortemente o corpo contra o de Sasuke e gemeu alto, atingindo o ápice do orgasmo. Sasuke diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas e logo ejaculou enquanto sentia as paredes da cavidade úmida da Hyuuga pressionando-lhe. Para o Uchiha, havia sido, novamente, maravilhoso.

"Eu sou seu homem, Hinata. Sai nunca vai ser o suficiente para você... Eu sou." Sasuke disse saindo do corpo da morena e beijando-lhe levemente os lábios. Porém, ainda apoiando-se sobre a mesa, Hinata afastou-se e deferiu-lhe um forte e sonoro tapa no rosto. O moreno a olhou espantado e confuso.

"Quando eu disser não, Sasuke kun. É não, mesmo." E, afastando-se do rapaz, arrumou seu vestido e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

Do lado de fora. Sai ainda não havia saído para comprar a torta que prometera. Estivera o tempo todo parado em silêncio, encostado na porta. Uma ironia do destino o fez esquecer o caminho para a confeitaria. Ao pegar o celular para checar o endereço, acabou ouvindo a conversa que levou à situação toda.

Sasuke estava certo. Sai não poderia competir com ele na cama, nem se quisesse! Afinal, não tinha a mesma experiência que o moreno Uchiha tinha. Entretanto, amor não é feito apenas de sexo e Sai sabia que tinha uma grande vantagem sobre o rival: Hinata queria amá-lo. Apesar de não o amar, estava disposta a tentar. Já em relação a Sasuke, a morena havia dito-lhe dias atrás que estava decidida a deixá-lo assim que se casassem. Apesar de toda a confiança do Uchiha, o coração da Hyuuga ainda estava em um lugar seguro, onde somente Sai tinha permissão para entrar.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**  
 _"Ondas se chocando, ossos virando poeira._  
 _Você está mexendo com um campo minado, então espere o pior."_  
Hard as iron – Judas priest

ojamashimasu - Com licença (usado qnd entramos na casa de alguém)

konbanwa - boa noite

surippa - pantufa de andar dentro de casa

kochirakoso - igualmente

Ittekimasu - Estou saindo (usado ao deixar um lugar que você frequenta - casa, trabalho - mas vai voltar)

Itterasshai - Vai com deus (usado em resposta ao ittekimasu)


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Para lavar a alma e colocar tudo em pratos limpos, deixo vocês com a atualização do fim de semana! Hoje vamos entender um pouco pq a Hinata é tão determinada e pq o Sasuke e tão rebelde.

Tbm, não vou falar muito aqui pq a minha vontade de dar spoiler do capítulo final (que eu já terminei de escreveeee~~r) tá muito grande e vou acabar estragando tudo!

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

" _ **I was cryin' when I met you, now I'm tryin to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery..."**_

 **Cryin' – Aerosmith**

"Esta é a versão final, sensei. As cópias encadernadas e a versão digitalizada também..." Hinata disse ao homem calvo de meia idade enquanto lhe passava as encadernações e um pequeno pen drive preto. Sob as lentes dos óculos largos de modelo ultrapassado, ele examinava tudo com visível entusiasmo.

"Excelente, Hyuuga. Podemos marcar a sua banca para semana que vem? Parece há uma vaga para a próxima quarta-feira pela manhã."

"Estarei pronta." Disse a jovem gentilmente, porém longe de compartilhar da empolgação de seu professor.

"Tem certeza de que não planeja um mestrado ou mesmo uma pós-graduação? Você é uma aluna brilhante. Seria um prazer orientá-la novamente! Sua monografia daria um excelente projeto de pesquisa..." O professor repetiu o que vinha dizendo a Hinata desde o início do semestre, entretanto, a jovem também repetiu a mesma resposta de sempre:

"Sinto-me lisonjeada, professor, porém, minha família tem outros planos para meu futuro." Sorriu gentilmente antes de fazer uma reverência e retirar-se da sala. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, pode ouvir o suspiro de lamento do orientador.

Então era isso! Logo tudo estaria acabado.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor estreito do departamento de Letras da sua universidade, a jovem Hyuuga podia sentir o eco seco de seus passos entrando pelos ouvidos e ressoando em seu cérebro. Algo dentro de si beliscava-lhe o coração. Esse algo era mais um daqueles sentimentos sem nome que incomodam e teimam em não ir embora. Hinata, porém, esforçava-se para ignorá-lo. Não se atrevia a formular um único pensamento a respeito dessa sensação, pois, caso o fizesse, correria o risco de entrar novamente naqueles ciclos de questionamentos e vitimismo causados pelo vazio que surge depois que se desiste de algo importante. Sentindo o celular vibrar no bolso, apressou-se para atender. Já até podia imaginar quem seria...

"Hai, Otou san."

"Entregou os documentos?" O timing perfeito para todas as coisas de Hyuuga Hashi, seria cômico se não fosse assustador.

"Sim. A banca avaliadora será na semana que vêm."

"E você será aprovada?" A voz grave do patriarca dos Hyuuga soou incisiva através do telefone. Com certeza não seria _parabéns_ a palavra ouvida após a resposta que daria.

"Certamente."

"Significa que já podemos marcar a data, correto?" Presidente Hyuuga, o típico homem de negócios: sempre direito ao ponto.

"Hai..."

"Então, tomarei providências para que tudo seja resolvido logo."

"H-hum..."

Respirou fundo e desligou o telefone em seguida.

Estava tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Quase como uma tromba d'água que cai após um dia inteiro de chuva. Caminhando em regiões suscetíveis a esse tipo de fenômeno, você sabe o risco que está correndo, mas a calmaria que a antecede tudo te faz relaxar e acreditar que tudo está bem. Porém, quando menos se espera, a tromba cai e arrasta tudo o que encontra pelo caminho. Era exatamente dessa forma que Hinata estava se sentindo. Sabia que estava envolvida em algo perigoso, mas como tudo estava indo bem, esqueceu-se dos riscos, e então, justamente no momento em que estava com seus sentimentos menos preparados, a realidade veio e arrebentou tudo!

Meses atrás, deixar tudo para trás e tornar-se a recatada e discreta senhora Shimura, seria muito mais fácil para Hinata. Afinal, sua amizade com Sai tomava um rumo singelo e agradável. A Hyuuga não tinha questionamentos sobre sua própria moral, nem lembranças constrangedoras de confusões envolvendo orgias em noites de bebedeira e, muito menos, o constrangimento da presença do amante em sua casa na cara de seu noivo.

Sentiu uma leve pontada incômoda no estômago ao lembrar-se de Sasuke… Não conseguia mais definir o que estavam vivendo. Ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke era divertido, envolvente e companheiro, também era egoísta, depravado, e arrogante. Odiava o fato do moreno abertamente julgá-la como uma menina submissa e sem vontade própria, mas reconhecia que nas palavras do amante encontrou o impulso que faltava para uma mudança de postura e fuga do vórtex de depressão no qual estava presa. Também, começava a incomodá-la a vida de perversão a qual ele havia lhe apresentado. Mas, sabia que o sexo era uma válvula de escape para seus problemas emocionais e assumia que só continuava a se relacionar com o Uchiha porque gostava do que faziam.

Além disso, algo entre os dois havia mudado... Ao mesmo tempo em que se tornava irritantemente possessivo, Sasuke estava ficando mais afetuoso: cuidadoso em suas investidas e menos impulsivo em seus toques. Hinata não sabia dizer ao certo o que estava acontecendo e, apesar de sentir que devia afastar-se dele, adorava os momentos em que não conseguia fugir e acabava se rendendo a companhia do Uchiha. Sasuke era como uma esfinge na vida da jovem. _Decifre-me ou te devoro_. Até o momento, Hinata ainda não havia decifrado o moreno, mas sentia que, a qualquer momento, a última de suas máscaras cairia e finalmente ela veria quem era o verdadeiro Sasuke.

Gruniu com raiva de si mesma. Não importavam as análises psicológicas que tentasse fazer no Uchiha, o resultado sempre seria o mesmo. Sasuke sempre deixou bem claro o que seriam um para o outro e ela não seria burra o suficiente para repetir os passos de Naruto se apaixonando pelo moreno. Se o Uchiha quisesse de verdade expor seus medos e ser amparado afetivamente, teria ficado com o loiro. O que não foi o caso! E além do mais, Hinata havia aceitado entrar nisso por conta própria. Consciente dos riscos e regras. Decidiu como uma mulher adulta e deveria encarar tudo como tal.

Enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa, seguiu em direção ao estacionamento. Precisava se recompor. Parecia que esse era uma daqueles dias em que todos os fantasmas estavam soltos com o único propósito de perturbar sua mente...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Os bastidores do teatro universitário no qual Sasuke apresentava sua peça em nada se comparavam aos do teatro de Ino. Apesar de muito funcional e limpo, não havia nem vestígio do profissionalismo de uma equipe real de teatro. Entretanto, naquela tarde não havia nenhum outro lugar mais confortável e aconchegante do que aquela cadeira em frente a penteadeira do camarim do Uchiha.

"Como você consegue ter a pele tão limpa? Eu gasto rios de dinheiro e não consigo manter metade dessa hidratação..."

Como nos velhos tempos de teatro escolar, Ino maquiava e arrumava os cabelos negros do Uchiha antes da apresentação. A loira havia conseguido uma folga naquele dia para assistir à peça do amigo que, por sua vez, dispensou a maquiadora da universidade e confiou nas mãos talentosas de Ino para a preparação antes de subir ao palco naquela noite.

"É como dizem: o saquê japonês faz muito mais do que só embebedar. " Ino riu e disse:

"E como dizem: tem conselho que é melhor ignorar…" Sasuke soltou um leve sorriso de lado enquanto a amiga preenchia com lápis preto a sua sobrancelha.

"E como estão as coisas ultimamente? Tenho estado tão ocupada desde a última vez que conversamos, mas não significa que não me preocupo mais com você. " A loira perguntou em um tom casual.

"O de sempre..." O moreno respondeu com aquele tom despretensioso que sempre fazia o radar de problemas de Ino disparar.

"Sabe, essa veia aqui só aparece quando você está preocupado com alguma coisa… O que houve? " Disse enquanto dava leves batidinhas com o indicador na fronte do Uchiha. Para alguém que o conhecia tão bem, era óbvio quando algo incomodava o rapaz.

"Acho que ainda não decorei direito as falas do segundo ato" A piadinha sem sal do moreno apenas reforçou a intuição da loira. Este era o principal mecanismo de defesa do grande Sasuke Uchiha: cinismo. Pegando um pincel de pó grande e peludo, deu alguns retoques na pele clara do rapaz.

"No dia que você subir ao palco sem conseguir recitar as falas de trás para frente, vai chover peixe. Cavalinhas. Igual aconteceu naquele livro do Haruki Murakami¹. "

"Aliás, é um livro muito bom. Mas, eu gosto mesmo é da cena em que chovem sanguessugas. " O moreno desconversou e com um risinho contido, a loira apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não é nada. O que haveria de errado? "

"Você lembra do dia do casamento do Itachi san? "

"Claro. Não dá para esquecer. " Sasuke respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Afinal, quem esqueceria o casamento do próprio irmão?

"Você chegou na minha casa com um kit de farmácia pedindo para que eu fizesse permanente no seu cabelo. Naquela época estava passando o drama de _Hana yori dango_ ² e você queria algo como o cabelo do protagonista..."

"Uma péssima ideia, diga-se de passagem. " Sasuke lembrou-se de todo o tempo que precisou esperar para livrar-se da cara de poodle sem tosa que a permanente lhe causou.

"É, mas naquele dia você passou as 4 horas de aplicação falando sobre sua indignação pelo destino do seu irmão..." Guardando o pincel que utilizara para aplicar o pó translúcido, Ino apoiou-se na penteadeira em frente ao Uchiha e ficou olhando-o nos olhos sem dizer mais nada. O rapaz, desviando o olhar para o chão, disse:

"Ontem foi aniversário da minha mãe..."

"E você não ligou, ne? " Ino perguntou de forma simples, sem acusação na voz, pois sabia que não ouviria resposta alguma.

"Você deveria só… só ligar para ela. " A loira insistiu.

"Não. Sabe que meu pai viria atrás de mim no mesmo instante..." A voz do moreno soou firme, mas havia um grande pesar em suas palavras.

"Você não pode viver fugindo para sempre. Eles são sua família, quer você queira, quer não. "

O filho mais jovem dos Uchiha havia cortado relações com sua família, mas não significava que havia deixado de amá-los. Contudo, estar com os pais significaria ter que submeter-se às suas regras e, algumas delas, Sasuke não poderia aceitar.

"Eu preciso de mais tempo… se voltar agora, tudo o que eu fiz vai ter sido em vão." Respondeu fechando os olhos. Voltar para casa agora, sem sua independência estabelecida, seria um tiro no pé. O retorno do filho pródigo que não aprendeu lição nenhuma.

"Sabe que ela pode não ter esse tempo, né?" Ino reforçou.

 _Ela_ era, Uchiha Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke. Uma mulher de saúde frágil que, desde jovem costumava ficar doente facilmente, mas que piorou muito com o passar dos anos. Toda essa necessidade de cuidados constantes com sua saúde acabava por criar em todos um perene medo de morte súbita. Vendo que suas palavras haviam trazido à tona esse medo no coração do jovem, Ino decidiu não insistir. Apenas disse:

"Ok! Se você quer assim, não vou insistir. Vamos mudar de assunto! E a história com a Hinata chan e o Naruto?"

Sasuke contou a Ino sobre a noite com Hinata e Naruto e seu desfecho desconfortável. Também sobre seu comportamento com a Hyuuga após a visita de seu noivo e sobre o tapa que levou.

"Meu deus! Então, finalmente a bomba explodiu… Desde o começo eu sabia que isso não daria certo… Você falou com o Naruto desde então?"

"Não e duvido muito que qualquer coisa que eu diga tenha algum efeito positivo. Se eu for atrás dele agora só vou conseguir deixá-lo com mais raiva ainda."

"É. Não tenho grandes argumentos contra isso. Mas e a Hinata chan?" Ao ouvir a pergunta Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro de desanimo e disse:

"Ela sai mais cedo e volta mais tarde na tentativa de não me encontrar, o que, obviamente, não dá muito certo. Hinata não faz o menor sentido! Quando está comigo ela é uma pessoa, quando está com aquele… cara, é outra completamente diferente. " Sasuke lembrou-se de que Ino ainda desconhecia a identidade do noivo de Hinata e decidiu, por hora, não dizer nada a respeito de Sai.

"Vai ver ela gosta dele. Talvez não como mulher, mas existem várias formas de gostar de alguém..." Ouvindo as palavras da loira, a saliva do Uchiha estranhamente ficou densa e difícil de engolir. Com a boca um pouco mais seca que o normal, ele replicou:

"Claro que não. Ela… só está confusa. É óbvio que não quer se casar com aquele sujeito, mas o trata como se fosse o príncipe da armadura reluzente porque acha que essa é sua obrigação. Tentei mostrar que ela não precisa dele, mas levei um tapa e agora ela parece querer fugir de mim..."

"Bom… eu não vejo a relação de vocês como algo que tenha um futuro. Não dá para avançar para algo mais sério e já é muito íntima para voltar ao _apenas amigos_. Acho que a Hinata chan entendeu isso e está escolhendo um lado..."

"Isso não tem a menor lógica! Me trocar por um sujeito como aquele... Ele parece feito de cera. Sem contar que o que nós temos é muito intenso para ser simplesmente descartado. Já Hinata e ele, não tem nada. "

"Aí é que você pode estar enganado. Não sabemos o que realmente se passa dentro das pessoas ao nosso redor. Vamos pensar há um ano atrás. O que você e Naruto tinham também era _muito intenso para ser simplesmente descartado_ e mesmo assim você descartou. Por que você acha que ela não faria o mesmo?"

"Porque Hinata não é como eu."

"Quem definiu as regras não foi você? Tenho certeza que desde o começo ela nunca pensou em preterir o noivo por você. Mas vamos imaginar que a Hinata chan não tenha absorvido completamente sua filosofia de vida e te considere mais do que uma diversão. No amor existe uma coisa chamada merecimento. Pense bem: quem merece mais o amor dela?"

Ino argumentava sem acusação na voz. Queria fazer Sasuke refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Os olhos do Uchiha fitavam os da loira, mas, na realidade, estavam olhando para longe dali. Não sabia responder àquela pergunta. Nunca havia pensado sobre isso. A loira Yamanaka aproximou-se colocando a testa contra a testa do Uchiha, dizendo:

"Meu amigo, lindo! Digo isso para abrir seus olhos a tempo de corrigir seus erros. Você está com ciúmes! Sente alguma coisa por ela! Não vou me atrever a dizer que é amor, mas é alguma coisa a mais próxima disso que você já sentiu. Mas, pelo visto, Hinata chan não está disposta a te amar. Não sei o que ela sente por você, mas é claro, para mim, que está direcionando todos sentimentos e apostando todas as fichas nesse noivo arranjado. Se quiser ser feliz é melhor se apressar e parar de fazer besteiras ou vai passar anos lambendo feridas e arrependido pelo que não fez."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Naruto fechou os olhos sentiu o ar fresco do parque invadir-lhe os pulmões. O som dos pássaros, os raios quentes do sol intenso de verão… Há quanto tempo não se sentia tão em paz?

Nos últimos tempos a vida do loiro Uzumaki havia dado um giro de 180 graus e isso se refletia na tranquilidade que havia dentro de si. Nada mais de lamúrias, nada mais de ansiedade, nada mais de preocupações infundadas, e tudo isso tinha apenas uma causa: nada mais de Sasuke.

"Aqui está! Um kaki koori de melão para você e um de chá verde para mim." Gaara entregou o pote a Naruto e sentou-se animado em frente ao loiro.

Depois de ter indo ao inferno e voltado, o Uzumaki, de uma vez por todas, havia decidido dar-se valor. E deveria agradecer aos céus pela existência de Gaara! Pois, foi o ruivo que, com toda paciência e determinação, esteve ao lado do loiro, consolando-o e arrancando-o de um lamaçal de depressão e baixa autoestima.

Dias depois da noite no apartamento de Hinata, Naruto sentia-se tão miserável, tão pequeno e tão sujo que havia decidido acabar com tudo. Preparou uma alta dose de calmantes e um copo com uísque puro, mas simplesmente não teve coragem de tomar… Sem grandes opções, lembrou-se da confissão de Gaara no banheiro da faculdade e decidiu ligar para o ruivo Sabakuno. Desabafou tudo. Sem economizar nas palavras, despejou todo o rio de lodo que envenenava seu coração. Contou tudo o que havia guardado dentro de si nos mais minuciosos detalhes. Falou sobre como havia lutado em vão pelo amor de Sasuke e como se sentia ridículo por acreditar que havia no Uchiha alguma forma de amor por ele. Como estava decepcionado com Hinata, que aproveitava a companhia do moreno para satisfazer seus desejos ignorado os sentimentos que Naruto sempre deixara claro ter pelo rapaz. Contou como se sentia sujo por ter entrado no jogo do Uchiha e participado do ménage à trois que ele havia planejado e que agora sua vida parecia tão sem valor que estava prestes a jogá-la fora. Gaara ouviu tudo com atenção e o aconselhou sem críticas nem julgamentos. Passou a visitar o loiro todos os dias, vigiando sua alimentação e certificando-se de que novas ideias suicidas não brotariam em sua mente. Foi apenas uma questão de tempo para que a presença de Gaara se tornasse único porto seguro do Uzumaki e sua ponte para uma nova vida através de um amor conquistado...

"Como se sente hoje?" O ruivo perguntou casualmente.

"Ainda existem algumas coisas pendentes, mas..." Naruto respondia ao outro rapaz quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma figura que caminhava distraía no calçadão do parque. Hinata passava por ali naquele momento com um semblante abatido.

"Parece que logo, logo estarei totalmente livre. Será que você poderia me deixar sozinho por um tempo, Gaara? Preciso falar com uma pessoa."

Gaara virou-se e viu a bela jovem caminhando enquanto observava as fontes de água. Compreendeu quem poderia ser e sabia que Naruto precisava daquele tempo para colocar sua vida em pratos limpos novamente. Sem dizer nada, apenas levantou-se e com um leve sorriso no rosto afastou-se da mesa.

"Oooi, Hinata!" A voz estridente do loiro Uzumaki rapidamente alcançou os ouvidos da jovem que pareceu surpresa em vê-lo naquele lugar.

Em uma daquelas decisões que tomamos sem pensar muito, Hinata havia decidido fazer uma breve caminhada pelo parque que ficava no caminho entre a universidade e seu apartamento. Estava uma tarde quente e ensolarada, mas a Hyuuga tinha muitas as nuvens cinzentas de sua cabeça que precisava expulsar. O ar fresco próximo à fonte parecia um bom começo, mas deparar-se com Naruto ali foi a pior das surpresas, mas respirou fundo se caminhou até o loiro. Sabia que já havia mesmo passado da hora de conversarem sobre o que havia acontecido.

"Não imaginava te encontrar aqui hoje. Parece que foi coisa do destino. Quer um kaki-koori?" O rapaz perguntou em um tom casual enquanto Hinata aproximava-se e fazia uma leve reverência.

"Não, obrigada. Já faz algum tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez… Acho... que precisamos conversar. " A morena dizia enquanto o loiro apontava-lhe a cadeira onde antes Gaara estava sentado para que ela sentasse.

"Hum.. é verdade. Já faz algum tempo desde que transamos e você nem me ligou no dia seguinte. " A piada infame de Naruto caiu como uma pedra na cabeça de Hinata que apenas sentou-se em silêncio.

"O que foi? Sexo oral ainda é sexo, não é? Parece que nossa relação atingiu outro nível sem percebermos. " O rosto da Hyuuga queimou em brasas.

"Aquela noite… Foi um erro em vários sentidos. " Disse hesitante antes que Naruto a interrompesse.

"Várias coisas na minha vida foram, Hinata. Mas não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem. De verdade! Não estava, mas agora estou. Sei que está pensando que fiquei com raiva por você está transando com Sasuke pelas minhas costas e... sim, no começo fiquei. Mas hoje percebo que o que aconteceu foi bom para mim. Abriu os meus olhos. " O tom sério de Naruto era livre de raiva ou qualquer sentimento negativo. Só havia sinceridade em sua voz.

"Sasuke disse que você não o procurou mais. " A jovem disse com uma voz pesarosa.

"E nunca mais pretendo fazer! " Naruto respondeu com ênfase antes de colocar uma colherada generosa da raspadinha na boca.

Os poucos segundos que se seguiram foram de um silêncio desconfortável no qual apenas os sons do parque eram ouvidos. Naruto parecia estar tranquilo, entretanto, Hinata se sentia gelada por dentro. Como se uma pedra de gelo houvesse batido no fundo de seu estômago.

"Sabe, Hinata, quando eu conheci o Sasuke, fiquei louco. Tudo nele me atraía. Ele era lindo e gostoso. O fato de não se abrir fazia com que ele ficasse super misterioso e aquele jeito de quem não se importa com nada era muito sexy. Mas, parece que o que me fez perder o juízo mesmo foi quando percebi que isso tudo é apenas uma parede que ele construiu para esconder o verdadeiro Sasuke. Essa foi minha perdição! De alguma forma, achei que por ele estar interessado em mim, eu era especial. Que eu seria a única pessoa que poderia acessar seu coração. Que eu conseguiria quebrar aquela a redoma que ele construiu ao seu redor. Por mais que ele me machucasse, por mais que me desprezasse, eu dizia para mim mesmo que essa era apenas a forma que ele tinha de negar que me amava. Eu achava que era apenas medo de se entregar e que se eu insistisse conseguiria fazê-lo perceber que não havia motivos para isso. E eu fui muito idiota..." O loiro finalizou com uma risada amarga.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo ter terminado como aconteceu..." Na falta de ter o que dizer, Hinata apenas lamentou-se pelo Uzumaki.

"Posso te perguntar se você o ama, Hinata?"

A pergunta repentina desnorteou a jovem. O que? Se amava Sasuke? Não! Ou sim? Na realidade não tinha mais certeza nem se amava a si mesma! Seus sentimentos eram uma amálgama de confusão, distorção e dúvida.

"Não tenho certeza do que sinto por ele… Nem sei se sinto algo, na verdade..."

"Eu te conheço há muito tempo. Sei que me aproximei de você por interesse, mas a amizade que construímos não foi falsidade. Obviamente, não esperava encontrar a mesma menina da época do colégio, mas sei que a essência das pessoas não muda. O que eu vi naquela noite me deixou preocupado. Não queira se tornar alguém como ele. Não vale a pena. Sasuke é horrível. Um monstro de ego criado pela infelicidade. Ele é um poço de solidão sem bússola moral nem senso de direção ou limite. Passa pela vida das pessoas aproveitando-se delas e deixando um rastro de destruição sem se importar com nada. Não se deixe arrastar pela escuridão que tem dentro dele. Afaste-se. É o melhor que pode fazer."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Tadaima!"

"Ojou sama! Okaerinasaimase!" A governanta dos Hyuuga disse com um sorriso elegante ao ver Hinata subindo a peque escadaria de mármore na entrada da mansão da família.

Saindo do parque, Hinata foi diretamente até a casa de sua família. Queria conversar com seu pai, ver a mulher que lhe criou como uma mãe e, enfim, sentir-se protegida de alguma forma.

"Como estão as coisas, Natsu?" A herdeira mais velha abraçou afetuosamente a mulher de meia idade que retribuiu o carinho com delicadeza.

"Movimentadas desde de esta manhã, ojou sama."

A mansão Hyuuga era um lugar incrível. Tinha mais de 200 anos e era construída em estilo tradicional. Dividida em 2 pavimentos com vários quartos, escritórios, salas, salas para cerimônias tradicionais, salas de treinamento de artes marciais, além de um jardim imenso que cercava a casa por todos os lados o qual era cortado por um pequeno lago e decorado com uma bela ponte em forma de arco e possuía várias árvores típicas espalhadas por toda sua extenção.

"Onde está meu pai?"

"Hiashi sama está no bosque" Hinata ouviu com surpresa a fala de Natsu.

Apesar de o jardim ser um lugar imenso, cheio de bonsais caríssimos, flores bem cuidadas e pequenas carpas douradas em seu lago, havia um lugar que superava a beleza de qualquer outra parte do jardim e que era praticamente um santuário. Esse lugar era o bosque. Chamado assim por reunir diversos tipos de árvores, era um espaço reservado para o Hanami da família durante a primavera. O lugar favorito de sua mãe quando estava viva... Naquela época costumavam passar as tardes de domingo ali. Os quatro: Hanabi e Hinata brincando na grama e seus pais conversando trivialidades enquanto comiam alguma guloseima. Mas isso foi há muito tempo... Após cruzar todo o jardim, Hinata avistou seu pai de longe. Vestindo seu costumeiro yukata claro de verão, estava sentado em um dos bancos do conjunto de jardim cercado pelas cerejeiras, ameixeiras e momijis.

"Otou sama..." Hinata aproximou-se e cumprimentou o pai.

"Hinata! Sente-se, há muito o que conversarmos. "

Hiashi esperou a filha acomodar-se, uma empregada trazer limonada e algumas fatias de cheesecake e então, iniciaram uma conversa direta e honesta.

"Obrigado... Pelo que está fazendo por nós. " Hinata ouviu com surpresa às palavras do pai. Estava acostumada a ouvir outras pessoas agradecendo Hiashi, mas raramente ouvia o pai agradecer por algo.

"Eu e sua mãe nos amamos muito e fomos muito felizes por causa do nosso amor. Se possível, eu gostaria de garantir que minhas filhas pudessem viver esse tipo de felicidade também. Mas acabei falhando com você... Sei que não está feliz e que só aceitou esse casamento para nos salvar... e eu nunca vou esquecer seu sacrifício. " Hiashi falava observando o movimento do vento na folhagem das árvores. Parecia rememorar memórias antigas que há muito haviam sido deixadas de lado.

"Eu compreendo a importância desse casamento, meu pai. Ele é a chave para proteger nossa família de uma grave crise. Não só a nossa família, mas todas as que dependem dela. Se essa é a única forma, eu não vou me esquivar." Hinata respondeu serenamente enquanto prendia atrás da orelha uma mecha do longo cabelo que era soprada pela brisa.

Um momento de silêncio se fez e pai e filha ficaram calados relembrando imagens felizes do passado distante que compartilharam naquele lugar.

"Você gosta dele? Me disseram que muita gente não gosta..." Hiashi perguntou a filha inclinando a cabeça em sua direção, porém sem olhá-la diretamente.

"Não gosto dele como homem. Em outra situação, dificilmente nos envolveríamos. Mas, estamos fazendo nosso melhor para nos darmos bem. Não é uma má pessoa..." Hinata respondeu sinceramente ao pai e novamente ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Por ser verão, as árvores não estavam floridas, mas, mesmo assim, proporcionavam um cenário majestoso. Hiashi não era um homem dado a afetuosidades e isso piorou com a morte de sua esposa. O fato de estarem naquele lugar, ao qual nunca mais haviam voltado desde então, revelou a Hinata o quão sentimental seu pai estava. Em um momento raro, deram-se as mãos e o chefe dos Hyuuga disse a sua primogênita:

"Hinata, o fato de você nunca ter tido aptidão para os negócios a colocou nessa situação. Você não seria capaz de contribuir como Neji ou Hanabi para o desenvolvimento da empresa. Entretanto, o que você está fazendo é muito mais do que qualquer um deles poderia ou poderá fazer pelos Hyuuga algum dia. Se houvesse outro jeito, eu não a sacrificaria dessa forma, mas agora, só posso agradecer aos céus por ter uma filha como você. "

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Você não entende nada! Nunca entendeu! " Sasuke gritou com uma voz cheia de raiva e ressentimento.

"O que eu entendo muito bem é que você vive fugindo dos seus deveres e as responsabilidades! "

"Se você veio aqui só para me torturar, pode ir embora. Não tenho tempo para perder ouvindo a mesma ladainha de quando eu era adolescente. "

Logo que finalizou a apresentação daquela noite, Sasuke recebeu uma visita em seu camarim: Uchiha Fugaku, seu pai, estava ali esperando-o. Foi o que o staff do teatro lhe falou ainda nas coxias. Apesar da empolgação da funcionária, o rapaz sabia que não seria uma visita de cortesia ou mesmo de parabenização.

O clima frio de dentro do camarim, nada tinha a ver com o ar-condicionado ligado na potência máxima. Fugaku era um homem severo e sério que guardava seus sorrisos para as negociações da empresa. Assim que Sasuke adentrou o cômodo, o Uchiha mais velho iniciou uma conversa que mais parecia um interrogatório policial. Perguntou sobre como estava vivendo, com quem, o que pretendia fazer no futuro, mas as respostas de Sasuke sempre soavam-lhe insuficientes, vagas e descompromissadas. Não demorou muito para que a pouca paciência que possuía se esgotasse, iniciando uma série de críticas duras ao filho. O rapaz, ouvia tudo calado até que o pai começou a esbravejar sobre a saúde da esposa. Culpando-o por sua piora nos últimos tempos.

"Para você, eu sou sempre a causa de todos os problemas naquela casa! Não importa quanto tempo eu passe longe, você sempre encontra uma forma de me culpar! " O moreno disse irritado.

"Porque eu e sua mãe passamos a vida toda tentando te fazer um homem respeitável. Mas você fecha seus olhos para isso e só enxerga o que quer! Tentamos fazer você entender como a vida funciona, mas acabamos criamos um egoísta e, o pior de tudo, é que não sabemos como! " O mais velho argumentou com pesar.

"Vocês não me deixam viver! Querem decidir qual profissão vou ter, com quem vou me casar, onde vou viver. Não percebe isso? Eu só quero poder fazer minhas próprias escolhas. " Sasuke respondeu com uma voz cheia de raiva e ressentimento.

"A vida não é assim, Sasuke. Todas as pessoas têm responsabilidades das quais não podem se esquivar. Ninguém vive só daquilo o que gosta de fazer." Fugaku suavizou o tom tentando explicar ao filho as coisas como se faz com uma criança.

"Eu não vou voltar! Não me peça para largar tudo o que eu lutei para conquistar e voltar para o adestramento dos Uchiha."

"É isso que você quer, então? Matar sua mãe de desgosto de uma vez?" Fugaku gritou irritado.

"Se ela não morreu vivendo com você até hoje, não vai ser por minha causa que ela vai empacotar." Sasuke retrucou com um tom cínico.

O som seco do tapa ressoou pelo corredor.

A poucos metros dali, Hinata, que se aproximava do camarim, ouviu o barulho e parte da discussão.

"Você não quer fazer escolhas! Quer viver a seu bel prazer! Eu não sei onde errei que não consegui te fazer entender coisas óbvias na vida..."

"Vai embora, Oyaji. Eu ainda estou trabalhando." Sasuke disse com uma voz baixa e reprimida.

"Você chama esse circo de trabalho? Francamente, se pelo menos fosse um pouco mais como Itachi..." O pai do moreno esbravejou irritado.

"Eu já disse que estou trabalhando! Sai daqui agora!" Sasuke repetiu gritando a última frase.

"Você é minha maior tristeza, Sasuke. Eu até poderia fechar os olhos para as suas depravações, mas não é só isso. Fugiu das suas obrigações envergonhando nossa família no passado e ainda prefere ser um macaco de circo a ser um homem respeitável. Eu só vim até aqui porque sua mãe implorou, mas, a partir de hoje, de uma vez por todas, você não é mais meu filho." O homem falou antes de sair e bater a porta atrás de si.

Ao sair do cômodo, Fugaku cruzou com Hinata no corredor e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la. Cumprimentou a moça com uma menção de cabeça, mas não disse uma só palavra antes de deixar o local.

A Hyuuga entrou no camarim e encontrou Sasuke sentado na cadeira de maquiagem com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Ele estava chorando. Um choro silencioso e reprimido de quem não costuma deixar os sentimentos se manifestarem com frequência. Hinata aproximou-se e pousou a mão em seu ombro, quando seus olhos se cruzaram, ele apenas soltou um suspiro de pesar e limpou as lágrimas.

"Você ouviu? Pelo menos, dessa vez ele incluiu alguns xingamentos novos. Parece que _Macaco de circo_ é o novo _Desocupado exibicionista_. _Viadx depravado_ já saiu de moda desde o final do ensino médio."

"Era o seu pai?" Hinata perguntou abaixando-se e ficando ao lado do moreno e virou o rosto. Parecia estar envergonhado pela situação.

"Pelo visto não mais."

"Ele estava com raiva. Ninguém pode simplesmente deixar de ser pai de alguém" Hinata afagou os cabelos do rapaz. Era a primeira vez que via Sasuke naquele estado de nervos.

"Não para os Uchiha. Se brincar, amanhã ele vai no cartório e apaga meu nome do livro da família." Hinata secou algumas lágrimas que ainda rolavam pelo rosto avermelhado do moreno Uchiha.

"Eu já vi seu pai antes. Ele tem negócios com o avô do Sai e com meu pai... Você nunca me contou sobre eles..." Hinata comentou sobre as vezes que havia visto Fugaku e seu filho, que agora sabia ser o irmão de Sasuke, durante o jantar na casa de Sai e em sua própria tempos atrás.

"É… minha família é uma das grandes, então acho que você já deduziu o porquê de eu não viver com eles." Sasuke respondeu deixando subentendido que era a ovelha-negra da família.

"Ele queria que você voltasse?"

"Sim. E provavelmente queria que eu assumisse algum departamento-de-qualquer-coisa dentro da empresa e depois me vendesse para alguma outra família de milionários para firmar algum outro negócio. Como eu não quero, vou ser a causa da morte da minha mãe" Hinata o abraçou. Havia uma mistura de sentimentos na fala do Uchiha, raiva, frustração, medo e remorso. Sasuke segurou a mão de Hinata e disse:

"Acho que no fundo, a verdade é que eu admiro você. Gostaria de ter metade da coragem que você tem. Eu não conseguiria abrir mão de mim mesmo como você está fazendo. Minha família não teria metade dos problemas que tem se eu não fosse o problema da casa."

"Eu não sou um bom exemplo para nada, Sasuke kun." Hinata riu amargamente para sim mesma.

"Pelo menos você não é o filho indecente que traz vergonha para a família"

Hinata afastou-se do rapaz e estendeu a mão dizendo:

"Vamos para casa."

Durante todo o caminho de volta, Sasuke esteve quieto, observando as luzes noturnas da cidade pela janela. Hinata também permaneceu calada, respeitando o momento do rapaz. Imaginou a si mesma naquela situação. O que teria acontecido se tivesse se recusado a casar com Sai? O que aconteceria a sua família se resolvesse se tornar qualquer coisa que fosse fora dos padrões para uma dama da alta sociedade? A maior ironia do destino é que havia ido ao teatro naquela noite justamente para atender a vontade de sua família e pôr tudo em pratos limpos com Sasuke. Era hora de assumir seu papel, encerrar de uma vez esse capítulo e seguir em frente com a história principal. Avisaria o Uchiha de seu casamento e terminariam tudo. Entretanto, havia chegando ao teatro bem depois do final da peça e, enquanto se aproximava do camarim, ouviu toda a discussão que estava acontecendo ali… Independentemente do caminho a se escolher, não havia facilidades quando se vem desse tipo de família.

Chegando em casa, calado, o Uchiha sentou-se no sofá com o braço cobrindo os olhos. Hinata o observava de longe. Lembrou-se do que Naruto disse sobre a redoma que Sasuke construía a seu redor. Naquele momento essa barreira estava no chão. Aquele era o verdadeiro Sasuke. Não havia nenhum traço de sua autoconfiança, arrogância ou cinismo. O Uchiha parecia ser como qualquer outra pessoa que sofria e sentia dor e, o pior, parecia extremamente solitário. A moça sentou-se ao seu lado e correu o dedo por seus cabelos. Sasuke virou-se e a abraçou. Com fronte apoiada em seu peito, os braços ao redor de sua cintura, parecia uma criança triste por ter perdido um bichinho de estimação. A Hyuuga beijou-lhe a testa e logo ele retribuiu com um beijo. Um beijo suave e delicado. Cheio de uma ternura e afeto que nunca havia estado ali antes.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim deixar que acontecesse pela última vez. Se fosse daquela forma, não seria ruim fazerem pela última vez. A Hyuuga deixou-se envolver por cada toque, cada afago, cada carícia cheia de um sentimento que Sasuke nunca antes havia deixado transparecer. Então, mesmo sendo a última vez, fizeram delicadamente, intensamente e apaixonadamente amor pela primeira vez.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
"Eu estava chorando quando te conheci, agora, estou tentando te esquecer.  
Seu amor é uma miséria adorável..."  
Cryin' - Aerosmith

Sensei - professor  
Otou san - pai  
Kaki koori - raspadinha de gelo  
Tadaima - expressão utilizada quando se chega de volta em casa  
Ojou sama - senhorita  
Okaerinasaimase - expressão utilizada por serviçais quando seus patrões retornam para casa

Momiji - Árvore japonesa muito admirada no outono. suas folhas ficam bem vermelhas e são bastante utilizadas em ikebana.  
Oyaji - Pai, forma vulgar

1 - O livro do qual Ino e Sasuke estão falando se chama "Kafka à beira mar" do autor japonês Haruki Murakami. Recomendo muito todos os livros dele.  
2 - "Hana yori dango" foi um drama inspirado em um mangá de mesmo nome que teve sua versão japonesa exibida em 2006. E o cabelo do protagonista era algo assim:  user/javabeans122/media/drama/kkot/hyd_ .html


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notas da Autora:**  
Yo, people~~

E aí? Pesados os dois últimos capítulos, ne? Mas a partir de agora vão ficar piores hahahaha Brincadeirinha! Mas devo avisar que o capítulo de hoje não é feliz. Preparem-se também para escolherem um dos lados: Sasuke ou Sai. Quem vocês acham que vai ficar com a heroína? Eu adoro Sasuhina, mas confesso que acabei me apaixonando por esse Sai tbm... MAAAAAS vamos ver, ne? Ainda temos tempo antes do capítulo final. Tudo pode acontecer XD

Falando em capítulo final, devo confessar que estar tão próxima da conclusão dessa fic é uma vitória. Tanta coisa aconteceu... Uma dessas coisas foi a falta de motivação. Com o final de Naruto, cheguei a achar que a Musa das minhas fics havia morrido. Sasuhina não foi cannon (não que eu esperasse isso de vdd, mas tbm não precisava acabar daquele jeito tosco. Não, eu não gostei dos casais cannon, confesso. NaruHina é até respeitável, mas SasuSaku não me desce.) Mas as interações entre Sasuke e Hina em Boruto fizeram meu coração explodir de paixão e eu resolvi que deveria concluir tds os meus projetos.

Como falei, essa fic está planejada em 12 capítulos, então, aguardem mais 2 até o final de semana.  
Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

 **" _Please be tender! I'm in your hands girl."_**

 ** _This is a feeling I never knew"_**

 **I surrender – Rainbow**

O telefone tocava sem parar. Hinata, ainda bastante sonolenta, estendeu a mão e tateou várias vezes o criado-mudo na tentativa de alcançar o smartphone antes que a ligação caísse. Sem sucesso. Pode apenas ver a sequência de mensagens que iam aparecendo em suas notificações:

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu!"_

 _"Desculpe, sei que está cedo, mas preciso falar com você"_

 _"Só me avisaram essa manhã..."_

 _"Poderíamos nos ver hoje?"_

 _"Nesse lugar aqui:"_

A localização indicava um centro comercial que a Hyuuga conhecia bem.

Na tentativa de bloquear qualquer entrada de luz, a jovem cobriu os olhos com o antebraço. As mensagens de Sai a tinham puxado de volta à realidade: Os preparativos para o casamento já tinham começado e ambos precisariam adequar suas vidas ao novo contexto de marido e mulher. A noiva, em especial, precisava providenciar, além dos planos do enxoval, da cerimônia e lua-de-mel, um plano para colocar um certo Uchiha fora de sua vida. Sentou-se na cama e jogou o celular com força contra o colchão macio. Sentia raiva, mas não sabia de quem. Provavelmente era de si mesma.

"Ah! Ohayou! Já acordou? Achei que iria ficar mais tempo na cama, já que não tem aula hoje." Sasuke disse enquanto entrava no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Ao contrário de Hinata, o moreno Uchiha estava de ótimo humor. Havia acordado cedo e preparado o café da manhã do jeito que a garota gostava. Frutas frescas, café quentinho, panquecas, calda de mel, tudo em uma bandeja decorada com uma flor em um vasinho.

"Trouxe para você." O rapaz disse enquanto posicionava a bandeja em frente a jovem e sentava-se ao seu lado. Sasuke parecia ter esquecido completamente a discussão feia que havia tido com o pai no começo da semana.

Enquanto falava animadamente sobre sua peça estar indo tão bem que diretores da cidade demonstravam interesse em montá-la em um teatro profissional, o Uchiha mexia nos cabelos de Hinata, acariciava suas costas e sorria como a Hyuuga não se lembrava de ter visto antes. Parecia totalmente relaxado, como se tivesse lutado durante muito tempo e, agora, essa luta não era mais necessária. Sasuke estava diferente também na cama. Mais cuidadoso, gentil e, até mesmo, carinhoso...

"… que tal almoçarmos juntos para comemorar?" O moreno perguntou aproximando o rosto da garota.

"Não posso. Vou encontrar com Sai kun nesse horário." Hinata, que comia em silêncio até aquele momento, disse sem alterar sua expressão.

"Ah, sou ka? Ele ainda está forçando uma intimidade com você?" Tentando disfarçar o desapontamento, o rapaz comentou sarcástico.

"Não sei. Mas parece que vamos nos reunir para decidir as poucas coisas que nos cabem nesse casamento."

"Vai ser uma reunião rápida, então." O Uchiha comentou com seu tom irônico usual, mas que, naquele momento, soou extremamente artificial.

"Meu pai marcou a data da cerimônia de casamento…" Levou alguns segundos para o rapaz processar o que havia ouvido e conseguir responder:

"Então, chegou o momento, não é? Quando vai ser?" Perguntou colocando no rosto a melhor expressão de indiferença que pode criar, no entanto, sentia como se tivesse engolido um grande pedaço de pão seco e duro.

"Daqui a 3 meses..."

"Hum..." Sem dizer nada, o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, deu um beijo na testa da Hyuuga e saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Obrigada por lembrar da minha existência!" Por telefone, Sakura ironizava o sumiço da amiga.

"Você sabe que eu nunca te esqueci! É que as coisas andam difíceis nos últimos tempos." Hinata se justificava usando o sistema de viva-voz do carro.

Sakura e Hinata se conheciam a tempo o suficiente para ficarem meses, ou até mesmo anos, sem se falarem e, mesmo assim, preservar a cumplicidade que só melhores amigas têm. Também mantinham um vínculo de compreensão mútua, bastando um olhar, uma palavra, para saberem como estava o estado de espírito uma da outra.

"O que houve dessa vez?" A voz de Sakura soou assertiva.

"Meu pai marcou a data... Será em 3 meses."

"Bom, até aí nenhuma novidade, certo? Sabíamos há quase 2 anos que as coisas seriam assim."

"É você tem razão... é que..." Hinata hesitou em continuar.

"É que..." A jovem Haruno pressionou.

"Acho que é um péssimo momento para sair de perto do Sasuke."

"O que? Desde quando vocês estão apaixonadinhos?" A surpresa na voz de Sakura era real.

"Apai... Não! Não é nada disso! É que ele passou por um momento ruim e agora está conseguindo superar, então me separar dele agora seria meio que um baque emocional e..."

"Hinata... Sério! Desde quando alguém sofre por perder uma foda ocasional?"

"Sakura chan!" Hinata detestava quando a amiga usava expressões chulas desnecessariamente, apenas para dar mais ênfase às frases.

"Estou falando francamente! Ninguém morre porque perdeu um parceiro de sexo esporádico. Agora, se você acha que isso vai ser um problema é porque está envolvida em um nível acima do físico."

"Lógico que não! Nunca foi isso." A Hyuuga respondeu enquanto freava bruscamente no sinal vermelho.

"Pelo menos não era para ser, ne?"

"O que eu quero dizer é que aconteceram várias coisas e eu sei que Sasuke é uma pessoa egoísta e cheia de problemas, mas ele também tem um lado frágil e traumatizado que, depois de resistir muito, conseguiu me mostrar e eu sinto que ele está me pedindo socorro de alguma forma, mas não posso mais ajuda-lo porque tenho que me casar com o Sai e expulsá-lo da minha vida definitivamente." A Hyuuga disse em, praticamente, um fôlego só. Deixando a Haruno em silêncio durante alguns segundos do outro lado da linha.

"Então é isso? Você só está preocupada com a saúde mental dele?"

"É! Que dizer.. também..."

"Seja honesta"

"S-sim, é isso mesmo." A morena respondeu sem confiança. Sakura suspirou lamentando e disse:

"E está certa sobre casar com o Sai?" O carro que estava atrás da jovem buzinou quando o sinal se tornou verde e o da Hyuuga não se moveu.

"Claro!" A morena respondeu engatando a marcha.

"Então, hoje à noite você vai terminar tudo com o Uchiha! Não importa o que ele te diga, porque ele vai dizer, mas você será firme e vai colocar um prazo para ele ir embora da sua vida, entendeu?"

Já com o veículo em movimento, Hinata escutou com atenção as palavras da amiga e, apesar de relutante, concordou jurando seguir à risca o conselho da rosada. Apesar de drástica, certamente aquela era a melhor solução no momento...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Sasuke parou a Road King em frente a um café americano no centro de Azabu Juuban. O estabelecimento de esquina era a cara das ruas afetas dos ricos que moravam naquele lugar: apesar do cardápio simples, a decoração em madeira e alumínio transmitia um ar de refinamento e requinte. O salão era amplo e iluminado por grandes vidraças que davam visão panorâmica da rua. Ao entrar, ouviu o típico _Irasshaimase_ dos atendentes, que, até mesmo nisso, soavam mais chiques do que os dos bairros populares.

"Olha só! O homem mais lindo do mundo me chamando para um café?! Acho que devia me sentir importante…" O homem na casa dos 30 anos, cabelos e olhos profundamente pretos disse acenando para o Uchiha de uma mesa com dois lugares ao lado da vidraça no fundo do salão.

"Nii san!" Sasuke disse enquanto abraçava fortemente seu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

"O que deu em você? Do nada me telefonando..." Disse enquanto voltava a seu lugar e via o mais novo sentar-se à sua frente.

"Estava com saudades" Itachi riu e disse:

"Mentira. Você só vem atrás de mim quando quer alguma coisa."

Itachi era o típico executivo diferentão de costas quentes da empresa. Apesar do terno refinado e formal, usava os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo rente a nuca. Ser filho do dono e futuro herdeiro lhe permitia conservar o espírito de adolescente metaleiro com seus brincos, anéis e unhas pintadas de preto. Contudo, as olheiras profundas mostravam que a idade adulta, acompanhada de seus típicos problemas, já havia chegado e roubado seu sono e tranquilidade juvenil.

"É verdade! Quis te ver hoje, comer essas panquecas caras e tomar uma xícara desse café ruim como fazíamos anos atrás... na época em que nossa família era feliz."

"Ishi... isso faz tanto tempo que nem lembro quando foi" Apesar do tom sarcástico de ambos, havia uma ponta de tristeza em cada observação. Itachi e Sasuke usavam as mesmas armas para esconder seus sentimentos.

"Nosso pai andou reclamando de você de novo. Parece que um cliente viu sua peça e comentou o quanto você é bom. Ele teve que forçar um sorriso e agradecer a contragosto."

"Eu daria tudo para ver a cara dele nessa hora"

"Parecia que tinha engasgado com uma batata quente." Os dois riram imaginando a saia-justa de Uchiha Fugaku.

Enquanto a garçonete enchia as xícaras com café preto, Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Itachi, que já conhecia os gostos do irmão, fez o pedido para ambos. Quando a moça saiu, o Uchiha mais jovem perguntou enquanto olhava o movimento na rua:

"Nii san... posso te perguntar algo sobre seu casamento?"

"Claro. O que seria?"

"Por que você aceitou aquilo? Por que simplesmente não disse não e enfrentou nosso pai?"

Itachi, com um sorriso leve nos lábios, respondeu calmamente:

"A vida não é tão simples, irmãozinho. Essa era a minha responsabilidade e eu a assumi."

"Você não se sentiu vendido?"

"De forma alguma! Eu sempre soube que seria assim que me casaria cedo ou tarde." A prontidão na resposta fez com que Sasuke lembrasse do dia do casamento.

"Mas, naquele dia você não estava feliz. E a Konan san... menos ainda." O comentário do caçula sobre o estado de espírito da cunhada na hora da cerimônia era totalmente pertinente, já que ela estava aos prantos no dia do casamento. Itachi suspirou e explicou:

"Se eu te disser que foi fácil, estarei mentindo. Eu e Konan mal nos conhecíamos e ela tinha um ex-namorado lutador profissional e inconformado, entende... Mas sabíamos que a vida de milhares de pessoas dependia da união das famílias e não poderíamos fugir dessa responsabilidade."

"Então, você me acha irresponsável por ter fugido?" Sasuke perguntou francamente.

"Não. Mas acho que falhei como irmão mais velho no sentido de te explicar sobre várias coisas e fazê-lo entender porque tudo acontece do jeito que acontece."

Um silêncio pesaroso se fez presente na mesa. A garçonete voltou carregando uma bandeja com dois pedaços de torta de maçã americana e duas panquecas hotcake com manteiga e xarope de bordo.

"Você está feliz hoje em dia?" A pergunta do irmão surpreendeu Itachi. Sasuke não costumava fazer esse tipo de inquisição tão ingênua.

"Muito! Tenho uma esposa linda, incrível e temos uma relação baseada em esforço mútuo, respeito e amizade. O amor construído é assim. Por isso casamentos como o nosso são sólidos."

Sasuke riu amargamente. Em silêncio, finalmente entendeu que era isso o que Sai e Hinata estavam tentando construir durante todo esse tempo. Hinata não era uma masoquista que idolatrava um cara que não a amava. E nem Sai era um mendigo de afetividade transferindo a reparação de seus erros. Estavam apenas dando o seu melhor para conseguirem viver o resto da vida em harmonia.

"E você? É feliz do jeito que vive atualmente?" O primogênito dos Uchiha perguntou enquanto cortava um pedaço da torta.

"Por um tempo achei que sim... Não sei mais." Sasuke respondeu olhando para o prato, mas sem realmente ver o que estava ali.

Itachi deu duas batidas leves com o indicador na mesa. Um ato simples de quem decide revelar algo que deveria guardar para si.

"Eu não ia te contar, mas já que estamos tendo uma conversa tão franca, queria que soubesse. Nosso pai colocou um detetive atrás de você alguns meses atrás... Bom, acho que isso não é uma grande surpresa, mas ele descobriu que você se acidentou e ficou hospedado no apartamento de uma moça com quem está se relacionando... Acontece que não sabíamos quem era essa moça até o começo da semana, quando ele te encontrou no teatro. É a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga, certo?"

"Sim. Hinata." Itachi soltou um riso de canto e disse:

"Pois era exatamente com a filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi que nosso pai estava negociando seu casamento..."

O tempo de processamento dessa informação pareceu levar décadas dentro da cabeça de Sasuke. Hinata seria sua noiva... Então era isso que se chamava ironia do destino? Fosse o que fosse, não era nem um pouco engraçada...

"Acredito que ela nem ficou sabendo disso já que você surtou antes mesmo do nosso pai pudesse prosseguir com o acerto..."

"Ela irá se casar com o sucessor de Shimura Danzou em poucos meses..." Comentou com a voz baixa, sem encarar o irmão mais velho.

"Claro que vai. O que precisa ser feito, irmãozinho, tem que ser feito. Se você não o faz, alguém faz no seu lugar. Não tem como escapar" O tom fatídico de Itachi irritou um pouco Sasuke que questionou:

"E do que adianta saber disso agora?"

"Adianta para que você ponha a cabeça no lugar e reflita. O mundo deu uma volta e te trouxe para o seu ponto de partida, mostrando que nosso pai estava certo. Acredite! Sei que ele é um péssimo pai em alguns momentos, mas nunca negociaria nosso futuro sem ter certeza de que seria algo bom para nossas vidas também. Ele não é um monstro, é só um homem de negócios com a cabeça de um."

Durante alguns segundos um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela cabeça do Uchiha mais jovem. Lembrou-se de todas as brigas que havia tido com seu pai por motivos bobos, e mesmo aquelas que havia tido por motivos sérios, mas que nas quais vivia dizendo coisas desnecessárias apenas para magoar... Lembrou-se das pessoas com quem se relacionou, especialmente de Naruto, as quais apenas usou para se divertir e depois seguiu sua vida... Então, comentou:

"Lembra daquelas aulas de filosofia oriental tediosas que nossa mãe nos fazia ter?"

"Lembro! Você odiava. Dizia que não faziam sentido." Itachi comentou empolgado. Ao contrário do irmão, adorava aquelas aulas quando criança.

"Tinha uma lição que eu odiava em especial: aquela do karma. Nunca entendi como nossas ações podem voltar sem ser pelas mãos de alguém que busca vingança..." Sasuke disse recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira.

"Está falando daquela história das sementes, certo?"

"Exato! Parece que eu plantei espinhos sem perceber..." Sasuke deu um leve soco na mesa enquanto ria amargamente de sua situação. Para aliviar o ambiente Itachi disse logo em seguida:

"O lado bom é que o dinheiro das aulas não foi um desperdício. A professora ficaria feliz em saber que finalmente você entendeu o que ela tentava te ensinar."

"Bingo!"

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Hinata caminhava no centro comercial, seguindo a localização apontada por Sai mais cedo naquela manhã.

O lugar refinado, ficava no bairro de Ginza. As ruas estavam cheias de homens idosos vestidos com ternos de marcas clássicas, acompanhados de mulheres em quimonos. A loja apontada pelo Shimura não era grande. Tinha as vitrines vazias e a placa havia sido removida, indicando que, talvez, estivesse desocupada. A Hyuuga ficou sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Talvez devesse ligar para o noivo, ou mesmo, ficar ali até que ele aparecesse e lhe dissesse o que estava planejando, afinal. Foi, então, que a porta da loja abriu de súbito e alguém puxou Hinata para dentro.

Ao contrário do que aparentava, a loja estava em pleno funcionamento e cheia de funcionários. Algumas moças levaram a confusa herdeira Hyuuga para uma sala especial onde, sem muitas explicações, trocaram suas roupas, fazendo-a vestir um vestido de noiva tomara-que-caia, com a saia rodada em uma renda fina branco-marfim. Arrumaram seus longos cabelos em um coque alto e fizeram uma maquiagem leve em seu rosto delicado. Quando levaram-na a um salão todo espelhado mais ao fundo da loja, viu que Sai a esperava vestido com um fraque tradicional para noivos: paletó preto com a parte de trás mais longa, colete cinza, camisa branca, calça rica de giz e gravata prata. O cabelo bem cortado penteado com gel e sua pele alva davam o aspecto de um modelo de catálogos para casamentos.

"Ah! Aí está você. Ficou maravilhosa!" Sai disse sorrindo ao ver a noiva entrar no salão.

"O que é tudo isso, Sai kun?" Hinata perguntou enquanto uma funcionária colocava um buquê de flores roxas em suas mãos.

"Queria ter um momento com você antes de toda a loucura começar. Um momento em que nos sentiríamos os noivos, e não partes de um show bem orquestrado." Respondeu sob os olhares encantados das funcionárias que, certamente, estavam achando tudo aquilo muito romântico.

"E para isso você me faz vir a uma loja de noivas sem eu saber e, sem perguntar minha opinião, escolhe o vestido, cabelo e maquiagem por mim?" A Hyuuga perguntou séria, porém, sem acusação na voz.

"Haha! Ato falho... Está brava?" Perguntou sem jeito.

"Não. Eu gostei do vestido de qualquer jeito." A moça respondeu com um sorriso. De fato, achou aquilo tudo muito divertido.

O salão era feito especialmente para provas de roupas de noivos e noivas. Havia espelhos para todos os lados. Sai e Hinata estavam lado a lado contemplando suas imagens no espelho, quando o rapaz disse:

"Olhe para nós dois. Somos um casal perfeito. Mais perfeitos do que aqueles que colocam em cima dos bolos de casamento... Somos mesmo muito lindos." Hinata riu do tom sério e convicto de Sai. Como alguém poderia falar algo do tipo com tanta sobriedade?

"Mas a verdade é que você nunca parece plena quando está comigo" Concluiu olhando nos olhos da jovem através do espelho. Hinata sorriu e disse:

"Você também não parece exatamente apaixonado."

"Touché!" As risadas levaram apenas um breve instante para logo converterem-se em um silêncio avaliativo.

"Sai kun... Às vezes você tem a sensação de estar vivendo a vida de outra pessoa?" Hinata perguntou reflexiva.

"Tenho essa sensação há 10 anos. Me pergunto quando essa pessoa vai voltar para buscar sua vida e deixar que eu viva a minha..." Sai, apesar das palavras risíveis, também respondeu sério.

"Por mais que eu me esforce, parece que estou fazendo algo errado..."

"É porque estamos. Não deveria ser natural não poder ficar com alguém se queremos essa pessoa e ela nos quer..."

Sem desviar os olhos do espelho, Sai segurou a mão livre da Hyuuga e disse:

"Hinata, eu não te amo. Do mesmo jeito que sei que você não me ama. Aquele cara tem razão quando diz que não sou homem suficiente para você. Talvez eu nunca seja o que ele é para você. Nunca arranque suspiros seus e nem te faça cometer loucuras como ele faz, mas isso não nos impede de encontrarmos uma forma de sermos felizes." Hinata sorriu um sorriso pesaroso e pequeno, mas disse retribuindo o toque do Shimura:

"Eu vou me esforçar para isso, Sai kun."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Os ventos do início do outono sopravam fortes e frescos. Na tarde daquele dia, o parque próximo ao apartamento da Hyuuga, estava cheio de pessoas aproveitando as últimas horas de sol pleno, afinal, durante aquela estação, as noites eram longas e costumava escurecer às 4:30 da tarde. O cheiro das castanhas e batatas assadas vendidas pelos ambulantes se misturava ao cheiro da grama e das folhas que começavam a cair e decomporem-se no chão. A paisagem estava linda. Um misto de verde, vermelho e cobre tomava de conta das árvores. Depois do encontro com o noivo, Hinata decidira passar um tempo no lugar. Precisava de ar fresco, silêncio e de sua própria companhia para refletir sobre o futuro.

A conversa mais cedo com Sakura havia lhe mostrado que devia fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo abriu um leque de novas dúvidas em seu coração. Estaria mesmo apaixonada por Sasuke? Mas, que espécie de amor era aquele que ela nem ao menos havia se dado conta? Mas, se não era amor por que sentia sua determinação em tornar-se a senhora Shimura tão abalada? Quando pegou-se imaginando uma vida comum ao lado do Uchiha em alguma cidadezinha do interior, decidira que o melhor a fazer era afastar-se dele o quanto antes. Precisava quebrar o estranho vínculo que haviam construído e que o moreno insistia em chamar de amor e que Hinata ainda não conseguira nomear. Sentou-se em um banco qualquer suspirando pesadamente. Sua vida parecia uma cama de gato extremamente emaranhada. Como a história contada em um dos seus livros favoritos: O grande Gatsby.

Nesse livro, Gatsby é apaixonado por Daisy que é casada com o aristocrata esnobe e arrogante Tom Buchanan. A fim de reviver seu grande amor dos tempos de adolescência, Gatsby planeja reaproximar-se de Daisy. Hinata sempre fora encantada pela personagem de Gatsby. Ele era ao mesmo tempo leve e intenso, sincero e misterioso, obstinado e relutante. Encantava a todos com seu charme, contudo, aos poucos, pelo ponto de vista de Nick, era possível vê-lo como um homem abalado, frágil, capaz de cometer loucuras para recuperar o passado e reviver sua antiga paixão… Praticamente um retrato de Sasuke! O que a tornava, por coincidência, um retrato de Daisy: fútil, triste, vazia e desesperada por afeto.

Enquanto lamentava-se em silêncio, foi surpreendida pelos latidos e lambidas familiares de um enorme cão branco.

"Akamaru?!" Confirmou enquanto tentava acalmar o animal que saltava e lambia extremamente feliz em reencontrá-la.

"Akamaru! Akamaru! Volta aqui! Nossa, me desculpe! Ele não..." A voz masculina que gritava enquanto corria subitamente calou quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Hinata.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Inuzuka Kiba? 3, 4 anos? Não fazia ideia! Mas lembrava exatamente da noite em que ele a telefonou dizendo que não poderiam mais se encontrar.

Kiba havia sido o primeiro namorado de Hinata. Alguém cuja existência havia mostrado-lhe a realidade do abismo colossal que existia entre as classes sociais.

 _"Por que fez isso, otou sama?!" Com lágrimas nos olhos, Hinata entrou gritando no escritório de seu pai._

 _"Daqui há uns anos, vai me agradecer!" O patriarca do Hyuuga respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estava assinando._

 _"Como pôde julgá-lo desse jeito? Nem ao menos o conhecia..." A filha mais velha tentou argumentar, mas sua voz, embargada pelo choro, foi sufocada pelas lágrimas._

 _Hyuuga Hiashi suspirou e jogou a caneta tinteira em cima da mesa. Hinata chorava compulsivamente com as mãos sobre os olhos e ele sabia muito bem o motivo._

 _"Não duvido que fosse um bom rapaz. Só não era bom o suficiente para a herdeira do grupo Hyuuga. Entendo que você seja jovem e queira se divertir, mas precisa entender que não pode se relacionar com qualquer um." Completou laconicamente antes de voltar a seus afazeres._

Quando soube do namoro da filha mais velha, o poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi fez uma investigação completa sobre a vida do rapaz. Descobriu que os dois haviam se conhecido durante uma festa promovida entre suas faculdades. Descobriu, também, que o futuro veterinário era um rapaz de família mediana com planos medianos para um futuro mediano. Toda essa medianidade fez com que o patriarca Hyuuga mexesse rapidamente os pauzinhos para tirar o rapaz do caminho da filha. Passou a pressioná-lo a tal ponto que não houve outra solução: terminaram por telefone mesmo e nunca mais se reencontraram… Até aquele momento.

Ambos estavam imóveis, encarando um ao outro, envoltos em um silêncio misto de vergonha e receio. Kiba estava do mesmo jeito e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. A pele bronzeada, os olhos e cabelos castanhos que faziam leves ondas nas pontas, continuavam iguais. Contudo, havia um ar diferente ao seu redor: estava mais forte e másculo. Os anos deram-lhe maturidade e o tornaram um homem de fato. Akamaru choramingou baixinho e tirou ambos do devaneio compartilhado no qual estavam mergulhados. Kiba movimentou os lábios, como se fosse dizer algo, porém não produziu som algum. Era como se as palavras que foram ensaiadas durante anos, não encontrassem forças para de sair de seus lábios.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Achei vocês!"

Uma jovem alta e loira aproximou-se arfante. Ela parecia ter corrido uma longa distância atrás do rapaz e seu cachorro. Era bem bonita. Estava com os cabelos longos e lisos presos em uma trança. Tinha olhos castanhos e vestia roupas de ginástica que realçavam o corpo atlético e lhe conferiam um ar de modelo de academia.

"Ai! Nos desculpe! Akamaru é grande, mas é muito bonzinho. Não costuma pular em desconhecidos desse jeito..." A moça desculpou-se tentando tirar o cachorro de perto de Hinata, mas Akamaru voltou para perto da morena, cheirando e lambendo seu rosto.

"Sim. Me desculpe..." Kiba finalmente disse fitando os olhos da Hyuuga com tanta intensidade que suas palavras pareciam ir além de um simples incidente com o cachorro.

Havia tanto para dizer, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiria verbalizar algo. Conversaram através do olhar, de forma subliminar, só entendida por quem já passou pelo que ambos passaram. _Me desculpe por ter terminado com você daquele jeito. Eu sei que fui covarde, mas não arriscaria envolver minha família em uma situação tão complicada._

"Está tudo bem..." Hinata respondeu afagando as orelhas do enorme cão branco, mas Kiba havia entendido bem o significado daquelas palavras: _Está tudo bem. Eu entendo o que você passou naquela época. Não guardo mágoas..._

"Uau! É a primeira vez que vejo Akamaru gostar tanto de alguém à primeira vista!" A outra jovem comentou de braços cruzados e uma expressão surpresa. Estava completamente alheia ao que, de fato, acontecia ali.

"Eu também gostei muito de você." Hinata dizia olhando nos olhos do cachorro desproporcionalmente grande. _Eu também gostei muito de você, mas agora é um sentimento que ficou no passado. Uma lembrança dos tempos de adolescência..._

"Sou Inuzuka Kiba e essa é minha noiva, Nii Yugito." Kiba apresentou-se passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da loira. _Essa é minha noiva, Nii Yugito. Foi difícil superar aquela fase, mas agora estou bem!_

"Sou Hyuuga Hinata. Vocês formam um casal lindo!" A morena disse levantando-se e entregando Akamaru para Yugito. _Vocês formam um casal lindo! Seja muito feliz, Kiba kun..._

Os três acenaram e despediram-se. Hinata acompanhou com os olhos o casal e seu animal afastando-se. Viu, também, o Inuzuka olhar para trás e lançar um último olhar em sua direção. A jovem sorriu miúdo e fez uma menção com a cabeça, podendo vê-lo fazer o mesmo.

Depois do caos, tudo caminha para o equilíbrio. Kiba estava bem. Naruto estava bem. Será que depois de tudo, algum dia, ela e Sasuke também ficariam bem?

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Tadaima." A herdeira Hyuuga disse ao entrar em casa sem obter nenhuma resposta.

Como as luzes estavam acesas, tinha certeza da presença do Uchiha. Procurou na sala, cozinha até que encontrou Sasuke sentado no sofá da varanda. O mesmo onde haviam trocado o primeiro beijo.

"Faz bastante tempo que não venho aqui… Tantas coisas acontecendo, não tenho mais tempo para ficar apreciando a iluminação da cidade." A Hyuuga disse enquanto apoiava os braços no parapeito da sacada.

"Desista desse casamento." Sasuke disse sem rodeios nem introduções.

"O quê?" Hinata virou-se atônita.

"Desista desse casamento e vamos ficar juntos! Não faz sentido você se casar com aquele cara só por obrigação." O Uchiha disse levantando-se e indo em direção à amante.

"Não é só obrigação. Eu assumi um compromisso. Pessoas dependem de mim! Não posso simplesmente desistir." A jovem respondeu levemente irritada.

"Podemos fugir para alguma cidade do interior durante algum tempo ou mesmo mudar de vez. Tanto faz!"

"Deixe de loucura, Sasuke kun. Qual o sentido disso? Como ficariam as coisas se eu fugisse? Só serviria para deixar tudo pior e..."

"Eu te amo, Hinata." Sasuke a interrompeu.

Durante alguns segundos Hinata ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que responder. Olhou Sasuke no fundo dos olhos e ele parecia completamente diferente. Honesto e sem nenhum tipo de disfarçe ao redor de seu coração. A Hyuuga saiu da varanda e caminhou em direção à sala do apartamento sendo seguida pelo moreno.

"Você não tem nada a me dizer?" O Uchiha perguntou frustrado.

O silêncio da Hyuuga não era exatamente o que Sasuke esperava. Por que ela não respondia que sentia o mesmo e corria para seus braços? Ao invés disso, Hinata questionou:

"O que nós dois sabemos sobre amor, Sasuke kun? Uma garota rejeitada e um cara que não ama ninguém."

"Não é verdade e você já sabe disso há algum tempo. Eu te amo! Preciso de você ao meu lado para ser uma pessoa melhor e completa. Não posso simplesmente deixar você ir..."

"Não é simples assim! Já está decidido e eu não posso voltar atrás. A cerimônia será em 3 meses e... eu serei fiel ao meu marido." Sasuke segurou o rosto da garota entre as mãos e disse olhando em seus olhos:

"Não lute contra! É a mim que você ama..."

Isso era verdade? Não era para ser, mas um sentimento estranho dentro da jovem a dizia que o Uchiha estava certo.

De alguma forma, Hinata entendeu que esse era o ponto de virada de sua história. O que quer que dissesse a Sasuke nesse momento, determinaria o curso de tudo... Respirou fundo. Lembrou das palavras de Sakura mais cedo. Precisava ser forte! Devia tirar o Uchiha de sua vida e, depois de tudo o que ouviu, precisaria ser firme para não vacilar.

Afastou as mãos do Uchiha de si e disse evitando seus olhos:

"Não confunda as coisas. O máximo que somos é dois viciados em sexo que usam um ao outro como válvula de escape para nossas frustrações. Vamos dormir e fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu, está bem?"

Uma dor lancinante cortou o peito de Sasuke. Com uma expressão perplexa e a nítida sensação de ter levado um soco na boca do estômago, Sasuke viu a única pessoa que amou dar-lhe as costas e afastar-se dele, seguindo em direção a seu quarto.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
"Eu me rendo! Estou em suas mãos, garota.  
Por favor, seja gentil. Este é um sentimento que eu nunca conheci."

I surrender – Rainbow

Ohayou gozaimasu - Bom dia  
Sou ka - expressão equivalente a "é mesmo?"  
Irasshaimase - expressão dita nos comércios, significa seja bem vindo!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Notas da Autora:**  
Yo, people~~

Aqui está: penúltimo capítulo de Roommate. \0/  
Sério! Sério. Sério.. Eu achei, por várias vezes, que não conseguiria terminar essa fic! Nem acredito que estou já tenho data para postar o último capítulo!  
Para quem não está conhecendo agora as minhas histórias (e para que está acompanhando as outras tbm) queria informar que já retomei a escrita de LIVRAI-NOS DO MAL, LEAD-ME e SHUNKASHUUTOU.

Assim que finalizar essa história, voltarei a postar e cuidar das que estão paradas, então, stay tunned!

Ah!  
E sobre o capítulo de hj: Não me matem! Ainda tem mais um! Não se esqueçam disso! Eu juro! HAHAHA  
Deixem nos comentários o que vcs acharam do capítulo de hj e as expectativas para o próximo!

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 ** _"So please tell me why don't you come around no more?_**

 ** _Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your love store"_**

 **The game of love – Santana**

 _O pequeno Sasuke estava correndo. Correndo em meio a uma escuridão que parecia não ter fim. Há quanto tempo? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que já era tempo o suficiente para suas pernas se sentirem exaustas e o desespero por chegar a lugar nenhum começar a tomar seu coração._

 _Tou san, Kaa san, Nii san..._ _Para onde foram todos? Por que o haviam abandonado? Ele ainda era tão inocente... Confiava tanto neles! Mas estava sozinho, com medo e com frio._

 _Lágrimas grossas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Queria gritar, mas a sua voz não saía e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, ninguém para fazer toda aquela escuridão desaparecer. Sentou-se no chão abraçando as pernas pequeninas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. As mãos infantis apertavam a pele pálida até deixá-la vermelha pela compressão do sangue. Era assim que os adultos amavam? Então Sasuke nunca amaria ninguém..._

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke..." Ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, mas não respondeu._

 _Ao olhar ao longe, viu no meio da escuridão um pequeno ponto de luz. Estava muito fraco, porém, pode perceber que havia alguém ali: Uma figura pequena, de cabelos curtos e escuros. Estava sentada no chão chorando sozinha, com as pequenas mãos alvas cobrindo os olhos. Começou a correr em sua direção. Correu e correu durante o que pareceram horas, porém, por mais que corresse, ainda assim, aquela luz não se aproximava._

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke..." A voz insistia: "Cuidado..."_

 _Parou e procurou quem o chamava, mas não encontrou ninguém. O que queria dizer aquilo? Cuidado com o quê? Não entendia o que aquela voz, que agora se calara, queria dizer._

 _Voltou a correr e percebeu que não era mais uma criança. Da mesma forma, a pequena que chorava longe de si, também não mais o era. Correu o mais rápido que pode, e, dessa vez, o corpo forte de um homem feito, conseguiu aproximar-se do foco de luz. A jovem de cabelos longos estava imóvel, em pé, de costas para Sasuke, olhando fixamente para algum lugar na escuridão. Apesar de não ver seu rosto, reconheceria aquela silhueta em qualquer lugar..._

 _"Hinata." Chamou por seu nome, mas a Hyuuga não respondeu._

 _Uma sensação de plenitude encheu seu peito. Não estava mais sozinho naquele lugar escuro. Estavam tão próximos que poderia simplesmente estender as mãos e tocá-la em seus ombros..._

 _Foi quando percebeu que suas mãos estavam indescritivelmente sujas e que seu toque havia enlameado o corpo da jovem. Não sabia de onde havia vindo tanta lama até que olhou para seu próprio corpo e entendeu: estava imundo._

 _"Sasuke..." A voz chamou novamente._

 _Porém, ao levantar os olhos, o Uchiha pode apenas ver os orbes perolados de Hinata cheios de lágrimas sendo tragados pela escuridão._

 _Estava sozinho de novo._

O Uchiha acordou com a luz do sol batendo diretamente em seu rosto. Estava com o corpo todo suado, apesar das temperaturas amenas trazidas pelo outono japonês.

Apesar de já estar desperto, se recusou a abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça doía como se estivesse de ressaca por culpa, novamente, daquele sonho… Sempre que o tinha, acordava sentindo que um elefante havia sentado sobre si durante a noite.

Revirou-se na cama e levantou-se com dificuldade. Correu os dedos por entre os cabelos arrepiados e esfregou as pálpebras. Com o corpo ainda torpe de sono, caminhou até a sala. Estava vazia. Foi à varanda, sala de jantar, cozinha… Nada de Hinata. Caminhou até o seu quarto, bateu na porta, mas, como não obteve resposta, abriu e constatou que a jovem havia saído cedo, novamente, sem despedir-se do moreno.

Um sentimento de abandono invadiu o Uchiha. Algo muito parecido com o que sentiu na primeira noite que passou sozinho após deixar a casa de seus pais. Hinata estava deixando-o aos poucos...

Adentrou o quarto da Hyuuga e sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. O edredom branco-marfim de alta qualidade estava impecavelmente arrumado e ainda exalava o perfume que ela usava. Sasuke correu os dedos pela superfície macia, enquanto rememorava alguns dos momentos que dividiram ali. Sorriu amargamente para si mesmo. Sua confissão, feita dias atrás, havia sido sumariamente ignorada e ele não possuía mais nenhum argumento novo que pudesse usar e convencer a Hyuuga a não deixá-lo. Sentia-se como um louco gritando perdido no deserto: Ninguém o ouvia e, mesmo se ouvisse, não acreditaria.

Como um lampejo, o significado daquele sonho recorrente veio a sua mente: aquilo com que precisava ter cuidado era consigo mesmo e suas atitudes. Por estar frustrado com sua família, resolveu reprimir seus sentimentos de tal forma que se isolou de tudo e de todos. Fingia estar feliz quando na verdade sentia um enorme vazio por dentro. Contudo, quando encontrou alguém com quem poderia dividir seus caminhos, já estava muito sujo com o rancor e os sentimentos negativos que carregou nos últimos anos e acabou contaminando-a também.

Como poderia pedir que Hinata o amasse se ele mesmo havia convencido-a de que sentimentos só atrapalhavam as relações e que viver conforme suas conveniências era a verdadeira felicidade? Hinata era uma garota esperta demais para insistir em algo que não tinha propósito. Havia feito sua escolha e o Uchiha sabia que não poderia recriminá-la por, logicamente, não ter sido ele…

Parecia que, no final das contas, Ino tinha razão: o que faria agora que estava apaixonado por Hinata? Não sabia responder.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

O salão tradicional da mansão Hyuuga fora transformado em um verdadeiro quartel-general para o batalhão contratado de consultores super especializados para cuidar da decoração, comida, figurino, lista de convidados, local e tudo mais o que se referia à cerimônia de união dos herdeiros das famílias Shimura e Hyuuga.

Naquela manhã, durante a apresentação do plano de ação dos preparativos, fora definido que o ideal seria que Hinata e Sai se casassem em uma cerimônia tradicional em um templo xintoísta antigo e bem conhecido no centro de Tóquio: o templo Hikawa. O lugar ficava no calmo bairro de classe média alta de Akasaka e era dedicado ao deu Susanowo e sua esposa Kushinada Hime. A sabedoria popular dizia que casar-se ali era garantia de um matrimonio unido e duradouro. Ademais, o tempo frio do início do inverno, estação da data do casamento, tornaria confortável o uso dos quimonos tradicionais: refinados e cheios de camadas espessas de tecido. Também definiram que, após a cerimônia, os convidados seguiriam para um grande salão de festas onde seriam realizados os cumprimentos e o grande banquete. O lugar era um dos maiores da cidade e extremamente luxuoso com capacidade para 300 pessoas. Porém, havia sido decidido que convidariam apenas 150 como forma de garantir a sensação de exclusividade do evento. Entre os pouco privilegiados presentes estariam, empresários, políticos, pessoas relacionadas a nobreza e a alta sociedade e, não tão obviamente, familiares e alguns poucos amigos. A lua de mel seria em um romântico hotel à beira-mar nas Filipinas. Assim os noivos poderiam passar a noite de núpcias sozinhos em um ambiente paradisíaco. Como executivos de uma grande empresa, os consultores decidiam tudo e apresentavam através de power points a Hiashi e Danzou que davam a palavra final. Os patriarcas não estavam economizando para tornar o evento um verdadeiro evento marco na alta sociedade e exigiam que tudo ocorresse o mais próximo o possível da perfeição. Aos noivos, caberia apenas sorrir e dizer "que lindo", "será ótimo", "obrigado pelo bom serviço".

No dia anterior, quando sua irmã caçula, Hanabi, e seu primo mais velho, Neji, retornaram ao Japão interrompendo temporariamente os estudos, Hinata imaginou que ambos estariam ali a fim de lhe fazer companhia em um período tão tribuloso de mudanças bruscas. Porém, logo após chegarem, descobriu que, na verdade, os dois estavam apenas sendo incumbidos de fiscalizar e administrar de perto determinadas etapas do casamento. Shimura Daizou e Hyuuga Hiashi também estavam imersos em seu trabalho, analisando os tramites legais dos contratos nupciais e, principalmente, dos contratos empresariais que envolviam a união das fortunas. Todos ocupados demais, compenetrados demais, entretidos demais para perceber que os noivos se entreolhavam não com amor, mas com a cumplicidade de dois doentes que dividem o mesmo quarto de hospital.

Desde o anúncio da data e o início das preparações, apesar de sempre estar cercada por um batalhão de pessoas com perguntas, provas, medições, pedidos e agendamento de compromissos, Hinata sentia-se extremamente sozinha. Os poucos momentos de exceção eram aqueles em que tinha a companhia de Sakura ou de Sai. Como melhor amiga da noiva, a rosada ia com a morena a alguns de seus compromissos de preparação, provas e reprovas. Contudo, era uma companhia esporádica dado ao fato de que a Haruno também tinha uma agenda particular bem cheia. Sai, por sua vez, estava cumprido o que prometera a Hinata. Se esforçava ao máximo para agir como um noivo de verdade. Apesar de também ser um homem ocupado, fazia questão de, sempre que possível, estar a seu lado no momento das decisões. Por mais que a palavra final nunca fosse de ambos, segurava a mão da Hyuuga para que a jovem soubesse que ele também estava ali.

Mas, a verdade é que havia um vazio no peito de Hinata que nada conseguia encher. As palavras da confissão de Sasuke ressoavam todos os dias em sua mente e faziam seu coração acelerar em um misto de ternura e tristeza. Não podia se deixar levar por seus sentimentos! Já não havia volta no caminho que escolhera. Então, repetia para si mesma todos os dias, como uma espécie de mantra, que, no final, tudo daria certo. Sai era um bom homem. Estava se esforçando e ela também deveria fazer o mesmo: Precisava se esforçar para apagar de suas lembranças o tempo com o Uchiha e conseguir ser seguir ao lado de seu noivo em uma vida nova.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Os braços de Naruto já estavam ficando dormentes. Sentia o sangue parando de fluir e a pele ficando cada vez mais pálida mas, não iria desistir! Não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia duas viagens carregando sacolas do mercado até em casa!

Dias antes, havia entrado em uma discussão com Gaara sobre como fazer um autêntico lamen em casa. O ruivo Sabakuno tinha a receita mais louca que Naruto já havia ouvido na vida. 3 dias cozinhando ossos para fazer o caldo?! Que besteira! Ia mostrar para o namorado que sua receita era muito mais rápida, fácil e gostosa. O problema é que estava atrasado com os preparativos, pois tinha perdido tempo demais dentro do supermercado procurando os ingredientes perfeitos. Por sorte, sua casa já estava perto. Era apenas uma questão de virar na próxima esquina e... As pernas do Uzumaki travaram no momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre a figura parada em sua porta: O cretino-mor, Uchiha Sasuke, sentado sobre sua moto, com o celular no ouvido olhando para a sacada do pequeno apartamento do loiro.

Apesar de sua mente gritar _saia daí_ , Naruto não conseguia se mover. O que mais o moreno poderia querer com ele? Um misto de raiva, ansiedade e medo tomou de conta do rapaz que, quando finalmente, conseguiu mover-se, foi tarde demais.

"Naruto!" Sasuke chamou, mas não foi atendido.

O loiro deu meia volta e começou a caminhar rapidamente na direção oposta à de sua própria casa. O Uchiha chamou novamente e, diante do recuo do loiro, correu atrás do Uzumaki.

"Espera ai! Quero falar com você, dobe!"

Sasuke já estava lá há quase 40 minutos. Havia tocado a campainha do apartamento por mais de 4 vezes. Decidira, então, ligar. Pegou o smartphone e digitou rapidamente os números que sabia de cor e que, logo, o sistema identificou como _Uzumaki Naruto_. Chamava uma vez e logo caia. Provavelmente, o número do moreno estava na lista de bloqueios... Não importava! Esperaria por seu retorno e não sairia dali até que ficasse cara a cara com o ex-amante e tivessem uma conversa franca.

"Conversar o quê? O que você acha que ainda tem para me dizer que possa me interessar?" Naruto falou firmemente.

Não havia sinal algum de hesitação, afeto ou fraqueza em sua voz. Nada que pudesse dar algum tipo de vantagem ao Uchiha. Sasuke teria que ser franco e verdadeiramente honesto se quisesse que suas palavras de fato fossem ouvidas pelo loiro.

"Podemos entrar? Não gostaria de falar da nossa... da minha vida no meio da rua."

"Não. Fale o que você tem para falar logo e vá embora." A fala ríspida de Naruto já era esperada pelo Uchiha que apenas suspirou e disse calmamente:

"Por favor. Não estou aqui para fazer nada além de conversar com você. E, também, essas sacolas parecem bem pesadas..."

Naruto olhou para os próprios braços e percebeu que começava a perder o tato devido à falta de circulação sanguínea.

"Ok. Mas tem que ser rápido. Estou esperando alguém."

Com Naruto indo na frente, os dois subiram as escadas e viraram no primeiro corredor, entrando na terceira porta. Caminho mais do que conhecido por Sasuke que já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia estado ali.

"Ojamashimasu." O Uchiha disse enquanto tirava os sapatos no genkan e adentrava o apartamento de Naruto.

E estrutura era a mesma, mas tudo estava bem diferente. Limpo e organizado. Havia também um aroma de lavanda no ar que emanava dos odorizadores de ambiente espalhados pela casa.

"Parece que você encontrou uma ótima governanta" O moreno comentou impressionado enquanto sentava-se no sofazinho que, agora, tinha almofadas macias e limpas decorando-o.

"É meu namorado. O hobby dele é arrumação..." O loiro gritou de dentro da cozinha.

Ah! Então era isso! Naruto estava em outra! Sasuke perguntou-se desde quando. Afinal, havia se passado apenas alguns meses desde sua briga... Riu para si mesmo. Não podia deixar de sentir-se estranho, afinal, Naruto que sempre fora tão decidido em relação ao Uchiha, também o havia deixado...

"Aqui."

O loiro Uzumaki colocou uma xícara tradicional japonesa com chá verde na mesa de centro e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Sasuke.

"Pode falar. O que tem de tão importante para me dizer?"

"Vim te pedir perdão."

Naruto quase engasgou com chá quente quando ouviu essas palavras. Uchiha Sasuke pedindo-lhe desculpas? Devia ser algum tipo de cilada...

"Sei que fui a causa de momentos ruins em sua vida e que você, com toda razão, gostaria de esquecer que me conheceu. Mas, também tivemos momentos bons, então não seria justo deixar você ir sem ouvir que eu sinto muito."

Naruto riu debochadamente e disse:

"O que você está planejando? Seja o que for, eu não vou cair dessa vez..."

Sasuke bebericou um gole do chá antes de responder:

"Nos últimos dias, refletindo sobre a minha vida, vi quanto coisa errada eu fiz. Minha necessidade de autoafirmação fez com que eu fosse rude, insensível e cruel. Quebrei o coração de pessoas como você, que estavam dispostas a me amar, que eu desprezei sem pensar duas vezes."

Naruto segurava sua xícara a meio caminho da boca, atônito. Esperava qualquer coisa daquela conversa. Trapaças, desprezo, desdém, até mesmo, uma ilógica tentativa de reconciliação, mas não esperava aquilo. O moreno estava sendo tão franco e decente que o Uzumaki quase não o reconhecia. Apesar de ter a voz do Uchiha, o rosto do Uchiha, definitivamente devia ser outra pessoa.

"E você acordou um dia e pensou: Nossa! Fui um filho da pxta com geral! Vou pedir desculpas e vai todo mundo aceitar na boa." O loiro ironizou.

"Aconteceram várias... coisas nos últimos dias que me fizeram mudar de postura. Principalmente com relação a você. Sei que pensa que sou um monstro e eu realmente mereço que me veja assim. Mas, se possível, de alguma forma me perdoe."

Um silêncio pesado ficou entre os dois rapazes. Naruto apenas olhava para Sasuke sem dizer nada. Os orbes azuis procuravam algum indício, mínimo que fosse, da máscara que o Uchiha usava e o mantinha fora do alcance de todos, porém não encontrou. A firmeza demonstrada pelo moreno vinha da sua determinação em ser honesto e não do desejo de transparecer algo. Inspirando profundamente, Naruto colocou a xícara de chá vazia de volta à mesa e perguntou:

"Tudo isso é porque você se apaixonou pela Hinata, não é?"

O moreno não respondeu e o loiro continuou:

"E agora quem está sendo desprezado é você, certo?"

Sasuke apenas desviou os olhos para algum ponto perdido na mesinha de centro e ouviu as palavras do Uzumaki em silêncio:

"Sabe, eu quase sinto algum tipo de pena de você agora. Porque sei exatamente o que está passando agora... Mas, eu encontrei alguém de quem eu gosto, que me valoriza de verdade e estou disposto a amar essa pessoa, por mais que isso só venha com o tempo. Talvez você devesse fazer algo parecido: Hinata não te quer ao lado dela, então deixe-a seguir sua vida em paz e tente, primeiro, melhorar a si mesmo antes de tentar se envolver com outra pessoa novamente."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

No restaurante refinado, a música ambiente era uma bossa nova cantada em inglês. Ino havia sido convidada para um jantar com intensões mais do que óbvias por Nara Shikamaru, o jovem diretor teatral de sua peça, tido como um dos mais promissores do país.

"Um brinde à mulher mais linda de toda Tóquio."

Apesar da pouca idade, Shikamaru era chamado de gênio pela mídia especializada; suas montagens sempre lotavam as casas de espetáculos e qualquer coisa que carregasse o nome do rapaz na área causava a instantânea impressão de alta qualidade. Devido a isso, não foi de se estranhar que sua insistência na montagem de uma peça teatral mediana estrelada por uma atriz novata, causasse tanto rebuliço. Especulações começaram a surgir: diziam que ele havia brigado com os demais membros de sua produtora e desejava seguir de forma independente. Outros diziam que ele estava em uma jornada para encontrar novos artistas para trabalharem exclusivamente em suas peças entre outras fofocas que despontavam aqui e ali no meio artístico. Contudo, a verdade era uma só: havia sido capturado pelo charme da loira Yamanaka.

"Que exagero!" Ino disse apesar de estar visivelmente lisonjeada.

"Não a meus olhos!" O rapaz contradisse com um sorriso sedutor.

Tocaram as taças e o clique agudo de cristais em contato foi ouvido apenas pelo casal. Ino levou a taça do vinho refinado aos lábios sentindo o sabor invadir seu paladar. Era um Bordeaux. Encorpado e aveludado, com distintos toques de groselhas negras e cramberry. Um pouco mais seco do que Ino costumava beber mas, com certeza, um vinho caro. Shikamaru não estava poupando esforços para impressioná-la e a Yamanaka gostava disso. Ele mandava-lhe rosas depois das apresentações, tirava momentos em seu dia corrido para telefonar e sempre mandava uma mensagem de boa noite. Depois de tanto tempo evitando relacionamentos e fugindo de investidas por medo de machucar-se novamente, o diretor Nara parecia ser o tipo que valia a pena permitir uma aproximação.

"Mas vamos deixar bem claro que, por enquanto, este é apenas um jantar, senhor diretor."

"Me contento com esse começo singelo."

A Yamanaka gostava daquele tipo de personalidade. O rapaz era franco e direto sem ser descortês. Apesar de extremamente perspicaz e inteligente, não era pedante nem egoísta. Sua personalidade era marcante, porém, desinteressada. Um tipo de cara reservado que não se esforçava para deixar uma grande impressão nas pessoas. Era tão discreto que conseguia disfarçar seus interesses até quando fosse oportuno revelá-los. Fisicamente, o jovem diretor também era o tipo que agradava Ino. Alto, cabelos e olhos escuros, estilo próprio. Sempre usava os cabelos amarrados em um coque no alto da cabeça, brincos nas orelhas e pele naturalmente bronzeada. Quando estava com a loira Yamanaka procurava evitar, mas o Nara era um fumante de longa data. Aproximou-se da loira com a mesma sutileza com que comandava suas peças. Com um elogio aqui, um comentário ali, flores, palavras de incentivo, um café e, finalmente, o convite para esta noite. Ino havia esquecido como era a sensação de se sentir desejada e admirada por alguém tão interessante depois de tanto tempo.

O garçom serviu a salada de entrada a ambos e a loira comentou:

"Adorei sua escolha de restaurante. Há tempos quero vir aqui, mas nunca encontro uma folga."

"Que bom! Na verdade, essa também é a primeira vez que venho aqui. Não entendo nada de comida francesa." Shikamaru respondeu honestamente.

"E como sabia que era o meu tipo favorito?" Ino perguntou impressionada.

"Perguntei para aquele seu amigo."

Os detalhes estavam tão perfeitos que a fonte das informações só podia ser uma:

"Sasuke? Quando?"

"Dias atrás quando fui a Hinokuni Daigaku. A produtora está querendo montar Shisengumi em um teatro profissional e fomos conhecer o elenco."

Sim! Era verdade! Lembrava-se de ouvir algo do tipo...

"Então, quer dizer que você decidiu usar artilharia pesada?" Ino perguntou com um sorriso sestroso.

"Apenas consegui informações privilegiadas com o melhor amigo da garota, afinal, no amor e na guerra, vale tudo!" Shikamaru respondeu com tom jocoso enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas.

Ino riu e bebeu mais um gole do vinho bordeaux. Então, subitamente, sentiu seu estômago apertar e uma tristeza sem igual invadir seu peito. Era algo tão forte que fazia, até mesmo aquele vinho saboroso, parecer vinagre em sua boca.

"O que houve? Está tudo bem?" Shikamaru perguntou aflito percebendo o rosto pálido da Yamanaka.

"Me desculpe! Preciso ir ao toilete." Levantou-se apressada.

Alguém estava triste.

Não qualquer tipo de tristeza, mas algo poderoso o suficiente para fluir e penetrar em seu coração. O rosto de Sasuke veio-lhe a mente e teve uma vontade imensa de chorar. Seria dele aquele sentimento? Seu vínculo com o Uchiha dizia-lhe que sim. O moreno estava triste e chorando em algum lugar…

Abriu a torneira de uma pia qualquer no toalete feminino e jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto. Pegou o celular e discou os números que sabia de cor. Um dois, quatro, seis, dez toques e nada. Havia algo de errado com o Uchiha. Respirou fundo e tentou se recompor. Precisava ajudar o amigo, mas também precisava ajudar a si mesma. Terminaria o jantar com Shikamaru e, depois, procuraria o Uchiha. Fosse o que fosse, estaria lá para ampará-lo.

~x*X* *X*x~

"Tadaima." Hinata disse entrando em casa, mas não obteve resposta.

Apesar da porta aberta, a herdeira Hyuuga percebeu que o apartamento estava totalmente silencioso. Entrou em casa e tirou os sapatos. Colocou a bolsa sobre o aparador e jogou-se sobre o sofá. Depois de ligar a televisão, assistiu 5 minutos de um programa de auditório qualquer que estava sendo transmitido... Contudo, algo a incomodava. Tudo estava muito silencioso.

"Sasuke kun..." Chamou pelo moreno, mas não ouviu resposta.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a varanda, sala de jantar, cozinha… Nada do rapaz. Caminhou até o seu quarto. Bateu na porta, mas, novamente, não obteve resposta. Algo estava estranho. Talvez Sasuke tivesse saído para comprar o jantar, como fazia de vez em quando…Uma ansiedade suspeita invadiu Hinata que decidiu ir até a cozinha. O Uchiha não estava ali, mas, em cima da mesa, estava um pequeno molho de chaves propositalmente colocado. Eram as chaves do Uchiha...

Hinata correu até o quarto de Sasuke e abriu a porta sem bater ou chamar pelo rapaz. Estava vazio. Nada de roupas, calçados ou qualquer indício de que um dia houve alguém ali.

Então era isso! Ele havia ido embora...

Suspirou. Sasuke havia ido sem deixar uma palavra de despedida, um agradecimento, um nada. Hinata apertou o molho de chaves entre as mãos alvas e as observou inexpressiva. Era uma saída bem ao estilo do Uchiha… Ótimo!

Voltou para a cozinha e encheu um copo com água. Ele havia feito bem! Sentando-se a mesa, a Hyuuga apenas conseguia imaginar que aquele era o desfecho mais adequado para sua história com o moreno. O que mais eles iriam dizer um ao outro? Não havia mais nada o que conversar, nada mais o que argumentar. Então, estava tudo bem se Sasuke saísse de sua vida daquela forma. Estava tudo bem! Estava tudo bem!

Tudo bem... Repetia para si mesma à medida que as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**  
"Então, por favor, me diga por que você não se aproxima mais?  
Pois, agora mesmo, eu estou chorando do lado de fora da sua "Loja do amor"  
The game of love – Santana

Tou san - Uma das formas informais de dizer pai  
Kaa san - Uma das formas informais de dizer mãe  
Nii san - Uma das formas informais de dizer irmão  
Ojamashimasu - Frase que se diz ao entrar na casa de alguém. Algo como um "com licença" especial.

 **Notas finais:**  
Beijos e, lembrem-se: nós nos amamos e ainda tem outro capítulo^^


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo people~~

Uau... no ar, o último capítulo de Roommate... Estou até sem palavras HAHAHA

Ao todo levei 5 anos para escrever essa história, mas concluí. Para vcs verem que eu compro minha palavras quando digo que nunca abandono uma história^^

Esse é o maior capítulo da história, no qual tentei fechar tds as pontas soltas. Acredito que consegui! Espero que gostem e nas notas finais tenho outro recado para vocês.

Beijos e boa leitura =*

* * *

 ** _"_ _I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be._**

 ** _A reason to start over new. And the reason is you."_**

 **The reason – Hoobastank**

Os dias posteriores à partida de Sasuke se passaram como um filme para Hinata: assistia a tudo passivamente, sem ter poder algum para alterar os fatos.

Na manhã seguinte, alguém acordou Hinata batendo insistentemente em sua porta e chamando por seu nome: Era a voz de Sai. Levantou-se sentindo a cabeça doída e os olhos latejando. Havia dormido no sofá da sala, com o rosto cheio de maquiagem e as mesmas roupas da noite anterior. O rosto refletindo cansaço gerado pelo sono inquieto que se alternou a noite toda entre a vigília e pequenos cochilos repletos de sonhos confusos... Estava deplorável.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com a imagem do jovem Shimura em uma expressão preocupada. Sai pareceu querer dizer algo, mas, antes que o fizesse, foi surpreendido pela noiva que desabou em lágrimas no instante em que o viu. A presença do noivo ali, no momento em que a Hyyuga lamentava a ausência de outro homem, fez Hinata perceber que sua vida estava de pernas para o ar e que ela era a única culpada por permitir as coisas chegarem ao ponto em que estavam. Em silêncio, Sai apenas abraçou a noiva deixando que secasse suas lágrimas em seu sobretudo preto de lã grossa. Levando Hinata de volta para dentro do apartamento, o herdeiro Shimura contou que, na noite anterior, Sasuke havia ido à sua casa e pedido-lhe que cuidasse da Hyuuga, pois estava saindo da vida da morena. Revelou também, em detalhes, sua antiga relação com o Uchiha e, consequentemente, seu triste laço com Ino.

 _"Mas, você percebe? Essa é a nossa chance de recomeçar! De alguma forma não temos mais empecilhos... Se houvesse uma chance, a menor que fosse, por que não tentar?"_

 _"Mas... e a Ino san? Vocês finalmente se reencontraram e..."_

 _"Ino está recomeçando a vida dela. Eu cometi erros demais no passado e não tenho direito de aparecer agora para confundi-la. Eu a perdi por ter sido covarde, mas não quero que o mesmo aconteça com você! A culpa de tudo isso é minha. Se eu tivesse sido menos intransigente e aceitado suas intenções, não estaríamos nessa situação agora. Mas, antes que seja tarde, eu também quero aprender a te amar..."_

Naquela manhã, os dois fizeram sexo pela primeira e única vez. Sai, na tentativa de criar um vínculo com aquela que lhe deram como esposa. Hinata, na tentativa de apagar as lembranças que Sasuke deixou em seu corpo e coração. Não houve amor, nem desejo, apenas uma esperança tênue e tímida de um futuro melhor que nasceu no instante em que seus corpos se uniram.

Desde então, apesar de mais longos, intensos e cansativos que o esperado, os três meses necessários para a preparação do casamento se passaram e o fatídico dia que Hinata esperava há mais de 2 anos, finalmente havia chegado.

~x*X* *X*x~

"Yosha! Essa foi a última caixa!" Naruto disse pegando uma caixa de papelão na caçamba vazia da picape alugada e subindo as escadas do pequeno prédio onde morava.

"Contou para sua prima?" Gaara perguntou enquanto fechava a carroceria e seguia o namorado.

"Mandei uma mensagem. Ela visualizou, então, uma hora qualquer responde. Mas, não se preocupe. É raro a Karin vir ao Japão..." O loiro respondeu caminhando animadamente.

"Naruto, tem certeza de que não vou incomodar?" O ruivo perguntou hesitante.

Semanas antes, no intervalo de uma maratona de séries, Gaara estava em mais um de seus longos discursos a respeito da quantidade de sódio presente em pacotes de macarrão instantâneo, alimento-base da dieta de Naruto, quando disse brincando:

 _"Eu devia vir morar aqui! Só assim para que a sua expectativa de vida que passe de 40 anos."_

Apesar do claro tom de brincadeira, os olhos do Uzumaki brilharam e o rapaz ficou tão empolgado com a ideia que convenceu Gaara a concretizá-la. Contudo, o namoro com Naruto ainda era recente, estavam juntos há pouco mais de meio ano. Temia que a proximidade excessiva do mesmo teto acabasse sufocando o Uzumaki que, no final, fugiria.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não? Fui que te convidei para morar comigo, certo?"

"Eu sei! Mas é que... sei lá... Sinto que posso te atrapalhar de alguma forma. Tirar sua liberdade..."

Gaara sabia que o envolvimento de Naruto e Sasuke havia sido muito intenso, tanto físico quanto emocionalmente, e algo assim precisava de tempo e espaço para ser processado, curado e abandonado. Estar em um relacionamento com alguém por quem sempre fora apaixonado em segredo era maravilhoso, mas morarem juntos era como um sonho bom demais para ser real. Não queria precipitar as coisas, afinal, levou muito tempo esperando o momento certo para se aproximar do loiro.

Colocando a caixa com os pertences do ruivo no chão, Naruto parou em frente à porta de entrada de seu apartamento e disse colocando as mãos nos ombros do Sabakuno:

"Você nunca atrapalha, nem tira nada de mim. Você só soma e, por isso, te convidei para darmos esse passo juntos... Agora se você não quer é só falar logo..." Elevou o tom da voz em forma de brincadeira na última frase, sendo interrompido pelo namorado:

"Não, não! Quero! Quero sim! Quero muito. Foi mal! Acho que tenho vestígios de insegurança em algum lugar..." Gaara disse envergonhado, mas logo foi abraçado por Naruto que afirmou:

"Então, vamos apagar esses vestígios juntos." Após um beijo doce e calmo, o loiro sussurrou apenas para seu amado ouvir:

"Gaara... Obrigada por tudo."

~x*X* *X*x~

"Nee sama!" Hanabi exclamou colocando as mãos sobre a boca em uma expressão de surpresa.

Depois de horas cercada por uma grande equipe de camareiras, maquiadoras e cabeleireiras, Hinata finalmente estava pronta para subir ao altar.

O quimono branco composto por várias camadas de tecido era pesado e um pouco desconfortável, porém, era lindo. Apesar de ser monocromático, a trama possuía várias texturas que formavam estampas de garças, carpas, bambus e outros elementos que representavam boa sorte na cultura japonesa. O rosto naturalmente claro da Hyuuga estava ainda mais pálido graças a base branca que o cobria. Os lábios estavam pintados de vermelho vivo e os olhos marcados com uma maquiagem escura, porém suave. O longo cabelo azul índigo, que estava arrumado com o penteado tradicional, fora coberto com um grande wataboshi branco que ocultava toda o cabelo e o rosto.

"Hinata chan… Acho que é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi!" Sakura disse ao entrar no quarto de estética japonesa usado como vestiário no templo onde realizariam o casamento.

Hinata virou-se e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava realmente incrível! Aquele era o quimono mais lindo que já havia visto na vida. O tecido, a cor, tudo caía-lhe perfeitamente bem. A maquiagem estava perfeita, o cabelo, impecável. Parecia saída de um quadro antigo que retratava as damas da corte do período Edo. Nunca havia se imaginado vestida daquela forma... Um leve sorriso riscou em seus lábios, mas, logo morreu afogado pela sensação de que havia algo estava fora do lugar.

"O que houve? Algo está te incomodando?" Hanabi perguntou abraçando Hinata com cuidado para não estragar nada.

"Não é nada, Hanabi chan… Estou apenas um pouco ansiosa." Respondeu disfarçando seus sentimentos.

Apesar do amor que sentiam uma pela outra, Hinata e Hanabi não dividiam um laço de amizade forte como aquele entre a morena e a rosada Haruno. Desta forma, foi impossível para a caçula perceber o que fora facilmente notado por Sakura: a sombra de tristeza que passou sobre o rosto da Hyuuga no instante em que se olhou no espelho.

"Ok, ok! Mina san, Vamos deixar a noiva sozinha. Hinata, precisa descansar dessa maratona de cabelo, maquiagem e quimono. Vamos, vamos, vamos..." Sakura disse colocando todos para fora do quarto.

"Ah, claro! Descanse! Volto mais tarde com otou san para te buscar." Hanabi disse enquanto era empurrada pela rosada.

"A-ri-ga-tou." Hinata sussurrou para Sakura que respondeu com uma piscadela antes de levar consigo toda a equipe que havia cuidado da primogênita.

Sozinha, Hinata sentou-se em um banquinho em frente ao espelho. O quarto de tatame amplo estava com as janelas de bambu e papel fechadas, porém, uma claridade pálida de inverno conseguia penetrar iluminando o ambiente e o rosto da moça. Em alguns minutos seria a senhora Shimura... Hinata passou a mão sobre o anel de compromisso que Sai havia lhe dado apenas por obrigação. Usava só por uma questão de formalidade, porque sabia que a verdadeira joia de compromisso era o medalhão que o rapaz lhe entregara certa manhã meses atrás. Sai era um bom homem... Falho como todos os seres humanos, mas, ainda assim, um bom homem. Então, por que continuava sentindo esse peso dentro de si?

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou compreender a si mesma. Se seu lamento era só por não ter podido escolher, então era apenas uma teimosa egoísta! A escolha de seu pai não havia sido ruim. Sai seria um bom marido...

Então, obviamente, estava triste por outro motivo e sabia muito bem qual era! Mas, mesmo assim, tinha medo. Medo de assumir para si mesma; de verbalizar aquelas 3 palavras e nunca mais conseguir se livrar daquele fantasma em sua vida...

"Voce está linda…"

Uma voz disse atrás de Hinata fazendo seu coração disparar. Por reflexo, levantou o rosto e seus olhos se cruzaram através do espelho.

"Sasuke kun..."

Após três meses sem nenhuma notícia, sem nenhum contato, o Uchiha entrava calma e tranquilamente no quarto onde Hinata se preparava para unir seus caminhos definitivamente aos de outro homem? Onde estive? Por que fora embora daquele jeito? O que estava fazendo ali? Eram tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Tantos sentimentos misturados: raiva, tristeza, alívio, felicidade... Tudo tão intenso e concomitante que os olhos da jovem se encheram de água e tudo o que tentou reprimir durante todo aquele tempo, transbordou em forma de lágrimas e, pela primeira vez, Hinata admitiu para si mesma e para o Uchiha:

"Eu te amo! Eu te amo tanto… Me perdoe! Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim... Me perdoe!" A jovem levantou-se de sobressalto deixando cair o grande wataboshi enquanto atirava-se nos braços do rapaz.

Naquele instante, Hinata não se importou se estragaria o quimono, a maquiagem; se ouviriam sua confissão através da porta entreaberta; ou mesmo o que responderia caso alguém chegasse e a visse nos braços de um desconhecido. Só queria tentar, ao menos uma vez, expressar o que sentia de verdade. Sem se preocupar com nada nem com ninguém

"Eu sei. Eu sei... Eu finalmente entendi que não podemos viver a vida fugindo. Se eu não tivesse fugido pela primeira vez, seria comigo que você estaria casando agora..." O Uchiha disse secando as lágrimas do rosto delicado de Hinata que o olhava sem entender o real significado de suas palavras.

"C-como entrou aqui? Como descobriu a d-data o local? Por que foi embora daquele jeito?" Hinata perguntava nervosamente gaguejando e atropelando as palavras.

Semanas antes Itachi havia entrado em contato com o irmão e contado que a família havia recebido um convite para um casamento. Quando contou quem eram os noivos, Sasuke ponderou seriamente qual deveria ser sua atitude. Não havia sentido tentar convencer Hinata a desistir, uma vez que ela própria nunca cogitou essa ideia em momento algum. Poderia ir apenas para afrontar Sai, porém, caso o fizesse, sabia que o efeito seria o oposto, afinal, era o Shimura que estava levando a mulher que o Uchiha amava para longe. O melhor a fazer era ignorar e se preparar para sua viagem ao exterior. Tomar jeito e seguir a vida de uma forma responsável... Mas, antes, não faria mal agir inconsequentemente pela última vez. Queria ver a Hyuuga só mais uma vez, a última. Depois disso, seguiriam caminhos separados definitivamente. E ali estava. Vestindo um suéter azul-marinho, calça jeans e uma jaqueta preta por cima de tudo. Sasuke apenas retribuía o abraço, abrigando o corpo pequeno em seu peito e tentando acalmar Hinata.

"Eu estava errado sobre um monte de coisas. Mas, principalmente, estava errado quando você me perguntou se eu era feliz do jeito que vivia. Eu nem ao menos sabia o que era felicidade até te conhecer..."

Esgueirando-se por entre os funcionários do cerimonial espalhados pelo templo, Sasuke esperou horas no frio pelo momento ideal para encontrar-se a sós com Hinata e, finalmente, encerrarem de uma vez sua história de amor equivocada.

"Espero que seja feliz. Que tenha filhos lindos, mas que nunca se esqueça que um dia eu te amei..."

Puxando a Hyuuga para perto de si, o Uchiha a beijou demoradamente. O último beijo. Intenso e molhado pelas lágrimas de ambos.

~x*X* *X*x~

O teatro vazio ecoava os passos de Ino que caminhava pelo centro do cenário. A apresentação daquela noite seria a última de sua primeira peça como protagonista. Uma temporada inteira do mais legítimo sucesso. Havia tanto a agradecer! Nunca antes em sua vida tivera um momento tão bom: Carreira, coração, bolso… tudo na mais perfeita harmonia.

Olhou em direção a plateia e contemplou as cadeiras vazias. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se curvou em uma reverência muda ao lugar que lhe trouxe tanta alegria. Naquele lugar, até mesmo a maior dor do seu coração fora curada. Conseguiu perdoar Sai e virar a página. Nada mal para a garota mais azarada do mundo, como costumava de se definir. Estava até um pouco desconfiada: era felicidade demais para ser verdade!

"No que está pensando?" Shikamaru aproximou-se com as mãos no bolso.

"No que vou dizer hoje à noite, quando tudo acabar..." A loira respondeu com as mãos na cintura.

"Além de anunciar que vamos nos casar?" O rapaz subitamente abraçou a namorada pelas costas e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha arrancando-lhe uma risada.

"Não vamos nos casar, Senhor Diretor. E mesmo se fossemos, poderíamos simplesmente aparecer casados do nada. Isso está na moda no ocidente..."

"E perder as fugas de paparazzis, capas de tabloides e tudo mais?"

"E tudo mais que nunca aconteceria porque não somos tão famosos assim?" O casal riu.

"Mah! Ii ya! Se acontecessem seriam coisas muito problemáticas de lidar mesmo... Falando em problemas, tem falado com Sasuke? Alguns diretores que eu conheço estão atrás dele desesperadamente..." Shikamaru perguntou curioso.

Devido às críticas extremamente positivas por sua performance em _Shisengumi_ , O Uchiha havia tornado-se um ator cobiçado. Contudo, ninguém era capaz de contatá-lo há pelo menos 3 meses.

"E não vão encontrar. Ele estava decidido da última vez que nos falamos... Além do mais, o casamento é esta tarde, então ele já deve estar a caminho do aeroporto..."

No dia em que jantaram juntos pela primeira vez, Ino fez com que Shikamaru rodasse toda a Tóquio atrás de Sasuke. Quando o encontram, levaram o Uchiha para a casa da loira, onde os amigos conversaram longamente sobre perdão e aceitação.

 _"Eu não te contei, mas sei que o noivo da Hinata chan é o Sai kun... Ele veio até mim meses atrás, pedindo perdão por toda nossa história... É claro que eu me senti mal quando o vi. Tudo o que eu havia passado voltou à minha mente, mas mesmo assim eu resolvi perdoá-lo. Não porque ele merecia, mas porque eu precisava de paz. Precisava enterrar esse assunto de uma vez por todas para seguir em frente sem amarras. Você também precisa fazer o mesmo! É hora de voltar para casa. Você precisa deles, assim como, eu sei, que eles precisam de você..._

Sasuke passou aquela noite na casa da loira e desapareceu desde então. Esporadicamente, mandava notícias para Ino através das quais a loira soube que o amigo havia se reconciliado com a família e que pretendia passar um tempo fora do país. Contudo, há semanas não mantinha nenhum contato. Ino não se preocupava! Sabia que essa era a forma que o Uchiha encontrara de curar as próprias feridas. Logo que estivesse melhor, ligaria e daria sinal de vida.

"Pena que não tenha dado certo para eles." Mesmo apenas ouvindo a história por alto, Shikamaru lamentava o final infeliz da história de amor do casal Uchiha-Hyuuga. Talvez, simplesmente não fosse para ser...

"Foi melhor assim. Foi uma lição dura, mas eficaz... Ei!" Ino subitamente desvencilhou-se do namorado e reclamou energicamente:

"Por que o foco está no lugar errado de novo? Onde está o técnico de luz? Mou.. Será que eu sempre tenho que conferir o trabalho de todo mundo?" A Yamanaka gritava apontando para um divã vermelho no centro do cenário enquanto dirigia-se para a a cabine de iluminação.

"Taku... que mulher mais geniosa..." Shikamaru sorriu disse para si mesmo.

Ino era ainda mais exigente do que ele mesmo em relação aos detalhes das montagens em que trabalhava. Era intensa em tudo que fazia. Era inteligente, sábia e um senso de retidão únicos. Sem falar na intuição! Ela definitivamente era uma tigresa. Quando soube de sua história com Sai no passado, ficou ainda mais admirado por sua capacidade de perdão e resiliência mesmo sendo tão jovem... Definitivamente era a pessoa que queria ao seu lado para resto da vida...mas sabia que ela não seria dada a arroubos passionais. Não aceitaria se casar com ele com só 4 meses de relacionamento... mas, quem sabe com 8 a loira aceitasse.

~x*X* *X*x~

"Vamos?" Sorrindo, Sai estendeu o braço para a noiva.

"Vamos!" Hinata respondeu com o mesmo sorriso e, segurando-se no antebraço do rapaz, desceu as escadas de madeira do prédio funcional do templo.

Minutos após da saída de Sasuke, Sakura voltou ao quarto-vestiário e encontrou Hinata aos prantos. A morena explicou o que havia acontecido e a rosada tentou acalmá-la lembrando-lhe que as outras pessoas ficariam desconfiadas se a vissem tão triste naquele dia. Com uma voz dura e racional, lembrou Hinata de que aquela havia sido sua escolha e que a Hyuuga precisava seguir em frente qualquer que fosse o preço. Só então a morena, após respirar fundo, pediu à amiga que chamasse de volta a maquiadora para refazer o trabalho. A rosada estava certa: era hora de parar de lamúrias.

O tempo naquele meio de tarde era um típico início de inverno japonês: estava frio e havia chovido o dia todo. Contudo, por volta de 10 minutos antes no horário marcado para o início da cerimônia, o céu havia se firmado e todos os convidados concentraram-se em frente ao templo, a fim de esperar os noivos. Apesar de estar localizado em uma área urbana, o templo Hikawa era cercado por um enorme jardim com uma natureza exuberante. Nessa época, as centenárias árvores de ginkgo biloba ficavam com as folhas amarelas que caiam formando um tapete natural por todo o lugar.

Saindo do prédio funcional, Sai e Hinata foram conduzidos até o templo pelo mestre, um senhor de idade, e por uma miko jovem. Um sacerdote jovem caminhava logo atrás, protegendo-os da chuva com uma sombrinha tradicional vermelha. Os noivos caminhavam lado a lado sendo seguidos por seus respectivos familiares: Shimura Danzou logo após Sai; Hyuuga Hisahi, Hanabi e Neji, logo após Hinata. Todos vestiam quimonos pretos como manda a tradição dos casamentos xintoístas. À frente de todo o cortejo, em fila indiana, 2 músicos tocavam instrumentos de sopro tradicionais anunciando o matrimonio até a chegada ao local da cerimônia. Após caminharem por cerca de 100 metros, o cortejo chegou ao pavilhão do templo. Os convidados esperavam em pé, do lado de fora a chegada dos noivos e famílias que, ao adentrarem o lugar, tomaram seus assentos e a cerimônia começou.

Os noivos foram levados para um altar especial onde o sacerdote anunciou o casamento aos deuses xintoístas e iniciou o ritual das três taças: Sai e Hinata tomaram, cada um, 3 taças de saquê que, aumentando progressivamente de tamanho e quantidade, simbolizavam a progressão da união e do amor do casal. Em seguida, finalmente, era a hora da leitura dos votos. Depois daquilo, seriam marido e mulher perante a sociedade e os céus. Hinata respirou fundo no momento em que o sacerdote entregou a carta com o texto escrito a Sai. O Shimura abriu, leu para si e em seguida dobrou novamente.

"Definitivamente não dá, ne?" O rapaz disse devolvendo a carta ao sacerdote que o olhava sem entender.

"Sai kun, o que está fazendo?" Hinata sussurrou ao noivo que, aproximando-se da jovem, cochichou:

"Confie em mim. Eu disse que te faria feliz, certo?"

Sai levantou-se e disse em voz alta aos convidados que assistiam a tudo sentados em seiza:

"Peço a atenção de todos aqui presentes. Como parece que nesse tipo de cerimônia não tem aquela parte do s _e há alguém contrário a essa união_ e blá blá bla, eu mesmo resolvi fazer o momento."

O templo se encheu de murmúrios e olhares de reprovação. Shimura Danzou fechou os olhos em uma expressão de raiva e vergonha. Hyuuga Hiashi tinha uma expressão tão confusa que parecia uma criança perdida no parque. Hinata puxou a barra do kimono preto do noivo e disse:

"Não precisa fazer isso! Vamos ter sérios problemas..." Mas o jovem respondeu só para a noiva ouvir:

"Não dá para encher um copo que já está cheio, ne? Você ama aquele cara! Hoje eu vi o quanto... É preciso coragem para ser feliz, Hinata san! Estou te dando a coragem que eu não tive..."

Nem Sasuke nem Hinata perceberam que, no momento em que se despediam um do outro, Sai havia se aproximado do quarto. Sua intenção era de encontrar-se a sós com sua noiva antes da cerimônia para acalmá-la, mas acabou ouvindo toda a troca de declarações dos dois amantes. Naquele momento, o Shimura viu uma sombra de si mesmo em uma despedida que nunca acontecera com Ino: se ao menos tivesse tido a coragem de vê-la pela última vez, a loira teria contado de sua gravidez e seu filho não teria tido o destino infeliz que teve. Voltando-se novamente para os presentes, bateu palmas 2 vezes para chamar atenção e concluiu dizendo:

"Eu gostaria de dizer que esse casamento é impraticável e eu assumo toda a responsabilidade. Esta bela jovem ao meu lado tentou de tudo nesses dois anos de noivado, mas, no final das contas, eu não quero casar com ela! Então, infelizmente, estou cancelando tanto o casamento, quanto o banquete. E eu sei que essa última parte é a que vocês realmente lamentam."

~x*X* *X*x~

"Hinata san, será que poderia fazer o favor de parar de cuidar da minha vida? A Tenten já faz muito bem o papel de minha babá." A voz do moreno Shimura soou pelo sistema viva-voz do carro.

"Não adianta tentar me ofender, Shimura Sai! Sou imune ao seu cinismo." Hinata respondeu calmamente.

O fiasco do casamento entre seus herdeiros foi o estopim para uma crise sem precedentes dentro dos grandes grupos econômicos Hyuuga e Shimura. A queda das ações e da credibilidade de ambas foi motivada pelo que a imprensa especializada chamou de o maior escândalo empresarial do Japão. _Um golpe arquitetado para enganar acionistas? Um plano para esconder uma cartada ainda mais ardilosa? Uma artimanha para elevar o valor das empresas?_ Diversas teorias foram construídas com o intuito de desvendar o que havia por detrás da súbita decisão do sucessor Shimura de desistir do matrimônio diante do altar e, infelizmente, todas com o mesmo efeito negativo para os negócios das famílias.

Shimura Danzou gritou, xingou, ameaçou e estapeou o neto após a cerimônia. Esbravejava possesso de tanta fúria que nunca havia passado por tamanha humilhação em toda sua vida, que não conseguiria olhar para seus investidores e que aquele era o fim de tudo o que ele havia lutado para conseguir. Sai ouvia e suportava tudo sem dizer ao menos uma palavra, afinal, sabia muito bem que essas eram as consequências de seus atos. Apesar de todo o questionamento sobre suas ações, o rapaz manteve-se firme assumindo toda a responsabilidade pelo que acontecera e colocando-se como único culpado. Mas também, afirmando e reafirmando ao avô que trabalharia até a exaustão para recuperar o que perderam e perderiam dali para frente.

Por sua vez, o patriarca dos Hyuuga, se culpava pois acreditava que havia oferecido sua filha para ser vítima de um rapaz inconsequente e imaturo. Procurava consolar Hinata e acalmá-la com palavras de incentivo, mas a jovem, que sabia da verdade, estava mais preocupada com outra consequência do rompimento: sem a união das empresas, estariam mergulhados em uma grande crise e a falência não era uma hipótese distante. Talvez, fosse necessário fechar algumas unidades e, consequentemente, demitir milhares de pessoas. Hinata estava preocupada, inquieta e envergonhada. Sai havia desistido para vê-la feliz, mas feliz era tudo o que a moça não estava. Além de ter causado uma grande desgraça em sua família, também perdera seu grande amor. Sasuke havia desaparecido e não havia sinais de que voltaria.

"Eu não preciso de férias! O que eu preciso é de uma equipe nova de marketing. "

"29 anos, 11 horas de trabalho diário, apagões de memória por estresse, nenhuma vida social, você quer que eu continue listando?"

Agora, passados 3 anos, as duas companhias ainda lutavam para se reerguer, mas, felizmente, o cenário era muito mais animador. Sai havia reestruturado completamente a Shimura: Implantando sistema de mérito entre os altos executivos e distribuindo melhor os reinvestimentos da empresa. Quanto aos Hyuuga, Neji havia retornado do exterior e se tornado o braço direito de seu tio. Apesar dos vários contratos cancelados, multas a serem pagas e unidades fechadas, a empresa estava vendo sinais de restabelecimento e logo poderia sair da concordata.

Quase que em segredo, Sai e Hinata continuavam em contato um com o outro. Eram mais que amigos, eram irmãos, cúmplices, como disse Sai certa vez. Conversavam, apoiavam-se e continuavam a cuidar um do outro sem nenhum interesse que não fosse a amizade que cultivaram durante os tempos de noivado.

Naquela tarde, Hinata dirigia através da autoestrada que levava à bela mansão Hyuuga. Hiashi havia ligado no início da semana pedindo que a primogênita comparecesse a um almoço que seria oferecido a um parceiro com quem fechara um excelente negócio. Sem questionar nada, Hinata apenas confirmou sua presença. Dentro do carro, havia ligado a fim de contar a novidade ao ex-noivo e aproveitava para chamar sua atenção, pela milionésima, vez a respeito do excesso de trabalho do moreno:

"E o que me sugere?"

"Algumas horas livres e uma namorada nova." Hinata respondeu sorrindo enquanto passava a marcha.

"Ah! Não, obrigado! Ainda não superei o trauma que você deixou na minha vida..." O Shimura respondeu em tom de brincadeira antes de acrescentar: "Ah! Preciso desligar. Tenten conseguiu destrancar a porta"

"Ja ne!" Hinata despediu-se antes de cruzar o portão da bela mansão que pertencia a sua família.

~x*X* *X*x~

"Sai sama, Kurama Yakumo san está aqui novamente para vê-lo." A voz de Tenten soou após a secretária forçar a porta que estava 'emperrada' e adentrar o recinto.

"Mande-a embora, Peipei. Estou muito ocupado..." Respondeu lacônico sem nem olhar para a assistente.

Era sempre assim. Toda vez que algum fornecedor, investidor ou qualquer outro algumacoisador da vida chegava a empresa, mandavam direto e reto para a sala de Sai. Por que diabos não mandavam diretamente para a sala de seu avô, o presidente? Atrasavam todo seu trabalho e, no final das contas, não podia decidir nada, pois qualquer negociação deveria passar pelo aval de Shimura Danzou. Não atenderia ninguém e ponto final!

"Sai sama... por favor, atenda a moça. Já faz duas horas que ela está aí fora e essa é a quarta vez que ela vem aqui. Eu já não tenho justificativas para mandá-la embora..." Tenten, que já sabia muito bem que seu chefe desenvolveu o estranho hobby de inventar nomes diferentes para nominá-la, insistiu em tom de lamento.

Sai suspirou e olhou entediado para a secretária que mantinha o ar de súplica ao completar:

"Ela tem uma recomendação da Hinata sama..." Contrariado, Sai tampou a caneta tinteira e respondeu:

"Está bem! Ela pode entrar." O Shimura levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao sofá do escritório.

Kurama Yakumo... nunca ouvira falar! Ela realmente já havia ido 4 vezes a seu escritório? Não se lembrava, mesmo! E por que Hinata a havia mandado procurá-lo?

"Shitsureishimasu!" A voz imatura soou enquanto a jovem adentrava o recinto.

Devia ter, no máximo, 23 anos. Era pequena, magra e tinha uma aparência modesta: Cabelos cumpridos ruivos e lisos, olhos castanhos e redondos. Vestida daquela forma sóbria, passaria despercebida em qualquer lugar. Contudo, havia um brilho de esperança refletida em seu rosto que conferia à jovem um ar especial. Adoravelmente inocente e mágico.

"Shimura sama, muito obrigada por me receber hoje. Prometo que não tomarei muito do seu tempo."

Sai não respondeu. Limitou-se a pedir a Tenten que trouxesse água e café para ambos. A ruiva não se abalou com a aspereza do Shimura e entregou-lhe um projeto impresso antes de começar sua apresentação com uma empolgação comedida:

"Meu nome é Kurama Yakumo e sou uma das idealizadoras da ong A.N.B.U. Nosso projeto busca ajudar crianças de famílias sem condições a terem contato com as artes visuais através de atividades criativ..."

A medida que ouvia a jovem Kurama falar, Sai compreendia o motivo de sua visita à empresa: Estava atrás de uma doação. Em dias normais, o moreno nem se daria ao trabalho de dispensá-la. Apenas se levantaria e Tenten a acompanharia para fora de sua sala. Contudo, a despeito da falta de expressão de Sai, Yakumo continuava a falar sobre os feitos de sua ong com animação e fé em suas palavras. Falava sobre como montaram a organização do zero, como conseguiram a confiança dos pais e como os resultados estavam sendo promissores. Sua explanação estava cheia de orgulho e seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que o moreno já havia visto em algum lugar... só não se recordava onde.

"O resultado no comportamento das crianças também está sendo 100% positivo. A autoestima deles aumentou, o relacionamento com a família melhorou e as notas e o desempenho na escola vêm apresentando excelentes resultados. Na página 20, há um comparativo onde o senhor pode... "

"Sai." O Shimura interrompeu, falando pela primeira vez diretamente com a moça desde o início da explanação.

"Desculpe?" A jovem ruiva indagou confusa.

"Pode me chamar de Sai. Não sou tão mais velho que você para me tratar por senhor."

"Ah! Sim! Me desculpe, Sai sama. A nossa ong..." Antes que pudesse continuar, Yakumo foi novamente interrompida.

"Afinal, o que você quer?" O herdeiro Shimura fechou o projeto e o jogou em cima da mesinha de centro enquanto olhava inexpressivo a jovem à sua frente no fundo dos olhos.

No mesmo instante, o brilho em seu olhar se apagou. Sua voz perdeu o colorido e ela explicou:

"Através de uma professora em comum, conheci Hinata senpai e ela disse para vir procurá-lo. Estamos passando por um momento muito complicado. Não conseguimos mais doações e, por isso, estamos quase sendo despejados. Precisamos do auxílio de uma empresa para seguirmos com nosso projeto ou teremos que fechar as portas. Na última página há uma planilha com a descrição do que precisamos e de quanto custará."

Sai abriu a última página e conferiu o valor. Mais barato que o último relógio que havia comprado...

"Essa é a planilha para um mês?" Indagou.

"É a planilha para um ano..."

O constrangimento nos olhos gentis de Yakumo era notório. A sombra sinistra de algo que Sai conhecia bem cobriu seu rosto: estava desesperada. A realidade estava batendo a porta de fazendo-a acordar de um sonho do qual não desejava abrir mão. Foi, então, que o jovem executivo percebeu de onde conhecia aquele olhar: do espelho. Foi a mesma mudança que viu acontecer em si mesmo quando teve de desistir de seus sonhos para cumprir suas obrigações perante o grupo Shimura.

Subitamente, Yakumo pareceu-lhe incrivelmente encantadora. Sai sentiu-se estranhamente tomado de um sentimento único; uma simpatia sem igual por aquela moça a sua frente. Viu-se nela; agarrado e lutando com todas as forças pela última chance de manter seu sonho vivo. Olhando-a nos olhos, perguntou enquanto pegava a pequena xícara de café deixada por Tenten e mexia o açúcar no fundo:

"Além de vir aqui conversar comigo, qual sua parte no projeto?"

Yakumo corou e respondeu orgulhosa com um leve sorriso:

"Sou a professora de pintura."

Um movimento tão rápido não poderia ter sido capturado pelos olhos castanhos de Yakumo, mas as sobrancelhas de Sai se contraíram em um movimento que durou milésimos de segundos.

"Eu também costumava desenhar... Anos atrás..." Percebendo que Sai havia abaixado a guarda e demonstrado interesse em sua conversa pela primeira vez, a ruiva Kurama não conteve a empolgação:

"Sério?! Então, por que não vem nos visitar qualquer dia? Seria uma forma melhor de conhecer nosso projeto do que através de papéis e fotos. Poderá ver como não estou exagerando quando digo que aquelas crianças são ma..."

Um sorriso pequeno e discreto brotou nos lábios do Shimura à medida que ouvia as palavras de Yakumo. Apesar de não ser grande coisa, era o primeiro sorriso sincero que em anos. Hinata... aquela raposa! Havia acertado em cheio! Enviando naquela tarde a meiga Kurama, com sua juventude e ares de fada, conseguiu despertar-lhe algo que há anos não sentia: esperança.

~x*X* *X*x~

"Tadaima." A filha mais velha da casa disse após estacionar seu carro no jardim de seixos da entrada da mansão Hyuuga e seguir em direção a pequena escadaria de mármore antes da entrada principal. Seu vestido branco de tecido leve farfalhava ao ser soprado pelo vento quente do verão. Como sempre, a governanta Natsu veio ao seu encontro cumprimentando-a com uma felicidade contida pela rigorosa etiqueta dos Hyuuga.

"Ojou sama, Okaerinasaimase!"

Porém, desta vez, estava acompanhada de Hanabi que passava as férias no Japão antes de iniciar a vida de universitária. Ao contrário da mulher mais velha, a caçula Hyuuga deixava transpassar toda a sua empolgação por rever a irmã mais velha. Correu para abraçar Hinata e disse animadamente:

"Nee sama! Okaeri! Finalmente você chegou! Alguém para comentar o tanto que os filhos de novo sócio do nosso pai são lindos..."

"Hanabi sama! Por favor, contenha-se. Lembre-se que estamos com visitas." Natsu repreendia a filha mais jovem da casa sem sucesso. Hanabi apenas ignorava as palavras da governanta e conduzia, de braços dados, a irmã para dentro da casa.

"Eu, particularmente, gostei do mais velho. Mas parece que ele já é casado..." Choramingou a jovem e, imitando a voz de Natsu, Hinata brincou de repreender a irmã:

"Dame da yo, Hanabi chan! Você logo vai se tornar uma universitária. Tem que focar nos estudos e não nos rapazes." As duas riram enquanto Natsu apenas observava a brincadeira com um olhar misto de riso e reprovação.

Naquela tarde, os empregados da família Hyuuga estavam todos ocupados servindo refrescos, arrumando mesas, organizando bandejas com petiscos e garantindo que nada estivessem fora do lugar na área reservada a pequenas comemorações do enorme jardim tradicional da mansão, uma construção sem paredes, com teto tradicional, distante cerca de 100 metros do prédio principal. Havia uma espécie de deck às margens do lago artificial que cortava o lugar que mais parecia um bosque a um jardim. Logo que saiu da mansão, Hinata pode avistar Hiashi e Neji vestidos com yukatas claros e, sentados no conjunto de sofá de varanda, conversando a vontade com 2 homens altos e esguios igualmente trajando quimonos escuros de verão. O grupo estava em um ponto que havia sido projetado estrategicamente para a observação do pôr do sol, e da paisagem noturna da cidade.

"Ali! Não sei de onde saíram, mas tenho a impressão de que foi dos meus sonhos..." Entre risinhos, Hanabi cochichava para a irmã mais velha.

Hinata teve uma sensação estranha ao observar as costas daqueles homens. Havia algo de familiar naquelas 2 figuras de cabelos lisos e densamente pretos com quem seu pai conversava tão amigavelmente.

Quando os olhos de Hyuuga Hiashi encontraram os de sua primogênita, um leve sorriso riscou em seu rosto sério e ele acenou anunciando a chegada da filha aos presentes. Em um movimento natural, todos se levantaram e voltaram-se para as herdeiras Hyuuga. Foi, então, que Hinata sentiu todo o corpo amolecer.

"Fugaku san, gostaria de apresentar minha filha mais velha, Hyuuga Hinata."

Aquele definitivamente era Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Sasuke! Lembrava-se claramente de seu rosto em diversas situações anteriores. Na casa dos Shimura, e mesmo ali, em reuniões privadas com seu pai. Então, era ele o novo sócio das empresas?

"Hiashi san não exagerou quando disse que a senhorita é linda como uma princesa. É um prazer conhecê-la." Com seu charme natural, o patriarca dos Uchiha elogiou a jovem que enrubesceu e respondeu educadamente.

"Kochirakoso."

"Mas creio que já nos vimos antes, estou certo? Só não fomos apresentados."

Apesar da coincidência de estarem no mesmo ambiente por diversas vezes, a verdade é que nunca haviam sido formalmente apresentados por ninguém. A herdeira colocou um sorriso elegante no rosto e respondeu educadamente:

"Acredito que sim. Há alguns anos..."

"Então, permita-me apresentá-la aos meus filhos. O mais velho, Itachi e.. Ah! Ali está ele! Sasuke, o mais jovem."

Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha no momento em que seus olhos avistaram a figura que se aproximava, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, alguém que não existia mais em seu mundo. Era ele. Estava ali, na sua frente, depois de todos aqueles anos. Sasuke caminhava elegantemente pelo deck com as mãos nos bolsos. Não estava vestindo um yukata escuro como seu pai e irmão, e sim, calça jeans com a barra dobrada até tornozelo, mocassim marrom, camisa jeans com as mangas dobradas e óculos escuros. Estava com os cabelos cortados e uma aparência mais saudável e refinada, porém, o ar superior era o de sempre.

"Ohisashiburi..." Sasuke disse sem esconder a proximidade que tinham.

"Ohisashiburi, Sasuke kun..." Hinata respondeu após uma leve menção de cabeça.

"Ah! Vocês já se conhecem?" Neji comentou surpreso.

"Conheci a senhorita Hyuuga anos atrás. Através de um amigo em comum." Sasuke esclareceu.

Os presentes ali não podiam perceber toda a tensão que existia entre os dois herdeiros. Tanto a ser dito e muito mais a ser disfarçado.

"Ótimo! Então, Hinata, porque não mostra o jardim para Sasuke kun enquanto esperamos o almoço? Ele parecia interessado nas carpas de sua mãe a pouco." Hiashi pediu a filha enquanto voltava para o sofá com os convidados e Hanabi.

"Meu pai não é nem um pouco sutil" Hinata disse enquanto caminhavam pelo deck em direção à ponte vermelha tradicional que cortava o lago. Sasuke, caminhando ao seu lado riu baixo e completou:

"Pelo visto eles estão com as mesmas intenções. O meu estava em um discurso hoje de manhã sobre como ter uma Hyuuga como nora é melhor do que ter a filha do imperador na família. "

A luz do sol refletindo nas águas do lago, o caminho de pedras próximo à margem e toda a tranquilidade que aquele lugar proporcionava. Em silencio, os dois jovens apenas observavam o jardim. Existia muito a ser falado, mas nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar. Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na ponte vermelha e riu das carpas que nadavam embaixo de si. Suas bocas movimentando-se em um eterno abre-fecha mudo pareciam incentivá-lo a tomar a palavra, entretanto, recostada na ponte, Hinata o fez primeiro:

"O que fez durante todo esse tempo?" Perguntou enquanto os seus olhos contemplavam os delicados morros cobertos de grama bem aparada.

"Fiquei os últimos 3 anos nos Estados Unidos. Terminei a faculdade, fiz alguns cursos…"

"Fico feliz em ver que está se dando bem com sua família..."

"Foi fácil depois que eu percebi quem era o errado da história. E você?" O Uchiha perguntou virando-se para a jovem.

"Tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção o possível." A jovem respondeu com uma ironia amarga na voz.

"Por que não se casou?" Sasuke, sem rodeios, finalmente tocou no assunto.

"Sai me abandonou no altar. Uma cena lamentável, diga-se de passagem" Hinata respondeu ficando frente-a-frente com o moreno. Sasuke a olhou no fundo dos olhos e perguntou:

"Teve a ver com nós dois?"

"Obviamente"

Uma brisa morna soprou entre as árvores fazendo as folhas farfalharem em alta voz. Uma carpa pulou próxima à lanterna de pedra fazendo um barulho tão caricato que pareceu a trilha sonora de algum desenho infantil. Apesar da típica aparência controlada, Sasuke sentia o peito acelerado e a saliva espessa. Durante todos aqueles anos, acreditou que Hinata estava perdida para ele. Tentou de todas as formas esquecê-la: Mudou de país, cortou relações com quem pudesse trazer notícias suas, riscou de sua vida tudo o que poderia lembrar a morena, mas falhou miseravelmente. Quando voltou, seu pai decidiu que lhe daria o controle de um ramo novo das empresas para o qual estava negociando sociedade com os Hyuuga. Agora estavam ali, naquela tarde de sábado, com suas famílias reunidas, em um almoço como se as coisas sempre tivessem sido assim. Estendeu a mão e segurou a mão alva e pequena de Hinata.

"Eu me preparei para te encontrar casada e com filhos daquele cara. Torci com todas as minhas forças para que você estivesse feliz e para que ele estivesse te fazendo tanto bem que eu seria apenas uma memória distante. Me preparei para não sentir nada ao te encontrar de novo, mas quando voltei e soube do que tinha acontecido, não pude evitar de ter um pouco que fosse de esperança..."

"Eu quis tanto que você voltasse... Pensei várias vezes em te procurar, mas não me sentia merecedora de nada. Eu fui covarde e tive medo de escolher ficarmos juntos naquela época e..." Antes que continuasse, Hinata foi envolvida pelos braços do Uchiha que disse em seu ouvido:

"Nada disso importa mais! Estamos sempre um no caminho do outro de novo, esperando um pelo outro. Não avançamos um centímetro desde que nos separamos porque estamos apenas caminhando em círculos... Então, se você ainda me ama, vamos ficar juntos agora. "

Todos estavam muito distraídos com conversas e risos para perceberem que, longe dali, Hinata sorria e beijava aquele por quem esperou mesmo sem saber se retornaria. Um beijo cheio de sentimentos, doçura e da necessidade de suprir a falta que ambos sentiam em seus lábios e em seus corações.

 **~x~**

 **~X Fim X~**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

 _"Eu encontrei uma razão para mim. Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

 _Uma razão para começar de novo e a razão e você._ _"_

 _The reason – Hoobastank_

yosha - Algo tipo 'Isso aí' 'opa'

nee sama - irmã mais velha (honorífico)

wataboshi - Chapéu de casamento japonês ( . ?resize=349%2C446)

período Edo - 1603 – 1868

arigatou - obrigado

Mah! Ii ya! - Ah! Tudo bem!

(ma)Taku - Algo tipo 'aff'

Miko - sacerdotisa shintoísta

Tadaima - Frase dita ao chegar em casa

Ojou sama - Filha dos patrões de uma casa

Okaerinasaimase - frase dita no retorno do patrão (honorífico)

dame da yo - Não pode (enfático)

Yukata - Quimono de verão

Kochirakoso - Igualmente

Ohisashiburi - Há quanto tempo

 **Notas finais:**

É isso!

Espero que tenham gostado de ROOMMATE.

Esse foi um projeto muito ambicioso, uma vez que envolvia lemon/yaoi/hentai que eram gêneros que eu não estava acostumada a trabalhar. Então, quero agradecer novamente às meninas que foram minhas co-autoras e trabalharam nessas partes para mim. Obrigada de vdd.

Obrigada tbm a quem acompanhou desde o tempo do SS e teve de reler a história td para lembrar dos capítulos passados td vez que eu atualizava. 5 anos, mas finalmente conseguimooooos! hahahaha

Queria tbm agradecer a quem leu durante as postagens no FF msm e comentou 3 Em especial, quero dizer às minhas leitoras que deixaram reviews em inglês que ficava tão feliz td vez que vcs comentavam algo que nem sei o que dizer! Saber que minhas histórias estão sendo lidas Brasil a fora é tocante. Me deu até uma vontadinha de, um dia, traduzir para outro idioma tbm^^

E vc que ainda vai ler depois que a história for concluída: obrigada desde já e não esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
